An Alternate Keitaro Urashima
by Karndragon
Summary: AU: What would happen if Keitaro Urashima was not obsessed with his childhood promise and actually lived his own life.
1. An Unpleasant Start

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Love Hina.

**A/N: **This came to me while I was working on my other Love Hina fanfic, For His Own Sake with many interesting reviews I've gotten. I just thought I would put it up.

**Chapter 1: An Unpleasant Start**

Keitaro Urashima woke up from his bed in his room and stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes. He looked out of the window and figured that it would be an acceptable day. He got up and yawned as well going to the bathroom to get washed up and make himself decent thus his usual morning routine. After doing that, he went back to his room and got himself dressed and prepared to get ready for the day. He left his room and went downstairs to the dining room where he saw his father sitting in his chair and reading today's newspaper, his mother putting plates on the table with the meals, and Kanako sitting across from her father.

"Good morning," Keitaro greeted his family.

"Morning son," Kyoshiro replied.

"Good morning Keitaro," Nanami replied.

"Morning Keitaro," Kanako greeted back.

He saw that breakfast was on the table and sat next to Kanako. They began to eat their breakfast.

"Dad, will you need my help with the bakery today?" Keitaro asked.

"No, not today," Kyoshiro replied, "I think we will be fine for now. You go ahead and head for your grandmother's inn and see what she wants."

Keitaro nodded, "Okay."

Keitaro received a letter from his grandmother Hina Urashima yesterday to go see her at the Hinata Inn. It had been many years since he had been there. The last time he was there was six years ago and he along with his family went to visit her and his cousin/aunt Haruka.

"I do wonder what Granny wants to see me about," Keitaro asked.

"She didn't say in the letter?" Nanami asked.

Keitaro shook his head, "No, and I don't know why."

"Well, I'm sure you'll know when you get there," Kanako said.

Keitaro simply nodded, "Yeah, I guess…"

The four Urashimas continued to eat their breakfast.

Later on, Keitaro was out of the door of his home and was being accompanied by his parents and sister.

"All right, I'm going," Keitaro said.

"Keitaro, make sure you remember to register for your classes," Nanami reminded.

Keitaro smiled at his mother, "Yeah, I know Mom. I won't forget."

Keitaro went to his motorcycle, put on his helmet, and turned it on, "All right, I'll be back."

"Say hi to Granny and Haruka for us son," Kyoshiro said.

"Will do Dad."

"Be careful Keitaro," Kanako said smiling with her cat Kuro meowing happily at Keitaro.

Keitaro smiled at his sister, "I will."

Keitaro rode off on his motorcycle with his family waving to him. Keitaro was riding his motorcycle all the way to the Hinata Inn.

**In front of the Hinata Inn and the Hinata Teashop**

Keitaro finally arrived at his destination. He turned off his motorcycle and got off and looked at the place while taking off his helmet.

"Hmm, it's been many years," Keitaro said to himself.

**Flashback: Hinata Inn's sandbox 15 years ago**

Five-year-old Keitaro Urashima was playing in the sandbox with a girl who was around the same age as him.

"Say, did you know that if two people go to Tokyo University, they will find happiness with each other," the girl asked.

"Huh, really? Is that true?" Keitaro asked.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, it's true. So promise, we'll see each other again at Tokyo University when we grow up," the girl then went to Keitaro and kissed him on the cheek causing the little Urashima to blush crimson red.

Sometime later, the girl was leaving waving from the back of the van sadly, "Remember, we promise to see each again at Tokyo University."

Keitaro simply waved back and nodded.

**Flashback End**

Keitaro simply sighed and shook his head, "I never did bother to learn that girl's name. I don't even remember what she looked like. Oh well, I doubt that girl even remembers me or that promise and we were just little kids," Keitaro chuckled a little, "Well, I know it wouldn't have done me any good to keep myself bound for something that little kids would say though I wonder why Granny was trying to convince me that I should keep that alive," Keitaro shrugged, "Oh well, it's pointless to think about it now…I'll go see Aunt Haruka."

Keitaro went to the teashop and looked around, "Hello…"

A woman came showed up. She had long brown hair with a streak of red, brown eyes with an average figure wearing a blue dress, white socks, and black shoes with the Hinata Teashop apron.

"Yes, would you like a table?" the woman asked.

"Actually, I'm looking for Haruka Urashima, is she in?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, unfortunately, Haruka had to step out for the moment. Is there something I can help you?"

"Oh…uh, no, not really, when she comes back, could you tell her that Keitaro was here and I'll be at the Hinata Inn?"

The woman was shocked, "The Hinata Inn? You're going there?"

Keitaro was confused, "Yeah, my grandmother Hina Urashima is expecting me there."

The woman raised her eyebrow, "Oookay, I'll let Haruka know."

"Thanks," Keitaro said as he left.

The woman was confused, "That weird, why would Hina Urashima ask him to go to that all-girls dormitory?" The woman then had a shocked look on her face, "Wait, does he even know that it's an all-girls dorm now?"

Meanwhile, Keitaro was walking the long stairs up, "That woman was giving me such a strange look. I wonder why she was surprised." Keitaro got to the front door of the inn and nodded, "I'm here," He touched the door and was able to push it back, "_It's open…_"

Keitaro let himself inside and called out, "Granny…Granny, where are you? It's me, Keitaro, your grandson." Keitaro looked around, "Is she not here?"

Keitaro walked in a bit more, "Granny…Granny…where the hell is she?" Keitaro looked around, "Is anyone here? Hello…"

Keitaro was starting to get a bit irritated, "I don't get. I'm here and at the time Granny asked me to be here so where the hell is she?" Keitaro sighed, "I guess there's no point getting irritated so easily."

Keitaro started to look around and then noticed some of the changes of the place, "_It seems like it's not much of an inn for some reason…_"

Keitaro then stopped at front of the entrance that read the hot springs, "Hmm, it's tempting to have a soak, maybe…" Keitaro shook his head, "No first I have to find at least someone, I'll relax in the springs afterwards."

"Who the hell are you?" a voice said.

Keitaro turned and saw a young woman with long brunette hair wearing only a towel and glaring at Keitaro. Keitaro was surprised to see a girl with only her towel.

"Uh…" Keitaro quickly looked away, "I'm see to see my grandmother, the owner of this place Hina Urashima."

"Oh really?" the girl replied rudely, "You didn't answer my question, just who the hell are you?"

Keitaro was getting annoyed at the tone of the girl he just met, "I'm her grandson, Keitaro Urashima."

"Well, I've never heard of you and I think you can stop lying."

"I'm not lying, I'm really Hina's grandson and I'm here because my grandmother asked me to come here." Keitaro countered.

"There's no way she would ask for some pervert to come to an all-girls dormitory," Naru shot back.

"Wait, an all-girls dorm?" Keitaro asked surprised looking at the girl.

"Yes, an all-girls dorm. Don't act like you didn't know," the girl said with anger.

"_What the hell's going on?_" Keitaro asked in his head, "_When did this place become an all-girls dorm? Wait, was that the reason why that waitress at Haruka's teashop giving me such a weird response? Why didn't Granny tell me? Where the hell is she? I need her to explain why she invited me here and not telling me that she change the place?_"

"It's time for you to leave," the girl demanded.

"Listen, I didn't that my grandmother changed this place, look, let me talk with my grandmother and then I'll leave." Keitaro replied.

"No, you will leave right now. I'll have you leave but not before receiving a painful lesson," the brunette girl said with venom, "and I'll teach you that lesson right now. The lesson of what happens to disgusting perverts like you trespass on a sanctuary for girls," Naru's towel was starting to slip part of her chest was shown. Keitaro saw a little and quickly looked away again and the brunette saw that he saw and was livid.

"You pervert!" the brunette screeched and decided to attack him with a punch.

Keitaro dodged the punch, "Hey! Calm down! I didn't see much anyway!"

"You saw! You saw! I was right, you disgusting pervert. Prepare for your judgment!" the girl continued to attack Keitaro while continued to dodge her attacks.

The girl threw another punch only this time Keitaro stopped it with his hand.

"Will you stop you psycho?" Keitaro said angry at how this girl was acting, "Just tell me where my grandmother is and we can clear all this."

"Shut up," the girl said steaming, "I will not listen to the words of a worthless, lying pervert."

"Naru, what's going on?" another girl said.

The other girl had dirty blonde hair with her eyes closed.

"Kitsune, there's a pervert here trying to peek at us," the girl who was identified as Naru said.

Keitaro let go of her fist and was angry, "I'm not trying to peek. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Oh, a male here in an all-girl house," Kitsune said.

"Will you listen?" Keitaro said becoming more irritated.

"Did I hear a male is here?" another girl said and this time it was a girl with long black hair wearing a gi and hakama with a sword in her hand, "That's pretty bold for a vile male to be here but you made the mistake of coming here and I see you're trying to have your way with Naru."

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Keitaro was about to lose it.

"Prepare yourself you pervert," Naru declared as she tried to punch him again.

Keitaro dodged the attack again and then the girl with a sword tried to slash him and Keitaro stopped the blade with both of his hands.

"That's a real blade," Keitaro said to himself, "I didn't know Granny allowed this."

Keitaro directed the sword with the wielder away from him and ran out to the living room only to meet another girl, one with blue hair who looked to be twelve to thirteen years old.

"Uuuaahh," the blue haired girl uttered nervously.

The three other girls caught up and saw them.

"Oh, there he is," Kitsune said, "Naru, Motoko, he's trying to hit on poor Shinobu," Kitsune said with a little glee.

"You monster, you get away from Shinobu!" Naru demanded

"Disgusting scum," Motoko said, "prepare to feel the wrath of my blade!"

"Shinobu, where are you?" another girl called out and this time it was a girl that was dark skinned, with blond hair wearing her school uniform and she saw Keitaro, "Hello, do you want to play?"

"Su, that's not a playmate, that's a criminal," Naru said.

"We'll catch him," Motoko added.

"Oh, it's a game of tag," Su said happily, "Okay!"

Su then went and attempted to catch him only to have Keitaro dodge him. Su thought it was fun.

"Oh, you're hard to catch, you seem fun," Su said.

"I don't think I can actually find it as a compliment," Keitaro said as he was now facing the girls that were living here, "Listen, this is not funny. Didn't my grandmother tell you anything?"

"Nice try, but you're nothing but a liar. I don't know how you found out about this place but you made the mistake in trying to peep on us." Naru said.

"This is stupid, just tell me where my grandmother is right now," Keitaro was angry, angry that his grandmother wasn't here when she said she would and being accused of being a pervert that girls he considered to be horrible."

"What's going here?" another voice said and this time it was voice and appearance that Keitaro did know. It was his relative, Haruka Urashima.

"Aunt Haruka, thank goodness, you're here, you mind telling what's going here?" Keitaro said only to be hit with a fan, "Haruka, what the hell?" Keitaro was angry at what Haruka just did.

"Haruka, this pervert invaded the house and was trying to pass off as Hina's grandson," Naru said.

"Haruka, let us handle this, we'll get rid of him right now," Motoko said.

"You will do no such thing," Haruka said surprising the girls.

"But Haruka…" Naru spoke.

"Haruka, what are you saying?" Kitsune said.

"This guy here is my nephew and he is Granny's grandson," Haruka said.

The girls were surprised.

"Wait, so he was telling the truth?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes, I was," Keitaro said angry and then turned to Haruka, "Granny asked me to come over and yet it seems she's not here. What's going on? Why is this place an all-girl dorm?"

Haruka sighed, "I think we all need to calm down and sit. I'll explain things."

**That's it for this chapter. The scenario is different from what happened in the manga, I know. Next chapter, Haruka explain things to Keitaro and the Hinata residents and neither of them are happy and once Keitaro learns of his grandmother's intent, he'll be upset at what she was playing at and will refuse to accept it. Also, Keitaro is in college but is it Tokyo U, Waseda, or any of other colleges. Find out next chapter.**


	2. Reason for the Visit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **I would to thank those who have read this fic and seem to enjoy it. I also like to thank those who gave me such insightful reviews.

To Gunman 01: Thank you for the list of colleges you suggested.

To leroygordon: It's not invading the Hinata Inn if you were invited by the landlord.

**Chapter 2: Reason for the Visit**

Keitaro, Haruka, and the residents of the Hinata Inn were sitting in the common room.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Keitaro asked.

"I'll tell you Keitaro," Haruka replied, "sorry, I've should have told Sakura to expect you and have you wait in the teashop. We could have avoided all this misunderstanding that was going on."

"Haruka, just who the hell is he?" the now dressed Naru asked.

"Didn't you hear me or do you have selective hearing?" Keitaro said, "I'm Keitaro Urashima, I'm Hina Urashima's grandson and Haruka Urashima's nephew."

"How dare you!" Naru was steaming.

"Naru, be quiet," Haruka said.

Naru scowled and looked away angry.

"Aunt Haruka, where's Granny? Isn't she here?" Keitaro asked.

Haruka was about to whack her nephew with her fan again but this time, Keitaro caught it.

"Don't hit me with that, remember, you insisted that I refer to you as Aunt Haruka in the past or are you afraid that you just feel old because I call you that?"

"Keitaro, you're pushing it," Haruka warned and annoyed.

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Keitaro replied letting go of Haruka's arm.

"How dare you disrespect your own aunt," Motoko said.

"Butt out you sword wielding loon," Keitaro countered glaring at Motoko.

"What was that?" Motoko was about to threaten him with her sword.

"You point that thing at me again and I'll press charges," Keitaro warned.

This surprised the residents at Keitaro's threat.

"You wouldn't dare," Motoko muttered caught off guard since it was the first time someone threatened her with the authorities.

"Are you sure you want to test me?" Keitaro asked glaring at Motoko.

"Motoko, sit down and everyone, be quiet," Haruka demanded.

Motoko sat back down looking angry from Keitaro's warning.

"First off, Keitaro, what did Granny tell you in her letter?" Haruka asked.

"All she said that I should come to the Hinata Inn and that she wanted to tell me something. She didn't get in anymore than that," Keitaro said.

"I see," Haruka replied, "then I guess it falls to me to tell you."

"And that is?" Keitaro replied narrowing his eyes.

"Granny is not here, she's travelling around the world."

This surprised Keitaro, "She's really not here?"

"That's right, she left a year ago."

"A year ago? Granny's been travelling all this time?"

"That's right." Haruka simply said.

"You see, so you really have no business being here," Naru interjected.

Keitaro didn't pay attention to what Naru said because he couldn't believe what he heard from Haruka, "Then if she's not here, who's actually running this place?"

"As of right now, I'm acting as the house mother although I only really come by to get the rent and Granny sends me the money for the bills for the place but really as of now, there's no one managing the place which actually brings the reason why you're here."

"But why would she want him here?" Naru asked pointing at Keitaro.

"If you let me finish Naru, I'll say it," Haruka said glaring at Naru.

"…Fine…"

Haruka looked at Keitaro, "Keitaro, Granny wants you to act as the manager of the Hinata Inn."

The room was dead silent for the moment with shock and surprise.

"Granny wants me to do what?" Keitaro spoke surprised thinking it was some kind of joke, a real bad joke.

"She wants you to act as the manager of the Hinata Inn," Haruka responded.

"He can't be the manager here," Naru spoke, "this is an all-girls house. Who knows what perverted things he will try to do to us."

"I agree with Naru on this," Motoko added, "as much as I respect Granny Hina, I cannot agree with her decision to allow this male to be here as our manager, even if it is her own grandson."

"Ah c'mon," Kitsune spoke, "I don't think it will be bad and who knows, it could be a lot of fun with him around." Kitsune was thinking of all sorts of things from convincing him to give her money through any means to getting him into situations that she would find hilarious.

"Yay! He could be my new playmate," Su said excited.

"Um, if Granny wants him to be our manager, then I won't mind," Shinobu said nervously.

"Kitsune, Su, Shinobu, it's not a good idea to have this pervert be here," Naru said pointed at Keitaro.

"Will you stop calling me a pervert, you arrogant witch," Keitaro said in an angry tone.

Keitaro surprised everyone else in the room.

"What did you just call me?" Naru said shocked and angry.

"An arrogant witch," Keitaro replied, "you seem to enjoy using the word pervert a lot but I never said or did anything perverted to you or your friends here and before you say something like 'I saw your chest', let me remind you, I quickly looked away when your towel was started to fall off and I never even touched you when it happened," Keitaro crossed his arms, "besides, it's not like I'm attracted to you or to any of your friends here."

This surprised Naru and Kitsune while Shinobu and Motoko were a bit confused and Su wondering what was really going not comprehending what Keitaro was talking about.

"Wait, you don't find any of us attractive?" Kitsune asked surprised to hear someone say something like that.

"Nope," was all Keitaro said as even Haruka was surprised at what her nephew said.

"Are you gay?" Naru asked.

"No I'm not," Keitaro replied calmly.

"Are you sure?" Kitsune asked who was a bit hurt.

"Yes I am, just because I'm not attracted to any of you, doesn't mean that I'm gay," Keitaro thought for a moment, "although I take it from the way the two of you are responding that this is the first time you've heard a guy say something like that to you."

Naru felt insulted to what Keitaro said and Kitsune felt that her pride was crushed a little.

"Wow, you're really a rude guy," Kitsune said feeling hurt, "so Mr. I-don't-find-any-of-you-attractive, what's your story?"

"Oh, do I detect that you're feeling a bit hurt," Keitaro said sort of mocking Kitsune.

"You've gone too far," Naru said angrily, "just what is your deal anyway? What's your story?"

"I'm just a simple college student who helps his parents run their bakery with his sister," Keitaro said shrugging.

"Oh really, what college do you attend?" Naru asked.

"I'm on my second year as a student of Tokyo University of the Arts," Keitaro answered.

"Tokyo University of the Arts? Isn't that just Tokyo University?" Kitsune asked.

"No, it's completely different from Tokyo University, a university that concentrates on Fine Arts and Media," Keitaro answered.

"Tokyo University of the Arts? Is it something to eat?" Su asked.

Keitaro was shocked at Su's question, "What? No…how did you come up with that…?"

"Well, of course you wouldn't be a student of Todai, you don't look smart enough to attend Todai," Naru commented.

"Do you always make such idiotic assumptions about people? Also, did you not hear about where I do attend?" Keitaro countered, "You don't even know me, and just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Hmph, unlike you, I'm going for Tokyo University," Naru bragged proudly, "I've already prepared myself by getting perfect scores on my exams and I'm taking cram school. I'll pass my entrance exam and get accepted into Tokyo University."

Keitaro clapped his hands, "Wow, that is so great, you must be real smart and yet, you don't have much common sense and you lash out like an irrational, overgrown, spoiled child."

Naru was once again feeling insulted, "You…you're making fun of me," Naru then looked at Haruka, "Haruka, this guy should not be here, he obviously has no tact with the female gender. I bet he doesn't have a girlfriend because he's always so rude to women."

"He's just a typical male, they can't handle smart and independent women and they only want one thing from us women," Motoko said crossing her arms.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Keitaro asked raising his eyebrow.

"Don't act like you don't know, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh brother," Keitaro just shook his head.

"This is getting ridiculous," Haruka interjected, "listen Keitaro, I'll go get the papers you need to sign so that you can begin." Haruka got up and was about to go get the documents.

"Wait a minute," Keitaro spoke stopping Haruka.

"What is it?" Haruka asked looking at her nephew.

"Who said anything about me agreeing to this?"

Haruka was surprised, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't say that I would actually do it."

Haruka and the residents of the all-girl house were surprised.

"Keitaro, Granny asked you to act as manager," Haruka said, "you'll be able to take up residence here."

"I know but I was never told about this," Keitaro said.

"You know now."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'll just accept this. Granny didn't have the courtesy to tell me what was going on. If you and Granny think that I'll do what she wants without her being honest with me, both of you are dead wrong. Besides, I have my own life to live and I'm not willing to sacrifice my plans just to make my grandmother happy."

There was shock again in the room about Keitaro's statement.

"You won't be our manager?" Shinobu asked sadly.

"I seriously doubt it," Keitaro answered.

"How come, don't you like us?" Su asked.

"I don't even know any of you but I get the sense that most of you are just going to annoy me," Keitaro stated.

"I guess you do have some sense," Naru said, "after all, this is an all-girls dormitory, it's not a good idea to have a guy here be a manager."

"That's true, you're actually making a wise decision Urashima," Motoko said.

"Hang on, what about his grandmother?" Kitsune interjected, "I'm sure Granny is counting on him and she must of thought that he would be would do right here," Kitsune had her thoughts, "_besides, I won't let him think that I'm not attractive. I've got a nice body that makes guys drool over and I'll prove it to him_," Kitsune had her fox-like grin, "_I'll be able to have my fun with him._"

"I'm going home," Keitaro said getting up, "I can't believe Granny thought she should get away with this crap. It's official, the old woman is getting senile."

The girls in the room didn't like what Keitaro just said.

"You filthy male, don't have any respect towards anyone?" Motoko said getting up.

"I do but only to those who deserve it," Keitaro replied.

"You're pathetic insulting your own grandmother," Naru added ready to punch his lights out.

"Please don't talk about your grandmother like that," Shinobu added.

"Yeah, don't be a meanie," Su said frowning.

"Geez, you know, you should be lucky that you have such a great grandmother," Kitsune said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, well guess what, I'm not feeling lucky," Keitaro said.

"Keitaro, I understand that this news was just dump on you but don't think it's okay for you to insult her like that," Haruka said.

Keitaro just shook his head, "You know, I could care less of what all may think and I'm not taking back what I said. I'm going, I have things to do and I won't waste anymore of my time here. I'm leaving."

Keitaro walked out and was leaving heading to the exit.

"Haruka, we can't let this arrogant jerk get away of the things he said," Naru said.

"Haruka, we have to make him pay for his insulting words," Motoko added, "he has dishonored his own grandmother and you for that matter and has disrespected all of us."

"I don't think I want to play with him, he's a meanie," Su added.

"He doesn't seem like a nice person," Shinobu said.

"I agree, does Granny know about his attitude?" Kitsune commented frowning.

"Girls, you all stay here, I'll deal with my nephew," Haruka said and went after Keitaro, "this is becoming a pain."

**In front of the steps of the Hinata Inn**

Keitaro was upset of the things that happen, "The nerve of those girls, the nerve of Aunt Haruka, and the nerve of Granny…tch, once again, Aunt Marumi is right about Granny."

Keitaro went to his motorcycle, picked up his helmet and put it on.

"Keitaro, wait," Haruka called out.

Keitaro saw his aunt and sighed irritably, "What is it Aunt Haruka?"

"You are being a pain."

"Oh, I'm being a pain, really?" Keitaro chuckled a bit.

"Keitaro, will just listen for a moment?" Haruka said feeling a bit irritated.

"I'm not going to be the manager; it's not my fault that Granny didn't really think things through."

Haruka had her hand on her head and looked at her nephew, "This is not good."

**That's it for this chapter. Keitaro refuses to grant his grandmother's wishes. What will the reactions be? When Hina learns what happens, it won't go well but it won't make her give up as she will head back to Tokyo to try to convince him herself. Keitaro prepares himself for the new semester.**


	3. Request Denied

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina; that goes to Ken Akamatsu and other respective owners.

**A/N: **There were some who felt that Keitaro was 'out of line' in the last chapter and there some or may be more who feel that Keitaro should run the inn. If so, I would like to know the reasons for it. For those who say that Keitaro was over the top, I ask, 'what about some of the other characters?' Anyways, here's the chapter.

**Chapter 3: Request Denied**

"Keitaro listen, I can understand that you're not happy with the way things went," Haruka started, "but Granny was thinking of you and she figured that this would be the best thing for you."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Keitaro said narrowing his eyes at Haruka, "Because had she really bother to really pay attention to what was going on, she would know and see that I'm actually doing just fine. What could she possibly know what's best for me?"

Haruka was getting frustrated, "Keitaro look, I know things didn't go so well when you met the girls, but they're not…so bad."

Keitaro shook his head, "I'm leaving and I refuse to stay here any longer." Keitaro put on his helmet and got on his motorcycle.

"Keitaro, if you don't do this, what do I tell Granny?" Haruka asked upset at the fact that things were not going as she expected them to be.

"Do you really need to ask Aunt Haruka, just tell her what I'm telling you and that is that I refuse to be the manager of her inn and I resent the fact that she tried to set me up and not being honest about the whole. I don't mind the fact that Granny is traveling around the world but what I do mind is her telling me that she was still at the inn and trying to just dump the responsibility on my lap without even talking to me about it and I'm guessing that she didn't really tell those tenants. Do you see what I'm saying Aunt Haruka?"

Haruka got annoyed again and hit him with her fan, "Will you stop calling me Aunt, just call me Haruka."

Keitaro just looked at his cousin/aunt with a death glare and Haruka didn't like it.

"As for you, Aunt Haruka, I'm starting to find you despicable," Keitaro said, "I bet you wouldn't pull this crap with Yoshinari."

Haruka was shocked with what Keitaro just said as Keitaro started his motorcycle and rode off. Haruka stood there and couldn't believe what just happened. Keitaro had just bluntly refused to accept Granny Hina's request to be the manager at the inn, he told them how he felt about being put in the situation he didn't ask for, and now he just told Haruka that she was despicable. She never knew Keitaro to act that way before and it completely threw her off. She thought she knew her nephew and she saw that she was wrong.

"Wow, that was unpleasant," a voice said.

Haruka looked and saw her employee, the brown haired woman, Sakura on the stairs.

"Sakura, it's not nice to eavesdrop," Haruka said.

"I wasn't eavesdropping Haruka, I was right here the whole time but neither you nor that nephew of yours noticed me."

Haruka sighed of irritation and pulled out one of her cigarettes and lit it and took a puff.

"Haruka, can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?" Haruka responded.

"Why didn't Miss Hina tell him that the place was converted to an all-girls dorm?"

Haruka suspected that she was going to ask that, "I honestly don't know."

"I can understand how he feels; I would be upset to if someone had purposely misled me."

Haruka flinch and looked at Sakura, "Sakura, don't you have work to do? I'm not paying you to just stand around, outside the teashop."

Sakura knew why Haruka didn't like where she was going but simply shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Sakura went back to the teashop and Haruka knew what she had to do.

"I'll have let Mom know that it was a terrible bust," Haruka said not thrilled about what she was going to tell Hina.

**The common room of the Hinata Inn**

"Can you believe that guy?" Naru ranted, "The nerve of that creep."

"He had the nerve to insult all of us," Motoko said, "he didn't even hesitate to insult Granny and Haruka. Rotten male, they're all the same."

"Seriously," Kitsune interjected, "how could he just sit there and say that none of us are attractive?"

"You're still going on about that?" Naru asked couldn't comprehend that Kitsune would worry about that guy's opinion.

"Weren't you bothered about that as well?" Kitsune asked.

"Like I care what that idiot thinks, he wouldn't know anything anyway," Naru replied crossing her arms.

"He was being rude to Haruka and Granny," Shinobu said still shocked that the grandson of Hina who was also the nephew of Haruka would speak about Hina that way.

"He was so mean to Granny," Su complained bouncing around, "I don't like him…maybe I can make an invention to teach him a lesson," Su was making a declaration.

"Let's not let it bother us too much," Naru said, "because we won't have to see that jerk again."

Motoko nodded, "Naru's right. He won't take up as manager of this place. He was actually smart enough not to taint this place with his perverted filth."

"Still, I can't let go," Kitsune said.

"Unbelievable, you're still upset?" Naru asked.

"Of course, I can't let him think I'm not attractive. It's the principle of it."

"Kitsune, let it go," Motoko said annoyed, "it's foolish to want to get the attention of that weak pervert."

Kitsune grumbled looking away, "You just don't understand."

**Somewhere in a hotel in London, England**

Hina Urashima was on her chair in her hotel room watching television. She looked at the clock in her room and then looked at her own watch set in the time for Japan.

"It's time," Hina said as she went to her phone to make a phone call.

The phone was ringing and moments later, someone picked up.

"Hello, Hinata Teashop," Haruka's voice answered.

"Hello Haruka, it's me," Hina said.

"Oh, mom…"

"I called to see how things turned out. I take it that Keitaro is get getting well acquainted at the inn."

"Um Mom, about that…" Haruka respond.

"Huh? Is something wrong Haruka?"

**Tokyo University of the Arts**

Keitaro had just arrived at the campus and went to park his bike at the parking lot. Keitaro sighed and looked at his school.

"Another year for me," Keitaro said smiling as he took off his helmet and went to the admissions office. As Keitaro went inside the admissions office, he saw some students who getting themselves ready for the new semester, registering for classes and other things to prepare. He went to the line that he was suppose to be and stood in line for get himself ready for the semester himself. While he stood in line, he thought of what he needed to do next.

"_I'm going to need to get myself a part time job. I think I'll need to get myself an apartment as well, preferably somewhere near the campus. I'll ask Dad about it. I think he said he knew someone who owned an apartment building a while back. I'll do it when I get home._"

**Hotel Room in London**

"Keitaro refused?" Hina asked shocked about what Haruka just told him.

"Yeah," Haruka replied on the other line, "he was upset about the whole thing and said that he refuses to be the manager."

"Haruka, did you try to convince him otherwise?"

"Yes I did but he didn't want to hear it."

Hina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Keitaro, her own grandson refused to be the manager. She couldn't let it happen. She thought that it was already bad enough that Keitaro gave up on pursuing Tokyo University for his promise and now she felt that Keitaro was willing to turn his back on her and the Hinata Inn. Hina felt there were a few people who contributed in Keitaro's different direction in choices.

"Haruka, do you know where Keitaro went after he left?" Hina asked.

"No, I don't know," Haruka answered.

"I see…very well…looks like I have no choice."

What are you going to do Mom?" Haruka asked.

"I'm going to have to return to Tokyo and have a talk with my stubborn grandson."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Yes, I was planning to go back and have Kanako come with me anyway so I might as well take my time to convince Keitaro."

"Mom, any particular reason why you want Keitaro to be the manager the Hinata Inn?"

"Haruka?"

"You turned the place into an all-girl's house now and the girls…well…Naru and Motoko were not exactly happy having a guy as their manager."

The old Urashima sighed, "Haruka, do you see, this is one of the reasons. We both know that the girls have some issues and hardships. If Keitaro is there, he can help them solve them," Hina added something in her head, "_not to mention that Keitaro's promise girl is there and can be helpful if Keitaro fell for her._"

"Are sure about this Mom?" Haruka asked suspecting that it was farfetched.

"I can't believe that you doubt me dear, it will be fine," Hina answered with a smile, "I'll see you there soon Haruka. Let the girls know that I'm returning."

"Okay, I understand. See you soon Mom," Haruka replied as she then hung up the phone.

Hina sighed, "I better get ready."

**Hinata Teashop**

Haruka looked at the phone when she hung up, "I seriously hope it's worth it." Haruka left to go to the Hinata Inn.

**Admissions Office in Tokyo University of the Arts**

"Thank you very much," Keitaro said to the clerk and the clerk nodded.

Keitaro left and looked at his documents and nodded, "Architecture…Oil and Painting…"

He put his things in his bag and went back to go to his motorcycle.

**Common Room in the Hinata Inn**

Haruka was talking to the girls and informed them that Hina was returning.

"So Granny is coming back?" Naru asked.

"That's right," Haruka replied.

"Then she will resume as our landlady again," Motoko figured.

"Not exactly," Haruka said.

This surprised the girls.

"Haruka, what do you mean?" Kitsune asked.

"Here the thing, Granny intends to convince Keitaro to be the manager."

"But why? We don't want him here," Naru said, "why can't Granny resume her position again?"

"I don't know why though that is a good question," Haruka said, "you can all ask her when she gets here."

"I just think that it's not really a good idea," Shinobu said, "what if he starts putting us down again?"

"Yeah, you see, he already made Shinobu feel bad about herself," Naru said.

"I can't understand why Granny would want her despicable grandson around," Motoko added.

"If he shows up, I'll teach him a lesson with my toys and he'll never be able to talk bad about us again," Su declared.

"Listen all of you," Haruka said, "Granny will be here soon. You can take the time to ask her when she gets here."

"Yeah/Okay/Understood," the girls said at the same time.

**Urashima Residence/Bakery**

Kyoshiro and Nanami were baking some treats when someone came in and they saw that it was their son.

"Oh, welcome back Keitaro," Nanami greeted.

"Welcome back son," Kyoshiro added.

"I'm home," Keitaro greeted back.

"So how did things go?" Nanami asked.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I should tell you," Keitaro said.

Both Kyoshiro and Nanami were wondering what their son wanted to tell them.

Kanako came in and saw her brother, "Oh, welcome back Keitaro."

"Hi Kanako," Keitaro greeted his adopted sister, "Kanako, there's something that happened at Granny's inn."

"Keitaro?" Kanako wondered.

"Granny changed the place," Keitaro said.

"Changed the place?" Kyoshiro asked.

Keitaro nodded as he gets ready to tell them what happened.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Hina returns to see the Hinata residents and visits her son, daughter-in-law, grandson, and adopted granddaughter.**


	4. Hina's Reasons

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **The divergence continues. I'm happy with most of the reviews I've gotten and I feel that some of you have already guessed right about how I'm going about this.

**Chapter 4: Hina's Reasons**

Keitaro sat in the living room and told his parents and his sister what happened at the Hinata Inn. Needless to say, they were shocked and disgusted.

"I can't believe this," Kyoshiro said upset.

"Is it really true Keitaro?" Nanami asked.

"Yes Mom, it's true," Keitaro simply said.

"So not only Granny changed the place to an all-girls place but she has been traveling for a year and was expecting you take over the duties, to which the tenants there are rude, self-centered, arrogant girls," Kanako said.

"Pretty much," Keitaro replied.

Kyoshiro was shaking his head, "Just what is my mother thinking?"

"It seems Haruka was not being helpful about it as well," Nanami said.

"I just can't understand it," Keitaro said, "I think this was Granny's way of a practical joke."

"Well, it's a very poor one for sure," Kyoshiro replied.

"Yeah, I agree Dad," Kanako said.

The four members of the Urashima family were shaking their heads at what Hina was trying to pull.

"Anyway, Dad, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about," Keitaro said.

"Yes, what is it?" Kyoshiro replied.

"I want to move to my own apartment, preferably near my school. I remember you saying that you knew someone that owned an apartment building."

"I see, well, that would be my friend Shinsuke. I'll give him a call and the two of you can discuss things."

"Thanks Dad," Keitaro was grateful.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Nanami asked, "It's not like we're expecting to just move out."

"Oh I know Mom," Keitaro assured, "it's just that I think that it would be easier if I was in a place where it is easier to commute. You know how the traffic is in Tokyo."

"I say why not?" Kyoshiro said, "Besides, it's not like we won't see him again Nanami."

"Yeah, in fact, if you want, I can still stop by on the weekends and help with the bakery," Keitaro said happily.

"Oh I know, it's just that I just want you to be okay with what you're doing, that's all," Nanami said.

"I'll be fine Mom," Keitaro assured his mother.

"You heard our son," Kyoshiro said, "he'll be just fine. He's not a little boy anymore."

"_Yes, I know…_" Nanami said in her head and agreed with what Keitaro was planning and was willing to support him.

Kyoshiro was getting up and went back to the bakery and Nanami followed.

"Uh, Keitaro?" Kanako spoke.

Keitaro looked at his sister, "Hm? What is it Kanako?"

"Um, do you really need to move out?"

"I just think it would just be easier to commute to my school," Keitaro said smiling rubbing the back of his head."

"…I see…yeah, that's true…" Kanako did have a downcast look on her face.

Keitaro saw her expression, "Kanako, is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Kanako assured happily getting up, "I going to go, I'm going to meet up with some of my friends. Let's go Kuro."

Kanako left with her cat following her.

**Next Day at Tokyo Airport**

It was at almost 11AM that a plane had just arrived. Hina was walking through the airport and soon went to get her bag at the baggage claims and then exited out of the airport and waved for a taxi. A taxi showed up and Hina went inside.

"Where to ma'am?" The taxi driver asked as Hina closed the door.

"The Hinata Inn in Hinata City, Kanagawa Prefecture," Hina answered.

"You got it," the taxi driver obliged and began to drive to the requested location.

**Living Room of the Urashima Residence/Bakery**

Keitaro went to the telephone and picked up the receiver and dialed a number. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" a young man's voice answered.

"Hey Shirai, it's me," Keitaro said smiling.

"Oh hey, how are you doing Keitaro?" Shirai answered happily.

"I'm doing great, are you and Haitani set for the day?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting for you man."

"All right, I'll be right there soon," Keitaro said happily and hung up the phone and then paused for a moment, "Hmm, I think I should give him a call. He's going to want to know."

**In front of the steps of the Hinata Inn**

The taxi stopped at the destination and Hina with her bag got out of the taxi.

"Thank you very much," Hina said as she gave the driver his pay.

"Have a nice a nice day ma'am," the taxi driver said as he then drove off.

Hina looked up at her building and then at her granddaughter/adoptive daughter's teashop. Hina went to the teashop.

**Hinata Teashop**

Hina went inside and looked around.

"Mom, you're here," Haruka said as she went to greet the old Urashima.

"Hello Haruka, how are things?" Hina asked.

"Well, I'm afraid that things have not gone well. My worker Sakura quit on me this morning."

Hina was surprised, "Oh my, why did Sakura quit?"

"There was a serious disagreement between us and Sakura just decided to quit," Haruka answered bitter that her worker just quit on her.

"Haruka, if you want, I can go see Sakura and talk to her about it," Hina suggested.

Haruka shook her head, "Forget it, I don't want her back anyway, all she does is question my judgment about how I do things."

"I see…" Hina wasn't really sure how to respond, "well, anyways, I'm going to the inn to talk to the girls, Haruka, I would like you to come with me."

"Well, all right," Haruka nodded.

Hina and Haruka left the shop and Haruka put a closed sign stating that business will resume when she got back.

**Yoshinari's Apartment**

Yoshinari Urashima, the young man that was slightly build with long brown hair tied to a ponytail, brown eyes wearing glasses was sitting typing away on his computer in his living room. His phone began to ring and he stopped typing.

"Hm, wonder who it is?" Yoshinari asked himself and went to pick up the phone, "Hello?" Yoshinari was happy to the voice of one of the people close to him, "Oh hey, how's it going Keitaro?"

**Hinata Inn**

Hina and Haruka let themselves in the building. Su was hanging upside from the ceiling when she saw Haruka and Hina.

"Granny!" Su called happily.

"Hello Kaolla, I'm back," Hina greeted happily.

"Yayy! Granny's back!"

This brought the attention of the other residents and one by one, the residents of the girl's dorm were happy to see Hina Urashima and were welcoming her back warmly and saying how much they missed her and Hina was happy to see her tenants. They all soon went to the common room and they all sat here.

"How's your trip around the world?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful," Hina answered happily, "I've seen many things and places and it's all been so exciting."

"Did you bring anything for us Granny?" Su asked excitingly.

"Su, don't be rude," Motoko berated.

"It's okay Motoko, I don't mind," Hina assured, "however I'm sorry. I didn't bring anything."

"That's okay," Naru spoke happily, "you don't need to worry. We're all glad you're here."

"Thank you Naru," Hina nodded, "now to get down to it, there were some concerns here yesterday, right?"

Naru, Motoko, Kitsune, and Shinobu nodded while Su was just hanging upside down.

"Granny, did you really send your grandson here?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes I did, I want my grandson Keitaro to act as a manager here," Hina answered.

"But Granny why?" Naru asked, "Why send some guy, even if he's your grandson, here? You made it an all-girls dorm so why?"

"Yes, why would send some male here and a very rude and disrespectful one?" Motoko added.

"Disrespectful?" Hina asked.

"Yeah, he said some horrible things to us and to Haruka and he said horrible things about you as well," Kitsune said.

Hina was a bit shocked, "What did he say?"

"He called you senile," Shinobu said upset.

Hina was taken back, "Did he now?"

"Yeah, he did and he acted like he was better than us," Naru added upset.

"He said that we were ugly," Kitsune whined.

"WHAT? Did Keitaro really say that?" Hina asked shocked.

"No, Kitsune is just upset that he said he didn't find any of us attractive and frankly I think it just hurt her pride," Motoko said glaring at Kitsune.

Kitsune glared back at Motoko, "I was trying to help our case," the fox said in a whisper.

"That's not helping our case," Motoko countered whispering, "besides; you're just saying that for your own selfish reasons."

Kitsune shook her head at Motoko's response.

"Anyway, you girls must be wondering why I told my grandson to come here and act as a manager," Hina said as the girls nodded and Hina continued, "I need someone to take care of the day to day needs for the inn and Keitaro was the only person I could think of."

"But why?" Naru asked.

"Well…Keitaro is starting his second year at Tokyo University of the Arts and I'm sure he's going to need a place to stay where it's a bit closer to his school and he could help you girls in the process if needed."

"But Granny, we don't want nor need his help," Naru said, "we've been doing fine on our own for the past year and Haruka has been very helpful as well."

"Yes, we've been able to keep things in order for the most part," Motoko added.

"I understand that and that's wonderful," Hina acknowledged, "but here's the thing, Haruka has her own business she needs to run and I know that she can't always be here when needed to."

"Mom, why don't you ask Marumi or Kanako to take over," Haruka asked suddenly.

Hina looked at Haruka shocked, "Haruka…"

"What, this is a girl's inn now so maybe a female in charge would be just appropriate."

The girls were wondering.

"Um, who are Marumi and Kanako?" Shinobu asked.

"They sound female," Motoko commented.

"Can they play with me?" Su added.

Hina sighed and shook her head at Haruka disapproving.

"What?" Haruka spoke picking up one of her cigarettes but remembering not to light it.

"…Nothing," Hina answered and then looked at the girls, "Marumi is my daughter and Kanako is my granddaughter…well, adopted granddaughter. My son and daughter-in-law, Keitaro's parents adopted her."

"So she's Keitaro's sister," Kitsune deduced.

"If that's the case, why don't you have one of them to act as manager," Motoko asked.

"Well for one thing, both won't be available," Hina replied, "Marumi has her own company to run and wouldn't have the time to be here and Kanako will be travelling with me as soon. Besides, even if they were available I wouldn't ask either of them because for one thing, neither of them would understand." Hina replied not willing to even explore the idea.

"What do you mean Granny?" Kitsune asked.

"There's not exactly compassionate on some things. If I were to allow either of them be in charge, they will re-covert this place back to a regular inn and most likely they will kick all of you out."

Hina let it sink in for the residents and girls didn't like what they heard.

"Would they really do that?" Naru asked.

"Yes, they would and they would do it without a second thought. I don't want them to do that which is why I didn't ask either of them."

"Oh, well, if that's the case, I suppose it's understandable that you wouldn't send for them," Kitsune said dreading the idea of one of them just tossing them, specifically her out of the inn.

"Do you have any other female relatives or any other females you know that could do it?" Motoko asked.

Hina shook her head, "No, Motoko."

"Granny, I have a question," Shinobu said.

"Yes Shinobu?"

"What would stop your grandson Keitaro from doing the same thing?"

This surprised Hina and the rest in the room.

"Shinobu?" Kitsune spoke.

"Well, I was just thinking. Keitaro wasn't being nice to us and if what Granny said about her daughter and granddaughter to be true, then what would have stop Keitaro from doing the same thing if he would've actually accepted the position."

"We wouldn't let it happen," Naru assured.

"How?" Shinobu asked looking at Naru.

"If he tried it, we would beat the snot out of him." Naru said with conviction.

"And if he insist of continuing, my sword will lay down his judgment on him," Motoko said.

"Then I will use one of my creation to help stop him as well," Su added.

"Would you have done the same if it was Granny's daughter or granddaughter?" Shinobu asked and that caught the ones who answered off guard.

"I would!" Su said raising her hand.

"Ah Su," Naru tried to quiet her down.

Hina waved her hand, "Now girls, let's all calm down. It won't be necessary," Hina said hoping they wouldn't really physically harm her grandson, "listen, I will go and see my grandson and I assure all of you that things will work out just fine. He will be the manager here and I know he won't do anything inappropriate towards any of you."

"But Granny," Naru started again, "I still don't feel that it's a good idea. Who knows what perverted things he will attempt to do?"

"It will be all right Naru," Hina assured, "nothing bad is going to happen when Keitaro takes charge and Shinobu I can assure you that my grandson will not even think of just kicking you out and changing the place. Okay?"

"Um, can you really be sure about that Granny?" Shinobu asked nervous that her grandson would kick them out of the place they considered to be their home.

"Of course, I can assure you that my grandson is really the nicest person you'll meet," Hina assured which caused Haruka to shake her head.

The girls were not so sure, they wanted to believe in Hina but they didn't like way Keitaro reacted to them before and truthfully none of them thought that he was nice.

Hina continued, "Come now girls, I promise it will be all right and I bet that if all of you and Keitaro take the time to know each other, you will all get along just fine and will actually find that some of you have something in common with my grandson."

The girls looked at each other and decided that they will give in.

"Okay, if you say so Granny, we'll…give him a chance," Naru said reluctantly.

"I will try as well," Motoko added, "but I think it will be best if we kept an eye on him."

"That's true, that way, we'll make sure he doesn't do anything perverted with any of us here," Naru added.

"I'm willing to give it a try," Kitsune said before adding in her say in her head, "_This will be the opportunity to prove him wrong and I'll have my little revenge._"

"Okay, then he will be playmate with my toys," Su said.

"Um, if you're really sure Granny, then…I'm willing to give it a try," Shinobu said nervously.

"That's my girls," Hina said happily, "I'm counting on all of you."

"Yes Granny," the residents said at the same time.

"All right," Hina stood up, "you girls won't regret this."

Haruka stood up as well and follow Hina. They soon exited out of the inn.

"Mom," Haruka spoke.

Hina turned to face Haruka, "Hm? What is it Haruka?"

"You seem pretty sure about what you said in there."

"Of course because I know it will happen."

"What makes you think it will?"

"Haruka…what are really trying to ask?"

"Keitaro wouldn't budge the first time and I pleaded with him to take the job so what makes you think that you'll be able to convince him?"

"I'll simply remind him of some things that are important…like promises."

Haruka raised her eyebrow.

"Anyway, I'm going to see Kyoshiro and Nanami. Would you like me to bring you something from their bakery?" Hina asked.

"No, that's okay," Haruka said.

Hina then left and went on her way.

**Urashima Residence/Bakery**

An hour had passed and Kyoshiro and Nanami Urashima were baking more treats and putting in some orders. The door opened and they saw who was coming in and were surprised to see who it was.

"Mom?" Kyoshiro spoke surprised to see his mother.

"Hina…" Nanami spoke.

"Hello Kyoshiro, Nanami, how are you two?"

"We're doing fine Mom, just fine," Kyoshiro answered.

"Is Keitaro here?"

"No, he went out with some of his friends."

Hina was a bit surprised, "Oh, I see. Well, what about Kanako?"

"She went out with some of her friends as well," Nanami answered.

"I see…"

"Do you want some treats Mom?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Actually, I came to see Keitaro and Kanako," Hina answered, "do you know when they'll be back?"

Kyoshiro and Nanami had already figured out why Hina was here on a visit.

"Mom, you want to talk to Keitaro about accepting the job as a manager of your inn, no wait, a girl's dorm, right?" Kyoshiro said.

"I take it that Keitaro told you," Hina replied.

"Yes, he did and I have to say we're not happy about what you tried to pulled," Nanami said.

Hina was taken back but kept her composure, "Well that's why I'm here to talk to Keitaro about it."

"Really?"

"Yes, also, I would like to talk to Kanako about something."

"And that would be?" Kyoshiro asked.

"If she would be interested to come with me to my world tour."

Kyoshiro and Nanami were shocked.

"Mom, you do realize that Kanako has school and friends," Kyoshiro reminded.

"I know but I think Kanako would benefit if she would come with me to my world tour," Hina said happily.

"...Hina, just what are you up to?" Nanami asked suspiciously.

"Why Nanami, I don't know what do you mean?"

The Urashima couple didn't like what Hina was trying to do and they wondered if she had an ulterior motive for what she was planning.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Hina tries to convince Keitaro and Kanako. How will that go? Also, Marumi Urashima goes to see her brother and mother.**


	5. Attempt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina. I'm sure by reading my fics you can guess what would have happened if I did.

**A/N: **There have been people who have been wondering who Keitaro will be paired up to. Well first I will say that in this fic, it will **not** be one of the Hinata Girls at all and to be honest it won't be with Kanako either, not that I have a problem with her. Another thing, haters are going to hate even if you try to reason with them. It seems in one of the reviews that I was accused of writing anon reviews for my own fic, it shocked me out of my chair and pissed my off to no end. Let me say what I told to the person who accused me of that garbage. I don't have the time nor would I ever write anon reviews for my own fic, it's deplorable. I'm just lucky that I get many reviews and so what if most of them are anons. You can disagree with how I'm going with my fanfics, it's fine, not everyone is going to like them but to accuse me of either writing my own reviews or not reading the Love Hina manga or anything else that seems outrageous and pure nonsense, I take serious offence to that and it makes me lose the respect for the person who does that kind of idiotic nonsense. I mean…really? Are you serious? Anyway, here's the chapter of An Alternate Keitaro Urashima.

**Chapter 5: Attempt**

Keitaro was on his way home with his friends, Kimiaki Shirai and Masayuki Haitani. They were talking about the time they hung out at various places in Tokyo.

"So Keitaro, what desserts are going have us try?" Haitani asked.

"You'll see, I've been working on it and I think you two will enjoy it," Keitaro said smiling.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it," Shirai said.

Keitaro, Shirai, and Haitani were at Keitaro's house and they went inside. They went to the living room and when they did, they were surprised to see someone there with Keitaro's parents and his sister. It was Hina Urashima, his grandmother.

"Granny?" Keitaro spoke surprised.

"Hello Keitaro," Hina greeted smiling.

Keitaro, along with his two best friends were surprised.

"Oh, you two are…Kimiaki and Masayuki," Hina said pointed at Shirai and Haitani.

"Uh…yes, hello ma'am," Haitani replied.

"Nice to meet you," Shirai replied.

"Boys, I have some peppermint patties at the counter," Nanami said, "you boys can have some and could you please wait in the bakery and let us know if there some customers?"

Both Shirai and Haitani didn't mind and nodded and then left.

"Sorry guys," Keitaro said sadly.

"No, no, no, you don't need to apologize," Shirai assured.

"Yeah, considering what you told us earlier…" Haitani pointed out.

"Thanks guys," Keitaro was grateful for their understanding as his two friends went to the bakery.

Keitaro then went to sit down next to Kanako.

"It's good to see you again Keitaro," Hina said happily.

"Yeah, good to see you again too Granny," Keitaro replied, "so how was your world trip?"

"…It's great but to be honest, I'm not finished, there are still places to see."

"…Of course," Keitaro paused and then sighed, "Granny, I think I know why you're here. You want me to take over as manager of the Hinata Inn, right?"

Hina was amazed and nodded, "That's right. Now Keitaro, I understand that things didn't go well when you went there."

"Then you mind explaining me on a few things. First off, why did you change the place to an all-girls dorm? Why didn't you tell any of us that you changed it?"

"And why did you lie to big brother?" Kanako asked.

"I had my reasons," Hina said.

"Which are?" Kyoshiro asked.

"I just had my reasons," Hina said not willing to really tell them.

"You don't seem to actually want to tell us," Nanami said.

"Listen, I understand you're upset and I apologize for that, I didn't think it was going to be so bad," Hina saw the expression on the members of her family and was able to tell that they gave expressions that said 'it was unacceptable'.

"I still want to know why Granny," Keitaro said.

"I…wanted to be a nice surprise for you," Hina said.

"A nice surprise? You call telling me to go to your inn saying you were there when in reality you weren't there and not telling me that you change the place a nice surprise? You call setting me up to face rude, arrogant and troublesome tenants a nice surprise? You call trying to get me to accept the duties as manager of the inn without even talking to me about it first a nice surprise?" Keitaro was getting angry at his grandmother.

"Keitaro, please calm down," Hina pleaded, "I did it to help you."

"How exactly were you helping him, Hina?" Nanami asked upset at her mother-in-law's ploy.

"Nanami, why are you taking that tone with me?" Hina asked upset at her daughter-in-law.

"You'll have to excuse me Hina; I just get irritated when someone puts my family in a situation that could get them hurt."

"Keitaro would have never gotten hurt," Hina countered.

"Granny, two of your tenants tried to physically harm, one of them was using a real sword. I told them who I was and that I was there by your request but they refused to believe me," Keitaro said.

"Keitaro, I assure you, it was all a misunderstanding. I talked to the girls and I explained everything to them."

"Did you really?" Kyoshiro asked.

Hina nodded, "Yes," Hina looks at Keitaro, "Keitaro, I want to one day pass the Hinata Inn to someone, someone who will be able keep and the maintain the place that was started by your great-grandfather, my father, Keisuke Urashima. I've always believed that you are the one fit for the task."

"Why me though?" Keitaro asked.

"Because you're the only one I could ask. Your father has his own bakery here and I'm not willing to have him give that up to take over for me."

"What about Aunt Marumi?" Keitaro asked, "I feel that she would be more qualified to run the place than I would."

"Your Aunt Marumi has her own business to run as well and I don't think it would be possible for her to take the time to run the inn…_not to mention she would kick the girls out._"

"Actually Granny, I called Yoshinari and told him about what happened and he said that even though his mom runs her company, she can take the time to run the inn or if needed, Yoshinari or someone representing Aunt Marumi could run the Hinata Inn as well. Yoshinari also told me that you already know about it as you and Aunt Marumi have talked about this stuff in the past so please don't say you didn't know."

Hina was shocked and on the inside was not happy to hear about her other grandson, "You…talked to Yoshinari?"

Keitaro nodded, "I'm sure he told his mom by now."

Hina shook her head, "Regardless, Keitaro, I'm sure you want to live somewhere that is close to your school. If you become the manager of the Hinata Inn, you'll be able to live there and be able to commute better for your school."

"That won't be necessary Granny," Keitaro simply replied, "I've already got a place to live that is close to my school."

"What do you mean?" Hina asked surprised.

"Keitaro and I talked about his living arrangements Mom," Kyoshiro said, "a friend of mine is willing to let him live in his apartment building and he also has a job for him there as well."

"When…when did you make these arrangements?"

"Yesterday," Keitaro replied, "Dad's friend Shinsuke was very helpful and understanding."

"So after you left refusing to be manager, the position I personally handpicked you for, you went and made arrangements to live somewhere else?"

Keitaro and the rest of the Urashima family nodded.

"That's right, so really, I'll be fine Granny," Keitaro said able to figure that his grandmother was not happy about his arrangement.

Hina couldn't believe what was happening as this was not what she had planned for, "You really don't want to be my inn's manager."

"No, I don't and Granny, I find it bad that you thought you could do what you did and think you could get away with it," Keitaro said glaring at his grandmother.

"Also Granny, I will not go with you to your world tour," Kanako declared.

Keitaro was surprised, "Go with her to her world tour?"

"That's right; Granny wanted me to go with her to her world trip."

Keitaro was surprised, "Why?"

"I just wanted to help Kanako broaden her horizon," Hina reasoned.

"But Granny, Kanako is in school. Are you saying that you would be willing to have her skip out of school? I'm sure her friends would miss her terribly."

"Kanako is already a genius, it wouldn't affect her too much and she would have the chance to see the world as well."

"Mom, is there something you're not telling us?" Kyoshiro asked suspicious of his mother.

"I don't know what you mean," Hina said.

"The things you're doing don't seem to make sense. Changing the inn into an all-girls dorm and trying to get Keitaro to be the manager of your inn without even discussing it with him, trying to have Kanako go with you on your tour, not bothering to see if Marumi would be interested to take over in your absence, waiting a year to let someone know about the changes you did, not telling your tenants of Keitaro going to the inn. Mom, I get sense that there's some sort of reasoning for it, like you're up to something."

Hina couldn't believe what her son was saying, "Kyoshiro, I sincerely hoped that you're not accusing me of some sort of foul play."

"Are you saying you're not Hina?" Nanami asked.

Hina was shocked and feeling hurt, "I don't believe this. I'm disgusted that you would all think that I would do something like this. I'm here simply to ask Keitaro to watch over the inn in my place. I'm getting very old and I want to able to relax knowing that the inn will be in good hands and taken care of but for you all to accuse me of some sort of foul play is disgusting! It's just as bad as forgetting a promise someone makes."

"A promise? Granny, what are you talking?" Keitaro asked.

"Keitaro, do you remember the time you set out for Tokyo University to see the girl you promised to?"

"Granny, I was five and I doubt anyone really takes those kinds of promises seriously."

"Someone did take it seriously," Hina said.

Keitaro was confused, "Who?"

"Your promise girl, of course Keitaro, I didn't want to mention this because I wanted you to realize it yourself but now I need to tell you this. One of the tenants there is your promise girl."

"Granny, what are you talking about?" Keitaro asked.

"Keitaro, you made a promise that you'd see your girl at Tokyo University and yet, you gave up on that. There are people who take promises seriously and personally I was disappointed that you chose to break your promise."

"Okay Granny, first, it's really not your concern if I 'keep promises or break them' since they have nothing to do with you anyway and second, I was five. Five years old Granny, kids at that age say all kinds of things but they either don't take them seriously or don't remember. Besides, I don't remember the girl's name or what she looked like. I would have put myself in such unnecessary hardships and what makes you think the girl in question would remember me. I doubt she does and if you say that one of the tenants is my 'promise girl', she definitely didn't recognized me when I was there so it's really pointless. Who knows, she might have actually moved on and decided to live her own life like I have."

"Mom, have you actually told this girl about the 'promise'?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Well…no, I haven't," Hina admitted.

"Then again, there's no point," Nanami commented, "I'm surprised you kept it to yourself."

Keitaro, Kyoshiro, and Kanako agreed.

Hina then looked at Kyoshiro and Nanami, "How could you two support this? Are you not disappointed that Keitaro has made unreasonable choices in his life?"

"Actually Mom, we're not. In fact, they are not unreasonable and I'm rather proud of my son because he knows what he wants to do and sets himself to take care of himself," Kyoshiro said.

"Also, Keitaro always helps out here and he intends to continuing to do so when he can, not that we expect him to do that now with what he's going to do when his school starts but he chooses to do so as does Kanako."

"Also Mom, you can forget about taking my little girl with you," Kyoshiro added, "Kanako will be school and I'll be damned if I let anyone get in the way of her education, even from you, my own mother."

"I also refuse to allow you to take my daughter away for whatever reason they are," Nanami added determined as was Kyoshiro.

Kanako and Keitaro smiled at what their parents were doing while Hina was upset and disappointed.

"Keitaro, Kanako, are you really satisfied with what the two are doing now?" Hina asked.

"I am Granny," Kanako said.

"I'm perfectly content with how things are going for me now Granny. I'm just not going to run your inn," Keitaro said as a state of fact, "it's as simple as that."

"Mom, if you really want someone to run your inn, then call Marumi and I'm sure my sister would be more than happy to oblige and I'm sure it won't get in the way of her running her company."

Hina didn't want to give up but she knew that at that moment, she had lost on her attempt. Keitaro still refused to run the Hinata Inn, Kanako refused to go with her on her world tour, and Kyoshiro and Nanami were supporting their kids and making sure that Hina didn't get her way. In the many years for Hina Urashima, it was the first time that she proposed something and had failed.

"You are all serious about this?" Hina asked feeling defeated.

"Yes," the four members said.

Hina had a sad look on her face, "Then in that case, I'm leaving," Hina get up, "all I'm going to say is that all of you have really let me down. I thought you all would understand but it seems all of you all have become selfish. When something happens, I hope you all think about the decisions you have made."

"It's too bad you feel that way Mom," Kyoshiro said.

"Kyoshiro, I did not raise to be so cold towards family members and it's obvious that you and Nanami have taught Keitaro and Kanako very bad."

Kyoshiro simply shook his head, "Mom, you're not in any position to lecture us on how we raise our kids. Besides, you have just shown that you want things to go your way and you're not willing to support your own grandchildren of their goals and I just don't understand."

The phone suddenly rang and Keitaro went to pick it up, "Hello, Urashima Residence," the person on the other line was a young woman and Keitaro had a huge grin on his face, "Oh hi, how are you?" The woman talked happily and Keitaro was happy when she told him something, "Oh, really...Yeah sure, I'll come and pick you up in two hours. Yeah…see you soon."

Kyoshiro and Nanami raised their eyebrows and Kanako pouted a little.

"Son, is that who we think it is?" Kyoshiro asked.

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head with a smile, "Yeah, my girlfriend."

This surprised Hina, "Wait, Keitaro, you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I do," Keitaro replied.

Hina was shocked, "When did you have a girlfriend?"

"A year ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Keitaro simply shrugged, "You didn't ask."

Hina couldn't believe this, "_Could this get any worse? He should be with Naru...Who is this girl that Keitaro is with? Poor Naru..._"

**Outside of the Urashima Residence/Bakery**

A blue car stopped in front of the bakery. The driver came out and it was a woman was a middle aged woman with brown short hair and brown eyes with glasses that wore a black business suit.

"Hm, it's been a while. I wonder if Mom is still here," the woman said, "I guess I'll find out.

The woman went to go inside the bakery.

**That's it for this chapter and nothing has gone Hina's way. Next chapter: Keitaro's girlfriend is introduced. Hina returns to the inn with bad news and the girls and Haruka don't take well to what they think Keitaro disrespected her. How will they respond?**


	6. Intentions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **I owe my readers an apology. I know I said that in this chapter that Keitaro's girlfriend would be introduced but the problem is I'm having trouble deciding. The suggestions I got from who should Keitaro's girlfriend should be is actually harder than I actually thought it would be, mainly because the suggestions I've gotten have been real good. I'm still trying to decide so I'm holding off until the next chapter. I've been looking for the info on the girls that was suggested to me and trying to get as much information that I can.

So with that in mind, to Major Mike Powell III, Ty Maxon, J Garrett, and Lastofakind: I'm taking your suggestions in very serious consideration. I hope I'll be able to choose one of the girls and that it will fit for the story. Also to Ty Maxon, if you can give me more info regarding the ones you suggested from Real Bout High School, it would be much appreciated. I won't have much time to go through the manga.

To F.X. 271: To answer your question, it was before I re-read the manga again.

**Intentions**

Marumi Urashima entered her brother's bakery. She saw Shirai and Haitani.

"Hello boys," Marumi greeted.

Shirai and Haitani saw and waved at Marumi.

"Hi there," Shirai greeted smiling.

"How are you?" Haitani asked smiling.

"I'm fine…boys, is my mother in still here?" Marumi asked.

"Yeah, she hasn't left yet. We'll take you there."

"Okay, thanks."

**The living room of the Urashima Residence**

"So you really have a girlfriend?" Hina asked.

"Yeah," Keitaro answered.

Hina couldn't believe it, "What is she like? What does she do? Does she go to school?"

"Granny…"

"Hello, anybody here?" Marumi called as she entered the living room.

"Hi Aunt Marumi," Keitaro greeted.

"Hello Aunt Marumi," Kanako greeted.

"Hello Keitaro, Kanako," Marumi greeted, "Kyoshiro, Nanami."

"Hi Marumi," Nanami greeted her sister-in-law.

"Hi sis," Kyoshiro greeted.

"Marumi, I'm surprised you're here," Hina spoke.

"Hello Mom, I'm glad that you're still here," Marumi said, "I heard that you went on world tour a year ago."

"Are you bothered that I didn't tell you?" Hina asked.

Marumi simply shook her head, "Of course not. There's no reason why I should be, it's your business if you want to travel around the world but what's interesting is that I heard that you tried to get Keitaro to run your inn, the place that you changed to an all-girls dorm and the girls were more than…unpleasant with Keitaro, even though you requested for him to go there and even though Keitaro explained himself about who he is and why he was there."

"It was all a misunderstanding," Hina simply said.

"It seems more than a 'simple misunderstanding'," Kyoshiro commented.

"Kyoshiro, please…"

"Mom, if you're looking for someone to run the inn in your place, I'd be willing to help you with that," Marumi said.

"That's nice of you Marumi but that won't be necessary," Hina replied, "I have to go and Keitaro?"

"Yes Granny?" Keitaro replied.

"You shouldn't make promises you don't intend to keep. It can hurt the person when the other breaks the promise for no reason."

Hina left her son's house and the rest of the family watched her leave shaking their heads at what Hina said.

Kyoshiro looked at his sister, "Marumi, would you like something to drink?"

Marumi looked at her brother, "Sure."

"I'll get you some tea," Kyoshiro said.

"I'll help," Keitaro said to which Kyoshiro nodded.

Nanami and Kanako started to talk to Marumi.

**Outside of the Urashima Residence/Bakery**

Hina walked out of the place and looked back. She sighed and shook her head.

"This has all been very disappointing," Hina said to herself, "I just don't understand. Why couldn't they see that I was doing this for them?" Hina sighed, "I'll have to give the girls the bad news," Hina then began to walk, "I'll have to cancel my plans to go back on another world tour."

**Hinata Teashop**

After some time, Hina arrived back at the steps to the Hinata Inn and was approaching Haruka's tea place when she saw a man walking out of the place angry with liquid dripping from his head.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," the man said angry, "it's not like your beverages are the best in Kanagawa anyway."

Haruka walked out of her teashop and glaring at the man, "If you don't like it then get the hell out of here and don't come back."

"Tch, miserable wench…" The man countered and walked away.

Hina was surprised at the exchange and looked at Haruka, "Haruka, is everything okay?"

"Oh Mom, you're back," Haruka said, "It's nothing, just a rude customer."

"I see…"

"So Mom, how did it go with Keitaro?"

Hina shook her head sadly, "Not so well. Keitaro still refused. He won't even consider it. He has really hurt me."

Haruka was sad to hear it, "I see, well that's too bad. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I couldn't even get Kanako to come with me for my world tour. She didn't want to come and Kyoshiro and Nanami wouldn't approve, they wouldn't even consider it."

"Maybe it's for the best, after all, Kanako does have school and it would really effect her education if she took some real time off since she is just starting the eighth grade."

Hina sighed and then decided to ask, "Haruka, did you know that Keitaro has a girlfriend?"

Haruka was surprised, "Keitaro has a girlfriend? I didn't know that. He never mentioned to me when he was here."

"Yes, it surprised me too…there has to be some way to convince Keitaro to run the Hinata Inn."

"Mom, maybe you should stop trying to convince Keitaro."

"Why?"

"Well, it seems that Keitaro is strongly against the idea of running the inn. Maybe, you should consider other options?"

Hina crossed her arms, "What options are you talking about?"

"Well, there's Marumi-"

"Haruka," Hina interrupted, "having Marumi here would not be a good idea. You know that."

"But Mom, maybe if you talked to Marumi about it and try to convince her that-"

"That won't happen, Marumi is very stubborn about certain things and when she makes up her mind on something, she won't change it. No, she would kick the girls out without a second thought and then what? What is going to happen to them? You know why each of them are here in the first place, don't you?"

Haruka sighed, "Yeah, I know Mom."

Hina sighed of relief, "Okay then. I need to have a talk with the girls."

"What are you going to do?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know…I'll think of something. I have to somehow get Keitaro to agree. I've already have the deed set to his name."

Hina walked up the stairs and Haruka watched her go up.

"I really don't understand why Mom is insisted about this. I just hope she knows what she's doing because if she's not careful, she could end up…" Haruka stopped herself and shook her head, "No, that would never happen…"

Haruka went back inside to her teashop.

**Urashima Residence/Bakery**

After some time in the residence, Marumi decided it was time for her to head out and she gave her goodbyes to her brother and his family. Keitaro volunteered walk his aunt to her car and Marumi nodded for it and told Keitaro there was something she wanted to tell him anyway. Marumi was walking out of the place with Keitaro walking with her to her car.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Aunt Marumi?" Keitaro asked.

"Keitaro, do you know why your grandmother is being adamant about you running the inn?" Marumi asked.

Keitaro shook his head, "No and at this point, I really don't care."

"What if I was to tell you that Granny had some sort of plan for you?"

Keitaro was confused, "Plan for me?"

Marumi nodded, "What if I were to tell you that your grandmother was doing all this just so you would be with your so-called 'promise girl'?"

"Aunt Marumi, what do you know?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, I don't know all the details but I think I have an idea what my mother, your grandmother wants you to do."

**Common Room in the Hinata Inn**

Hina had the girls of the inn gathered and told them what happened.

"So he still refused," Naru said.

Hina nodded, "Unfortunately, he wouldn't even consider it."

"That's too bad," Shinobu said, "you seemed sure he would do it if you talked to him."

"Yes, I know Shinobu."

"So he really doesn't want to play with us?" Su asked.

"Well, this is something, I thought you would be able to convince him Granny," Kitsune said.

"I thought so too Mitsune," Hina replied.

"Well, I say it's not needed," Motoko said, "You don't really need him anyway."

"Granny, I have a suggestion," Naru said.

"Hm? What is it Naru?" Hina asked.

"Why don't have me, Motoko, and maybe Kitsune look after the inn while you can go back and have fun on your world tour. I'm sure we can handle it on our own and keep things in order."

"You want to run the inn yourselves?" Hina asked surprised.

Naru nodded, "Yes."

"I'm sure we can handle things while you're gone and keep things in order," Motoko said.

"Yeah, this way, Haruka can run her teashop without having to worry about the inn," Naru added.

Hina smiled, "I'm happy that you girls want to help but I can't let you girls run the inn."

"But why?" Naru asked sadly, "Is it because you think we can't handle it?"

"No Naru, it's not that. I'm sure you can handle it, it just that this inn was started by my father and it's tradition that the place be run by a member of the Urashima family, a tradition I take very seriously and I can't break that tradition."

"But then what are you going to do Granny?" Kitsune asked.

"You're going to try to convince your grandson again, are you?" Motoko asked.

"He's the only one I can ask for this task. I'm getting real old and I need to someone that I can trust to run the inn. Keitaro is the only one that I can ask."

"But Granny, why?" Shinobu asked, "What if he decides that he doesn't like us and kicks us out and converted it back to a regular inn."

"Shinobu, don't you remember what we said?" Naru said.

"I remember but I don't think that would stop him from doing that, besides if anything, I think that would just make him want to kick us out even more."

Hina spoke before Naru could, "Shinobu, please don't worry. He won't do that. I'll make sure he doesn't."

"I still think we don't need him," Motoko said, "We don't need some male running this all-girls house."

"Motoko, I understand that you feel that way, but remember you can't go on your whole life avoiding men. Once you get acquainted with my grandson, you'll find that he's not really a bad guy."

"You really think you so?" Shinobu asked.

"Absolutely," Hina answered smiling, "right now, I think the real reason he won't accept is because he's too distracted with other things. I need to talk to the person that is giving Keitaro a place to live."

"What? Is he being kicked out by his parents?" Naru asked.

"No, it seems that Keitaro and my son, Kyoshiro talked to someone for Keitaro to live at their apartment building. There may be another factor."

"Oh, what other factor Granny?" Su asked.

"People influencing him of not seeing the right things," Hina said and then sighed, "I'm going to rest in the manager's room," Hina stood up, "if you girls can help me convince my grandson to run the inn, I will be so grateful."

Hina left and when she went upstairs, Naru nodded and looked at the rest of the girls.

"It seems we don't have a choice. We have to help Granny on this," Naru said.

"Help Granny?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes, help her by getting that grandson of her to run this place."

The other girls were shocked at what Naru said.

"Naru, I don't think that's wise," Motoko said, "besides, I thought you were against the idea of having some male be here as well."

"Believe me Motoko, I am against the idea," Naru replied, "but this is for Granny. She helped us and allowed us to live here and I want to do everything I can for her. You all feel the same, don't you?"

Motoko agreed with what Naru was saying, "I do, Granny Hina has been very helpful and understanding. Even if I hate the idea of some weak, perverted male being here in an all-girls dorm, if it's to help Granny, I'll do it."

"Yeah, I'll help to," Kitsune said, "Granny has done a lot for us. I think we should help her this time." Kitsune was smiling thinking of some of her own ways of having fun on Hina's grandson's expense.

"I want to help Granny as well. She was very understanding of my situation and lets me live here in exchange to cook and clean," Shinobu said, "besides, Granny seems like she wants to be sure that the inn is safe hands and if she feels that her grandson is the only one to do it, then I want to help her."

"I'll help too," Su said excitedly, "Granny has always been nice and she helped me fell at home. I want to help her."

Naru nodded, "Then, it's decided."

"So what the plan Naru?" Kitsune asked.

"First, we find out where he lives and then we start to question him and let him know that Granny really needs his help."

"And if he decides to be a problem again?" Motoko asked.

"Well, we'll show him that's he's wrong. We won't let him get away with being rude about Granny."

"I hope it will be okay," Shinobu said worried.

"Oh don't worry, it'll be fine," Kitsune said smiling, "besides, this sounds like fun."

"Yep, it's sounds real fun," Su added.

"Okay, should we go ask Granny where he lives?" Motoko asked.

"No, Granny looked tired. Let's make it a surprise for her," Naru said, "let's ask Haruka."

The rest of the girls nodded.

**Hinata Teashop**

The girls approached the teashop and went inside. When they did, there wasn't much business going on in the teashop. Haruka came out from the back and was surprised to see the girls.

"What are you all doing here?" Haruka asked.

"We need your help," Naru replied.

"…Let's talk outside."

Haruka and the girls of the Hinata Inn went outside of the teashop.

"You girls have better have a good reason why you showed up not as customers," Haruka said.

"Haruka, we want to help Granny," Naru said.

"Help Granny?" Haruka asked surprised, "with what exactly?"

"To get that guy to agree to be the manager of the inn," Kitsune said.

Haruka was surprised again, "I thought none of you were sold of the idea to have Keitaro run the inn."

"We aren't," Motoko said, "but if it's for Granny to assure her that things will be maintain order in her place, then we want to help."

"Granny has done so much for us," Shinobu said, "we want to do what we can for her and have her feel at ease."

"It's going to be a nice surprise for Granny," Su added.

Haruka was amazed, "You really want to help Granny with this?"

The girls nodded with determination.

"Will you help us Haruka?" Naru asked.

Haruka sighed, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try again but I'm going with you. That way, I can make sure you girls don't make things worse."

"Haruka, what possibility would there be that we would be the ones to make things worse?" Motoko asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Haruka then shook her head, "Actually…never mind. Besides, Granny did look down when she came back."

"Haruka, are you sure it's okay to leave your teashop?" Shinobu asked.

"Not to worry, I have someone that can cover for me looking after the teashop while I'm away. I'll be right out and then we'll go."

Haruka went inside her teashop and asked one of her employees to look after the teashop while she was away. Haruka went back outside to meet with the girls.

"Okay, let's go," Haruka declared.

"Where are we going?" Naru asked.

"To where Keitaro lives, with his parents, they run a bakery."

"That's right, he mentioned something like that," Kitsune commented.

"Yay! We can get some snacks," Su said happily.

"Su, we're not going there for treats," Motoko said.

"Ahh, but I want some…"

"We'll see what happens," Haruka said, "We're just going to there to talk to Keitaro alone, and girls?"

"Haruka…?" Naru replied.

"Let's not have a repeat of what happened yesterday. Let's show Keitaro that we can all be civil and don't you dare try to threaten him. Do that and it's just going to make things worse."

"But Haruka, what if he starts insulting us again?" Motoko asked, "My honor cannot allow that male to get away with such disrespect."

"I won't let him get away with insulting us again," Naru declared.

"Will you two calm down?" Haruka said, "Let me handle it. Just don't say or do anything that will just make things worse, understand?"

Naru sighed, "Yes Haruka."

"I understand Haruka," Motoko added.

"Okay, let's go." Haruka led the residents of the Hinata Inn out to head for Kyoshiro and Nanami's bakery.

**Hinata Inn**

Hina had looked out of the window and saw Haruka and girls were heading out.

"Hm, I wonder where they're going." Hina said herself, "Well, I'm sure it will be fine since Haruka is with them. This is actually perfect."

Hina went downstairs, went to the telephone. She decided to give someone a call. She dialed the number and after a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Hello Ryuichi," Hina replied.

"Ah, Ms Hina Urashima, how are you? I didn't know you were back in Japan."

Hina smiled, "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"So what can I do for my former employer?" Ryuichi said happily.

"I need your help Ryuichi," Hina said.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"It's regarding my grandson Keitaro."

"Your grandson Keitaro? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"I believe so. He's with some girl and she may be a bad influence to him. Could see if you can find out about the girl he's with? I believe my grandson is going to go pick her up soon."

"You want me to find out who this girl that could be a bad influence to your grandson? Do you know for sure if she's leading him into some kind of trouble?"

"I'm pretty sure she is. I want to know who she is and what she does."

"Hmm, okay, I'll get right on to it. It's the least I can do when you allowed me to work in your inn years ago."

Hina smiled, "Thank you Ryuichi. I knew I can count on you."

"No problem Ms. Urashima, I'll get right on to it."

"Thank you," Hina said as she hung up the phone. Hina sighed and had her thoughts, "_Keitaro, I'm doing this for your sake. I know this is what's best for you. You may not like this now but I know that you will thank me one day._"

**On the road**

Keitaro was riding his motorcycle on his way to pick up his girlfriend. Keitaro was happy about seeing her again. He had made plans to go out with her on a date when he picked her up. He had a whole plan for the day.

**Train Station**

Keitaro arrived at a train station and waited for his girlfriend to show up. He looked around to see if he could see her.

A female voice called out, "There you are Keitaro."

Keitaro looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw the person he was waiting for and he was filled with joy, "Hey, there you are. I'm so glad to see you again."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Keitaro's girlfriend is introduced for real this time. Haruka and the girls arrive at the Urashima Residence/Bakery and they meet Kyoshiro, Nanami, and Kanako. Ryuichi tails Keitaro and his girlfriend and Haruka and the girls meet up with Keitaro and his girlfriend while the two are on their date. Keitaro's past is revealed on what changed him to the person he is in this story. It might take me a long time for an update for the next chapter.**


	7. Following

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **Yes, a long delay and I've been real busy with a lot of other things. Keitaro's girlfriend is introduced in this chapter. It took me longer than I thought to work on this with my busy schedule and sadly, it how it's going to be.

To Just Saying: It seems that you keep reviewing and asking questions in the review board.

**Following**

Keitaro was glad to see his girlfriend as the she was running towards him with excitement. When she got close to him, she gave him a gripping hug. She was a young woman with shoulder length black hair, gray eyes wearing a light blue dress with white dress shoes and she had her bag dropped on her side when she hugged her boyfriend with Keitaro gladly hugging her back.

"Welcome back Miyabi," Keitaro said happily.

"It great to be back, especially to you," Miyabi responded happily.

They kissed each other and then they let go of each other for a moment.

"So how was your trip in Great Britain," Keitaro asked.

"It was wonderful," Miyabi said happily, "my friends and I had a great time there. I have a lot to tell you."

"Well, why don't you get on, besides, I have the whole day planned for our date," Keitaro said.

Miyabi was happy to hear what Keitaro said, "You really are sweet Keitaro."

Keitaro chuckled rubbing the back of his head. Miyabi had her bag on her side got on Keitaro's motorcycle and held Keitaro tight from behind. Keitaro started his bike and rode off unbeknownst to him, someone was watching. It was a man who was in his mid thirties with brown shaved hair, gray eyes with a little chubby figure who wore a gray polo shirt, black pants, and brown shoes and the man was Ryuichi Tomaru, the man Hina had asked to keep an eye on Keitaro.

"There's Keitaro and that girl he's with, that's…Miyabi Aizawa…" Ryuichi said to himself and narrowed his eyes, "I've heard about her... that little wench is the reason why my friend Ogi was fired from his teaching job. Now I definitely have to go follow them and make sure she doesn't ruin Keitaro's life as well."

Ryuichi went to his car, started the engine, and drove off to follow Keitaro and his girlfriend Miyabi.

**In front of the Urashima Residence/Bakery**

Haruka and the girls of the Hinata Inn had arrived at the family bakery.

"All right girls, this is the place," Haruka said.

"Wow, so this is the place, huh?" Kitsune spoke.

"They have goodies in there, right?" Su spoke.

"Su, we are not here to eat," Motoko said.

"We're just going to talk to Keitaro again, right?" Shinobu spoke.

"Yeah, we are," Naru said, "so Haruka, what are Keitaro's parents like?"

"I can only hope they are easier to talk to then Keitaro was," Kitsune said.

"We'll have to see…" Motoko said.

"Let's go inside and talk to my nephew," Haruka said, "and remember what I said, be on your best behavior and don't threaten Keitaro or his parents for that matter."

"Okay, okay Haruka, it won't be a problem. You don't need to keep telling us," Naru said as she was a bit annoyed that Haruka kept reminding them.

"Actually, I feel the need, besides; I wouldn't have to if for example Motoko hadn't brought her sword with her." Haruka was glaring at the sword Motoko always had with her.

"I'm swordswoman Haruka, I need to keep my sword with me at all times," Motoko said.

Haruka narrowed her eyes at Motoko, "And should my nephew say something that you don't like, what will you do?"

"I will correct him," Motoko simply said.

"With your blade?" Haruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…If it's necessary, I can't allow some weak pathetic male to insult our honor."

Haruka shook her head at what Motoko said, "You do remember that Keitaro threaten to press charges on you the last time you tried to do that. I'm sure it would hurt the reputation of your God Cry School in Kyoto if their heir was charged for assault with a deadly weapon."

Motoko didn't know how to respond and Naru stepped next to Motoko.

"It will be fine, there won't be any problems," Naru said.

"Naru, you're also one of the people I'm worried about as well," Haruka said.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked surprised.

"You have a short temper and a habit of lashing out. I want you to remain calm even when Keitaro says something that you don't like. I don't want a repeat of what happened at the inn yesterday."

Naru pouted, "Haruka, you being unfair besides, I can't help it; people like him really get on my nerves. They think they're better than everyone else and perverted men like him think that it's okay to peep on women."

Haruka shook her head, "Naru…"

"Let's all not worry okay," Kitsune said stepping with Naru, "don't worry Haruka, we'll be on our best behavior, okay."

"You all damn well better…" Haruka said as she walked to the bakery with the girls following her.

**Inside the Urashima Residence/Bakery**

Haruka and the girls entered in the bakery.

"Yes, how may I help you," Kyoshiro said as he appeared to greet who he thought were customers but was surprised to see Haruka and five girls that were with her, "Haruka? This is a surprise."

"Darling, did I hear you say Haruka?" Nanami asked as she stepped out of the kitchen, stood next to her husband, and saw the people that entered in their bakery, "Well…this is indeed a surprise, and it's been a long time since you've been here Haruka."

"Hello, Kyoshiro and Nanami," Haruka said.

Kyoshiro and Nanami were also looking at the people that were with Haruka.

"You girls are…?" Kyoshiro spoke.

"We're from the Hinata Inn," Naru said.

"The Hinata Inn…" Nanami said.

"Oh, you're the residents from my mother's inn that Keitaro told us about," Kyoshiro deduced.

"Ah…he told you about us," Shinobu said.

"Yes, and it was not pleasant to say the least," Nanami said.

The girls and Haruka didn't like what they heard.

"And what vile lies did your son say about us," Motoko asked upset.

"Vile lies, you say…hmph…" Nanami spoke shaking her head.

"Girls, why don't you introduce yourselves to Keitaro's parents?" Haruka asked hoping to ease the tension that was already starting to build.

The girls looked at Haruka and decided to do just that.

"I'm Naru Narusegawa," Naru said.

Kyoshiro and Nanami were surprised to hear the name.

Haruka and girls picked up on Urashima couple's reaction.

"Is something wrong?" Haruka asked.

Both Kyoshiro and Nanami shook off their shocked reactions.

"Oh, it's nothing," Nanami said.

"Yes, nothing at all," Kyoshiro added.

Haruka and girls didn't know but at that point, it didn't matter.

"_Okay, that was weird_," Kitsune thought.

"_How strange…_" Motoko thought.

"_I wonder why they reacted like that when Naru introduced herself_," Shinobu thought.

Su jumped up and down in front of Kyoshiro and Nanami, "I'm Kaolla Su, you can just call me Su, nice to meet you Keitaro's parents." Su then stood on her hands.

"What a…energetic girl you are," Nanami commented.

Su took that as a compliment, "Hee, hee."

Motoko spoke up next, "I'm Motoko Aoyama of the God Cry School."

"Aoyama…of the God Cry School," Kyoshiro said.

"That's correct."

"Oh, I see, so you're Motoko," Nanami said.

The girls and Haruka were surprised again.

"Excuse us, do you know about Motoko?" Kitsune asked.

"I'm friends with her uncle, Shinsuke Aoyama," Kyoshiro said.

This surprised the girls again.

"You know my uncle?" Motoko asked shocked.

"Yes, since my days in college," Kyoshiro said.

"That can't be, Granny never told me that."

"That's because my mother doesn't know but your older sister, Tsuruko's husband and brother-in-law, Hayato knows."

Motoko cringed when she heard her brother-in-law and the girls were surprised once again.

"Motoko, I didn't know you have a sister," Shinobu said.

"Yeah, neither did I," Kitsune said.

"Hey, how come I didn't know," Su said, "Does she wield a sword too and is she fun to play with as well?"

"It's not something I could just simply talk about," Motoko said and then had her thoughts, "_this vile pervert's father is friends with my uncle. Does my sister know and if so why didn't sister ever tell me? Humph, no matter, it's not like I'm close with Uncle Shinsuke anyway._"

"Well, I'm Mitsune Konno," Kitsune introduced herself, "Everyone calls me Kitsune."

"Kitsune…as in fox…" Nanami spoke.

Kitsune smiled in a fox like grin, "That's right."

Nanami whispered to her husband, "Is it just me or does she seems like the type that likes to cause mischief."

"What makes you think that?" Kyoshiro whispered back to his wife.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe they way she's got that fox-like grin…"

"It's a possibility…I don't like making assumptions but the way she told about her nickname…"

Nanami noticed Shinobu who looked around, "Young lady…?"

Shinobu snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Keitaro's mother, "Uh, yes?"

"I don't think you gave us your name but it seems you looked interested in the place."

"Oh, yes," Shinobu responded by greeting Nanami and her husband with a bow, "I'm Shinobu Maehara; it's um, nice to meet you. Sorry, I was fascinated with your bakery and the desserts you have in display. Are you both bakers?"

"Yes," Kyoshiro nodded, "Well, I'm Kyoshiro Urashima," Kyoshiro motioned to Nanami, "this is my wife, Nanami Urashima."

"Hello," Nanami spoke.

"So exactly what brings you all here? Cakes? Mints? Rolls?"

"I would like some cakes," Su said excited.

"Su, we're not here for that," Naru admonished.

"Oohh, why? I want some…" Su pouted.

"Kyoshiro, Nanami, we're here to see Keitaro," Haruka said.

"Keitaro?" Nanami asked raising an eyebrow, "For what reason?"

"We're here to convince him to be the manager of the Hinata Inn in Granny Hina's place.

Kyoshiro and Nanami were baffled.

"Is this some sort of prank?" Nanami asked.

"No, we're not in the mood for jokes Mrs. Urashima," Motoko said.

"Did my mother send you all to talk to Keitaro?" Kyoshiro asked.

Naru shook her head, "No, we're acting on our own."

"Okay, but why?"

"We want to help Granny and it looked like it was important for her."

"Do you actually believe that?" Kanako asked as she appeared in front of Haruka and the girls.

"Oh, Kanako," Haruka commented, "nice to see you again."

"Oh, so, you're Kanako," Kitsune said, "Keitaro's sister."

"Yes, now why exactly do you want to help Granny?" Kanako asked with her arms crossed and glaring at the Hinata Inn residents.

**With Keitaro and Miyabi**

Keitaro was riding his motorcycle with his girlfriend, Miyabi as his passenger. Miyabi felt lucky that she had someone like Keitaro in her life. She recalled events in her past, the things she had done in that now she was not proud of and makes her regret. She leaned a bit more on Keitaro and hugged him a bit tighter.

"Miyabi, is something wrong?" Keitaro asked concerned about his girlfriend.

Miyabi shook her head, "No, it's nothing."

Keitaro suspected that it wasn't entirely true but didn't press on about, "Okay, but just so you know, you can tell me anything."

Keitaro looked back a bit and gave Miyabi a warm smile and Miyabi felt happy and relaxed on Keitaro's back.

"I know Keitaro and I thank you for that," Miyabi said happy.

"Heh, it's my pleasure," Keitaro responded.

"So where are we going for our date?"

"Well first, there's a nice restaurant I want to take you, then we can take a nice walk to the park…" Keitaro was discussing the plan for the day and Miyabi was looking forward to it while from behind Ryuichi was following them in his car and making sure he kept his distance. He picked up his car phone to call someone.

**Hinata Inn**

Hina was in the manager room thinking about her day and feeling bitter that things didn't go as plan since it was the kind of thing that didn't happen to her before but she wasn't discouraged because she figured that it was just a minor delay. Hina then heard the phone ringing. Hina left her room and went to the common room to answer the phone.

"Hello, Hinata Inn," Hina said when she picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Ms. Urashima, it's me, Ryuichi," Ryuichi said on the other line.

"Oh Ryuichi, I'm glad you call," Hina replied, "So, what can you tell me so far?"

"Keitaro's girlfriend, her name is Miyabi Aizawa."

"Do you know her?"

"Not personally but I have a friend who used to be a school teacher."

Hina was surprised, "Used to?"

Ryuichi nodded, "Yes, he was fired from his teaching job years ago…and your grandson's little girlfriend…is the reason why. In fact, it's fair for me to say that she not only ruined the life of someone who was a great teacher but also ruined the life of a student all because of the lies she told."

Hina didn't like what she heard and narrowed her eyes, "What can you tell me about that girl?"

For Hina, it made her feel even more justified in what she was doing for to have the relationship between her grandson and the girl that cost someone their career, end.

"_I was right_, _I never even met the girl but I was right,_" Hina said in her head, "_Keitaro, when this is over, you will be glad that I intervened when I did._"

**Urashima Bakery/Residence**

Haruka asked again, "Keitaro is here, isn't he?"

"No, he's not," Nanami said.

Haruka and the girls were disappointed.

"Um, do you know when he went?" Shinobu asked.

"Keitaro went to pick up his girlfriend and he will be on a date with her," Kyoshiro said.

This surprised the girls of the Hinata Inn.

"He…has a girlfriend?" Naru asked.

"Yeah," Kanako simply said, "he does…"

"That can't be true, he doesn't have a girlfriend," Naru said.

"No Naru, you made the assumption that he doesn't have a girlfriend," Haruka replied.

Naru grumbled silently, "Well, he doesn't seem like the type to have one, that's all."

"Well, this is a surprise," Motoko commented.

"What's a surprise?" Kyoshiro asked.

"That your son actually has a girlfriend considering that he doesn't really have much respect for women."

"Excuse you?" Nanami said irritated.

"You need to know that your son has no respect for women and I wonder what woman would want that weak male."

"How rude," Nanami said glaring at Motoko.

"I'm surprised that some girl would actually want to be with that pervert," Naru added without thinking.

"Yeah and considering he was very rude to not only us, but also to Haruka and how he was insulting Granny…well, his girlfriend probably doesn't know that he's really a jerk," Kitsune said.

Kyoshiro, Nanami, and Kanako were disgusted with what they were hearing.

"You girls are despicable," Kanako said.

"Hey, he's the one who gave us that impression" Naru said upset.

"You come here in our family's bakery and you starting insulting Keitaro," Nanami said irritated.

"He insulted us first," Naru countered.

"Well, with how you all behaved when you met him, it no surprised," Kyoshiro said.

The girls were offended at what Kyoshiro just said.

"Humph, we should have known…you're just like that son of yours…" Motoko said.

"Yeah, seriously," Naru added.

"Just who do you think you are anyway," Kitsune said.

"Girls, will you stop," Haruka demanded and then looked at his brother and sister-in-law, "I'm sorry about this. It's just that things haven't been easy for them, they're just upset."

"How stupid…" Kanako said and Haruka and the girls twitched at what Kanako just said.

"Listen, you-" Naru was trying to say.

"What did you all come here for anyway?" Kyoshiro asked interrupting Naru.

"We came to convince Keitaro to run the run in Granny's place," Shinobu said nervous about the tension that was gradually running a bit high.

"With all the insults that three of your fellow housemate just spewed about my brother, I can't understand why," Kanako said.

"We're doing this for Granny," Kitsune reasoned, "despite that Keitaro is rude, it seems that she has no one else to rely on but Keitaro. We came here to convince him and remind him that Granny should be able to rest and wants to leave things in care to someone she trust."

"And Keitaro is the one for it, right?" Nanami asked.

"That's right, although we really don't need some male in our sanctuary, it is the wish of Granny Hina that we came to convince Keitaro," Motoko said.

Kyoshiro shook his head, "_This girl is just as how Shinsuke described her to be, hard to believe to that she's the heir to the God Cry School with her attitude towards the male gender._"

Motoko looked at Kyoshiro, "What is it?"

"Nothing…" Kyoshiro simply said, "Anyway, Keitaro isn't here but there is something I want to ask you all."

"Hm? What is it Kyoshiro?" Haruka asked.

"Does my mother really deserve such loyalty from you all?"

This surprised Haruka and the girls.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Naru asked.

"Just what are you getting at? She's a great lady who helped us when we had problems," Kitsune said.

"You're going to say bad things about Granny, are you?" Shinobu asked upset.

"I would ask that you stop," Motoko said, "I will not stand here and listen to you insult your own mother, she is trustworthy and has honor, unlike your son."

"Oh, really?" Nanami spoke.

Haruka was upset as well, "What are you trying to get at?"

Kanako noticed something and her eyes widened, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Kanako, what are you-?" Kyoshiro didn't finish his question as he and Nanami saw Su eating the brownies that had just been out of the oven.

The rest of the Hinata Inn as well as Haruka were horrified at what Su did.

"Su, what the hell are you doing?" Haruka asked upset.

Su looked at the others and smiled, "Heh, they are really good."

"Su, how many times did I tell you, we didn't come here to eat?" Motoko said upset at what Su did.

Haruka turned and saw Kyoshiro, Nanami, and Kanako were giving death glares and trying hard not to lose their tempers.

"You better have the money to pay for all the brownies you consumed," Kyoshiro said angry.

"Those brownies were meant for a customer that ordered them, what is wrong with you?" Nanami said angry.

"Oh, but they were really tasty," Su simply said.

Kyoshiro and Nanami were livid and Haruka as well as the rest of the girls were not seeing things well from here on.

"You better have the money to pay for all the brownies that your friend ate Haruka," Kyoshiro said glaring at Haruka, who in turned glared at Su.

The rest of the girls sighed in defeat; they didn't think things would be so complicated.

**Shinka Restaurant**

Ryuichi entered the restaurant and was greeted by a hostess. He requested a table by the window. The hostess nodded and showed Ryuichi to his table. Ryuichi sat down and then looked at his left side. On his left side, he saw Keitaro and Miyabi having a conversation with each other, enjoying each other's company. Ryuichi was glaring at Miyabi and reminded himself that he would do whatever it took to separate her from Keitaro per wish of his former employer Hina Urashima.

Keitaro was getting up with Miyabi pointing to a certain direction, "All right, I got it. Be right back," Keitaro said.

"I'll be waiting," Miyabi said with a smile.

Keitaro nodded and went to another direction.

Ryuichi saw this and wondered what it was, "What's going on? Did that little witch sent Keitaro to do her bidding? I better stop him before he makes a mistake."

Ryuichi got up and without Miyabi noticing Ryuichi went to follow Keitaro. As he got further to a corner of a hall of the restaurant, he saw that he lost sight of Keitaro and wondered where he was.

"_How did I lose sight of the boy?_" Ryuichi asked in his head.

"You mind telling why you've been following me and my girlfriend?" Keitaro asked from behind Ryuichi causing the man to be surprised and turned to see Keitaro with a serious expression and arms crossed.

"Uh, Keitaro…" Ryuichi spoke nervously.

"Who are you and why are you stalking me and my girlfriend?" Keitaro asked glaring at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi never thought that Keitaro would find him out already and it took him by surprise.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Ryuichi gives his reasons and Keitaro and Miyabi meet with not only the girls and Haruka, but Keitaro decides to have a 'talk' with his grandmother. Keitaro also gets prepared for his year in Tokyo University of the Arts.**

**A/N 2: The character Miyabi Aizawa is from GTO (Great Teacher Onizuka) and is set two years after she and her classmates from the Holy Forest Academy graduate. Chosen from the list of anonymous reviewer J Garrett.**


	8. Backfire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **My own computer's hard drive is broken and I have to replace the damn thing. I don't know when I'll be able to afford having it fix and to make it happen and ended up burrowing my mother's computer to make this chapter. I'll write outlines for my fics and see how that goes although I had already did that for one of them already. Anyway, here is the chapter.

**Backfire**

Keitaro and Miyabi were facing Ryuichi outside the Shinka Restaurant. Ryuichi still couldn't believe that he was caught but he figured that maybe Keitaro would understand in what he and Hina were trying to do. Ryuichi looked at Miyabi and was glaring at her, remembering what happened with his friend.

"Who are you and why have you been following us?" Keitaro asked bringing Ryuichi to his attention.

Ryuichi looked at Keitaro and wanted to know, "How long have you known that I was following you?"

"We've known since the train station," Miyabi answered.

"We've noticed that you kept staring at us, you tried to be sneaking but we noticed you," Keitaro added.

Ryuichi was surprised, "I…see…you two are very sharp to have noticed in what I was doing."

"Now back to the topic," Keitaro said, "why were you following me and my girlfriend?"

Ryuichi sighed, "All right, I'll tell you. I did to actually protect you Keitaro Urashima."

Keitaro and Miyabi were shocked from what they heard.

"Protect Keitaro? From what?" Miyabi asked.

Ryuichi glared at Miyabi, "From you, Miyabi Aizawa."

"Excuse me?" Miyabi asked shocked.

Keitaro stood beside Miyabi glaring at Ryuichi, "What the hell are you on about?"

Ryuichi continued, "My name is Ryuichi Tomaru. I used to work for your grandmother at the Hinata Inn."

"My grandmother…"

"Yes, your grandmother called me concerned about you and that you might be influenced and she asked me to keep an eye on you."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Keitaro said irritated at what was going on.

"Listen Keitaro, your girlfriend is really a horrible person who takes pleasure in destroying lives."

"Hey wait a minute…" Miyabi spoke angry.

"Don't try to deny it, I know all about you."

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"Keitaro, listen, what I'm about to tell you may be hard for you to hear but it is the absolute truth. Miyabi Aizawa is someone who takes pleasure in destroying lives. There was a school teacher she had a crush on and she deluded herself in thinking that this school teacher felt the same way about her, however, she found out that he already had a fiancé. She couldn't handle it and instead just understanding and move on, she decided to destroy his life by using his hobby of photography and created picture of him 'taking advantage of her' and had everyone buy into that disgusting lie."

Keitaro looked at Miyabi who had her head down. Ryuichi figured that Keitaro was starting to understand.

"What is also bad about this is that she had this Takumi kid beat up that school teacher, who by the way is Ogi and good friend of mine, and just made things worse. Takumi was expelled from Holy Forest Academy and Ogi was fired from his teaching job and even lost his fiancé because she bought in the lies that Miyabi concocted. It's too bad too; I was going to be his best man at his wedding." Ryuichi pointed at Miyabi, "do you see now Keitaro, she destroyed not one but two lives and she even led her classmates to viciously bully teachers and all because she couldn't handle be rejected. It's deplorable."

"So that's it," Keitaro said and looked at Miyabi again.

"Keitaro, I know this is hard but this is the truth. Listen, your grandmother asked me to bring you to her so that she could help you get through this," Ryuichi said as he put his hand on Keitaro shoulder.

"Ryuichi, right? That's your name," Keitaro spoke still looking at Miyabi.

"That's right," Ryuichi replied with a smile.

"You are a damn fool."

Ryuichi was surprised taking his hand off Keitaro's shoulder, "Wh-what?"

Keitaro looked at Ryuichi angry, "I said you're a damn fool. You're a fool just following my grandmother's wish without realizing what's really going on."

"What do you mean? Ryuichi asked taken back.

"My grandmother, Hina Urashima wants me run her inn just for her plans that she has in mind for my life and I refuse to simply go along with it so now my grandmother is looking for anything or anyone to use as an excuse to interfere with my life and trying to get me to go along with it."

"Wait Keitaro, your grandmother is kind lady who is just looking out for you," Ryuichi defended.

"Oh wow, I've heard that before," Keitaro responded sarcastically.

"Keitaro, you don't know what you're saying."

"No, it is you who doesn't know. I'm not being influence by anyone and you wasted your time 'looking out for me'. I'm capable of taking care of myself and I don't need someone who blindly takes request from a selfish old woman who is my grandmother to help me."

Ryuichi was shocked to hear the things that Keitaro said and looked at Miyabi who had her head up and looked at Ryuichi.

"Keitaro, what you're saying is wrong and also it doesn't change what I said about your girlfriend here, she-"

"Don't bother," Keitaro interrupted.

Ryuichi was starting to get upset, "What do you mean don't bother?"

Keitaro went and wrapped his arm around Miyabi causing her to blush and smiling looking at Keitaro.

Ryuichi didn't like what he saw, "Keitaro, I told you, she's a horrible person, she-"

"I already know," Keitaro interrupted Ryuichi again.

"You what?" Ryuichi was surprised again.

"I was already aware about Miyabi's past and the things she's done."

"You already know?"

"That's right, I've known about her past before we started going out."

Ryuichi couldn't believe it, "You know what she did in the past and yet you are still willing to have a relationship with this girl, why?"

"Because she changed," Keitaro said and looked at Miyabi who nodded, "it is true that Miyabi did get a teacher fired and it's true that she led her class a vendetta against teacher but there is things you got wrong."

"What?"

"She wanted to simply shame your friend because he purposely misled her. He toyed with her emotions and invited her to his home just to introduce her to his former fiancé when he was fully aware that she had feeling for him."

"That's a lie, I can't believe you say such lies," Ryuichi said.

"No, it's true," Miyabi said, "it's true that the things I've done were wrong and I've regretted the things I've done. I just wanted to shame Ogi for what he did but my plan went out of control and it ended up in a terrible mess that even got Takumi getting expelled because I didn't think that Takumi would take matters into his own hand and actually physically assault Ogi. I never wanted that to happen but it did and I have to live with what I did. I told Keitaro all of this when he asked me out and honestly, I thought he would walk away from me, not wanted to see me anymore," Miyabi looked and smiled at Keitaro who smiled back, "but he accepted me and my past."

"People make mistakes and will do things that are wrong but if they are willing to try to make amends and are willing to change their ways, then it's a whole different matter."

"This can't be…" Ryuichi spoke, not willing to accept what he heard.

"I expected that you wouldn't believe us but if that's the case, why don't you ask Ogi himself?"

"What?"

"Ogi confessed to my old teacher, who didn't take what he said well," Miyabi said and smiled when she remembered learning that her old teacher, Onizuka pummeled Ogi when he confessed.

"That can't be…"

"He didn't mind telling my former teacher, Onizuka and since you're his friend, I bet he won't mind telling you."

"She's right," Keitaro spoke, "so go ahead, ask your friend Ogi."

Ryuichi was stunned to hear all the things he told and decided to talk to not only Hina but also his friend Ogi.

**In front of the Urashima Bakery/Residence**

Haruka and the girls of the Hinata Inn were being driven out of the bakery by the angry Urashima couple, Kyoshiro and Nanami, as well as the angry adopted Urashima, Kanako. Haruka was upset about what was happening and girls, save for Shinobu felt like they were treated unfairly because of a mistake while Shinobu herself felt horrible because she believed that they had caused unnecessary trouble.

Haruka faced Kyoshiro and Nanami, "Kyoshiro, Nanami, again, I'm really sorry for what happened."

"You actually expect us to buy it?" Kyoshiro responded in anger.

"It's amazing that none of them are apologizing for their behaviors," Nanami added giving death glares to the girls.

The Hinata Girls didn't say anything almost all of them felt that they didn't do anything wrong.

Nanami sighed irritated, "You make sure you never come around here again. Do you understand, never come here again."

"Haruka, that includes you," Kyoshiro said, "you are no longer welcomed here."

Haruka couldn't believe it, "You can't be serious."

"I'm absolutely serious Haruka; since it is now obvious to me you also don't really care about Keitaro."

"That's not fair, I do," Haruka countered.

"No, you don't," Nanami said, "also; we will make sure you compensate for the brownies that your gaijin friend ate."

Nanami was glaring at Su who actually became nervous due to Nanami's glare.

"You all should leave right now and stay away from my brother Keitaro," Kanako said with Kuro hissing at them.

Naru couldn't take it anymore and decided to say something, "Look, we're sorry that Su ate those brownies but we were just trying to help Granny Hina."

"What nonsense," Kyoshiro countered, "it is foolish and my mother does have other options but she refuses to even consider them and I find it sad that you're all are okay with what she's doing and trying pull…such blind loyalty to someone who being selfish and didn't really tell you girls anything."

"You brats make me sick," Nanami added, "it's despicable that you think you can judge my son when the truth is that none of you really know him and when you met with him for, what, ten minutes and you all have the audacity to act like you know him and judge him unfairly simply because you all really don't have any real respect for others. From what Keitaro said and things you said and acted, you're not as clever as you all think you are."

The girls and even Haruka got offended at what Nanami said.

"How could you say that?" Naru spoke with anger, "you don't know us either."

"Is it because of that son of yours," Motoko added, "we don't need the mother of that vile male saying things like that, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Just where do you get off saying those things to us," Kitsune added.

"Yeah, and you should be happy, your brownies were delicious, they were tasty, I just wish you made more."

"Su, it was still wrong what you did," Shinobu admonished.

"Ahh Shinobu, it's okay…"

"That's enough, all of you. We're leaving right now," Haruka declared.

Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko didn't want it to end yet.

"But Haruka, we still-" Naru tried to say her point.

"I said we're leaving, don't argue with me on this," Haruka interrupted glaring at the girls.

Naru and the others decided not to argue Haruka on it and complied.

"I'm really sorry about this, this wasn't supposed to be like this," Haruka said looking at Kyoshiro, Nanami, and Kanako.

"Just leave right now," Kyoshiro said.

Haruka was sad and left with the girls following Haruka. Shinobu looked back as the Urashimas went back inside. Shinobu wonders on some of the things and doubt was starting to go on her mind.

"Shinobu," Naru called out bringing Shinobu her attention, "what are you doing? C'mon."

"Oh right, I'm coming," Shinobu responded and rushed to catch up.

**Living Room of the Urashima Residence**

"The nerve of them," Nanami ranted, "coming here wanting Keitaro to be the inn manager while insulting him and us for that matter.

"Yes, just who do they think they are?" Kanako added.

Kuro meowed and jumped on one of the sofas.

"You know what's really going on, don't you Kyoshiro?" Nanami said to her husband.

Kyoshiro sighed, "Yes, I think so," the son of Hina Urashima decided on something regarding the situation, "I should make some calls."

Nanami nodded, "And while you're doing that, I'll have to let our customers know that they won't get their brownies on time."

Kyoshiro sighed, "They certainly won't be happy. I just hope we don't lose them as customers because of it."

Kanako stayed quiet but she was planning something and Kuro looked at Kanako curiously.

"_I wonder what you're thinking about,_" Kuro said in his head.

**Hinata Inn**

Hina Urashima was looking at the booklet that had information of houses and apartments in Tokyo. After looking through, she found out of the person that own the apartment building that Keitaro plans to live and learning the full name of the owner who's friends with her son Kyoshiro. She was surprised to learn that the owner of the apartment building that Keitaro was planning to live is named Shinsuke Aoyama. It surprised Hina that Kyoshiro was friends with someone who's actually a relative of Motoko. She wondered why she didn't know about and why Kyoshiro never told her. She decided that she would find out later and decided start her plan.

"I know where that building is now; I'll simply talk to this Shinsuke person and convince him that it would be better for Keitaro to live here in the Hinata Inn. I'll tell him about Motoko, I'm sure he'll understand if I tell him about his niece," The phone suddenly rings and Hina wonders who it is and answers the phone, "Hello, this is the Hinata Inn, this is Hina Urashima speaking."

Hina hears Ryuichi on the line, "Oh Ryuichi, so how are things proceeding?"

Ryuichi says something and when he does, Hina starts to frown, "Ryuichi, what's the meaning of this?"

**Hinata Park**

Haruka and the girls decide to stop at the park and are still frustrated with what happened.

"This is really been horrible, this was not supposed to happen," Haruka said upset.

"Hey Haruka, are you mad?" Su asked.

Haruka glared at the girls which made the girls nervous, "Yes, I'm mad. Su, what you did was horrible. You don't just eat something that's not your to begin with and the rest of you did not help things at all."

"Wh-what?" Naru spoke, "but Haruka, it wasn't really our fault. They insulted us and they actually agree with that jerk Keitaro."

"I'm starting to think that Urashima got his arrogant attitude from his own parents," Motoko added.

"Will you two just shut up," Haruka demanded, "stop talking like you know everything. You don't."

Naru and Motoko were taken back what Haruka said to them.

"Haruka, we know you're upset with what happen but try to take it easy," Kitsune said.

Haruka shook her head, "I'm going to have a smoke."

Haruka walked off and the girls looked at Haruka as she walked off bringing out one of her cigarettes and the girls didn't like how Haruka reacted to them.

"Well, that was definitely unpleasant," Kitsune said.

"Haruka is mad…Haruka is mad," Su said upset that Haruka was actually mad at her.

"This is bad, this is really bad," Shinobu said upset.

"It doesn't really matter," Naru said.

This surprised the other girls.

"Naru, how can you say that it doesn't matter," Kitsune said, "we got kicked out of Keitaro's parents' house."

"Yeah but remember, we went there to talk and convince Keitaro himself, not his parents and certainly not that sister of his."

"That's true," Motoko said, "Urashima himself is the one we went to see."

"But still, what happen was not right," Shinobu said upset, "when Keitaro get to his parents, they'll tell him what happen and I doubt that he will be happy with us. Even if we were to talk to him again, he won't be happy to see us again."

"Hey Shinobu, don't worry about too much, it will be fine," Naru said.

"How?

"We'll be able to work things out," Motoko said.

"I wonder, is it really worth it? Trying to talk to Granny's grandson again, will it actually make things okay?" Shinobu asked.

None of the girls said anything, Su was bitter about what happened and Naru as well as Motoko and Kitsune truthfully didn't have the answer of what Shinobu was asking.

"We're doing this for Granny Hina," Motoko said, "that's all that really matters."

"That's right, we can do this, that jerk will have to see that Granny is the one who he should help, even if I disagree with her decision."

Shinobu shook her head sadly as it really didn't answer her question.

Kitsune sighed and looked to her left and when she did, she saw a couple and she recognized the guy, she saw Keitaro and saw a young woman with him in whom she presumed was his girlfriend.

"Hey girls, look, it's Keitaro," Kitsune said.

The other girls looked at where Kitsune was pointing and they saw them.

"So that the woman that has the misfortune to be with Urashima," Motoko commented.

Meanwhile, Haruka was sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette trying to be calm.

"This has been a real bad day so far," Haruka shook her head, "I've should have just gone on my own and now Kyoshiro…" Haruka didn't finish what she said and felt upset and was about to lose her nerve again.

Shinobu runs to Haruka, "Haruka…Haruka…"

Haruka sees Shinobu, "What is it Shinobu?"

Shinobu stops in front of Haruka and catches her breath, "We saw him."

"Who?"

"Keitaro and we think that's his girlfriend with him."

"Haruka was surprised, "Where?"

"Follow me Haruka and I'll show you."

"Okay," Haruka said as she put out her cigarette and followed Shinobu.

Meanwhile Keitaro and Miyabi were enjoying walking in the park walking hand to hand.

"This is very nice," Miyabi said smiling.

Keitaro smiled as well, "Yeah, it sure is."

Miyabi leaned herself to Keitaro and the young Urashima wrapped his arm around Miyabi. Keitaro enjoyed walking with his girlfriend and was feeling better than he was earlier when Ryuichi Tomaru interrupted their date a bit. All of a sudden, Miyabi and Keitaro hear female voices calling Keitaro's name, they look around and they see Haruka and the Hinata Girls and Keitaro is not happy to see them.

"Keitaro, who are they?" Miyabi asked raising her eyebrow.

Keitaro sighed, "Troublemakers."

**In front of the Hinata Teashop**

A man with short light brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a suit looks at the Hinata Teashop.

"This must be the place," the man said as he goes inside.

**Inside the Hinata Teashop**

The man looks around see people working and some customers and a woman with short red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a long blue dress and the Hinata Teashop apron with sandals approaches the man.

"Welcome, would you like a table or perhaps a sit by the counter?" the woman asked.

"Actually, I'm looking for Haruka Urashima, is she in?" the man asked.

"Oh, actually, Haruka stepped out, saying that she had a family matter to take care of."

"Hmm, very well then," the man said and then he stepped out of the teashop.

**Back in front of the Hinata Teashop**

The man sighs, "I wonder where she went."

Hina walked down the stairs and sees the man, "You seem like you're looking for something or someone."

The man turned to see Hina who was smiling at him.

"Oh hello, um, yes, you're right, I'm looking for someone."

"Oh, so you are, well, I'm Hina Urashima, I own the establishment up there," Hina was pointing at the Hinata Inn, "maybe I can help you in some way."

The man looked at the Hinata Inn and Hina again, "I see, so you're Hina Urashima."

"Oh, you've heard of me."

"Somewhat…I'm Kenji Tsuda, I'm looking for your granddaughter, Haruka Urashima, do you know where she went?"

Hina shook her head, "No I don't, are you a friend of her by chance?"

The man shook his head, "No, I'm not," the man pulls out a document from his jacket pocket, "I came to give this to her."

"What is that?" Hina asked.

"This is basically informing her that she is being sued," Kenji simply stated.

Hina is shocked at what she just heard, "What? Wait, what is this about? Why is Haruka being sued? Who filed a lawsuit against her?"

"I will only tell with Haruka being present, otherwise, I will not divulge the details of the lawsuit."

**Hinata Park**

Keitaro and his girlfriend Miyabi were facing the Hinata Girls and Haruka and Keitaro was irritated in what was going on.

"What the hell do you all want?" Keitaro asked upset.

"We came to see you jerk," Naru responded in anger.

"See me about what?"

"We came to ask you to please take the job as the manager of the Hinata Inn in place of Granny," Kitsune said.

Keitaro couldn't believe it, "You have got to be kidding me."

"This is no joke Urashima," Motoko said glaring at Keitaro.

"I made it clear to all of you and to my grandmother that will not, absolutely not run the Hinata Inn. I thought you would all get that and why are you all here to try to convince me anyway. None of you liked the idea anyway so why are you here to try to get me to run the inn."

"We came to help Granny and she really feels that you should be the one even if we don't agree with it."

"Did Granny put you all up to this?"

"No, we're here on our own," Haruka said, "Granny doesn't even know."

Keitaro was shaking his head, "You're all annoying, you know that, don't you?"

"How dare you!" Naru lost her temper.

"You got some nerve Urashima!" Motoko was about ready to draw her sword.

"Naru and Motoko, stop right now!" Haruka demanded.

"But Haruka-" Naru tried to say.

"I said stop because if you don't, you'll be dealing with me and you know it won't be pleasant."

Naru and Motoko didn't like and decided to stand down.

"Keitaro, what the hell is going on?" Miyabi whispered to Keitaro.

"This is my grandmother's fault," Keitaro whispered back to Miyabi, "It seems she didn't get the message. Seems like I'll have to try again and warn what will happen if she doesn't let go."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Keitaro talks to Hina and gives her a serious warning and Haruka learns of the lawsuit that has been filed against her and Shinobu starts questioning her situation and her time in the Hinata Inn.**


	9. A Grandson's Warning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A Grandson's Warning**

**Flashback: Six years back in the Hinata Inn**

Thirteen-year-old Keitaro Urashima was walking around in his grandmother's inn. He was rubbing his head and upset at Haruka for hitting him on the head with a fan. Keitaro couldn't understand why Haruka felt the need to hit him when he addressed her as 'Aunt Haruka', especially the fact that Haruka insisted for him to call her that a several years earlier.

"She's mean," Keitaro complained as he kept rubbing his head, "she didn't have to hit me.

Keitaro kept walking and then he started hearing voices. He went to the common room and saw his parents and his grandmother sitting in a table talking. Keitaro was about to go over to them when he felt someone pulling his shirt. He turned to see his eight-year-old little sister Kanako, who was adopted by his parents a year ago.

Keitaro smiled, "Oh here you are Kanako."

Kanako reacted by giving her big brother a hug while smiling, "Hi big brother."

"You and Nanami are planning a trip for the summer?" Hina spoke.

Keitaro and Kanako looked over to see what was being discussed.

"We'll be visiting a friend of ours in America," Nanami said.

Hina concluded something, "I'm assuming that you want to see if Keitaro and Kanako can stay with me while you go on your trip. Well, that won't be a problem. I would be happy to do that for you two."

"Oh actually Mom, we'll be taking our children with us," Kyoshiro said, "we don't want to burden you with looking after our kids and besides, we know you've been very busy with the inn and we want our kids to have the experience and a good time."

"Oh but it wouldn't be a problem and Haruka is here as well, she could help."

"No way," Keitaro said.

Kyoshiro, Nanami, and Hina saw Keitaro.

"Keitaro…?" Hina spoke.

"I don't want to stay with Aunt Haruka around, all she does is hit me and I'm excited to go the America. Mom and Dad said that it will be excited and I can't wait."

"Me too, me too," Kanako said.

"I see…" Hina said, "but Keitaro, are you sure you don't want to spend some time here? I'm sure it will be just as exciting."

"Nope, besides, I want to meet Mom and Dad's friend and his family," Keitaro answered.

Kanako nodded with excitement.

"Well there you go Mom," Kyoshiro said, "and besides, it will be good for the kids."

"I…suppose so…" Hina said although she was really hoping that at least Keitaro would spend the summer with her in the Hinata Inn.

"Now Keitaro, what was it you said about Haruka hitting you?" Nanami asked.

**Flashback End**

Keitaro was with his girlfriend Miyabi and facing Haruka and the residents of the Hinata Inn. Keitaro and Miyabi were not happy that their date was interrupted again and it was also to do with Hina's meddling.

"I'll say it again," Keitaro spoke, "I will not run the Hinata Inn in Granny's place. I'm not obligated to run her inn."

"But why?" Haruka asked, "Why won't you?"

"Give me one real good reason to do it. Tell me why I should go out of my way to do so."

"You…you're just being selfish," Naru spoke, "this is for your grandmother, don't you care or are just too selfish to think of anyone but yourself?"

"I really wish you stop saying stupid things when the fact is that you don't really know anything."

"I am so sick of you insulting me," Naru countered, "just who the hell you think you are? You think you're better than us, is that it?"

It was Keitaro's turn to feel insulted, "You're the one who has been insulting and making such stupid accusations when we met and you and your friends expect me to just run the inn without question. Get serious!"

"You miserable…." Motoko spoke.

"Excuse me," Miyabi spoke.

"Yes?" Haruka spoke.

"Listen, it's obvious that my boyfriend doesn't want to want to run the inn and I know he never made any commitment that he would so I can't understand why you keep harassing him and trying to get him to do something he doesn't want to do."

Haruka and the Hinata Girls were taking back that someone else said something like this.

"You're Keitaro's girlfriend, right?" Haruka spoke.

Miyabi nodded, "Yes, I'm Miyabi Aizawa."

"Okay but listen, this is a family matter; it has nothing to do with you," Haruka said, "so I would appreciate if you didn't get involved."

"Aunt Haruka, you're very rude," Keitaro said upset that Haruka would talk to his girlfriend like that.

Haruka looked at Keitaro, "Keitaro, first of, it's Haruka, second, all I'm saying that she shouldn't get into something that has nothing to do with her."

"And why can't she have a say in the matter?" Keitaro asked glaring at his cousin/aunt.

"Didn't you hear what I said, this is a family matter."

"If this is a family matter as you say, then why are the tenants here involved?"

Haruka was taken back a bit, "This is a completely different."

"No, it's not. If you feel that Miyabi shouldn't be involved, "Keitaro pointed at the girls, "then they shouldn't be involved as well and I won't tolerate anyone of being insulting to my girlfriend, not even you Aunt Haruka." Keitaro said the last part giving Haruka a death glare.

Haruka lost her cool and used her fist to whack Keitaro on the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, refer to me as Haruka, why won't you do that?"

Naru and Motoko were pleased that Haruka hit her nephew on the head, Kitsune shook her head wondering why Keitaro was being stubborn, Su giggled that what she saw, thinking it was funny, Shinobu was getting nervous and thought that things were not going as well again, and Miyabi was horrified and disgusted at what just happened to her boyfriend.

Keitaro just put his on his head, on the spot where Haruka hit him, "If you wanted me to just refer to you as Haruka, then you shouldn't have been so adamant for me to refer to you as Aunt Haruka when I was five and again when I was seven, and again when I was ten. It's like I said to you before, you're despicable."

Haruka was taken back and looked away. Shinobu stood next to Haruka with the intent to try to smooth things along.

"Um, excuse me," Shinobu spoke.

"Yes?" Keitaro responded.

"I'm sorry to bother you about this and I know that you feel upset about this, it's just that Granny feels that you're the only one she could turn to run the inn in her place. I'm sure that it's because that she believes in you and that she has faith in you."

Keitaro pointed at Shinobu, "Shinobu, right?"

Shinobu nodded, "Y-Yes."

"Do you think that it's right to force something on someone?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Do you think that it's right to force something on someone and try to make them do something they don't want to do, especially since they are not obligated to do it?"

"Um, well…." Shinobu wasn't sure how to answer Keitaro's question.

"It's not a hard question," Keitaro said and then looked at the girls, "let me ask you all the same question, would any of you be happy if someone tried to force you to do something that you are not really obligated to you?"

"If it's to help someone out in a dire situation, that's different," Naru answered.

"It's not a dire situation," Keitaro countered.

"What about the times Granny helped you out?" Kitsune said, "I'm sure there times that Granny helped you out a lot."

"Not really, there have been people who helped me out in the past but Granny wasn't one of them."

"Oh," Kitsune frowned, "_well, that didn't help._"

"Sometimes we have to do what we don't want to do because of family obligations, you should act like a decent male and be helpful to your grandmother," Motoko pointed out.

"I just said that I was not obligated," Keitaro countered, "how about you actually listen and you might actually learn something, you samurai wannabe."

Motoko was angry that Keitaro said that to her, "You lousy, rotten, despicable…"

"Motoko, don't" Haruka said.

Motoko was shocked, "Haruka, but he…"

"What if it's fun for you?" Su asked, "You should just doing it. Being at the inn is fun and I can show you plenty of toys and games that we can play."

Keitaro shook his head at that notion and was disappointed, "Not a single one of you answered my question."

"It's because you have different circumstances, we don't and we have our reasons," Naru said.

Keitaro sighed and looked at Miyabi, "I'm sorry about this Miyabi. Looks like our date just got messed up again."

Miyabi shook her head, "It's not your fault."

"I think we should go."

"I agree."

Keitaro and Miyabi turned their backs on them and were walking away.

"So just like that?" Haruka asked upset, "You're still going to refuse?"

Keitaro and Miyabi ignored them.

"You will two stop?" Naru demanded.

Keitaro and Miyabi still ignored them.

"Hey, don't be like that," Kitsune said.

"Yeah, don't be meanies," Su added.

"Please wait," Shinobu pleaded.

Keitaro and Miyabi didn't bother to look back.

"Unbelievable," Naru said upset, "what's with those two?"

Motoko decided to do something. She ran and got in front of Keitaro and Miyabi, "Stop you two, you think that you can just leave and not have courtesy to even say anything?"

"You're so annoying," Miyabi said.

The couple went to another direction much to Motoko's anger.

"Stop!" Motoko demanded

As they kept walking, Miyabi started to wonder and looked at Keitaro.

"What are we going to do?" Miyabi asked.

Keitaro had a serious look and thought of something, "I think I'll have to do it."

"What?"

Keitaro stopped, making Miyabi stopped, and looked back at Haruka and the Hinata Girls.

"Are you finally going to listen?" Naru asked glaring at Keitaro.

"I'll go to the Hinata Inn," Keitaro declared.

"Oh, you will, so you will actually consider it after all?" Haruka asked.

"No."

Haruka was shocked and as was the Hinata Inn's residents.

"You won't?" Kitsune spoke shocked, "Then what are you planning to do?"

"Keitaro?" Miyabi spoke wondering what her boyfriend had in mind.

"I'm going to talk to Granny and tell her again that I will not run the inn and that if these harassments don't stop, there will be consequences."

"What are you talking about?" Haruka asked.

"Well, earlier when Miyabi and I were at a restaurant, a man was bothering us, he was asked to follow us by Granny."

Haruka and the girls were shocked.

"That can't be true," Naru said.

"Oh, it is true," Miyabi said.

"Aunt Haruka, do you recall a man name Ryuichi Tomaru?" Keitaro asked.

Haruka was irritated that her nephew addressed her with 'aunt' again but decided to leave it alone for now, "Ryuichi Tomaru, yes, I remember him; he used to work at the inn."

"He was the one that was following us at Granny's request."

This surprised Haruka and the girls.

"What, but why would…?" Haruka spoke couldn't fathom what was going on.

"I'm going to talk to Granny again and tell her again that I'm not going to run her inn and that she needs to stop looking for ways to change my mind."

The residents of the Hinata Inn were looking at each other and then back to Keitaro.

**Urashima Bakery/Residence**

Nanami was on the phone with someone that had placed the orders of the brownies that were consumed.

"You mean to tell me that those brownies that I requested and paid money for have been eaten?" a woman on the other line asked clearly upset.

"I'm very sorry about this," Nanami replied, "we're working on another batch right now, it's just that it will take longer for them to be ready."

"Am I suppose to just accept that?" the customer asked with anger, "I was just about leave for your shop but now you tell me that I have to wait, this is unacceptable."

Nanami twitched but remained calm, "You have my apologies. I know this is not acceptable…"

"Just tell me what happened, why are they not ready?"

"We…well…someone came by and ate the brownies that were ready for you…"

"Hm? Someone ate my brownies…?"

"Yes…"

"…I want my money back…"

"…I understand and we will give a full refund. Would like something else while we give you back your money for free?"

"Hmph, no, I just want my money back and I expect to get it when I'm there. This is clearly unacceptable."

The angry customer hung up the phone and Nanami sighed heavily as she hung up the phone.

Kyoshiro walked in, "So how did she take it?"

Nanami shook her head, "Not well, she wants a refund."

"Damn…"

Nanami got angry, "That rotten despicable little foreigner…"

**In front of the Hinata Inn**

Hina was trying to convince Kenji Tsuda to give her a clue of the lawsuit that was filed against Haruka but the Kenji himself refused to say anything and would only reveal her the information when Haruka was present and had read the notice. Hina had planned to go to see Shinsuke Aoyama and convince him that her grandson would be suited better to stay in her inn but with the lawsuit that was filed against Haruka, Hina wanted to know what was going on so that she could take care of it herself.

"Can you please tell me?" Hina asked, "Just a little?"

Kenji shook his head, "You can ask me, plead and beg as many times as you like ma'am but like I said, I've been given strict instructions to not say anything about it without the person in question here to receive the notice."

Hina was getting upset and things seemed to not work in her favor.

Hina and Kenji started hearing foots that were ascending on the stairs. They saw Haruka and the Hinata Girls and they also saw Keitaro and Miyabi. Hina saw her grandson was happy thinking that Keitaro changed his mind and had decided to run her inn after all but she was not happy to see the girl that was with him and guessed that it was Keitaro's girlfriend that she heard about.

"Granny," Naru called out.

Hina went to greet the people coming, "Haruka, girls…Keitaro."

"We've have returned Granny," Motoko said.

"Yes, I can see that."

"Granny…" Keitaro spoke.

"Oh Keitaro, I'm happy that you're here," Granny looked at Miyabi, "Grandson, who is this young lady with you?"

"This is my girlfriend, Miyabi Aizawa," Keitaro looked to his girlfriend, "Miyabi, this is my grandmother, Hinata Urashima."

Miyabi nodded, "Hello Ms. Urashima."

Hina greeted back, "Hello Miyabi, so you're my grandson's girlfriend…yes…"

Hina gave the undertone that Keitaro and Miyabi were able to read that she didn't approve but they decided not to say anything for now.

"Haruka Urashima?" Kenji spoke.

Haruka looked at Kenji, "Yes, I'm Haruka Urashima, and you are?"

"I have something for you," Kenji gave Haruka the notice, "you've just been served."

This surprised Haruka, the Hinata Girls, and even Keitaro and Miyabi.

"What?" Haruka spoke as she opened up the notice and read it, "You're suing me?!"

"Suing?" Naru spoke.

"Whoa, Haruka's being sued?" Kitsune said surprised.

"What's the meaning of this?" Motoko asked angry at Kenji for giving Haruka the notice.

"Aaaauuuh, Haruka is being sued?" Shinobu said shocked.

"Suing? What's that?" Su asked, "Is it something to eat? Is Haruka being served food? I want to be served!"

"No Su, being sued is a bad thing," Kitsune said, "a lawsuit is bad."

Haruka continued to read the note and was getting even more angry, "What the hell?"

"Haruka, what is it?" Motoko asked.

"I'm being sued by multiple people and one of them is Sakura," Haruka replied upset.

"Sakura?" Hina was shocked, "I don't understand, why she would…? No, she can't do that. Will you tell me what's going on?" Hina asked Kenji.

"Sure since Haruka is now here and she has been given the notice, I can answer any questions that I know," Kenji answered.

"Why is Haruka being sued?"

"Sakura Tanigawa is suing Haruka for mistreatment when she worked for her and not always paying her for all the hours she put when she worked her, basically breaking an agreement that was made regarding pay. The others who are also suing her are people that were customers in her establishment and suing her for the terrible treatment she gave."

"Sakura…" Keitaro said, "Oh yeah, she's the woman I met at the teahouse before I went to the inn. Wow Aunt Haruka, you weren't paying Sakura for all the hours she worked for you."

"I…" Haruka sighed, "I had my reasons. She was always questioning my decision and the way I ran my business."

"Whatever that may be Aunt Haruka, it's still not right that you wouldn't pay for all of her hours. Of course, with the way you act, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Keitaro, you don't know anything," Haruka said glaring at her nephew, "so shut it."

"Hmph, whatever," Keitaro replied not caring how Haruka reacted.

"Keitaro, it would be best if you stayed out of this," Hina said, "this is not something for you to get involved but don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't appreciate you coming here. I'm glad you decided to change your mind to run the inn," Hina was smiling, "you have no idea how much this means to me."

"You've drawn up the wrong conclusion Granny," Keitaro said.

"What?" Hina was surprised.

"Mom, I'm sorry but Keitaro didn't come here to run the inn," Haruka said with regret.

"Granny, we tried to tell him, we really did," Naru said.

"Yeah, but he's just being stubborn about it," Kitsune added.

"Then, why…?" Hina asked.

"Granny, did you really sent someone to follow your grandson and his girlfriend?" Shinobu asked hoping that it wasn't really true.

"Granny Hina, did you actually send a male name Ryuichi Tomaru to…stalk them?" Motoko asked.

Hina was taken back but then sighed, "Why…don't we all go inside?"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Keitaro said, "I'm just here to tell you that-"

"Please, let's all go inside and I'll explain," Hina interrupted and then looked at Miyabi, "you're welcome to come inside as well Miyabi."

"Keitaro," Miyabi spoke putting her hand on Keitaro's arm.

"Miyabi…I'll leave it up to you. Do want to come inside the inn or would you rather not?"

"Hm? You're leaving it up to me?"

"Yeah, I just want to tell my grandmother what I came to say and I don't intend to stick around."

"Keitaro…" Hina said upset.

Haruka and the Hinata Girls were surprised at what Keitaro was doing.

"_Wow, he's actually leaving it up to her?_" Shinobu thought.

"_I don't believe this_," Motoko thought surprised, "_this male is actually giving her a choice in the matter. But why? Surely a male like him wouldn't really…_"

Kenji cleared his throat, "Well, I'm leaving. I did what I came to do and since it seems that there are no more questions, I'll be taking my leave."

Kenji left the grounds.

**Ogi's Apartment**

Ryuichi was sitting with someone in front of him and it was Ogi. Ryuichi had just told Ogi what had happened when he confronted Miyabi and her boyfriend who was his former employer's grandson, Keitaro.

"Ryuichi, what the hell were you thinking?" Ogi asked clearly upset what his friend did.

"I was just trying to help out Ms. Urashima and I was trying to help you out as well," Ryuichi answered.

"Trying to help me out? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. Listen, what happened to you was horrible. That little wench had no right to do what she did and I was just trying to make sure she didn't pull this crap on someone else."

"And how were you going to do that? I made it clear to you to stay away from her and that I didn't want you to do anything to Miyabi, especially in your ridiculous sense in helping me out and besides the things that you heard from her are true."

Ryuichi was shocked, "No, that can't be. You were being made to believe what didn't really happen."

Ogi was getting even more upset, "You're not even listen. What was said about me misleading her is true. You never bothered to listen to me."

"But, surely…"

"Listen Ryuichi, it was true. I knew what Miyabi had feelings for me and I really didn't help things along. Instead of saying anything, I just lead her on and kept allowing her to come to my apartment everyday and when I introduced her to Maho, I thought that she would just give up but it just made things worse and I did nothing about it."

Ryuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You really knew and you really did nothing."

"I…liked the attention she was giving me and I really didn't think there was really any real harm. I didn't mean for it to end up like they did but it did and even then, I really didn't say what really went on."

Ryuichi was shocked again and wasn't sure how to respond to it, "Why…why the hell didn't you tell me all of this? After all this time, why didn't you tell me?"

"I did try to tell you, but you wouldn't even hear me. You just went off and never spoke about it with me. You never even bother to ask me what really happened. Now, I'm hearing that you tried to do me a favor, please, you were really just trying to please that old woman, an old woman that sounds to me can't be happy for her own grandson so don't start talking like you were trying to help me out."

"Ogi, if…if you had told me the truth beforehand, then I…"

Ogi slammed his fist on the table, "I did try to tell you the truth, but you wouldn't hear me. It's true, Miyabi did ruin me but I was also at fault as well. I did betray her trust and the trust of my former students and instead of taking responsibility for what I did, I ran from it. It's you who doesn't understand anything!"

Ryuichi gritted his teeth at what Ogi was telling me, "So what now?"

"I'll tell you again, I want to you leave Miyabi Aizawa alone, don't bother her again."

"What about all the things she had done? She led her class a vindictive vendetta against teachers since then."

"That's regrettable, yes, but it's not up to you do something about it. Besides, I know that Miyabi and the rest of my former students of Class Four are trying to make amends so don't you even think about trying to ruin any chances that they have to set things right and if I were you, I cut my ties with this Hinata Urashima."

Ryuichi growled, "You don't have the right to tell who I should cut my ties with, after all this time, you were messing around, playing with a student's emotions. The whole damn thing could have been avoided if you hadn't acted like a damn fool in the first place."

Ogi simply shrugged, "Fine, throw your insults, I don't care but I'm telling something that would be beneficial to you. It's sad, we hadn't spoken with each other for three years and then I hear you did something like this and you say you were trying to do me a favor, what a load of garbage."

"You don't have any idea," Ryuichi countered.

Ogi sighed, "Just get the hell out of my apartment Ryuichi."

"Humph, gladly," Ryuichi got up and stormed out of Ogi's apartment.

Ogi shook his head and then he got up and went to his phone and called someone.

**Hinata Inn**

Shinobu was in the kitchen making tea. The whole thing for her was very heavy and she was really starting to doubt things.

"This can't be right," Shinobu said to herself, "I know that Granny's grandson is right, it's not fair to try to force something on others. Is this really the right thing to do? The way things are going, it's no different than what I went through with my parents and their divorce," Shinobu shook her head, "I don't want to believe it because I don't think Granny is that kind of person but if what was said is true then why would she…surely, she did it just to protect him…but that Miyabi person doesn't seem like a bad person," the twelve-year-old Hinata resident was confused, "this is really hard."

Meanwhile in the common room, Keitaro and Miyabi were facing Hina sitting by a table.

"Keitaro, let me say that I admit, I did have Ryuichi follow you and to keep tabs on you two but it was only so that I can make sure that you are okay," Hina said.

"I'm finding that hard to believe," Keitaro replied.

"It's true. Look, I just wanted to know what kind of girl Miyabi was, that's all."

"If you wanted to know Granny, all you had to do was to ask me. There was no need to have someone stalk us, that's deplorable."

"Keitaro, you're…hurting my feelings," Hina was starting to get upset, "all I'm trying to do is help you and this is what I get from you."

Keitaro shook his head, "Granny, what are you really after?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, you sent this Ryuichi guy to follow us and try to have me and Miyabi separated, do you really want me to run the inn so badly that you use any dirty tricks to do it?"

Hina flinched, "Dirty tricks? Is that how you see it?"

"Yes, that's how I see. Anyway Granny, I came here to tell you that it was unfair of what you did and it's not right that you keep misleading Aunt Haruka and your residents and I certainly don't appreciate you sending someone just for the sake trying to destroy my relationship with my girlfriend so what I want to tell you Granny is that I want you to stop it and don't bother me or anyone close to me because if you continue with it, I'll have take some…drastic measures."

"Drastic measure? What does that mean?" Hina was shocked what Keitaro said to her.

"I'd rather not say, I'm telling you to stop and that's all."

Keitaro started to get up and Miyabi was following suit.

Hina couldn't comprehend what was happening, this was not how she hoped it would be and she thought it would go better since it was Miyabi that suggested that they go inside.

"Keitaro, you truly disappoint me," Hina said.

"Oh really?" Keitaro replied.

"Do you not have any compassion for me or for the inn? How are you able to live with yourself when you act like this? It's just like you throwing away your promise to go to Tokyo University and finding someone that you promised to."

"What do you mean?" Miyabi asked.

"Miyabi, Keitaro made a promise that he would go to Tokyo University and find the girl that he promised to. He just threw away that promise like it was nothing," Hina said coldly, "honestly, I don't know when he started acting like this but this is disgraceful. I'm sorry to say this Miyabi but you and Keitaro were not meant to be with each other. He promised another girl long before he met you and he for some reason decided to turn his back on her."

"Oh, are you talking about the promise Keitaro made when he was five?" Miyabi responded surprising Hina, "yes, Keitaro told me about the promise he made to someone he couldn't remember."

Keitaro put his hand on Miyabi's shoulder, "It's amazing, isn't Miyabi that my grandmother expect me to be bound to a promise that I made when I was only five years old and to someone that I don't remember and most likely that girl has actually moved on with her life."

"Keitaro, promises are important to keep," Hina said upset at what Keitaro said, "it's like I told you before, you shouldn't make promises that you don't intend to keep."

"Your grandmother's right," Naru said entering the common room with Motoko, Su, Kitsune, and Shinobu, who was bring the tea.

Keitaro shook his head at Naru, "You should really butt out," he looked at Hina, "and Granny, you are definitely not someone who should be lecturing about making and breaking promises."

"And what does that mean?" Hina asked glaring at her grandson.

"What are you getting at?" Kitsune asked.

"You just don't know when to stop being rude to your grandmother, you disgusting male," Motoko said.

"Granny, I'm referring about Aunt Marumi," Keitaro said.

Hina raised her eyebrow, "Why are you bringing her up?"

"Granny, years ago before I was even born, you promised Aunt Marumi that she would succeed you in running the inn but you broke that promise for the sake of 'my promise'. So tell me Granny, tell me how you tell me to keep my promise, a really invalid one at that, when you broke your own which has more substances than my own with your own family?"

Hina was shocked and the girls were surprised as well.

"Granny, did you really break your own promise with your daughter?" Shinobu asked.

"Granny, surely, it's not true, is it?" Motoko asked.

"Granny?" Naru spoke.

"Huh? Granny broke a promise to someone?" Su asked.

Hina saw the looks that the girls were giving and looked backed at Keitaro, "It seems that Marumi had told you."

"Yes she did, when she told me, I couldn't believe it. Here you are practically condemning me for breaking my promise when you did the exact same thing."

"Keitaro, I had my reasons, I realized that Marumi was not fit to run the inn."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you felt that way," Keitaro said sarcastically.

The Hinata Girls were not sure what to think at the moment. None of them ever imagined of what they were hearing.

"Keitaro," Miyabi said.

Keitaro looked at his girlfriend and nodded, "Yeah, I said I'd take you to a place where I wanted to show you."

Miyabi and Keitaro were smiling at each other showing affection and it bothered Hina and three of the Hinata Inn, Motoko, Naru, and Kitsune while Shinobu was feeling embarrassed at what she saw and Su was pointing at them saying that they were going to play 'kissy, kissy'."

Hina was balling her fists and shaking, feeling upset at what was happening.

"Granny, there is one other thing," Keitaro spoke looking at Hina.

"What now?" Hina responded.

"Even if I were to run the inn, I would do things differently."

"Like what?" Hina asked wonder what was more Keitaro was going to say that would upset her.

**That's it for this chapter. Yeah, I'm ending it there. Next chapter: One month pass with Keitaro starting his second year and a certain young Okinawa woman makes her appearance as she and Naru prepare for their cram school. **

**I would also like to thank Luffy is King for the suggestion of dialogue of Hina's promise breaking to Marumi.**


	10. Unwilling and Unwavering

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **I remember reading somewhere of how Ken Akamatsu was originally going to go for Keitaro not being so 'nice' and would have actually kicked out the girls and sold the inn…kind of makes you wonder…

**Unwilling and Unwavering**

"Granny, there is one other thing," Keitaro spoke looking at Hina.

"What now?" Hina responded.

"Even if I were to run the inn, I would do things differently."

"Like what?" Hina asked wonder what was more Keitaro was going to say that would upset her.

"Well, for one, I would convert it back to a regular inn, as in not a girl's dormitory."

Hina and the residents were shocked.

"You can't be serious grandson," Hina said.

"Oh, I am," Keitaro responded.

Naru stepped up a little, "Hey, you actually think that we would just stand by and let you just making changes in our home without us involved in the matter."

Keitaro glared at Naru, "First off, it wouldn't be up to you since you really have no ownership of the place at all, you're just tenants, nothing more and second, you wouldn't have to worry about it anyway because the second thing I would do is cancel your leases and have you all evicted."

This surprised the Hinata Inn Girls and Hina was mortified at what Keitaro said.

"Keitaro, you cannot be serious, you would actually do that to them?" Hina asked disgusted.

"Absolutely," Keitaro simply responded.

"_This can't be real_," Hina said in her head, "_this is a nightmare. This is just a terrible nightmare._"

Miyabi also had her thoughts, "_This may make Keitaro's grandmother think twice before she decides to bother Keitaro again._"

**Hinata Teashop**

Haruka had called all of her employees that were working today in the back since there weren't many customers in at the moment.

"Really? You're being sued boss?" A male worker that was tall with slick back brown hair said.

"But why would Sakura do this?" A female worker with short black hair said.

"Ah man, this is not good," A second female worker with long wavy hair said.

"So Haruka, what are you going to do?" A second male worker with glasses and brunette hair tied a ponytail asked.

"Obviously, I'm going to fight this," Haruka declared, "They think they can sue me for such ridiculous accusations."

"The accusations are not ridiculous and they're actually true."

"Ryoji, how can you say that?" The first female employee berated.

Ryoji pushed up his glasses, "C'mon Mamiko, we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"You better watch your mouth Ryoji," the slick back headed worker warned glaring at Ryoji.

"Calm down Tetsuya," the wavy haired girl said.

Tetsuya turned to her, "Are you not bother of what he had just said Risa?"

"Of course I am, but we need to be calm," Risa replied and turned to Haruka, "How are you going to fight this?"

"I know a good attorney, I'll give her a call," Haruka answered.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mamiko asked.

"No, I can handle this; I just wanted to let you all know what was going on."

"Hey Haruka, you want us to try and talk some sense into Sakura?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah, I bet she would realize that what she's doing is wrong," Risa added.

"If you want, I won't stop you but anyway, that all I wanted to tell you so go ahead and get back," Haruka said.

The three nodded and Ryoji just pushed his glasses. They were starting to leave.

"Ryoji, stay back a bit, I want to talk to you," Haruka said as the others left and Ryoji stayed behind, "Ryoji, I didn't appreciate the things you just said. Must you always have some rude comment to say to me? You seem to forget that I'm your boss."

"Sorry Haruka but I did try to tell you what would happen. I've seen the way you've done things like spilling tea on people because they said things that you didn't like, docking Sakura's pay and making her work overtime, hell, you did the same thing to me."

"So you're going to whine and complain about how I do things too."

Ryoji shook his head, "I'm going to say that you won't win this lawsuit."

Haruka got irritated by what Ryoji said, "Well, it's a good thing you don't have a law degree, I don't have to listen to the words of an arrogant punk."

Ryoji glared Haruka, "You treat your own customers like crap and you're calling me arrogant? It doesn't take a law degree to know that you broke some laws. You don't know how to treat people right, not even your nephew."

Haruka was taken back, "What?"

"I heard from Sakura how you acted towards your nephew and I saw what happened when you returned here with those tenants at that dorm and your nephew. He was right to call you out on your behavior."

Haruka was angry but calmed down, "So you think you know everything all of a sudden. Well, if that how you feel then you can continue acting like that…somewhere else. You're fired Ryoji. Take that apron off and get the hell out, in fact, never set foot here again."

Ryoji simply shrugged, "Fine…"

Ryoji took off his apron and dropped it on the floor and walked out. As Ryoji was walking out, he noticed Mamiko, Tetsuya, and Rika were looking at him.

"You should have just kept your mouth shut," Rika said.

"So you heard all that," Ryoji simply said.

"This is what happens when you act like you know better than Haruka," Mamiko said, "you're just like Sakura."

"Ryoji, you're a dumbass, what the hell were thinking talking to Haruka like that?" Tetsuya added.

Ryoji shrugged, "I don't regret what I said and Haruka needed to hear it. It's like I said, she will lose this case."

"You don't know that!" Mamiko said losing her cool.

Ryoji just simply walked out of the teashop.

"He was always such a jerk," Rika said.

"Tch, for someone who's a Todai student, he doesn't have much good sense," Tetsuya commented.

"Well, it doesn't matter at this point; the question is what is Haruka going to do?" Mamiko added.

"Haruka said that she can handle it, let's leave at that," Rika said as one of the customer was calling for service, "we should get back to work."

**Hinata Inn**

"Keitaro, why can't you understand?" Hina asked upset.

"Why can't you understand Granny?" Keitaro asked upset.

Hina was about to lose her temper but stayed calm, "Keitaro, you weren't serious of what you said about what you would do, were you?"

"I don't joke around on things like this Granny," Keitaro stated.

"Keitaro, this isn't like you at all. You're not someone who would do such a cruel thing, right?"

"Granny, I'm serious and besides even if I didn't right away, I know that these tenants would continue with their appalling behaviors and I would have to evict them. I have no patience for people who are disrespectful and who would cause trouble. Any other sensible dorm manager, man or woman for that matter, would do the exact same thing."

"Would you stop saying bad things about us?" Kitsune demanded, "Why do you always have to say cruel things?"

"You're the one with the appalling behavior," Naru added, "we try to talk some sense to you and all you've done is insulted us repeatedly."

"Please, could you please stop saying terrible things about us?" Shinobu pleaded.

Motoko turned to Hina, "Granny, I know he is your grandson, but with his terrible attitude towards us, allow me to challenge him to a duel so that I can teach him some manners."

Keitaro and Miyabi laughed at what Motoko said and that irritated the young Aoyama female.

"You two find this funny?" Naru asked angry, "Motoko is good and would actually cut you down. You better watch yourselves."

"Yes, we do find it funny," Miyabi responded, "this samurai wannabe probably thinks that Keitaro has no skill and that he would be beaten easily," Miyabi turned to Motoko, "you really don't have any idea."

"A weak woman who's depended on that male has no right to say things like that to me," Motoko countered.

"Hmph, pathetic, you don't really know what a strong and independent woman really is."

"You-"

"Stop it Motoko," Hina interrupted and turned to Miyabi glaring at her, "Miyabi, don't say such rude things to Motoko."

"Ignoring the fact that she just insulted Keitaro yet again," Miyabi said.

"It just how it is," Keitaro said.

"Keitaro, listen, I told the girls that you are really a nice person but I can't help but feel that you're actually acting this way because of her," Hina said pointing at Miyabi.

Keitaro was disgusted at Hina's accusations, "Granny, don't try to pin this on my girlfriend and it seems that you're not bothered at your tenants' behaviors."

"Keitaro, listen to me," Hina said as she got up and went to Keitaro, "Keitaro, my hope for you was to get along with the girls as you ran the inn. I ran this place for many years and I'm getting real old. Sure, I could have asked your Aunt Marumi, I could have asked Kanako, but when I look at the girls with what they went through and the things that had happened in their lives, I decided to help them and for them to make sure they had a place to stay where they would worry about the things that are going on in their lives. Keitaro, I ask you to take my place so that you could get along with them as well and help out just as I have been doing for them."

"Granny…" Naru spoke.

The other girls were amazed at Hina and were grateful to her and it reminded to them that Hina was someone who understood them. Keitaro, on the other hand, was not moved with his grandmother's speech.

"Help them out? More like what you really want me to do is baby and spoil them, like what you and Aunt Haruka have done," Keitaro said.

"Keitaro, you're not-" Hina tried to point out.

"No Granny, since I've met them, they've done nothing but insult me and tried to physically harm. You should have told them about me when you told me to come here but you didn't for some reason and you expect me to just be nice to them when they just called me a liar and a pervert and would just make such terrible and false accusations."

"I keep telling you, it was all a misunderstanding and I'm sure that the girls-"

"Why do you insist on making excuses for their behavior?" Keitaro interrupted, "you say that I could help them with their problems, I'm not a therapist, and if you want them to get help you should take them to see a real one."

"Are you saying that we should be in an asylum?" Kitsune asked insulted.

"Seeing a therapist doesn't automatically mean being taken to asylum," Keitaro pointed out.

"Keitaro, they are not really bad people, they just have difficulties, but I'm sure that if you take the time to know them, you'll see that they are not so bad," Hina argued in their defense.

Keitaro shook his head, "I'm out of here, Granny, never bother me to run this inn again because it's obvious that you don't understand anything and that you're too selfish to understand that not everything can go your way."

Hina got upset, "So just like that, you're just going to walk away from this place, the place that would be your inheritance."

"Not interested," Keitaro then turned to Miyabi, "let's go Miyabi; I'm sorry that you had be put through this."

"It's okay," Miyabi said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Well then fine, go then and don't come back," Naru spoke in anger.

"Yes, we don't need you around anyway," Motoko added.

"Granny, I say that this should stop," Kitsune said, "it doesn't seem like he's going to take interest.

"Yeah, he's too much a meanie," Su added.

"Girls, stop it!" Hina demanded making the girls feel a bit shock.

"But Granny, why?" Naru asked.

Hina just turned to Keitaro, "Grandson, don't you dare walk out of that door."

Keitaro and Miyabi turned to Hina.

"Granny, there is nothing further to discuss; this is getting real pointless and old real fast. No matter what you say or how you try to justify things, my answer will always be the same."

"Keitaro, just tell me why you don't want to do this?"

"We've been over this," Keitaro was losing his patience.

"Just tell me why you don't want to do this," Hina said being insistent.

Keitaro sighed angrily, "The reason is that I already made plans of what I'm doing and running the inn is not part of it and besides, I don't feel like doing a favor for someone who has no regard for her own family."

"What are you talking about?" Hina asked upset.

"Oh, so you're going to try to pretend and deny the fact that you're actually a hypocrite and since you're used of having things go your way, you can't stand the fact that I won't do what you request and the fact that through all of this, you still won't be straight with me or with anyone else for that matter. It's also obvious to me that you never bother to correct the bad behavior these girls have and since that's the case, I know that most of them will act like they own the place. You're like a bad parent that spoils their children rotten and won't do anything to correct their bad behavior and always give in."

"Keitaro…"

"Stop picking on Granny you jerk," Naru demanded, "you don't know anything about us so don't act like you do," Naru countered.

"Yeah, I mean, c'mon, sure it wasn't all that great but Granny is really trying and you're just blowing her off just like that," Kitsune said.

"Please stop saying mean things Keitaro," Shinobu pleaded with a strain tone of her voice.

"Just what give you the right to judge them harshly like that just because of what happened yesterday?" Hina asked.

Keitaro shook his head, "You actually need to ask, fine, I'll start and I'll start with Naru," Keitaro looked at Naru, making the one in question be taken back, "You, Naru, when we first met, you greeted me in a rude manner and accused me of lying without any base for your accusations and ordering me to leave when I kept telling you that Granny told me to come here and trying assault me without any provocation."

"That was because-" Naru tried to explained.

Keitaro interrupted her, "Your refusal to listen and your continuous baseless accusations of me lying and even when Aunt Haruka tried to explain things, you still repeatedly insulting me during the meeting. Your idiotic accusations of me peeking on you when I was looking away when your towel fell and telling me that I had no business being in this place without even listening to even Haruka and completely ignoring the fact that my own grandmother invited me her and you feel that it's okay for her to just dump the responsibility of the running this place on my lap with her damn lies?"

Naru was furious at the things Keitaro said to her and then Keitaro looked towards Motoko.

"What?" Motoko spoke rudely when Keitaro looked at her.

"You Motoko, the fake samurai," Keitaro said.

Motoko got angry, "Fake samurai?"

"Yes, you say that you an honorable warrior but that's not how I see it. What I see is an immature sexist brat."

"How dare you!" Motoko replied and about to draw her sword.

"Remember what I said," Keitaro replied quickly able to stop the young heir of the God Cry School, "you point your sword at me again and I will press charges."

Motoko gritted her teeth and was still willing to try.

"Motoko, stop it right now!" Hina demanded making Motoko stop in her tracks.

Keitaro continued, "If you were really much an honorable warrior as you claim, you would have ascertain the situation and you wouldn't have attacked me without provocation and making your stupid accusations of me trying to have my way with anyone here. Not to mention, you accuse me of being disrespectful to Aunt Haruka while ignoring the fact that my Aunt Haruka hit me on the head for simply addressing her as aunt and condoning the fact that my grandmother lied to me to get me to come here. That shows that you don't really have any honor otherwise you wouldn't agree with what my Aunt Haruka of what she did when we first met not to mention joining with Naru with her stupid accusations and it's for one reason."

"Really and what would that be?" Motoko asked still angry.

"You don't really like me just because I'm male and you believe that all males are just vile perverts, which is sad really. I don't know when and why you feel that way but I actually pity you for having such a mindset."

"Well, I don't need your pity Urashima!" Motoko countered.

"Hey, maybe you should stop," Kitsune suggested upset with what was going on, "you're not being fair."

"Oh, this coming from someone who fanned the flames here by making the accusation that I was trying to hit on Shinobu," Keitaro countered, "and was doing it with a glee, that tells me that you like make stuff up and probably like to play tricks on others."

"You know, it was a joke, you didn't have to take it so seriously," Kitsune said trying to play it off.

Keitaro got annoyed, "Do you hear yourself, why would you think it would be funny to make a horrible joke like that? You're disgusting!"

Kitsune got offended and Hina and the rest of the girls couldn't believe what Keitaro just said.

"You're calling me disgusting?" Kitsune asked upset.

"Yes I am, because you are and to think you got all offended just because I said I didn't find you or any of your friends here attractive. It's not like I said you were ugly but to me, I wouldn't really pay attention to women who are vain and think that looks and figure are what make someone attractive," Keitaro turns to Miyabi and wrapped her around his arms, "now my girlfriend Miyabi is very attractive and not just in looks, she's not vain, she has a kind personality and she's not arrogant and doesn't look down on people and she's very caring."

"Keitaro, you're embarrassing me," Miyabi said blushing but liked the gesture.

"I'm just being honest," Keitaro replied happily.

"And yet, she with a rotten male like you," Motoko said.

"Really? She could do much better than to be with a loser like you," Naru added.

"Stupid man haters like you two shouldn't be saying things like that," Miyabi countered annoyed with what the pair had said.

"Okay, that's it, I've had it with you," Naru said with the intent to teach Miyabi a lesson.

Keitaro glared at Naru, "You come near her and try to harm her, you'll be sorry."

"You-" Naru was interrupted by Kitsune putting her hand on her shoulder giving her the notion of not to go through with it.

Keitaro released Miyabi and then Su went to Keitaro upset.

"Are you going to say mean things to me to?" Su asked.

"You insisted on chasing me thinking it was tag when I repeatedly told you that it wasn't and you say that you were going to use me for your 'toys'. I'm pretty sure that I don't want to play any 'games' that you have in mind," Keitaro turned to Shinobu, "Shinobu…"

"Y-Yes?" Shinobu replied.

Keitaro sighed, "You just seem like you're just following along. It seems like you get why I'm against it and you said that you agree that it's not right of what is going on but you seem to still follow along with what my grandmother wants. Why is that?"

"Uh…well…"

"Leave Shinobu alone," Naru said and turned to Shinobu, "Shinobu, you don't need to say anything. Just ignore this idiot."

"That's right Shinobu, you don't say anything," Motoko added.

"But he asked me-" Shinobu tried to say nervously.

"You need not to say anything," Naru insisted and turned to Keitaro, "Shinobu has nothing to say anything to you Keitaro."

Keitaro and Miyabi shook their heads.

"Now how are you going to just speak for her?" Keitaro asked appalled at what was happening.

Miyabi whispers to Keitaro, "It seems like this girl is bullied by these two."

"That maybe the case," Keitaro whispered back to Miyabi.

"I'm appalled," Hina said.

"Appalled?" Keitaro repeated.

"Yes Keitaro, I'm appalled that you would say such terrible things to them, you need to apologize to them right now."

"Not going to happen and we're leaving."

Keitaro and Miyabi were setting out of the inn.

"Keitaro!" Hina raised her voice.

"Remember what I said Granny, if you continue to try to get me to do something that I'm not obligated to do and harass people close to me or try to get Kanako to go with you on your world tour, there will be severe consequence for you Granny."

Hina was shaking her fist, "You disrespectful, ungrateful grandson…"

"Let's make this the last time and let's not go through this again, good bye Granny and bye you tenants."

"Bye, everyone," Miyabi said as she and Keitaro left the inn.

"Granny…" Naru spoke and saw Hina very upset.

"Um, Granny…" Kitsune spoke.

"This is…" Hina spoke, "this is…horrible…just…"

"Don't be angry Granny," Su said trying to assure her.

"Granny Hina, I'm sure that we can get through this," Motoko said.

Shinobu felt sad and then looked at Hina and her fellow tenants and then without anyone noticing, she just left and went to her room. She knew that she had a lot to think about.

**Stairs of the Hinata Inn**

Keitaro sighed as he and Miyabi were walking down the stairs.

"Are you okay Keitaro?" Miyabi asked.

"Well, I don't know, I'm annoyed about all of this. We were supposed to have a nice date and they had to ruin it," Keitaro turned to his girlfriend, "I'm really sorry about this Miyabi, I never meant for this happen. This all happen because my grandmother wouldn't just let go."

"I keep telling you, it's okay," Miyabi assured, "I know you didn't plan for this to happen and I'm real proud of you, you stood your ground and didn't let any of them intimidate you. You were very cool."

Keitaro chuckled, "Thanks Miyabi and thanks for backing me up, I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing, it was the least I could do," Miyabi replied smiling.

The couple continued descending the stairs and then a woman in a dark blue dress suit that had long black hair and was wearing glasses appeared and headed for the Hinata Teashop. Keitaro and Miyabi looked at the woman and then just went on their way.

**Hinata Teashop**

The woman in the dark blue business suit came inside and Haruka saw the woman.

"Reiko, thanks for coming," Haruka said.

The woman named Reiko went to Haruka, "I received the fax you sent regarding the lawsuit. Can we go somewhere private?"

Haruka nodded, "I have a room, we won't be bothered there."

Reiko nodded, "Okay."

In a room that had a couch and a table with two chairs, Haruka and Reiko sat on the chairs and Reiko had out the documents in regards of the lawsuit against Haruka.

"So Reiko, what can you tell me?" Haruka asked.

Reiko sighed looking over the documents, "I checked on the legitimacy of the lawsuit against you."

"And?"

Reiko sighed again, "Haruka, I'm going to be honest with you, it's not looking good for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't really have much a case as they have enough to hold against you. You have nothing that you can counter against Sakura Tanigawa or on any of the people that you decided to 'teach them a lesson'.

"C'mon Reiko, you mean to tell me that there's nothing you can do to help me?"

"The only thing I can say is that you only have two options. One is that you go to court and have the high chance of losing this case and the second is that you settle."

Haruka didn't like what she heard puffed her cigarette, "I'm not going to settle and I won't lose this case."

"Haruka, I'm being honest with you on this and settling is the best chance you have. I can help with that so that you won't lose so much."

"You expect me to give in, that's not acceptable," Haruka said upset.

"This all we can really do, don't let your pride blind you of what's happening," Reiko warned, "it will only get worse if you go to court and no doubt lose."

Haruka shook her head, "Forget it; it seems that it was a mistake to ask you for help Reiko. It would be best if you leave right now."

Reiko didn't like what Haruka said, "So that's it, you don't like what I said and can offer so you're just having me leave. I came to help you since we've known each other from our time Tokyo University."

"You're not helping me by giving me bad advice, just leave right now Reiko," Haruka replied.

Reiko huffed and got up, "Fine, then you're on your own. It seems that you really become a foolish and bad business owner. It's really sad."

Reiko left the teashop and Haruka was thinking of what she was going to do now. She decided to go to the Hinata Inn and ask Hina, thinking that she had a solution to her problem.

**Hinata Inn, Manager's Room**

Hina sat in the room upset about what happened, "Keitaro…I can't believe that boy actually threatened me," Hina breathed through her nose, "I need to teach that boy some humility…but not now," Hina thought about another thing, "I should probably hold off of seeing Shinsuke Aoyama for now and have a talk with the girls. I'm sure this has been real hard for them. I better see how Haruka is doing regard the lawsuit that was filed against her. I should pay a visit to Sakura though. I need to find out who put her up to this. Someone must be putting her up to it."

**One Month Later, Shichimura Apartment Complex**

Keitaro was in his new apartment in the building that was owned by his father's friend, Shinsuke Aoyama. He was getting ready to start his second year as a student of Tokyo University of the Arts. He left his apartment and headed for the exit of the building. As he went to the exit, he saw a male high school student in his school uniform that had short red hair, green eyes, and average build.

"Oh, good morning Keitaro," the high school boy greeted.

Keitaro smiled and greeted back, "Good morning Takeru, here to walk with Nagisa to school."

Takeru smiled, "Always, how about you? Are your way to your college?"

"Yep, I'm heading out right now."

"Well, have a good day Keitaro."

"You too Takeru," Keitaro said as he left the building.

Keitaro was outside and when he was, he noticed someone staring at the building. It was a young woman with long brown hair that went down to her lower back and tied to a braid and brown eyes and wears a green buttoned long sleeved shirt with a brown sleeveless dress over it and brown shoes.

Keitaro was surprised as he recognized the young woman as one of his close friends, "Mutsumi? Mutsumi, is that you?"

Mutsumi turned to see Keitaro and smiled, "Keitaro," Mutsumi then went to Keitaro and gave him a hug, "I'm happy to see you again."

Keitaro was taken back at Mutsumi's gesture but was happy to see her again and hugged back, "Yeah, it's great to see you again too."

Keitaro and Mutsumi let each other go.

"So what brings you here?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, I stopped by at your parents' bakery and Kanako told me that you moved here," Mutsumi answered, "I wanted to see you again."

"You came here to see me? That's very nice of you."

Mutsumi giggled, "It's only natural that come see my dear friend. Oh, you are on your way to your college?"

"Yeah I am, how about you?"

Mutsumi put her right hand on her cheek, "Cram school for me since I failed to get into Todai again."

Keitaro sighed as he couldn't help feeling sorry for his friend, "You would have gotten in if it wasn't for you…'condition'.

Mutsumi agreed, "Yeah, that's true. Do you mind if I walk with you while I go to my cram school?"

"Uh, sure, I don't mind."

Keitaro and Mutsumi walked with each other.

"So Keitaro, how's your girlfriend Miyabi doing?" Mutsumi asked.

"She's doing wonderful, she had a great time in the UK last month and she's ready for her second year as well."

Mutsumi smiled, "That's wonderful, I'm glad for her and you as well."

Keitaro smiled at Mutsumi, "Thanks Mutsumi, Miyabi said that she wants to spend time hanging out with you when you two have the time."

"Oh really? Well, I'm sure that would be wonderful," Mutsumi said happily but then she looked the down and had a bit of a sad look.

Keitaro noticed and got worried, "Mutsumi, are you okay?"

Mutsumi looked at Keitaro and brushed off her sad expression, "Oh, I'm fine, it's nothing but you're right, Miyabi and I should hang out some time. Of course, you and I should catch up as well."

Keitaro nodded and smiled, "Sure."

Mutsumi had her thoughts, "_Keitaro…if only I had…_" Mutsumi shook her thoughts, "_No, I can't just keep regretting it. I did what I felt was right and I want Keitaro to be happy…my dear Keitaro…_"

**Campus for the Cram School**

Naru had just arrived at the cram school and she had her hair tied long twin braided ponytails and wore thick glasses along with a Salem hooded sweater, high water pants with sneakers and wearing thick glasses. For Naru, things had not been easy in the Hinata Inn since that meeting with Keitaro and Naru despised Keitaro very much as she still think that he was one of the worse people she has ever met and she couldn't help but remember how things went bad for Haruka with her lawsuit and what was happening with Su as retaliation for eating those brownies in the bakery that was owned by Keitaro's parents. The only thing that Naru thought would be the best at the moment was concentrate on her studies and just make sure she passed her exam for Tokyo University. As Naru headed further, she noticed two people that were coming by. She recognized one of them as Keitaro but she didn't know who the young woman was that was with him.

"It's that idiot Keitaro," Naru said with a scowl, "but who that with him. That's definitely not his girlfriend Miyabi. So who…" Naru then had a thought and was shock, "wait, don't tell that…that bastard is cheating on his girlfriend with another woman. That's it, that's the only explanation, I knew he was bad news, that pervert and Miyabi will be so sad, not that I would actually feel sorry for her," Naru then decided to do something about it, "that poor girl, she has no idea that she's with a slime ball. I think I better go over and save her from that bastard."

Naru decided to go over to where Keitaro was and teach him a lesson.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: the aftermath during that month period of Keitaro and Miyabi's meeting with Hina and the Hinata Girls. What will Hina decide to do since it is now obvious to her that things will not go as she planned and Marumi visits Haruka. **

**I would also like to thank Grey Wolf 4 for the idea of dialogue regarding Keitaro pointing out of the Hinata Girls.**


	11. Priors

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **This chapter has more flashbacks.

To Ragnarok: If you are reading this…senseless bashing, fallen into the trap of Fanon, thinly veiled rants…really? Also, why do I need to follow the canon plot especially when I'm not even having Keitaro run the Hinata Inn? You say that I should read Love Hina again. You know, I could do that but I know that my feelings of how things went on in Love Hina would not change for the third time. You say that I'm ruining this fic; you go ahead and think that way if you want but I'm not going change the direction of this just because you don't like what's going on. Now if you were to explain in detail on the things you said, I might think about it although I don't really bother with those that say that I'm ruining this fic. So, in other words, if you don't like it, then stop reading it.

**Priors**

**Hinata Inn**

Haruka was sitting on a couch reading a newspaper. Normally, this would be the time for her to be in her teashop. Unfortunately for her, that would no longer be the case. It had been a month since the lawsuit was filed against her and she fought it but she lost the case in court. It was bad for Haruka, not only was she forced to pay Sakura the amount that Haruka docked from her paycheck for what was ruled as unjust reasons, but she was ordered to pay the damages which and then by the end of it, Haruka couldn't keep up with the pay of her teashop and was forced to let go all of her employees and closed down the teashop. It also didn't help that the attorney she hired also demanded that she paid for his services. Haruka didn't want to pay the lawyer because she felt that he did a horrible job but the lawyer reminded Haruka that he did everything he could for her and did all that she asked and that the attorney that represented Sakura and the people that were customers just had a better case and had Haruka refused to pay her lawyer, it would have been another problem for Haruka, another that she didn't need. So now Haruka was stuck and didn't know what to do. She was forced to close down her teashop and not even her grandmother/adoptive mother, Hina was able do anything to help and word spread about the lawsuit that was filed against her and it left her having an unpleasant reputation. Haruka had thoughts about what happened after it was all set and done.

**Flashback: One month ago**

Hina and Haruka were sitting in the common room with the Hinata residents. The Hinata Girls felt bad for Haruka for losing the case and her business.

"Haruka, are you okay?" Hina asked with concern.

Haruka shook her head and felt bitter, "No Mom, I'm not. I've lost my business."

"Is there any way you can get it reopened again?" Naru asked.

"I don't know if it even possible."

"Poor Haruka," Shinobu said with pity, "it's terrible. I know how much passion you had for your teashop."

Haruka nodded sadly, "Yeah Shinobu, it really is a shame."

"I blame that male lawyer you hired," Motoko said, "he clearly didn't do a good job. I bet he didn't really try to help you win."

Haruka sighed as she shook her head, "Even if that was the case Motoko, I can't accuse him of such…besides blaming my so-called lawyer wouldn't get me anywhere."

"Still though, what are you going to do now that you no longer have your teashop?" Kitsune asked.

"I really don't know."

Su went to Haruka with a banana to cheer her up," Here Haruka, have a banana."

Haruka sighed, "No thanks Su, I don't think a banana's going to help me."

"Really?" Su then looked at the banana, unpeeled it and ate it.

"I tried talking to Sakura to drop the lawsuit, but she wouldn't even listen to what I wanted to say to her," Hina said.

"I just can't believe it," Motoko said with a frown, "how she could do this to Haruka, that ungrateful woman."

"Haruka…girls, I have an announcement to make."

Haruka and the girls looked at Granny and wondered.

"What is it Granny?" Kitsune asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll be leaving again to continue my trip around the world."

This surprised Haruka and the Hinata Girls.

"Granny, you're leaving us already?" Naru asked.

Hina nodded, "That's right."

"But Granny, are you really going to leave us?" Shinobu said sadly.

"Yes Shinobu, I am, I haven't finished my world tour and I want to experience all that there is."

"Granny, what are you going to do about management of the inn?" Motoko asked, "You're not going to try to convince that grandson of yours Keitaro again, are you?"

The other girls looked at Hina, hoping that it wasn't going to be the case.

Hina shook her head, "No, not anymore," Hina felt sad, "Keitaro is a lost cause. If he won't do me this favor then there is no longer any point to ask him."

The Hinata Girls were relieved that Hina gave up on the idea.

"It's okay Granny," Naru assured her, "he's not needed anyway."

"That's true, besides, I can see that we wouldn't be able to get along with him anyway," Kitsune added.

"He's nothing more than a nuisance, he and that girlfriend of his," Motoko added.

"Granny…do you really have to leave?" Su asked whining, "Why don't you stay with us?"

"Granny, if you leave and if you no longer have plans to make Keitaro the manager, then what's going to happen here?" Shinobu asked.

"I'll just make someone else the manager of the Hinata Inn," Hina answered.

"Okay, but who?" Naru asked.

Hina looked at Haruka, "Haruka."

This surprised Haruka and the residents.

"M-Me? Mom, are you sure?" Haruka asked completely surprised.

Hina simply nodded, "That's right, Haruka, I've thought about this since you had to close down the teashop and I've decided to make you manager of the inn."

"Mom, are you really sure?"

Hina nodded again, "Yes, I'm sure. You have been taken charge here before but now I want to make it official."

"Wow, that's great, so Haruka will be in charge," Naru said.

"Will it be all right for you Haruka?" Shinobu asked.

"I agree and respect your decision Granny," Motoko said with a smile, "a strong independent woman like Haruka is only fitting."

"Yay! Haruka! Haruka! Haruka!" Su chanted happily.

"Yes, besides, this is to help Haruka since she lost her business," Hina looked at Haruka, "what do say Haruka, do you accept?"

Haruka looked at Hina, and then the girls and then nodded, "Yes Mom, I accept. Thank you."

Hina smiled, "You're welcome."

The girls were excited about this.

"It just how it's supposed to be," Motoko commented with a smile.

"That's true," Naru added happily.

"Now I can go back to my world trip with no worries," Hina said happily.

"Mom, what time you will be leaving tomorrow?" Haruka asked.

"In the morning, but before I do that, I need to be somewhere today."

"Where?" Kitsune asked.

Hina looked at Motoko, "Motoko?"

Hmm, yes Granny?" Motoko replied.

"I need you to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To see your Uncle Shinsuke."

Motoko's eyes widened, "W-Why?"

"My grandson Keitaro plans to be living in your uncle's building and working there as well. With the way he acted when he was here, I feel it would be best that we warned your uncle and it would also help if you came along. As his niece, you can tell him how you felt when my grandson was here, acting arrogant and self-centered."

"I see, that would best," Motoko said but looked away with an unsure look, "but…"

Hina and the others got concerned with Motoko's expression.

"Motoko, is something wrong?" Naru asked.

Motoko shook his head, "N-No, it's nothing, I'm sure with Granny there, it will work."

Hina nodded and looked at Haruka with a smile, "Haruka, I'm counting on you."

**Flashback End**

Haruka put down the newspaper and got up from the couch and then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm, I hope it's who I think it is," Haruka said as she went to the door.

Haruka opened the door and saw that it was Marumi.

"Hello Haruka," Marumi greeted.

"Marumi…" Haruka spoke.

Marumi raised her eyebrow, "What did you call me?"

Haruka raised her own eyebrow, "Marumi."

"I thought so," Marumi replied as she pinched and pulled Haruka's cheek.

"Oww! Oww! Oww! What are you doing?!" Haruka complained.

"I've told you many times that it's Aunt Marumi, just because Granny lets you refer to her as Mom and because your uncle, Kyoshiro lets you call him by first only doesn't mean it's okay for you to do the same thing with me. I've said that to you many times, when are you going to get it? I've never allowed you to call me by my first name only."

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry…Aunt Marumi," Haruka said feeling the pain of a pinch cheek.

"That's better," Marumi said as she let go of Haruka's cheek.

Haruka was rubbing her cheek, "Anyway, please come in."

Marumi let her inside as Haruka closed the door and she and Marumi went to the common room to sit.

"Hey Haruka, I want to ask you-" Kitsune spoke as she came to see Haruka and stopped herself when she saw Marumi, "huh? Haruka, who's she?"

"Oh Kitsune, this is my Aunt Marumi," Haruka answered.

Marumi looked at Kitsune, "I see you're one of the residents here."

"Oh yeah," Kitsune said and smiled, "I'm Mitsune Konno, you can call me Kitsune."

"Right…" Marumi then turned to Haruka, "Well Haruka, I came here just like you asked, so what did you want to see about?"

"Aunt Marumi, it's about the lawsuit I lost," Haruka answered.

"Oh yes. It's too bad for you, but it happens but why do you want to talk to me about it?"

Haruka narrowed her eyes at her aunt, "You had something to with it, didn't you?"

Marumi sighed with annoyance, "Haruka, did you actually called me here just for that?"

"This is a serious matter Aunt Marumi; you were a part of it, weren't you?"

Marumi sighed again, "I simply told Sakura of her options, that's all. She did ask me how I felt about her suing you. I told her that I didn't mind."

Haruka was surprised, "You didn't mind?"

"Why should I? It was between you and her, well between you and her as well as your former customers who sued you as well."

Haruka shook her head, "Aunt Marumi, this is your way at getting back at me for supporting Granny of her decisions, that's the real truth, isn't it?"

Marumi narrowed her eyes, "So, this is the real reason you called me here. Haruka, you're being silly and you got a lot of nerve wasting my time with such nonsense."

"But it's the truth, isn't it?"

Marumi sighed and shook her head, "She fed you that kind of nonsense, didn't she? I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who suggested to you to talk to me about this since she left to go back on her world tour. Haruka, I don't know what you actually think, but I really don't care that you support her with her decisions. You think that just because I told Sakura what her options were that I would do it just for revenge, please. I did it simply because she asked, nothing more. Honestly, I can't believe I came all the way over here for this and I thought you wanted to talk to me about something of importance."

"This is important," Haruka countered.

"No, it's not," Marumi started to get up, "I'm leaving, I don't have the time nor the patience to hear you whine like spoiled brat due to your own faults."

Haruka got irritated by what Marumi said and Kitsune, who had been listening couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey, there's no need for you to insult Haruka and besides, Haruka is working very hard as the new manager as the Hinata Inn," Kitsune said defending Haruka, "have some sympathy, don't you feel bad that your own niece lost her teashop, her own business?"

"No, I don't," Marumi replied with an expression that showed she didn't care, "besides; she brought this on herself to be honest."

Haruka just narrowed her eyes with her thoughts, "_I shouldn't have bothered. I knew it would be a waste of time, why did I let Mom convince me?_"

**Campus for the Cram School**

Naru was walking with a purpose with the intent to teach Keitaro a lesson as she readied her fist. Meanwhile, Keitaro and Mutsumi were still talking and then looked at the building.

"Well, here you are," Keitaro said.

"Yes," Mutsumi said smiling, "thank you for walking with me. Have a good day at your school and tell Miyabi I said hi."

Keitaro chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I will. It's really good to see you again Mutsumi."

"Thanks, you too Keitaro."

"You shameless cheating bastard," Naru said as she got close surprising Keitaro and Mutsumi.

Keitaro and Mutsumi didn't know what was going on but the next thing that happened was that Naru struck Keitaro with a punch that caused Keitaro to spin and hit on the gate of the campus. This surprised Mutsumi as she watched in horror of Keitaro hitting the gate.

"Keitaro!" Mutsumi spoke in shock and worry.

"Hmph, that's what you get you disgusting pig!" Naru said she pointed her finger at Keitaro.

Mutsumi turned to Naru, "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Why did you attack Keitaro?"

"Aahh, what the hell?" Keitaro spoke angry looking at the thick glasses wearing girl that punched him.

Naru turned to Mutsumi while pointing at Keitaro, "This man is a creep. He has a girlfriend and he's making a fool out you and his girlfriend."

Mutsumi was confused, "I don't understand. How is Keitaro making a fool out of Miyabi and me?"

Naru was surprised, "You know about Keitaro's girlfriend and you're okay with this?" Naru glared at Mutsumi, "How could you not understand? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with her? What the hell is wrong with you?" Keitaro went to face Naru, "Listen, who the hell are you to-" Keitaro cut himself off when he looked at the girl that punched him and raised his eyebrow, "you look familiar…wait…" Keitaro glared at her, "are you…Naru?"

Naru simply crossed her arms and Keitaro twitched with annoyance.

**Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada**

Hina was with a group of tourists that was traveling the around in Vancouver. Hina was looking at the sights and was enjoying herself. Later on, the group stopped at their hotel and each person went to their respective rooms with the plan to reconvene in two and half hours. Hina went to her room and relaxed. As she relaxed she couldn't help but to think how things went. Her whole plan went down the drain and she was still unable to understand. Hina was disappointed, she counted on Keitaro to take the management position of the Hinata Inn and get real friendly with the girls there and even have a relationship with his promise girl but things that were unexpected turned up she was not pleased. Hina couldn't get Kanako to come along with her and that also ruined her plan as well because she knew that Kanako and Keitaro were close and she just wanted to separate them for the time being but that didn't work as well as Kanako as well as her son and daughter-in-law wouldn't go for it. Hina wanted to at least teach Keitaro a lesson for the things he said to her and the girls which was why she went to see Motoko's uncle, Shinsuke Aoyama and to convince him that having Keitaro live there wouldn't do Shinsuke any good, unfortunately for Hina, that didn't work out as well and she still was unable to believe how that went.

**Flashback: One month back in Shichimura Apartment Complex, Aoyama's Apartment**

Shinsuke was sitting on his couch and facing his friend's mother, Hina and his own niece, Motoko.

"This is the first time we've met," Shinsuke said looking at Hina, "so you're Kyoshiro's mother."

Hina nodded, "Yes, I'm Hinata Urashima and it's a pleasure to meet you Shinsuke."

Shinsuke nodded and then looked at Motoko, "Motoko…"

"Uncle…" Motoko replied.

"Well, anyway, what brings you both here?"

Hina nodded, "We're here regarding my grandson, Keitaro."

Shinsuke raised his eyebrow, "Keitaro, what about him?"

"I heard from Kyoshiro that you are going to allow Keitaro to live here in your building and even work here."

Shinsuke nodded, "That's right."

Hina paused for a moment and then spoke, "Shinsuke, it would be best if you cancel that idea."

"…What…?"

"It would best if you did not allow Keitaro to live and work in your building."

Shinsuke crossed his arms, "Oh really and why is that?"

Hina frowned, "It saddens me to say this but my grandson is really a selfish and arrogant person. He's disrespectful and has no qualms of hurting others."

Shinsuke raised his eyebrow, "Is he really that kind of person?"

"Yes, he was not like this before but unfortunately ever since he allowed himself to be influenced by certain people, he's changed. I came by to warn you and to spare you the irritation and the grief."

"Is that actually true?"

Hina nodded and then turned to Motoko, "Motoko, tell your uncle how you felt when you met my grandson?"

Motoko looked at her uncle, "Uncle Shinsuke, Keitaro Urashima is nothing more than an honor less individual. He showed up at the Hinata Inn and had attempted to peek at one of my dorm mates; he was very rude and insulting to Haruka even when Haruka tried to be reasonable with him. He insulted my honor as a warrior and heir to the God Cry School, practically calling me a fraud and disrespected and put down Granny Hina's hard work. He's a coward that runs away from his responsibilities and duties."

"So that it, huh?" Shinsuke said.

"Yes Uncle, we felt the need to tell you."

"Hmm, this is quite unfortunate."

"I know it's hard for you to believe this but it would be best if you learned about this now instead of later on," Hina said, "and think of it this way, my grandson insulted your niece here and insulted her hard work to be something that part of your family traditions."

Shinsuke sighed, "This is all real sad."

"Yes, it is but at least you know now. I know you were doing this as a favor for my son, but even he needs to realize that-"

"You misunderstood," Shinsuke interrupted, "I mean that this is all sad you and my niece would do this just as Kyoshiro predicted."

This shocked Hina and Motoko.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Kyoshiro called me earlier today. He figured you would pull something like this and gave me the heads up Hina and you Motoko, it's sad that you're actually going along with this."

Motoko was shaking with anger, "Are you okay with it then?"

"I'm not going to have Keitaro thrown out of here just to help your vindictive vendetta."

"Vindictive vendetta?" Hina asked shocked, "That's what you call this?"

"That's all it is and Motoko, are you not embarrassed you would do something like this? This isn't the first time too."

"What are you talking about?" Hina asked upset at where this was going.

"Motoko said the same kind of thing about her sister's husband, her brother-in-law and my own student, Hayato."

Motoko twitched at the mention at the name of the man she believed that took her sister away from her.

"Yes, I know all about that," Hina said looking at Shinsuke with a serious look, "listen, Motoko just had a real hard time and besides, I'm sure that this wouldn't have happened if her sister actually considered Motoko's feelings."

"What do you mean by that?" Shinsuke said upset that his friend's mother would say such a thing.

"Motoko had to take the role of being the heir of the God Cry School and she was not really ready for it. She came here in Tokyo and to live here in the Hinata Inn in order for her of not having to deal with the pressure and she has made friends. Honestly, was it really too much to ask of Tsuruko to consider Motoko's feelings?"

Motoko nodded silently again grateful for Hina while Shinsuke sighed.

"Are you saying that my niece Tsuruko should spend her life just making Motoko happy? Are saying that excuses Motoko of insulting people simply because they disagree with her views of things? Are saying that it's okay for her to attack people with her Shisui without really looking at the situation?"

"I'm simply saying that Tsuruko should have considered how Motoko felt. Motoko just needed her sister, that all. I'm sure if they had talked that things would have worked out."

Shinsuke sighed, "It's a good thing Tsuruko is not here to hear this, I would hate to see the look on her face when she actually learns that her sister couldn't be happy for her because she was the one being selfish."

Motoko got defensive, "That's…that's not true, you don't know what you're saying. I had to be the one to lead the God Cry School, something that should gone to my sister but instead she had chose to be submissive to that man," Motoko looked at her uncle with a serious expression, "I thought that at the very least you would understand but instead, you, Aunt Isana, Kazuya, and Nagisa were okay of Tsuruko giving up something that was real important and I was the one they picked next…even though I wasn't really ready to…"

"You didn't have to really take the position as heir to the God Cry School, you could have just told them the truth," Shinsuke said.

"And ignore my obligation? I'm not like her and I'm certainly not like you who ran from Kyoto and now reduced to a mere apartment building owner."

"Motoko, I think you're going a bit too far," Hina said.

Motoko looked at Hina, "Granny…I…"

"Forget it," Shinsuke said, "I think it would be best that the two you leave right now."

"Wait Shinsuke, it didn't come out right and what I'm telling you about Keitaro is true. I'm just trying to help and prevent him from-"

"Spare me," Shinsuke interrupted, "this is just for own revenge because Keitaro refused to be manager of your inn and I can certainly understand why he would refuse. You, Hina, who can't be happy with what her own grandson is doing and attempt to pull your own granddaughter out of school for whatever ulterior motive has no real credibility and you Motoko, you're same as always and I find it pathetic that you can't be happy for your own sister and you're really at the Hinata Inn to really run away from your own problems."

"That's not true Uncle!" Motoko countered.

"Yes it is and you know it, you just don't want to admit it. I want the two of you to leave and never come around here again."

"That's it? You just going to allow my grandson to be here and you're willing to turn your back on your own niece just like that?"

"Leave right now," Shinsuke said with a glare.

"Shinsuke-"

"Granny," Motoko interrupted.

Hina looked at Motoko with concern and saw that Motoko shook her head.

"It's pointless Granny, I suggest that we leave. He's not going to listen. It's typical of him."

Hina sighed and agreed, "Very well," Hina then looked at Shinsuke, "how disappointing. I thought you would be more reasonable and understanding but it seems like I was wrong. What a shame."

Hina and Motoko started to leave.

**Flashback End**

Hina sighed and had a frown, "Truly unfortunate. Motoko tries so hard and her own uncle decides to care more of my grandson Keitaro than his own niece. How despicable…"

**Shinobu and Su's Middle School**

Shinobu and Su were walking together and they were on their way to their classes. Both were not feeling well emotionally at the moment. For Shinobu, it was because she had a lot to think about ever since that meeting with Hina's grandson Keitaro and the fact how things were for her and it made her question about how Hina did things and her own dorm mates for that matter. As days went by for Shinobu and as she talked with the other girls in the Hinata Inn that she considered her friends, she wonder if they really were her friends and she wondered if the things Keitaro said last month were actually true. Su, on the other hand, wasn't feeling cheery at all; she hadn't been in good mood ever since a certain someone paid a visit in the Hinata Inn.

**Flashback: One month ago in the Hinata Inn, after Hina left**

Su was hanging from the ceiling and was giggling, enjoying herself. She saw Shinobu who was walking by but seemed sad. Su thought that she just needed to have some fun time.

"Hey Shinobu, you want to play?" Su asked.

Shinobu just looked at Su with a sad expression, "No, I don't feel like playing."

Su got concerned and jumped down from the ceiling and went to Shinobu, "Shinobu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Su; could you please just leave me alone for now? I need to be by myself and I have laundry to do."

There was a knock on the door and Shinobu and Su were curious.

"I'll get it," Shinobu said as she went to the door and when she opened the door was shocked and felt pale as she saw it was Kanako, "Y-You're…Kanako."

Haruka came by and saw Kanako, "Kanako, what brings you here?"

Moments later, Kanako was in the common room with Haruka while the Hinata Girls were standing next to Haruka.

"So are you going to tell me what brings you here?" Haruka asked.

"I actually came to see Granny, where is she?" Kanako replied.

"Hmph, you're too late, Granny left this morning to go back for her world tour. I'm in charge of the Hinata Inn now."

Kanako was surprised, "Wow, so Granny made you the manager…how interesting."

"Why are you here Kanako?"

"It's about when you and the girls visited us at the bakery."

Haruka sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "Kanako, you have to believe me, I never intended for things to be bad as they were. I'm really sorry about this and I assure you, the girls didn't really anything bad by it," Haruka looked at the girls with her glare, "right girls?"

They all just looked away from Haruka's glare.

Kanako shook her head, "Unfortunately for you, I have no reason to believe you. Why I'm here is regarding that gaijin that ate the brownies my parents made."

Haruka sighed again, "You mean Su."

"Yes, her…" Kanako looked at Su.

The Hinata Girls didn't know what to say and Su was very nervous. Haruka looked at them and then back to her cousin/niece Kanako.

"So what is it about?" Haruka asked.

Kanako still looked at Su, "Su, do have any idea what you've done when you ate those brownies?"

Su put her finger on her chin and pondered, "Well, they were very good. Oh, you should have them make more of them so that everyone could have a taste."

Kanako was irritated and Haruka sighed at what Su said and the rest of the residents were not getting a good feeling.

"I did a little background check on you Su," Kanako said, "You're actually Kaolla Su, princess of the island country of Molmol."

This surprised Haruka and the others in the inn.

"Hey Su, is that true?" Kitsune asked.

"Huh? Yeah, it's true," Su replied with a smile.

"Um Su, how come you didn't tell us?" Naru asked.

Su simply shrugged, "No one asked."

"You came here in Japan via exchange program," Kanako said.

"Yep, it's really fun, I like being here in Japan and I like being here in the Hinata Inn, everyone here is fun."

"Hmph, I bet it would be sad for you if that was all to stop."

This surprised Su, "Huh?"

"What are you saying?" Motoko asked.

"Kanako, what are you getting at?" Haruka asked, not liking what Kanako was implying.

"I'm sure it would be a problem for Molmol if it became known that their second princess was a thief."

"You're calling Su a thief?" Naru asked, "Because she ate those brownies. Look, it was all mistake, can't you and your parents just...well…let it go."

Kitsune put her hands together, "We promise that it won't happen again so please, don't make it into a huge case and I'm sure Su is sorry for what she did."

"No, we can't, my parents lost some business because what she did and my mother did say that you were going to pay for those brownies."

Haruka sighed, "Look Kanako, just…just tell me how much."

"Haruka…" Motoko spoke.

"Just tell me how much and I'll do whatever I can to pay it back."

"That's not going to be good enough," Kanako said.

"What…what do you mean?" Shinobu asked as she and the others were shocked.

"It wouldn't do any good if someone else paid for what Kaolla Su did and if we do it that way, it's our guess that she wouldn't really learn anything and down the road, she would just do something like this again so we believed that it would be best that Su and only Su paid for what she did."

The Hinata Girls wondered what Kanako meant and Su was confused.

"What do you mean?" Su asked.

**Flashback End**

Su was feeling sad about what went on and the proposal that Kanako spoke of that was brought on by her parents.

"I hate it," Su complained.

Shinobu looked at Su, "You're thinking what happened and what you have to do now."

"It's not fair, why are they making me?"

"Su, it would have been a lot worse for you if you refused and they weren't going to let Haruka cover for you and I'm sure that even if Granny was still here, they wouldn't let her cover for you. Besides, it's really your own fault, you shouldn't have eaten the brownies Mr. and Mrs. Urashima made, they were meant for a customer and you ate them without much of a thought."

Su looked at Shinobu upset, "That's mean Shinobu."

Shinobu had a downcast look, "I'm sorry but it's the truth."

Su still stared at Shinobu and decided to ask, "Shinobu?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strange lately."

"I don't know what you mean."

"It's just that it seems that you been very distant of us…in fact, you been this way ever since that Keitaro guy."

Shinobu looked at away. Su was thinking she was close in your guess.

"We should hurry, it would be bad if we were late for our first day of the new school year," Shinobu said as she hurried leaving Su behind.

"Hey Shinobu, wait for me!" Su called as she hurried after Shinobu.

Shinobu couldn't help but think about what happened when Keitaro and his girlfriend Miyabi were at the Hinata Inn.

**Flashback: One month ago in the common room of the Hinata Inn**

Keitaro sighed, "You just seem like you're just following along. It seems like you get why I'm against it and you said that you agree that it's not right of what is going on but you seem to still follow along with what my grandmother wants. Why is that?"

"Uh…well…" Shinobu spoke.

"Leave Shinobu alone," Naru said and turned to Shinobu, "Shinobu, you don't need to say anything. Just ignore this idiot."

"That's right Shinobu, you don't say anything," Motoko added.

"But he asked me-" Shinobu tried to say nervously.

"You need not to say anything," Naru insisted and turned to Keitaro, "Shinobu has nothing to say anything to you Keitaro."

Keitaro and Miyabi shook their heads.

**Flashback End**

"_I know…I know what Keitaro was saying…_" Shinobu said in her head.

**Motoko's All-Girl High School**

Motoko arrived at the campus of her high school. Motoko was spotted by three girls and it was the three that worshipped Motoko as a role model, Sachiyo Matsumoto, Emi Ichikawa, and Kikuko Onoue. They went to Motoko to greet her.

"Motoko-senpai," Emi said as she, Sachiyo, and Kikuko waved at Motoko, "good morning."

Motoko saw them and nodded, "Mm, good morning."

Motoko's three fans walked with her.

"How are you Motoko-senpai?" Sachiyo asked.

"Are you well?" Kikuko asked.

"I'm fine," Motoko replied although her tone was not well to them.

"Senpai, is something wrong? You seem upset," Emi said with concern.

Sachiyo reached a conclusion, "Is it a guy that's making you angry?"

Motoko frowned and nodded, "Yes, actually there is."

The three Motoko fans didn't like what they just heard.

"What, who is it, who's the stupid male that's making you angry?" Kikuko asked.

Motoko had a dark expression, "Keitaro Urashima," Motoko had her thoughts, "_Urashima…he's just like that man…_"

**Tokyo University of the Arts**

Keitaro arrived at the campus. He was still rubbing his jaw from the punch he got from Naru.

"That damn Naru," Keitaro said angry, "I can't believe she jumped to a stupid conclusion like that. Is it really hard for her to get the concept that a man and woman can walk and talk to each other and not in a romantic matter? There is definitely something wrong with her. I guess someone can be academically smart and still not have common sense."

"Hey Keitaro," a voice called.

Keitaro looked and saw his two best friends, Shirai and Haitani going to Keitaro and Keitaro smiled to see his friends.

"Hey guys," Keitaro greeted.

"How's it going Keitaro," Haitani said.

Haitani and Shirai noticed the bruise on the lower side of Keitaro's face.

"Whoa Keitaro, are you okay?" Shirai asked with concern.

"What the hell happened to you?" Haitani asked with concern.

"Well, you see-" Keitaro started.

"Keitaro!" Miyabi's voice interrupted.

Keitaro saw Miyabi hurrying to him with worry.

"Hi Miyabi," Keitaro greeted his girlfriend with a smile.

"Keitaro, are you okay? Who did this to you?" Miyabi asked with concern.

Keitaro sighed as he hated to make friends and his girlfriend worry.

"Someone must have suckered punch you," Shirai said.

"Yeah…" Keitaro said and felt embarrassed about it.

"Keitaro, who punched you?" Miyabi asked.

"Well…it shames me to say it but I got hit by Naru."

"Naru, who the hell is that?" Haitani asked.

Miyabi raised her eyebrow, "Naru? The same Naru that lives in your grandmother's inn? The same Naru that makes baseless assumptions?"

"Yeah, her," Keitaro said and then saw Miyabi who was shaking with anger, "Miyabi?"

Miyabi calmed herself down and looked at her boyfriend, "Keitaro, please tell us what happened."

Keitaro sighed looking at Miyabi, Shirai, and Haitani, "Well, the thing is that…"

**Faculty Office of Cram School**

Naru was sitting across from a faculty member who was middle aged with balding hair, wore glasses, and wore a light brown suit.

"Naru Narusegawa, explain your actions," the faculty member said, "why did you assault someone here and on the first day no less."

Naru looked down, "I just thought…" Naru was thinking if she could give an answer that could justify her actions, "I thought that guy was causing problems for the girl with the long brown hair."

"That's not how that same long brown hair student, Otohime was saying, talking about how you just jumped in some conclusion and not really looking at the situation."

Naru flinched, "I…I just…"

The faculty member sighed, "Let me tell you something Narusegawa, I hate violence, I really, really hate violence. I hate conflicts as well. This is the first day and it would be a real shame if you had to be kicked out on the first day because you did something real foolish."

Naru was afraid that her dreams to get in Tokyo University were going to be over already.

The faculty member continued, "However, just for today, I won't do that."

Naru looked at the dean surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, I'm feeling generous and we've never had to kick a student out of cram school on the first day and I'm not willing to be the one who start that, however, I will have to give you a warning. If you do something like this again, I will have no choice. Please don't make me do it Narusegawa."

Naru nodded and was relieved and grateful, "Yes, of course, I promise it won't happen again," Naru got up and bowed to the faculty member, "thank you so much."

"As long as you understand so go to your class, you don't want to be late."

"Yes," Naru said as left for her class.

**Cram School Classroom**

Naru arrived on time and sat in her desk in class. When she sat down, she saw Mutsumi giving Naru a death glare and that made Naru nervous.

"Um…" Naru spoke, "listen, I was only trying to look out for you, that's all. I'm sorry I made you upset."

"You should be apologizing to Keitaro, you punched him for no reason," Mutsumi countered.

"I…I was sure he was being despicable and I didn't know you were just friends with him and his girlfriend."

Mutsumi didn't like the excuse Naru gave, "You're despicable, maybe you were just looking for an excuse to hit Keitaro and you won't even admit that you wronged Keitaro."

"Uh look, it looked different from where I was, anyone would have thought the same thing," Naru replied.

Mutsumi narrowed her eyes at Naru, "I highly doubt that."

Naru got defensive, "Will you listen…"

"No, I don't want hear anything from you. I hate people who purposely hurt my friends," Mutsumi gave Naru a serious glare, "so let me make it clear to you, I hate you."

Naru flinched with surprise, "Y-You don't even know me."

"You attacked my friend Keitaro for really no reason and try to pass it off as it was his fault. For me, that's enough."

Mutsumi said her piece and turned to attention to class as the teacher walked in.

Naru was upset and looked down on her desk balling her fists, "_What's her problem? Who does she think she is? Couldn't she see that I was trying to apologize?_" Naru then went to turn her attention to the teacher.

Mutsumi glanced at Naru one more time and had her thoughts as well, "_I can't believe that this is Naru…_" Mutsumi looked down on her desk, "_why did I…_"

**Flashback: Summer somewhere in Okinawa, four years ago**

Keitaro gathered the courage to finally say what he wanted to say to Mutsumi, "Mutsumi, there is something I want to say to you."

Mutsumi didn't know what was going on but smiled, "What is it Keitaro?"

"Mutsumi, the truth is…I'm in love with you. I have always been in love with for a long time."

Mutsumi was shocked at Keitaro's confession put her hand over her heart, "Oh Keitaro…"

"Will you go out with me Mutsumi?" Keitaro asked being hopeful.

Mutsumi looked at Keitaro and had a sad look, "I'm sorry Keitaro but I can't."

Keitaro didn't like the answer he heard and felt sad, "You…can't?"

Mutsumi shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Keitaro. You're a sweet person and you're very kind and I'm so happy that you feel that way about me but you and I are not meant to be."

"We're not…?"

"No but please don't be sad, I'll know that there is a girl fated to be with you," Mutsumi smiled, "just wait and see. I promise that you will find your girl."

Keitaro didn't know what Mutsumi meant but decided just to smile, "Mutsumi…I don't understand what you mean but…"

"We…we can still be friends, right?" Mutsumi asked.

"…Yeah," Keitaro smiled not letting what just happened get him down, "yeah, even though it didn't go as I wanted, I still care about you Mutsumi."

Mutsumi put her hand on Keitaro's shoulder, "I'm so glad, I care about you too Keitaro, a lot and when you find the girl that you really are fated too, I will be so happy for you."

Keitaro couldn't help but smile, "Mutsumi…"

**Flashback End**

Mutsumi sighed and had her thoughts, "_I'm happy for Keitaro and I'm very fond of Miyabi, certainly didn't expect Keitaro being with Miyabi…and to think he wanted to be with me and he would have if I hadn't rejected him_," Mutsumi then looked at Naru, who was writing notes, "_I'm glad that at least, Keitaro isn't going to fall for her. I should have never switched the promise._"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Miyabi confronts Naru and has a chance counter with Shinobu and Keitaro is confronted by Motoko's three-girl fan club.**


	12. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Love Hina.

To W. Mackey: If you are reading this, you say my OC's Marumi, Yoshinari, and Sosuke Urashima are out of place. Well, I don't know what you mean. Can you be specific?

**Confrontations**

Keitaro was walking to the building of the university with his girlfriend Miyabi and his two best friends Shirai and Haitani. Keitaro had just told them what happened when he walked Mutsumi to cram school and when Naru sucker punched him.

"So that's what happened," Haitani said.

"Yeah, pretty much," Keitaro replied.

"So Naru assumed you were cheating on me just because you were talking to Mutsumi?" Miyabi asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh man, sounds like that girl has got a few screws loose," Shirai commented.

"Seriously…"

"And she's one of those girls that live in your grandmother's inn?"

"Yep…"

Miyabi felt anger and Keitaro looked at Miyabi with concern.

"Miyabi…"

"Huh?" Miyabi responded surprised.

"…Miyabi, I'm fine…really."

"Yeah, but still, that damn Naru, she should have never hit you," Miyabi had her thoughts, "_If I see her, I'm going to have a little talk with her and warn her what will happen if you attacks my boyfriend again._"

**Hinata Inn**

Haruka was on the balcony smoking one of her cigarettes. Things didn't go as she hoped when she invited Marumi to have a talk with her and she regretted doing it in the first place. She then went inside and went to her room and looked over the list that she made. There were some considerable repairs that needed to be made in the Hinata Inn. She calculated them to see how much it would cost and saw that it was going to very costly. Haruka then simply began looking over the records of the Hinata Inn regarding the tenants and the monthly rent payments to just simply check. As she looked over, she noticed something and narrowed her eyes and sighed.

Haruka got up, "I'm going to have to talk to her."

Haruka went downstairs and went to the lobby and found Kitsune watching television with a beer in hand. Haruka sighed and shook her head as she puffed her cigarette.

Kitsune looked and saw Haruka, "Oh, hey Haruka," Kitsune shook her can a bit, "want to join me?"

"No Kitsune," Haruka replied, "actually, we need to talk."

"Hmm, about what?" Kitsune asked raising her eyebrow.

Haruka took the remote and turned off the television, "Kitsune, we need to talk about your rent."

Kitsune flinched a little, "My rent…?"

"Yes," Haruka went and sat down next to Kitsune, "Kitsune, I've been looking around in the Hinata Inn and there are many things that need to be taken care and fixed here and it's going to be very costly. It was then that I looked over the records and when I looked over the monthly rent payments of the inn, I noticed yours. Kitsune, I've noticed that you haven't made any payments for the last three months."

"Oh, that…Haruka, I've talked to Granny about that when she was here, she said that I don't need to worry and just pay up when I'm able to."

Haruka was surprised to hear this, "Granny actually said that?"

Kitsune nodded happily, "Yeah, she said not to worry and that as soon as I get my job in writing, I will be able start my payments again. Don't worry, I will be getting one real soon, I can feel it."

Haruka shook her head, "Kitsune, you've been saying that for the past year and I haven't even seen you go out and get any jobs for writing. So far, for the past month since Granny left to go back to her world tour, all I've seen you do is sit around, watching television, drinking alcohol, and going out to party every night and coming back the next morning."

"Well, things are a bit hard for the moment, you understand, don't you Haruka? It's like when you lost your teashop, it's the same thing for me you know, hard times."

Haruka glared at Kitsune, "No, it's not the same. It's true that I lost my teashop but you don't see me laying around here looking for a free ride which is what you're doing right now."

Kitsune was shocked at what Haruka was saying, "Haruka, what are you…?"

"Kitsune, we going to have a meeting with the others as soon as they all get back from their schools but Kitsune, I want you to start to seriously look for a job, even if it's not for writing. We can't afford to have you just sitting around in the inn and really doing nothing. The Hinata Inn needs to be kept well maintained and it won't do well if the people that live here do absolutely nothing. I seriously want you to be serious about looking for a job because if you don't get one soon, I'll have to evict you."

Kitsune was shocked, "Haruka, you can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious, so you better be serious of looking and not just sit around and continue to get money from guys you trick out of with your charms and yes, I know about it and don't ask why I do but you need to know that if you keep at it, you may give some guy the wrong idea of what you're offering or worse. I suggest you stop that as well…for your own safety."

Haruka stood up leaving Kitsune and her eyes widened.

"But Granny said that-" Kitsune tried to say.

"Granny doesn't always know what's best," Haruka interrupted.

Kitsune was shocked again, "Haruka, what are you saying?"

Haruka just left and Kitsune didn't know what to do.

**Shinobu and Su's Middle School**

It was lunch time and Shinobu was sitting on a bench that was by a tree and had her thoughts in. She then proceeded to open her bento and looked at the food she made herself. Su came by and saw Shinobu.

"Hey Shinobu, you want to eat with me?" Su asked.

Shinobu looked at Su and just nodded. Su had a huge grin and went to sit next to Shinobu to have her lunch, which was just bananas. It was then that three girls looked at Shinobu and Su. The first girl had dark brown hair that was tied to pigtails, the second had long dark purple hair, and the third had short black hair.

Shinobu saw the three girls and waved at them, "Oh, Miyuki, Sana, and Hiroe too, would like to join us?"

Su saw them and waved, "Hey, come sit with us."

The three girls looked at each other and then looked back at the duo.

"So Shinobu, you still want to hang out with that crazy foreigner," the dark brown hair girl Miyuki said pointing at Su.

Su was shocked at what Miyuki said.

Shinobu flinched, "W-What do you mean?"

"Gee, did you forget what happened three months ago?" the short black hair girl Hiroe asked with disdain.

"Oh, n-no, but it was all a misunderstanding, she and the others didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure if we can all talk about it-"

"Forget it," the long dark purple hair girl name Sana interrupted, "let's go, I personally don't want to be anywhere near them."

"Yeah, let's go," Miyuki said.

"Hey, don't be mean to Shinobu," Su said angrily with a glare for the three girls.

The three girls left.

Su didn't like what the three said, "That was mean," Su looked at Shinobu who was upset and was about to cry, "Shinobu…"

"Do they even consider me as their friend anymore?" Shinobu asked with tears stating to flow down from her eyes.

**Tokyo University of the Arts**

Keitaro was sitting through his architect class with lecture that came with the history. Keitaro was very fascinated as he looked around and saw that the class was full. He considered himself to be lucky to be in the particular architect that he was in as it was very popular. After some time, the class was over and Keitaro was ready to go to his next class. Keitaro walked in the halls going to his next class.

"Are you Keitaro Urashima?" a male's voice asked.

Keitaro stopped and looked at the person that asked him, a young man that had long brunette hair tied to a ponytail and wore glasses wearing a brown polo shirt, gray slacks, and black shoes.

"Yes?" Keitaro responded.

The young man pushed his glasses and smiled, "I thought so."

Keitaro was confused, "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"No, but I've seen you before, you're Haruka's nephew."

Keitaro was surprised, "You know my Aunt Haruka?"

"Yeah, my name is Ryoji, Ryoji Sumeragi. I used to work at your aunt's teashop and…"

"And…?"

"I testified against your aunt in the lawsuit."

"Oh, so you did," Keitaro responded not shocked at what Ryoji said.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm glad to run into you," Ryoji said and then had a serious look, "there's something that I need to talk to you about."

Keitaro looked at Ryoji and then nodded, "I'm going to my next class," Keitaro pointed in front of him, "if you're going to the same direction, I can hear what you want to tell me."

"Yeah, sure."

Keitaro and Ryoji walked to same direction

**Motoko's All-Girl High School**

Motoko was walking with her three fan girls. They soon arrive at a door.

"Well, this is my stop, I have kendo practice," Motoko said.

"Oh, that's right you do," Emi said.

"Motoko-senpai, good luck, we'll see you again," Kikuko said.

Motoko nodded, "Indeed, have a good day you three."

"Motoko-senpai," Sachiyo spoke.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about that stupid male that made you angry, you're still the best and usually guys like him are all bark and no bite."

"That's true and he should consider himself lucky for if not for his grandmother, you would have wiped the floor with him," Emi said with confidence.

Motoko nodded pleased what she was being told, "Thank you, I appreciate what you said. A male like him will only earn to be put in his place."

"Still though, it's irritating that he would insult you and your friends at that inn," Kikuko said, "I would enjoy seeing him being taught a lesson."

"Well, don't worry, there's nothing I can't handle, that disgusting perverted cowardly male doesn't stand a chance against me and I know I can prove it. Anyway, I have to go; I'll see you three later."

"Bye Motoko-senpai," the three fan girls responded in unison.

Motoko went inside for her kendo practice and the three fan girls left. They soon went outside and were leaving their school.

"I can't believe that Motoko-senpai had to deal with such a male," Sachiyo said.

"As always, all guys are the same, there's nothing good about them," Kikuko said.

"That is so true," Emi added.

Kikuko stopped, "Hey, Emi, Sachiyo."

Sachiyo and Emi stopped and looked at Kikuko.

"What is it Kikuko?" Emi asked.

"Let's go find him."

"Find who?"

"You know that stupid perverted guy that Motoko-senpai mentioned, Keitaro Urashima."

"Huh, what for?" Sachiyo asked.

Kikuko narrowed her eyes, "To make him understand that he's a stupid male and he should face Motoko in a duel."

"What do you mean?" Emi asked.

"You know Motoko wants to fight him and prove that she's better than him but he's thinks that senpai doesn't really have any skill and that he believes that he can walk all over her and her friends at the Hinata Inn."

"You want to create a situation where he would have to fight Motoko-senpai and so that Motoko-senpai can prove that she is better."

"That's right, Motoko-senpai has helped us so much and taught us that we can be better and independent, I believe that it's our turn to help her."

"I see…" Sachiyo said, "If we can do that and watch…"

"It would help our role model and then…" Emi nodded and then looked at Kikuko, "Kikuko, it sounds like a good idea."

Sachiyo nodded, "Yeah…okay, so where do we find this guy?"

Kikuko had smug look, "Don't forget what Motoko-senpai said…let's go."

"Yes," Emi and Sachiyo said in unison and the three went to find Keitaro.

**Cram School**

After some time later on, cram school was over and students were leaving the campus. Naru was walking and sighed. Naru never expected things to go as they did and she was very annoyed by it. Naru looked over and saw Mutsumi walk passed her and Naru frown when she saw her. It made her upset the way Mutsumi spoke to her like she did. Naru decided to walk and then she noticed someone at the gate and recognized that person and was shocked to see it was Sakura Tanigawa.

"What the…?" Naru spoke surprised, "Why is she here?"

"Hi Sakura," Mutsumi greeted as she rushed over to Sakura.

Sakura saw Mutsumi and smiled, "Hi Mutsumi."

Naru was surprised, "Do they know each other?"

Naru got curious and decided to get a closer look. As Naru got close enough where she could hear and not get noticed, she raised her eyebrow.

"How was it?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it was fine, despite an unpleasant incident that happened," Mutsumi answered.

"Hmm? Well, you can tell me about it as I give you a ride."

Mutsumi nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Naru watched as Mutsumi and Sakura left and went to and got in Sakura's green sports car and Sakura started the engine and drove off. Naru walked a bit more and looked on.

"So Sakura is actually friends with that Mutsumi person," Naru said, "Sakura Tanigawa, she's the reason why Haruka lost her teashop," Naru got upset, "how could she live with herself knowing that she destroyed Haruka's livelihood and for what?" Naru shook her head, "I should just head back and maybe I can ask Haruka."

Naru started to head back to the Hinata Inn.

**With Shinobu and Su**

Shinobu and Su were walking back after they had finished their classes and school was over for them.

"I have to go get some groceries to prepare dinner," Shinobu said.

Su got excited, "All right, let's go, I wants some more bananas."

Shinobu stopped, "Su."

Su stopped and looked at Shinobu, "Hmm, what?"

"Su, you do know where you're suppose to go now, right?"

Su puffed her cheeks as she knew what Shinobu was referring, "I'm not going."

Shinobu was surprised, "You're not going?"

Su crossed her arms, "That's right, I'm not going. I'm sick of having to go work there. They don't even let have a little fun there."

Shinobu sighed, "Su, that's not up to you. That was the condition that was made for you. You know what will happen if you don't go and work there."

"But I don't want to Shinobu, it's not fun, they won't even let me make things there."

"It's not supposed to be fun and of course they wouldn't let you make things. Su, are you forgetting that if you don't, things will go bad for not only you but for the Molmol."

Su whined, "Granny wouldn't let this happen, she would have helped us."

"They wouldn't let Granny interfere and besides…even if Granny was to try, I don't think she would have been able to do much anyway."

Su looked at Shinobu, "I really don't get you Shinobu."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It seems like you're on their side."

"What?" Shinobu shook her head, "I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just saying that you can't just shirk off your responsibilities. You can't act a kid who doesn't know any better. It's not how it usually works. Besides, remember why this happened in the first place."

Su puffed her cheeks again, "I don't like them, those meanies, just because I ate the brownies."

Shinobu sighed and went to Su, "Su, please understand, you know that what you did was wrong and I can understand what they're feeling. My parents owned a restaurant and if that had happened to me and my parents in our restaurant, we would have reacted the same way."

Su just looked at Shinobu and Shinobu was sad as she figured that her friend still didn't understand.

"Granny would have fixed this," Su said with her head down and went to the other direction to where she had to go.

Shinobu was getting a bit depress, "I hope Su's not mad at me…it's just…" Shinobu just went silent and just decided to head for the supermarket.

**With Keitaro and Miyabi**

The young couple walked on the sidewalk after they both finished with their classes for the day. They stopped at a cross section.

"I'm going to buy some groceries at the supermarket and I'll see you at your place," Miyabi said.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," Keitaro said with a smile, "I'm curious, what are you going to make when you come over?"

Miyabi waved her finger with a smile, "Uh, uh, uh, I'm not telling, you're going to have to wait."

Keitaro rubbed the back of head with a goofy grin, "Oh well…"

Miyabi simply smiled, "Keitaro…"

"Hmm?"

Miyabi went and whispered something in her boyfriend's ear and Keitaro's eyes widened and looked at his girlfriend with a surprised expression.

"Mi-Miyabi, are you-" Keitaro spoke only to have Miyabi put her finger on his lips silencing him.

"I'll see you at your place," Miyabi said and then kissed him on the lips.

When Miyabi released her lips from Keitaro, she smiled seductively and went on her way. Keitaro was too stunned to move and then flinched with a jolt.

"Oh boy, I wonder if…" Keitaro spoke but stopped himself and shook his head comically, "damn, what the hell am I thinking?" Keitaro sighed, "I really shouldn't read too much of it."

Keitaro started walking again.

**Hinata Park**

Keitaro arrived at the park. He looked around and remembered the last time he was here. He frowned because it was the time that he was on his date with Miyabi to which it was spoiled when his Aunt Haruka and the girls from his grandmother's inn showed and tried to get him to accept the management position.

**Flashback: One month ago**

Keitaro and his girlfriend Miyabi were facing the Hinata Girls and Haruka and Keitaro was irritated in what was going on.

"What the hell do you all want?" Keitaro asked upset.

"We came to see you jerk," Naru responded in anger.

"See me about what?"

"We came to ask you to please take the job as the manager of the Hinata Inn in place of Granny," Kitsune said.

Keitaro couldn't believe it, "You have got to be kidding me."

"This is no joke Urashima," Motoko said glaring at Keitaro.

"I made it clear to all of you and to my grandmother that will not, absolutely not run the Hinata Inn. I thought you would all get that and why are you all here to try to convince me anyway. None of you liked the idea anyway so why are you here to try to get me to run the inn."

"We came to help Granny and she really feels that you should be the one even if we don't agree with it."

"Did Granny put you all up to this?"

"No, we're here on our own," Haruka said, "Granny doesn't even know."

Keitaro was shaking his head, "You're all annoying, you know that, don't you?"

**Flashback End**

Keitaro sighed as he was annoyed at that memory, "Things got messed because they really wouldn't take no for an answer. The plan I had for my date with Miyabi was ruined, all because of my damn grandmother…well, at least I no longer have to worry about it anymore and I'm glad my grandmother finally got the message."

Meanwhile, Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko came by the Hinata Park as well to simply relax for a while. They learned from Motoko where Keitaro lived and how to get there so they planned to go there and pay him a visit with the intent for their plan. They had also learned from Motoko of what he looked like. After a bit of time, Emi looked on and saw someone and it was someone that matched the description Motoko provided.

"Hey Kikuko, Sachiyo, look over there," Emi said pointing.

Sachiyo and Kikuko saw where Emi was pointing and they were surprised to see Keitaro.

"Is that him?" Sachiyo asked.

"Let's go find out," Kikuko suggested.

The three girls went to Keitaro. Keitaro was walking around in the park and was on his way to his apartment.

"Excuse us," a girl's voice said.

Keitaro turned to see three girls, "Hmm, can I help you?"

"Are you Keitaro Urashima?" Sachiyo asked.

Keitaro raised his eyebrow a bit surprised, "Oh, yes, I'm Keitaro Urashima."

"Figured as much," Emi said glaring at Keitaro.

"So you're the one," Kikuko said as she and Sachiyo were also glaring at Keitaro.

Keitaro didn't like the glares, "What's going on? Why are you three glaring at me?"

"You really are just a typical stupid guy," Sachiyo said.

Keitaro was taken back, "Excuse me? You don't even know me."

"We know all that we need to know from Motoko-senpai," Emi said.

"Motoko?"

"That's right, Motoko Aoyama, you met her at your grandmother's inn."

Keitaro closed his eyes irritated, "Oh, that's right," Keitaro opened his eyes, "Am I to assume that you three are friends of hers?"

"We consider Motoko-senpai as our role model," Kikuko said and pointed her finger at Keitaro, "a strong and independent girl who doesn't take nonsense from stupid guys like you."

"Really? So exactly why are you three here to see me?"

Sachiyo huffed, "You think you're so much better than Motoko-senpai, don't you?"

"You don't know how strong Motoko-senpai really is," Kikuko added.

"Yeah, if you had dueled against her, she would show you how weak you really are," Emi added, "you're just a typical guy that talk all the talk but can't back it up."

Keitaro simply pushed his glasses, "I don't know what Motoko has been telling you about me and frankly I really don't care," Keitaro turned, "I'm not going to bother telling you mindless followers since you seem act like Motoko is some sort of god, putting her on such a high pedestal. All I'm going to say that Motoko is immature and sexist and you three are having that same mindset but that won't get you far in life. I'm going."

Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko got irritated at what Keitaro said.

"You got some nerve," Kikuko said and then had a grin, "you're nothing compared to Motoko-senpai."

"Whatever…" Keitaro responded uncaring of their opinions.

"It's hard to believe that someone like you actually has a girlfriend," Kikuko shook her head, "it sad, that person, Miyabi Aizawa, right? She must be just some dumb bitch to go out with someone like you."

"Oh yeah," Sachiyo added, "A stupid ignorant woman."

"I bet that Miyabi would go for just any guy because she's a weak willed woman who can't be independent, just like Motoko-senpai said," Emi said with venom.

"What did you three say?" Keitaro said with venom as he stopped suddenly.

"What, you have a problem?" Sachiyo gloated.

Keitaro turned to face the girls with a vicious death glare, "I could really care less if you insult me but you three disgusting brats have the nerve to insult my girlfriend…now that bothers me."

Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko suddenly got nervous.

"H-Hey, what's with that look?"Emi asked as she, Sachiyo and Kikuko felt they needed to defend themselves.

"Wh-What's with you?" Kikuko said nervously.

"You better…you better not try anything or you'll be in serious trouble," Sachiyo said trying to put up a brave front.

Keitaro started walking towards them, "You three are just like Motoko all right, you really have absolutely no manners."

Three girls didn't know why but each of them felt a terrible chill and felt scared.

**Hinata Supermarket**

Shinobu was getting supplies so that she could cook for not only dinner but to prepare meals and snacks for the week. As Shinobu was picking up things, she saw someone and was surprised to see the person as the person turned and saw Shinobu.

"Oh, it's, uh, Shinobu, right?" Miyabi said as she had her hands with some food as well.

"Uh…yes, h-hello again Miyabi," Shinobu replied nervously.

"Buying food for your dorm mates?"

"Um yes, I do the cooking and they always enjoy what I make."

"…I see…"

"Um Miyabi, are you doing the same for yourself?"

"Actually, I'm going to cook for my boyfriend at his place today."

Shinobu was surprised, "R-Really?"

"That's right."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes…"

"Oh…" Shinobu then had some thought of how a couple would spend time alone and then blushed.

Miyabi looked at Shinobu and sighed, "Can I ask you something Shinobu?"

Shinobu looked at Miyabi a bit surprised, "Hmm? What is it?"

**Shichimura Apartment Complex**

Keitaro had just returned to the building and when he got inside, his landlord/boss, Shinsuke was there waiting for him.

"Finally back," Shinsuke said.

Keitaro nodded, "Yes."

"All right Keitaro, there is some things that I want you to do today. So put your bag in your apartment and then meet me on the third floor."

"Yes Shinsuke," Keitaro obliged as Keitaro went to go to his apartment.

**Motoko's All-Girl High School**

Motoko had just finished with her kendo practice with her team and was leaving the gate. As she did that, she saw her fan girls running to her very upset.

"Motoko-senpai!" Kikuko screeched.

Motoko was surprised to see Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko running to her and she saw that each of them crying as they went to hug Motoko.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Motoko asked with concern.

"Motoko-senpai, it was awful," Emi said.

"It was horrible," Sachiyo said upset.

"What…?" Motoko looked at the three, "Okay, I need you three to calm down."

They did just that as they let go of Motoko.

"Tell me, what happened?" Motoko asked.

Sachiyo started, "We…we ran into Keitaro Urashima."

Motoko was surprised, "Are you sure it was Urashima?"

The three girls nodded.

"Yes Motoko-senpai, it was him," Kikuko said.

"Did he…did that vile male did something to you three?" Motoko asked.

The three girls nodded again and they were shaking and that made Motoko angry.

"We just saw him by chance and we told him that he was wrong in what he said to you and your friends at the Hinata Inn," Emi said.

"We're sorry Motoko-senpai," Sachiyo said with guilt, "we tried to be as strong as you showed us but he…that guy was too much for us and we couldn't…."

Motoko sighed, "It's okay, it's really not your fault and you did the best as you could."

"Motoko-senpai," Kikuko spoke.

"I'll deal with him myself."

"What will you do?" Sachiyo asked.

Motoko had serious expression, "I will challenge Urashima to a duel and prove how weak he really is."

The three fan girls had widened eyes with hope.

"Motoko-senpai…" Kikuko spoke.

"You'll take him on?" Emi asked.

Motoko smiled at them, "Yes, don't worry, I'll take care of everything and when I'm done with him, he won't bother or harass any other female. In fact, I'm sure that even his so-called girlfriend will see that he's not worth it."

Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko were moved by what Motoko said and they went to hug Motoko, surprising the God Cry School heir.

"Motoko-senpai!" The three girls said with happiness.

Motoko had her thoughts, "_Urashima, you have gone too far._"

**In front of the Hinata Supermarket**

Miyabi and Shinobu stepped out of the supermarket with their bags.

"Will you at least think about what I said?" Miyabi asked.

Shinobu looked at Miyabi, "Um, well, I get what you're saying but…"

"Well, really, it's up to you, you decide. I have no intention to make you do anything."

"Shinobu?" A voice spoke.

Shinobu and Miyabi looked over and saw Naru.

"Naru?" Shinobu spoke surprised seeing Naru wearing such thick glasses and her hair tied in twin braided tails, "Is that you?"

Naru looked at Miyabi and glared at her with her thick glasses.

"Wow, I never knew you wear thick glasses, Naru," Miyabi commented.

"Miyabi…"

"But…" Miyabi narrowed her eyes at Naru, "since you're here, I have something to give you."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Naru asked suspiciously.

"Shinobu, can you hold my two bags for a moment?"

Shinobu was surprised, "Huh? Um, sure…okay…"

Shinobu held Miyabi's bags and Miyabi went and stood in front of Naru.

Naru was taken back with Miyabi standing in front of her with a vicious glare, "Wh-What?"

Miyabi gave Naru a huge slap to the face causing Naru's glasses to fall off her face, dropping her bag, and making her fall on the ground. This caught Naru and Shinobu by surprise.

"Miyabi, what are you doing?!" Shinobu asked horrified at what she saw.

Naru's eyes widened and she put her hand on her slapped cheek and looked at Miyabi with surprise and rage, "What the hell was that for?!"

Miyabi went and viciously grabbed Naru by her collar and picked her up off the ground making Naru look her as he she had her vicious glare, "That's for sucker punching my Keitaro at cram school for no real reason."

"What?" Shinobu asked shocked, "Naru, what is she talking about?"

"Naru punched Keitaro at the cram school because she made the assumption that Keitaro was cheating on me with our friend Mutsumi and it never occurred to her that they were just friends."

Naru gritted her teeth, "I guess Keitaro told you."

Miyabi pulled Naru further staring at Naru with cold eyes, "Of course he did, although he didn't seem like he wanted to tell me. I guess it was too shameful for him that he got sucker punched by an immature, selfish, spoiled, man-hating bitch like you. What do have to say for yourself, you damn psycho."

Naru still gritted her and Shinobu was shaking.

"Mi-Miyabi…she's very scary…" Shinobu said feeling very scared and hoped that she would never get on Miyabi's bad side, "I wonder if Keitaro's the same way."

**Hinata Inn**

Motoko was coming back and walking the steps of the Hinata Inn. She glanced at the closed Hinata Teashop. Motoko sighed and continued upstairs and got to the front entrance of the inn. Kitsune opened the door and saw Motoko.

"Hey Motoko, you're back from school," Kitsune said.

"Yes," Motoko replied as she nodded.

Kitsune sighed, "Su not back, but of course, she wouldn't be as she has to work."

"Hmm, she had no choice; it was either that or backlash for Su and her homeland."

"That's true; still, I'm still surprised that she's a princess from a country that I have never heard of until now."

"The same goes for me as well."

Haruka stepped out and stood next to Kitsune, "Welcome back Motoko."

Motoko nodded to Haruka, "Yes, it's good to be back."

There were two more girls coming up and meeting them and it was Naru and Shinobu.

"Hey Shinobu and Naru too," Kitsune greeted, "welcome back."

"Hi," Shinobu said.

"Hey Naru-" Kitsune cut herself off as she as well as Haruka and Motoko saw something on Naru's face.

"Naru!" Motoko spoke surprised.

Haruka went to Naru and checked on her and saw a mark on her face, "Naru, what happened to you?"

Naru just looked at Haruka irritated, "Miyabi is what happened."

"Miyabi?" Motoko spoke surprised.

"What happened?" Kitsune asked.

"Miyabi slapped Naru," Shinobu spoke upset.

Haruka looked at Shinobu and then looked at Naru, "Let's go inside and get some ice for that and then I want to hear what happened."

Haruka and the four Hinata Inn tenants went inside and Motoko and Kitsune were asking Naru if she was okay and if Naru needed anything.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Naru tells Haruka what happened, Motoko challenges to Keitaro to a duel, Haruka conducts a meeting with the girls regarding the inn and the living expenses, and Keitaro spends time with Miyabi in his apartment.**

**A/N: I don't know if some people might think with what happened regarding Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko but I will say that Keitaro did not touch any of them. Just felt that it needed to be said.**


	13. Pushing Buttons

**Disclaimer: ** I have nothing to do with Love Hina.

**A/N: **I want to say that I appreciate those who enjoy reading this fic and the fair reviews given to me.

To W. Mackey: If you're reading this, you say that they don't feel like Love Hina at all in your last review. That doesn't really tell me anything.

**Pushing Buttons**

Keitaro was walking in the hall of the third floor of the Shichimura Apartment Complex with a toolbox in his left hand and a step ladder in his right hand and he was on his way to do some repairs. He stopped at a certain place where an air vent was and placed and put the toolbox down and set up the ladder. He went up on the ladder with a screwdriver and unscrewed the bolts that held in place and check the inside of the vent.

"Hmm…" Keitaro looked inside, "wow, this is really bad," Keitaro sighed again only this time it was regarding the three girls he met at the Hinata Park, "as of things wasn't annoying enough…"

**Flashback: Earlier in the Hinata Park**

"I bet that Miyabi would go for just any guy because she's a weak willed woman who can't be independent, just like Motoko-senpai said," Emi said with venom.

"What did you three say?" Keitaro said with venom as he stopped suddenly.

"What, you have a problem?" Sachiyo gloated.

Keitaro turned to face the girls with a vicious death glare, "I could really care less if you insult me but you three disgusting brats have the nerve to insult my girlfriend…now that bothers me."

Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko suddenly got nervous.

"H-Hey, what's with that look?"Emi asked as she, Sachiyo and Kikuko felt they needed to defend themselves.

"Wh-What's with you?" Kikuko said nervously.

"You better…you better not try anything or you'll be in serious trouble," Sachiyo said trying to put up a brave front.

Keitaro started walking towards them, "You three are just like Motoko all right, you really have absolutely no manners."

Three girls didn't know why but each of them felt a terrible chill and felt scared.

"What's this? What's wrong? You three got scared all of a sudden," Keitaro said.

"W-We're not scared," Sachiyo said with a nervous tone, "we just don't want you to touch us."

"Y-Yeah, get away from us, you pervert," Emi added.

"Touch you?" Keitaro asked and then snorted, "I wouldn't do that. Besides, I wouldn't want to catch any of your disease of stupidity."

The three girls got offended.

"What do you mean by stupidity?" Emi asked angry.

"Wow, do you mean to say that you can't even figure out the obvious, well, I guess your stupidity is so bad," Keitaro said in a mocking tone, "my mistake, it was foolish of me, I don't why I even bother to ask."

"You better watch your mouth," Kikuko threatened, "all we have to do is tell Motoko-senpai and she'll beat you up."

"Watch, we're going to tell Motoko-senpai on you so that she can beat you up," Keitaro mocked them and then looked at them with a glare, "do you hear yourself? You think that Motoko will solve all your problems when the truth is that you three as well as Motoko are just creating problems for yourselves."

"Shut up! You don't really know anything!" Sachiyo said losing her temper, "you don't about Motoko-senpai or any of us for that matter."

"You don't know me or my girlfriend for that matter either," Keitaro countered, "but that didn't stop you brats from insulting me and Miyabi, saying whatever the hell you want because of your stupid brain dead notions."

The three girls were shaking with anger.

"I wonder if you three have any other friends." Keitaro commented.

"Why do you want to know?" Sachiyo asked.

"Curiosity, not that you have to answer…"

Emi huffed before answering, "I don't see how it would do you any good but we did have lot of friends but that was before they started to betray us by going after stupid guys."

"They're pathetic," Sachiyo asked, "it doesn't make sense why they like to get boyfriend or talk about which 'guy is great' or 'who they would like to have as a boyfriend'"

"They were even some who actually talked about getting married," Kikuko added, "it's all so stupid. Motoko-senpai opened our eyes and showed us that guys are really just useless and that they would just cheat and get perverted on a moment's notice."

"Motoko-senpai has seen things like that happen before and we each know what it's like as well," Sachiyo said.

"We tried to tell our friends but they all said that we were being narrow-minded and that Motoko-senpai is actually a horrible person. We just couldn't believe it. How could they say that Motoko-senpai is actually horrible when she's the greatest? They decided that they didn't want to have anything to do with us and we decided that we didn't want to have anything to do with them as well."

They realized that they told Keitaro something they never would just told to just anyone and it surprised them.

"Maybe your former friends actually had some sense which is more than I can say about you three," Keitaro said, "I'm sure they got tired of listening to your nonsense and you as well as Motoko trying to force your beliefs on to others and didn't want your stupidity to affect them as well."

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up!" Kikuko demanded, "You're a stupid male, that's all you are! You're just like the rest."

"Motoko isn't strong at all as in way she treats people and if she were so strong why would she have to rely so much on a katana, a weapon, including her willingness to use her weapon on unarmed men, who most of them most likely can't fight back. I bet Motoko hasn't encountered anyone who can fight back yet."

"Motoko-senpai is strong! There's no one who can beat her," Emi countered, "When are you going to get it, you stupid male?"

Keitaro shook his head, "Motoko is really weak mentality and how you three and her think that love can make you weak and blindly believing men are just weak. Actually that is the behavior of someone who is just extremely prejudiced."

Kikuko chuckled, "I think you're confused. The one we know for sure who is weak not only physically but also mentally is your girlfriend."

"It's fine. Like you said, we don't know her but she has to be weak and dumb to be with someone like you," Emi added as Sachiyo and Kikuko nodded with agreement.

"You know, you three little bitches are lucky that my girlfriend isn't around," Keitaro said.

"Oh, why is that?" Sachiyo asked in a mocking tone, "Would she be all heartbroken? Would she cry wondering why are people being mean to her?"

"Or maybe she would plead you to do something and depend on you to stop it," Emi added.

"Actually, what would happen would be that Miyabi would go up to the three and viciously slap you brats silly, two slaps on each cheek," Keitaro simply said, "and I'm being honest when I say Miyabi's slaps are hard, it would be enough to leave painful marks on the face, making them feel dizzy."

This surprised the three girls and they looked at each other and then back at Keitaro.

"No way," Sachiyo said, "y-your lying."

"I don't lie about things like that," Keitaro said in a serious tone pushing his glasses, "my girlfriend is sweet and kind but she can be very vicious, especially to someone who does something against her or the people close to her."

The girls actually thought about it and they flinched as they actually imagined Keitaro's girlfriend viciously attacking them.

Keitaro continued, "My girlfriend, Miyabi Aizawa is strong, caring, and intelligent, traits that your so-called idol Motoko doesn't really have. Also even if Miyabi makes a bad judgment on things and does something that is wrong, she has the courage and willingness to admit her mistake, where as Motoko is too much of a coward to do so, her as well as most of her dorm mates in the Hinata Inn."

The girls couldn't take the things that Keitaro was saying and it was upsetting them.

Keitaro continued, "One other thing, Motoko's very own double standard. If she really thinks all men are weak then lashing out at them, attacking them makes her even weaker, especially if they are not martial artists themselves. Really, when it comes down to it, Motoko Aoyama is an immature sexist bully pretending to be skilled honorable warrior and it's really shameful. She can fool some people like you three but she can't fool everyone. She couldn't fool me and she certainly can't fool members of her own family, specifically, her uncle who happens to be my boss as well as her aunt, Isana, and cousins, Kazuya and Nagisa. They know Motoko longer than both myself and you three 'fangirls' have and they understand the kind of person your senpai really is."

The three girls couldn't take it anymore and lost their tempers and they attempted to physically harm Keitaro but Keitaro saw their attacks and easily dodge each of their attacks. They tried again a few times and it resulted with the same results and by the last attempt, it resulted them falling on the ground.

Keitaro shook his head, "So sad, three on one and yet none of you could really do anything. Do yourselves a favor and stop this silly childish play," Keitaro rubbed his head, "it's really embarrassing but it does show that three can run your mouths like crazy but when it comes to the action, you can't back it up. I can't take any of you seriously just I can't take your 'role model', Motoko seriously."

The three fangirls of Motoko were red with anger and embarrassment as they got up and they ran with tears streaming in their eyes.

"You're going to pay for this Urashima!" Kikuko screamed as she ran with her two friends.

**Flashback End**

Keitaro sighed, "Those three were annoying…rotten girls…"

A young woman with long black hair wearing a white shirt, black pants and blue shoes walked over and was seeing Keitaro working.

"Hello Keitaro," the young woman greeted.

Keitaro looked over the young woman and smiled, "Oh, hi Nagisa. How are you?"

Nagisa smiled, "Fine, thanks," Nagisa step a bit closer to the ladder, "So how does it look?"

"The vent?" Keitaro looked in a bit further, "it just needs to be cleaned out a bit but it seem that there are stuff that somehow got in as well and it's stuck."

Nagisa put her hands behind her back, "Hmm…Keitaro, after you finish with all the work that my father assigned you, are you doing anything particular later on?"

"Hmm? Oh well, my girlfriend is coming over," Keitaro smiled with glee, "I'll be able to spend some real time with her. Not like what happened last month."

"Last month?" Nagisa sat down on the floor next to the ladder, "Oh yeah, the date you had in the Hinata Park was ruined because of those tenants from your grandmother's inn…" Nagisa frowned, "…where my cousin Motoko was involved as well."

"Yeah, this time, we won't be disturbed as we will spend time in my apartment," Keitaro said.

"Oh, I see," Nagisa said, "you know, you're very lucky."

"Hmm?"

"To have someone like Miyabi..."

"Huh, yeah, I really am," Keitaro said with a proud smile, "she's great, I'm sure you'll like her when you meet her."

Nagisa chuckled, "I'm sure I will," Nagisa then looked down, "_yeah, lucky…_"

Keitaro looked at Nagisa, "Nagisa, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yes, I'm Keitaro, really."

"Hmm," Keitaro was concerned but didn't press on, "well okay, but if you need to talk, I'd be willing to listen."

Nagisa smiled, "I know, thank you Keitaro."

**Tsuchikatsu Fish Store**

Su had her apron, gloves, and hairnet on and was putting down the last box of fish in back. Su sighed of relief because it was the last box. A middle aged woman with glasses who also wore gloves, an apron, and a hairnet came by.

"Kaolla, I see you got the last box," the woman said.

Su looked at the woman and nodded, "Yep, I'm finished Miss Tsuchikatsu and early too, can I go home?"

Miss Tsuchikatsu snorted at Su's request, "Don't be ridiculous, you have to take out those fishes in that box and put them in their respective places in the store and then even then, your shift's not over. We've discussed this before Kaolla."

"Please," Su whined, "I hate having the smell of fish on me. I want to get rid of the smell."

"Oh, I'm so sorry you feel that way, your highness," Miss Tsuchikatsu replied sarcastically and almost mocking in which Su did not take to kindly of her response, "but seriously you spoiled brat, you're not in Molmol where you you're used of getting things your own way. Your title as a princess has no bearing here in my store, especially since you're working for me at the moment."

Su looked away upset moaning.

"Don't forget why you're here working," Miss Tsuchikatsu continued, "You're working for me in order to pay back for what you did at the Urashima Bakery. Maybe next time you won't act like a little gluttonous pig. Kyoshiro and Nanami Urashima are close friends of mine and they could have easily had you arrested for what you did. Honestly, what in the world gave you the idea that it was okay for you to just eat something and not pay for it in their bakery?"

Su was flinching at the things Miss Tsuchikatsu was saying and then just opened up the box, "I'm going to put the fishes in the right places."

The store owner nodded, "Much better and after you're done, there is some sweeping I want you to do."

"Okay…." Su responded with dread.

**Hinata Inn**

Haruka, Naru, Kitsune, Motoko, and Shinobu were sitting in a table in the common room and Naru was holding a bag of ice and had placed it on the spot where Miyabi slapped her and it was still painful for Naru.

Haruka sighed, "Let me see if I got this right Naru. You saw my nephew Keitaro walking and talking with a girl that wasn't his girlfriend Miyabi. You somehow immediately concluded that Keitaro was cheating on his girlfriend just because he was talking to another girl and you went to him and without warning…you punched him."

Naru twitched, "Well…yes…"

"Naru, did Keitaro even touch her?"

"N-No."

"Did he make any romantic gestures towards her?"

"No."

"So what did he exactly do?"

"He…" Naru sighed, "…well, um, he talked to her and was having a good time."

"Did the girl that he talked to her seem like she was feeling uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Did you even hear what the two were talking about?"

"N-No, I didn't," Naru admitted, "I just assumed that-"

"You assumed that my nephew was having a fling with another woman," Haruka deduced glaring at Naru.

"I thought that…I was sure that he was being a…a cheating…um…"

"Being what…a cheating pervert?"

"Yeah…"

Haruka face palmed, "Naru, even if it was the case that Keitaro was cheating on Miyabi, I don't see why you would care considering that you actually hate Miyabi as much as you hate my nephew Keitaro. It doesn't make sense that you would do something like that for Miyabi's sake."

"I wasn't doing it for Miyabi's sake; I did it for that girl's sake, the girl that's called Mutsumi Otohime."

"Mutsumi Otohime?" Haruka spoke surprised hearing that name.

"Yeah…" Naru said and saw the surprised look on Haruka's face.

Kitsune, Motoko, and Shinobu saw Haruka's expression as well.

"Say Haruka, do you know the person by any chance?" Kitsune asked, "You look like you do."

Haruka regained her composure and nodded, "Yeah, years ago, her mother worked here in the inn and she and Keitaro would play together in the sandbox. That's what I remember. They got reacquainted again ten years ago in Okinawa when Keitaro and his parents went to see her and her family. Keitaro's father and Mutsumi's mother have known each other since high school and Keitaro and Mutsumi got know each other again," Haruka looked at Naru disappointed, "and you Naru attacked Keitaro thinking he was making his childhood friend, Mutsumi uncomfortable."

Naru flinched angrily, "If you were there, you would have thought the same way that I did."

Haruka sighed, "I seriously doubt it and I bet Mutsumi didn't take to kindly when you attacked my nephew."

"She had the nerve to say that she hated me even when I apologized," Naru replied angrily.

"Oh, you actually apologized to Keitaro?" Haruka asked surprised.

"No, I was apologizing to Mutsumi."

Haruka raised her eyebrow and somewhat disappointed, "Not to Keitaro?"

Naru frowned, "No, I didn't see the reason for it."

"Naru, are you kidding me?" Haruka replied not pleased with what she heard.

"Your nephew is an arrogant jerk Haruka, I didn't need to apologize to him and besides it was his own fault anyway."

"How was it Keitaro's fault?"

"You know what I mean," Naru immediately replied.

"No I don't, explain it to me. Don't make assumptions as it keeps getting you into trouble."

Naru was taken back, "Haruka, why are you asking me? You know that Keitaro is an insulting jerk and thinks he's so great. I wasn't going to apologize to him."

"Naru, you are being real stubborn and foolish," Haruka said bluntly.

Naru was surprised as well as Kitsune and Motoko while Shinobu just look at Naru and she disagreed with what Naru was saying.

Haruka continued, "Naru, it's no wonder Mutsumi hates you. You attacked my nephew Keitaro, someone who Mutsumi considers to be a dear friend to her for no real reason and then you try to pass it off as it was his fault simply because you have such a disdain for my nephew and you are not willing to admit that you were wrong. The fact that you actually committed the act at the campus of your cram school, I'm actually surprised that you didn't get kicked out of it right there and then."

Naru just looked away with a scowl on her face and Motoko decided to say something.

"Haruka, I…I can understand Naru's feeling on this," Motoko said, "after all, that male-"

"You would agree with Naru, Motoko," Haruka interrupted not liking what Motoko had just said and then shook her head, "regardless Naru, it would be wise if you apologize to my nephew Keitaro."

Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko were shocked at what Haruka was suggesting and Motoko couldn't believe Haruka would cut her off like that.

**Keitaro's Apartment**

Keitaro was in his apartment when his doorbell rang. He went to open the door and there was Miyabi in front of the door with two grocery bags with items.

"Hello Miyabi," Keitaro greeted happily to his girlfriend, "come in."

"Thank you," Miyabi responded happily as she stepped inside.

Keitaro directed Miyabi to the kitchen and Miyabi put the groceries down on the counter.

"I still have some work to do in the building but I'll be done soon," Keitaro said.

"All right, I'll get started, thank you," Miyabi said as she went to get started.

Keitaro smiled looking at his girlfriend and then went back out to continue his work.

**Back at the Hinata Inn**

At the front stairs entrance of the Hinata Inn, a van was arrived and stooped. The passenger side of the van opened and Su came out. Su sighed and looked at the driver which was Miss Tsuchikatsu with a pout.

"Make sure you arrive on time tomorrow Kaolla," Miss Tsuchikatsu said, "It's very unproductive when employees arrive late and stop pouting about it. Luckily, it won't be long until you payback the Urashimas all that you owe."

Su simply puffed her cheeks and just ran up the stairs of the Hinata Inn and Miss Tsuchikatsu shook her head as she closed the passenger said door herself and drove off. Su was walking up the stairs feeling miserable.

"It won't be long," Su said, "soon I will get out of working in that smelly fish place."

Su opened the door and went inside.

"Haruka, you can't be serious!" Naru's voice said loudly with shock.

Su was wondering what was going on and went to the common room and found Haruka and the other residents sitting. They looked and saw Su.

"Oh Su, you're back," Haruka said.

"Yep," Su replied.

"So how was your day at work?" Shinobu asked.

"Stinky, like always," Su answered with disdain, "I hate having the smell of stinky fish."

"Well Su, why don't you sit down," Haruka said, "since you're back, there is something I want to say and it concerns all of you."

"Wait Haruka, what about what you just said about what I have to do?" Naru pointed out, "I can't go along with it."

"There is nothing to discuss," Haruka countered glaring at Naru, "you will do it and if I have to personally force you, I will."

Naru as well as Kitsune, Motoko, and Shinobu were shocked.

"Haruka, you can't be serious," Naru said.

"I am and as far as I'm concerned, this discussion is over. We have a serious matter to discuss and it's about the inn."

"Huh? What about the inn Haruka?" Su asked, "What's going on?"

"Is something going to happen in the inn?" Shinobu asked nervously.

Haruka crossed her arms, "I've been looking around to check of how things are in the inn and there are a lot in the inn that needs repairs. It would seem that for some time, the inn has not been well taken care of as it should have been. That needs to change. We all live here and so it is our responsibility to take care of the place."

The girls all looked at each other and took in what Haruka was saying.

"But Haruka, the place doesn't seem so bad, I mean, it's still livable," Kitsune said.

"The hot spring is not as clean as it should be and there are holes in various places," Haruka looked at Naru, "Naru, you have a hole on the floor that connects our rooms. Didn't you ever want that fixed?"

"Oh that," Naru replied, "at first yes, but then I didn't mind it as much as I was able to use it to talk to Granny."

"But Granny is not here and as far as I can tell, that hole between our rooms is a nuisance."

"Do you really feel that Haruka?" Naru asked feeling offended.

"Yes, I do," Haruka said.

"But what if I want to ask you or talk to you through the hole like I did with Granny?"

"Naru, if you want to do that, all you have to do is come to me directly, it's not that hard."

Naru looked away, "You know, you are being very harsh Haruka."

"Oh, you think so?" Haruka asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I agree with Naru on this," Kitsune said, "and very unfair."

"You're just upset because of the warning I gave you."

"What warning?" Shinobu asked.

Kitsune flinched and was about to say something to move away from the topic.

Haruka spoke, "I told Kitsune that if she didn't find a job soon, I would have to evict her."

This shocked the other Hinata residents in the common room and Kitsune herself looked down with a frown.

"Are you serious Haruka?" Naru asked shocked in disbelief.

"I am. Kitsune hasn't paid her rent in three months; no sensible manager would allow their tenants to stay for free."

"Haruka, you can't do that to Kitsune!" Naru said getting up from her seat.

"Why?" Haruka asked with a glare.

"Well, because, Kitsune has lived her as long as I have and this is her home as well and besides, Granny wouldn't do that to her."

"Well guess what? I'm not Granny," Haruka countered.

"I know that but-"

"Naru, sit down." Haruka interrupted.

"Haruka-"

"I said sit down!" Haruka demanded loudly.

Naru was caught off guard with Haruka's tone and sat back down.

"Let me ask you all something, who's in charge of the Hinata Inn right now?"

"That would be you Haruka," Motoko answered.

"That's right, which means that it's my responsibility to run this place properly."

"We understand that Haruka," Shinobu said, "it's just that you never done something like this before."

"That's because I was just in charge in name only," Haruka explained, "Granny was the one who had her say of how things would be done. But now, it's different, since I'm officially in charge. I'm not bothering the rest of you for same thing as what I told Kitsune to do because you all have your rent paid for by your families and Shinobu does the cooking, cleaning, and laundry for everyone."

"That's it!" Kitsune spoke, "Haruka, what if I also did the cooking and laundry as well."

"No," Haruka immediately said.

"Wh-Why?" Kitsune asked shocked at how Haruka replied.

"Because even if you attempted to do so, you wouldn't last very long and look for some ways to get out of it therefore breaking your promise, giving that you've done that in the past as well."

"Y-You don't know that," Kitsune replied feeling offended.

"Kitsune, get a job, that's all. I'm sure you can actually find one if you actually look."

Kitsune frowned and looked away because she knew it would mean less time for her to watch the horse races.

"Anyway, regarding the inn itself, this place is in need of fixing and so with that in mind, we all need to chip in to fix the place up to make it better."

Naru raised her hand, "Um Haruka?"

What is it Naru?"

"I don't think any of us have any real skills in repairs."

"Look, it's not really that hard I don't think and it's not like we have do some major fixing of the inn. Just some things that needs to be taking care of like some holes and cleaning up some of the areas, including giving the hot springs a real good cleaning."

The girls looked like it was going to be a real hassle.

"Well, um, I don't see how we can do it," Naru said.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked with a glare.

"Time, I won't have much time," Naru explained, "I need to concentrate in studying for my cram school and pass my entrance exam to get into Tokyo University. If I start with the fixing of the inn, I'm afraid it will take up most my time that I need to study and get in Tokyo University, it's a hard university to get in but I want to be able to get in so I need the time to study."

"I also can't afford to be distracted as well," Motoko said, "I have to study for my academics as well and I need to concentrate on my sword training. I am the heir the God Cry School and as such, I need to time for my training and be prepared to be an acceptable heir."

Haruka simply put her hand on the side of her face, "Oh, is that so, sounds like you two are just making excuses in not wanting to help."

Motoko and Naru were taking back in what Haruka said.

"Um Haruka, since you said that I have to look for a job, I don't see I can also help with the inn as well," Kitsune said but then had a sly smile, "buuuut, if you're willing to cancel the condition you gave me, I'm willing to work my hardest to help sprucing up the inn."

"No way, I'm still expecting you to find a job so that you can use your earnings to pay your rent," Haruka firmly said.

Kitsune huffed, "Fine, if that's what you want…"

"What about you Su and Shinobu?" Haruka asked.

"Um, I really don't mind, I mean, if it's necessary, then I don't mind putting in the extra work," Shinobu said.

"I don't mind either," Su said cheerfully, "in fact, I'm sure I can create something to help out as well."

"So that how it is," Haruka said, "so Shinobu and Su are the only ones that are actually will to help while the three of you just have your pathetic excuses."

Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko just looked away.

"We can't help it, we have things that are important as well," Naru reasoned, "besides, when I signed my lease, I don't recall help fix the inn as part of the agreement."

"Haruka, why don't you just hire some people to fix up the inn if it's that important?" Kitsune suggested.

Haruka sighed, "Well, there is also that…"

"Hang on," Motoko said, "most repair people in Hinata City are…males."

Haruka raised her eyebrows, "Your point being?"

"This is an all-girls dorm; we can't let males in the inn at all because they'll try to do something perverted."

"Motoko does have a point," Naru said, "besides; we don't know what they'll try. They try to come up with excuses to do something so that they can peep on us."

"You two are unbelievable," Haruka said annoyed.

"Haruka, we're just trying to keep from perverts from peeking in on us."

"If I can't be sure that this house can be kept safe by keeping perverted males out, then what will the point?" Motoko added.

"Exactly," Naru nodded.

"Okay, you know what, this has got to stop," Haruka declared.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"This stupid assumption that all males are perverts, you know that's not really true."

"Even if they're not all perverts, it's not like they are all really dependable," Motoko said.

"Naru and Motoko, if you two want to continue with your assumptions that all males are perverted and weak, that's your business, but don't drag down others with your opinions and beliefs."

"Haruka, what are you saying?" Motoko said, "I would have thought that you believed that as well."

"Motoko, what makes you think that I would think that as well?"

"Well, you never let a male dictate your life and you're independent as well. You never bother looking for love of a male which is why I look up to you with respect."

"Is that so? Well, Motoko, it's true that I don't let a man dictate my life as well as I'm not really going out of my way looking for a love life, however, that does not mean in any way that I believe that men are perverted and weak. I know there are men who don't have perverse thoughts all the time and some that are just as strong as well. You really need to reevaluate the facts before you make assumptions. Anyway, back to the inn, the choices are that we fix the place up ourselves or I hire repairmen to fix up the place but in doing so, I will have to raise the rent."

The girls were shocked at what Haruka declared.

Haruka continued, "I understand that it's a shock for you all but hiring people for repairs don't come cheap," Haruka stood up, "you all decided on this. Now, is there anything else? Do you any of you girls have something you want to tell me?"

"Haruka," Naru spoke.

"Yes?"

"Earlier, I saw Sakura Tanigawa by the campus of my cram school. It seems that she's actually friends with Mutsumi."

Haruka raised her eyebrows, "Oh, and what about Sakura?"

"I just thought you would want to know, I mean, she's the reason why you lost your teashop."

"Do you suggest that I do something?"

"I just figured you want to know."

"I see…well, Naru, I'm not interested in what Sakura does, I could care less."

"…I see," Naru said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Anything else?"

"Haruka, there is a problem and it's regarding your nephew Keitaro," Motoko said.

"What about Keitaro?" Haruka asked.

The rest of the girls were curious as well.

"Haruka, I can no longer ignore his despicable ways anymore. He has to be stopped."

This surprised Haruka and the rest of the girls of the Hinata Inn.

"What has brought this on Motoko?" Haruka asked.

"Your rotten, despicable nephew treated three girls very badly," Motoko said.

"He did, huh?" Naru said, "I should have known. Of course that's how he is."

"Did he really?" Shinobu asked.

"So, Mr. I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-else mistreated three innocent girls," Kitsune commented.

"Are you going to beat him up Motoko?" Su asked.

"Hold on," Haruka said, "how did he mistreat them Motoko?"

"They didn't actually tell me how," Motoko admitted.

"So how do you know that Keitaro did?"

"They told me that they confronted him and they were crying about it, it's obviously that he did something to them physically."

"Do you know that for sure? Did they actually tell you that he touched them?"

"Haruka, they were crying, it's obvious!" Motoko insisted.

"Motoko, don't make such assumptions without getting your facts straight. Naru made that same mistake and embarrassed herself for it at her cram school."

"Hey!" Naru spoke feeling offended.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Haruka said looking at Naru.

Naru looked down feeling red.

"Haruka, I cannot ignore the despicable actions your nephew has committed."

"Motoko, stop, you're not going to be doing anything."

This shocked the Hinata tenants what Haruka just said.

"Haruka, you can't be serious," Naru spoke surprised.

"So are you actually okay with Keitaro doing such things?" Kitsune asked in an unpleasant tone.

"I'll talk with Keitaro myself tomorrow and get his side of the story," Haruka said.

Motoko huffed, "He's just going to lie. That what men do, they lie for whatever suits them."

Haruka shook his head, "If there's one thing that I know for sure about Keitaro is that he wouldn't lie to me and even if he were to for some strange reason, I would be able to tell. I'll find out what happen from Keitaro's side and Motoko, you will not, I repeat, will not take matters into your own hand," Haruka got up, "now with that, this meeting is over, I have a phone call to make."

Haruka left the common room. The girls were left with their own thoughts.

"I can't believe this," Naru said upset, "is Haruka actually serious?"

"I don't think Haruka jokes around about stuff like this," Shinobu said.

"Hmm, so should I get started on making my creation?" Su asked casually.

"This is unbelievable," Kitsune said, "Haruka is being too harsh and unreasonable on everything. I thought she was a bit mellower than that."

Motoko had a frown on her face and looked down in which Naru saw Motoko's expression.

"Motoko, are you okay?" Naru asked.

"I'm afraid that Haruka's judgment on certain issues is very questionable," Motoko said, "I can't believe she would think that she needs to talk to her vile nephew and get his side of the story."

"I understand you're upset about it," Naru said and felt bitter, "Haruka actually wants me to apologize to him."

"Well Naru, you did attack him for nothing," Shinobu said.

Naru was taken back at what Shinobu said, "Shinobu, you don't understand and you weren't even there."

"No, but I was there and heard what Miyabi said to you."

"Yeah, after she assaulted me! I should have her arrested," Naru angrily said.

"You assaulted Keitaro as well," Shinobu reminded, "he could have had you arrested as well."

Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune were looking at Shinobu.

"Shinobu, you know, you been behaving very differently lately," Motoko said, "and it doesn't suit you."

Shinobu looked away, "I don't know what you mean."

Su got up waving her arms, "I need to get the stinky smell of fish off of me," Su said as she left the common room.

"Say, is there any way we can contact Granny?" Kitsune asked, "Maybe she can talk some sense into Haruka."

"Maybe…" Naru said pondering, "…but we would have to do without Haruka knowing."

Kitsune nodded, "That's true."

Shinobu got up, "I'm going to go prepare dinner."

Shinobu went to the kitchen and then she looked back at her three older dorm mates and thought about her conversation with Miyabi.

**Flashback: Earlier in the Hinata Supermarket**

Miyabi looked at Shinobu and sighed, "Can I ask you something Shinobu?"

Shinobu looked at Miyabi a bit surprised, "Hmm? What is it?"

"How do you really feel what has happened in the past regarding with Keitaro, they way that his grandmother tried to trick him to take the position of management without being honest with him and tell me, do you always let Naru and Motoko speak for you?"

"Um, well…I do feel it wasn't right what Granny did," Shinobu flinched that she said it to Miyabi, "regarding Naru and Motoko, I know they can be, well, overbearing sometimes, but I know they're just concerned for my well-being and the others as well."

"Hmm, do you really believe that or are just saying that because you afraid of what will happen if disagree with them?"

Shinobu was taken back, "W-What?"

"Think about it Shinobu, that's all," Miyabi said, "I just want you to think about it because if want my opinion about it, it does seem like Naru and Motoko are not actually protecting you, it's more like they want to control you and dictate how you should see and do things."

**Flashback End**

Shinobu sighed of worry and went to the kitchen to make tonight's dinner. Motoko got up and decided to go to her room while Naru and Kitsune were still talking.

"Are you leaving Motoko?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes, I'm going to do some meditation," Motoko said as she left for her room.

Naru looked at Motoko leaving and then sigh, "I feel bad for Motoko. She expected Haruka to understand, but…"

"Yeah, still, what is the deal with Haruka?" Kitsune asked, "I don't get why she's being like this."

"Yeah, I don't get it," Naru said, "well; I have some studying I have to do. I guess I'll see you when dinner's ready."

"Hm, yeah, sure," Kitsune said as Naru left for her room.

Kitsune was left and she was frowning, "Haruka is definitely being unfair."

**Keitaro's Apartment**

Keitaro had finished his remaining duties for the day and entered in his apartment. When he did, he saw various foods on the table with Miyabi waiting happily.

"Welcome back darling," Miyabi greeted as a housewife.

Keitaro was amazed and couldn't help but to smile, "Wow Miyabi, you are amazing," Keitaro rubbed his head with a goofy grin.

Miyabi went to Keitaro and walked him to his chair, "Here, sit down and relax."

"Uh, yeah sure," Keitaro said as he sat down and looked at the food Miyabi made, "This is great, thank you so much Miyabi."

Miyabi smiled and blushed, "You're welcome," Miyabi then went to her seat and sat down.

Keitaro and Miyabi began to eat the dinner that Miyabi made and it was very pleasant and enjoyable.

"This is really wonderful," Keitaro said and then looked at his girlfriend with a warm smile, "Miyabi, thank you for the meal. It's really wonderful."

Miyabi smiled warmly as well, "Well, this is special. It's my way of giving my thanks to Keitaro."

"Your thanks?"

Miyabi nodded and blushed, "Yes, my thanks for you for being there for me and being part of my life. I'm very lucky to have someone like you in my life."

"Mi-Miyabi, if anything, it's me that lucky…"

"Keitaro…"

"I'm happy that you're willing to be with someone like me. I know I told you this before, I was a real messed up person once and I did things that I regret, things that would have never happened if I wasn't so naïve. Honestly, when I told you all this, I thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore," Keitaro paused for a moment, "but you accepted me for all my faults and told me how you loved the me right now and you were there for me for times when I was down. For that, I'm truly grateful. I love you Miyabi Aizawa."

Miyabi was so happy and blushed, "I love you too Keitaro Urashima."

Keitaro and Miyabi continued with their meal. Soon they were finished with their dinner.

"I'll take care of the dishes, you go ahead and relax," Keitaro said, "it's the least I can do."

Miyabi nodded with a smile, "Okay."

Miyabi stood up and sat on a couch as Keitaro went to clear the table. Afterwards Keitaro sat next to Miyabi and cuddled.

"This has been wonderful," Miyabi said feeling cozy wrapping her arms around Keitaro's arm and rested her head on Keitaro's shoulder.

"Yeah, it has." Keitaro was feeling a bit nervous.

"Keitaro," Miyabi spoke.

"Hmm?" Keitaro looked at Miyabi.

When Keitaro looked at Miyabi, Miyabi kissed Keitaro on the lips. Keitaro was surprised but returned the kiss as well and they soon released each other for the sake of oxygen. They looked at each other with passion and Miyabi rested on Keitaro comfortably and young couple spent their time together in the comfort in Keitaro's apartment.

**The Next Day**

It was after Keitaro finished all of his classes for the day. Keitaro was on his way to pick up his motorcycle since it had been in a repair shop. Keitaro had the rest of his day planned out although he was surprised that he got a call from Haruka yesterday while he was working and was also surprised about what Haruka wanted to talk with Keitaro about regarding Naru assaulting him and when he confronted Motoko's fangirls. Keitaro didn't know what his cousin/aunt was up to but he wanted to at least see what it was.

"Urashima!" Motoko's voice called.

Keitaro stopped and turned to see Motoko in her school uniform with her school bag and her surprising, her own katana, the Shisui.

Keitaro raised his eyebrow seeing Motoko, "Well, Motoko. What do you want?"

"Your actions yesterday were despicable," Motoko said angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent. I'm talking about what you did to three girls in the park. I'm talking about what you did to Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko!"

Keitaro recalled the three girls he met at the Hinata Park, "Oh, those three that insulted my girlfriend," Keitaro looked at Motoko, "and exactly what did they say that I did to them?"

"You know exactly what you did," Motoko replied, "I've had it with you Urashima. I won't tolerate your perverted ways any longer," Motoko then drew her katana and pointed at Keitaro, "Keitaro Urashima, I challenge you to a duel!"

"…Wait, what?" Keitaro spoke.

Keitaro then saw the same three girls that annoyed him yesterday.

"You're finally going to get it, you jerk!" Sachiyo said.

"You won't be so tough after Motoko-senpai is done with you!" Kikuko said.

"You can do it Motoko-senpai!" Emi cheered.

"Oh I see, I see," Keitaro said and then he looked at Motoko.

"I won't let you touch them again!" Motoko declared.

"I never touch them at all in the first place!" Keitaro countered, "What the hell did these disgusting girls tell you exactly?"

The three fangirls were shocked and simultaneously said, "He's calling us disgusting?!"

"You dare such an awful thing to them! You know exactly what they told me," Motoko said, "after all you did it. But it ends now. Now I know that you don't have a katana on you as well but I brought another one with me. Emi!"

"Yes," Emi said as she threw the sheathed katana to Keitaro's feet, "there, now you can't say that it was an unfair fight."

"Pick up that katana and fight me Urashima!" Motoko demanded.

Keitaro narrowed his eyes at Motoko and they were cold, "Now you're starting to piss me off."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The duel between Keitaro and Motoko will commence which will to lead to a surprising and unpleasant result. There will be new tenants for the Hinata Inn.**

**I want to thank Grey Wolf4 for the dialogue suggestion between Keitaro and Motoko's fangirls.**


	14. Disgraced

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina. That goes to Ken Akamatsu and other respective owners.

**A/N: **I was able to write and get this chapter done faster than I thought I would (well faster than normal), a rare thing for me to do. Too bad it won't be a usual occurrence. Here's the chapter with the duel between Motoko and Keitaro.

**Disgraced**

Miyabi was walking after her classes and headed to an apartment building. She went to the second floor of the apartment building and got to a certain door of an apartment. Miyabi stood there and then knocked on the door.

"I'll be right there," a woman's voice said.

The door opened and a young woman with brown curly hair wearing glasses wearing a light blue hooded sweater and green pants looked on. The woman saw Miyabi and was not pleased.

"You," the woman said with venom, "why are you here?"

Miyabi expected that reaction and bowed, "I'm sorry to bother you. I came to see your sister, is she here?"

"Why, so you can torment her some more?"

"No, I came to apologize," Miyabi explained as she looked up with remorse, "I came to apologize for what had happened and for what I've done."

"Hmph, like my sister would believe a horrible little witch like you. Do you even have the slightest idea what my sister went through because of you and your damn vindictive classmates?"

"I…I do, it was wrong of me and it was due to my own cowardice and not being truthful to others. I would like apologize and I would like to do what I can to make up for what I've done."

The young woman got in Miyabi's face with a vicious death glare, "My sister wants nothing to do with you and you and all your disgusting classmates can go to hell. My sister nearly committed suicide because of the terrible torment you people put her through. Thank goodness she came out of it but she could never bring herself to be a teacher again and she enjoyed being a teacher but you and the rest of you hellions of Class Four destroyed that with your bullying. I never would have thought that there would be kids would be so sadistic and vindictive."

Miyabi was horrified to learn that one of the former teachers nearly committed suicide. It scared her and it reminded her of the terrible things she had done.

"My sister will only break down again if she sees you or any of your classmates. Get out of here and don't you dare show your face here again because if you do, it will be your last mistake."

The young woman slammed the door in Miyabi's face. Miyabi was saddened by this and looked down. She then left the apartment building and cursed herself for what she had done.

"I was such a fool…and a bitch," Miyabi cursed herself and was about to cry.

"I guess it didn't turn out like you wanted," Kanako's voice said.

Miyabi was surprised to see Keitaro's sister in her school uniform, "Kanako, what brings you here?"

"I was seeing one of my friends off," Kanako said as she looked at the place where Miyabi was just at, "Miyabi, I saw and heard what you tried to do."

Miyabi chuckled sadly a little, "I see. You saw how I failed miserably. It's sad; I never bothered to think of my actions back then. I let my classmates believe that all adults were liars and they don't deserve to be happy. I was too much of a coward to say and really do anything. I led my classmates on when I should have been honest about everything from the beginning. It angered me what Ogi did but I should not have allowed other teachers who were innocent to suffer. If that wasn't enough, I wanted to run away and go to different school just so I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore, I was so pathetic that it makes me sick."

"Why don't you stop that," Kanako said.

Miyabi was surprised, "Kanako…"

"Look, you know what you did and you're trying hard to make amends to the teachers and I know that your classmates from your high school are doing the same things. Just do what you can. If my brother heard you talking yourself down like that, he would be very sad," Kanako paused, "don't do anything to make my brother sad or I won't forgive you."

Miyabi was taken back and then sighed putting her hand on her cheek, "You're right, I shouldn't be dwelling on it so much and keep beating myself over it. I just have to do what I can. If people forgive me for what I've done, that's great but if not, well, there's nothing I can do about it," Miyabi put her hand down and smiled at Kanako, "Thank you Kanako."

Kanako was taken back and looked away, "Oh, well, don't worry about it. I just said what you needed to hear. You don't really have to thank me."

"You really are a kind person Kanako," Miyabi said happily.

"Oh, y-yeah," Kanako replied feeling a bit embarrassed, "um, anyway, I'm going to see Kyoka. I'll see you around Miyabi."

"Okay, see you later Kanako."

Kanako nodded and left. Miyabi smiled seeing her boyfriend's sister leave and then looked back at the apartment building with a sad expression. She paused and then left but what Miyabi didn't know was that she was watched by a woman with short brown hair wearing glasses wearing a sleeveless dress with red sandals carrying her bags.

"She actually came to see me and apologize?" the woman said and then looked on as she saw Miyabi walk away.

**With Keitaro and Motoko**

Motoko was still pointing her Shisui and glaring at Keitaro and her fangirls were getting a bit impatient.

"What are you waiting for Urashima?" Motoko asked angrily, "Pick up that katana and face me!"

"No," Keitaro said.

"No?" Motoko repeated, "So, are you going to admit you're a coward and a weak pervert? Admit that you were the one in the wrong."

"Motoko, do you even realize where we are right now?"

"Don't try to change the subject on me, face me so I can teach you some manners."

"C'mon, you coward!" Emi gloated.

"Yeah, unless you want to beg for forgiveness," Kikuko added with glee.

"You got him Motoko-senpai," Sachiyo said, "he's too scared to face you."

"I guess if you won't make the first move, then I will," Motoko said as she rushed towards Keitaro.

Keitaro easily dodges, "Guess you'll have to learn the hard way."

"You're speaking nonsense Urashima; just admit that you're a weak perverted male!" Motoko countered.

"Stop right there!" a voice demanded.

Motoko stopped and she as well as the three fangirls was surprised to see two police officers and they both had their guns and pointed them at Motoko. They also saw people that were looking as well and some of them had cameras and took pictures. One in particular was high school girl with long dark gray hair tied to a ponytail wearing the same uniform as Motoko and the three fangirls and she was relishing at what was happening.

"Hehe, I knew she slipped up sooner or later," the dark haired girl said with glee, "the captain is not going to be happy when she hears about this, in fact, the student council are going to have words with her as well."

"Drop the weapon right now!" one of the officers demanded.

Motoko was caught off guard and then glared at Keitaro, "Is this your doing?"

"Don't be stupid, I just noticed the officers coming this way, you didn't," Keitaro replied, "a real martial artist would be aware of their surroundings."

"Drop the weapon now!" the second officer demanded, "We won't tell you again!"

"This is bad, real bad," Emi said scared.

"No, no, no! This can't go on like this," Kikuko said not happy with the interference.

"Can they really do that?" Sachiyo asked, "I thought that Motoko-senpai was…an exception."

Motoko grudgingly put down her Shisui and when she did, one of the officer rushed over and put Motoko's hands behind her back and slapped handcuffs on her, much to Motoko's embarrassment.

"You're under arrest for waving a deadly weapon and threatening someone with said deadly weapon," the officer said.

The other officer went to Keitaro, "Young man, are you all right?"

Keitaro nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm not hurt."

"I assume you'll want to press charges."

"Yes," Keitaro turned to Motoko, "I did say to you Motoko, that if you pointed that thing at me again, that I would press charges. You should have listened to me on that."

Motoko was bitter and was seething as she was being taken to the back of the police car.

"One more thing," Keitaro said turning to the officer, "the katana by my feet was carried by these three high school girls as well. They were riling and helping her with what she was doing."

"I see," the second officer said as he turned to Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko, much to the three girls' dismay.

"You cowardly snake!" Kikuko screamed as she was livid as she rushed over to Keitaro to try to hit him only to have the one in question dodge her attack.

The second officer grabbed Kikuko causing her to scream and struggle violently and then the officer slapped handcuffs on Kikuko as well. The first officer slapped handcuffs on Emi and Sachiyo.

**Naru's Cram School**

Naru was sitting at her desk, taking notes in class. Despite what happened yesterday, she didn't let it distract her on her studying. She wanted to get in Todai no matter what, that way she could see someone she has had a crush on since her time in high school. Naru was feeling happy to with the idea see the person again and she was looking forward to it. There was a break going on at the moment and Naru was just sitting at her desk. Naru looked and saw Mutsumi and she was having a conversation with three other students and she looked like she was having fun. Naru frowned seeing Mutsumi. Naru still didn't believe that she did anything wrong and it she couldn't comprehend the way Mutsumi reacted to her. Later on, Naru walked in the hall for her break and she noticed that there had been students whispering about her as they saw Naru. She saw a male and female student that were talking and having a good time. The two saw Naru and had an unpleasant expression.

"Uh oh, we better go somewhere else," the female student said.

"Yeah, good idea," the male student said.

Naru felt offended and quickly went up to them, "Hey, excuse me?"

"What?" the female student asked with a glare.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Naru asked crossing her arms.

"Actually, yeah, we do," the male student said, "so why don't you stay away from us and don't even think about striking either of us."

The female student stood in front of the male student, much to his and Naru's surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Naru asked.

"Listen, can you just go away?" the female student asked, "we don't want you do what you did yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, when you punched that guy at the gate and from what we heard, it was really for no reason."

Naru was taken back, "That was…" Naru thought about it for a moment and got upset, "you don't understand. He…he had it coming, it was really his own fault."

"Let's go," the male student suggested, "if we don't she might look for any excuse to hit us as well."

"Yeah," the female student agreed.

The two students left in a hurry and Naru was not pleased.

"How could…?" Naru asked but then thought and looked around.

She saw some students whispering as they were looking at her and some of them decided to leave and go somewhere else as well. She heard some students saying how she was crazy and would attack anyone just because she felt like it. Naru decided to confront someone about it as she felt there was one person who was behind it. Naru went to her classroom and went straight to Mutsumi, who was still having a conversation with three students.

Mutsumi saw Naru and frowned, "What do you want?"

"It was you, wasn't it?" Naru asked upset as she slammed her hands on Mutsumi's desk.

Mutsumi calmly looked at Naru, "What are you talking about?"

"You spread vicious rumors about me."

"Rumors?"

Naru was getting a bit impatient, "I'm talking about what happened yesterday. You're going around telling me about what a 'horrible person' I am just because what happened to your 'precious friend' Keitaro."

"Hey, do you mind, we-" one of the male students that was talking to Mutsumi started.

"Stay out of this!" Naru interrupted angrily, "This is between me and her."

"Hey, who the hell are you to-" one of the female students spoke.

"This has nothing to do with you so stay out of it," Naru interrupted again glaring at the female student.

"You're so annoying Naru," Mutsumi said with a glare.

Naru looked at Mutsumi, not liking what she said, "I'm annoying. You're just ungrateful. Do you know what happened to me yesterday? That coward Keitaro told his girlfriend and she assaulted me. She had no right to do that."

"You had no right to strike Keitaro as well. Also, I didn't tell anyone anything."

Naru was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think that people don't see? It wasn't like we were by ourselves when you hit Keitaro; there were other students as well. So if people are talking about you and your disgusting behavior, it's because there were people that saw it and word does spread."

Naru was shocked as the part didn't really cross her mind and she looked around and saw people staring at her.

Mutsumi continued, "Don't blame others for your own faults, you're only embarrassing yourself."

"But…but why? They should…they should just mind their own business."

"Naru, go away and don't bother me anymore. Besides, do you really want to continue to embarrass yourself?"

Naru looked around and heard people wondering if Naru had some anger issues or if she was actually a delinquent. Naru even heard some people wondering why Naru was still allowed to attend in the campus when she should have been kicked out. Naru heard one of the students saying that Naru got 'favors' from one of the faculty members. This embarrassed and humiliated Naru and the only thing she could do at the moment was to run out of the classroom.

"Hey Mutsumi," one of the male students asked, "Do you actually know that crazy girl?"

Mutsumi sighed, "Well, I wouldn't say that I really know her…"

**Flashback: Fifteen years back at the Hinata Inn**

Six-year-old Mutsumi was happy when the promise was made between her and Keitaro as she was holding her Liddo-kun.

"We'll be able to see each other again at Tokyo University," Mutsumi said with glee.

Mutsumi walked a bit and then saw two-year-old Naru. She saw that Naru was feeling sad and looking at Keitaro. Mutsumi had felt sorry for Naru because she was ill and she couldn't really do much.

Mutsumi went Naru and faced her eye level, "Hello Naru."

Naru was quiet and was still sad as she looked at Keitaro. Mutsumi looked at Keitaro who was drawing something on the ground, and Mutsumi looked at Naru.

"You like Keitaro, don't you?" Mutsumi asked.

Naru simply nodded.

"Would you like to be with Keitaro?"

Naru nodded again with a smile this time.

Mutsumi saw that Naru was feeling more cheerful and it made Mutsumi glad. She stood up and looked at Keitaro and then Naru and smiled.

"I guess it's better this way," Mutsumi said and then looked at Naru, "Naru, Keitaro and I promised to be in see each other again in Tokyo University. You can have that."

Naru was a confused.

Mutsumi continued, "You can be Keitaro's promise girl to see him again at Tokyo University. That way, you can be happy again. Make it your motivation to get well again," Mutsumi smiled warmly, "get well soon and be happy. You'll find happiness and I know that Keitaro will bring you happiness as well."

Naru was excited and smiled, happier than she has been before and it gladdened Mutsumi. Mutsumi then gave Naru her Liddo-kun plushy.

"For you Naru, as a symbol for your promise and your pursuit of happiness," Mutsumi said with a glee.

Naru was opened her mouth with happiness and gladly accepted the plushy and hugged it. Mutsumi looked at Naru and smiled.

**Flashback End**

Mutsumi regretted the decision she made at the Hinata Inn, "I was a stupid little girl and this is what I get."

Mutsumi frowned and had her hand on the side.

**Hinata Inn**

The phone rang and Haruka went to answer the phone, "I hope it's one of the new tenants that will be here," Haruka picked up the phone, "Hello, Hinata Inn."

The person spoke on the other line.

"Yes, this is Haruka Urashima."

The person that spoke wasn't one of the new potential tenants but instead was someone Haruka didn't expect and the person spoke something to Haruka that caused the dorm manager to be in shock.

"What? Where did this happen?" Haruka asked surprised and upset.

The person on the other line spoke and gave the details.

Haruka sighed heavily, "All right, I'll be right there." Haruka hung up the phone and was angry as she gritted her teeth, "Dammit Motoko."

Haruka decided to get ready to head out. Shinobu had arrived back and Kitsune was with her.

"We're home," Kitsune declared.

Haruka saw Kitsune and Shinobu, "You two are back."

"Yes," Shinobu said.

Haruka looked at Kitsune, "Kitsune, did you do what I asked?"

Kitsune sighed, "Yes and yes, I was actually able to get a job…at a bookstore."

"I was passing by when Kitsune got the job," Shinobu said, "I'm familiar with the bookstore she will be working at."

"Well that's good, you see, it's not so bad, now you'll be able to payback what you owe and pay your rent," Haruka said.

"Yeah, whatever…" Kitsune said frowning and crossing her arms.

Haruka shrugged off Kitsune's reaction, "Well anyway, I have to go."

"Huh? Where are you going Haruka?" Shinobu asked.

"I'm going to the police station," Haruka frowned, "Motoko has been arrested."

Shinobu and Kitsune were shocked.

"Motoko got arrested?!" Kitsune asked.

"Wh-Wh-What did she do?" Shinobu asked.

"Apparently, she blatantly ignored what I told her and threatened my nephew with her sword…and there were witnesses."

"Oh no, is Keitaro okay?" Shinobu asked with concern.

Kitsune was shocked when Shinobu asked about Keitaro.

"Yes, Keitaro is fine, he wasn't hurt but my nephew plans to press charges. I'm going to have a little chat with Motoko when I bring her back here," Haruka said with cold eyes as she left the inn to go to the police station.

Shinobu was shaking her head at what she heard, "I can't believe Motoko did that. I hope Keitaro isn't traumatized."

Kitsune looked at Shinobu, "Shinobu, are you actually more worried about Keitaro than Motoko?"

"Motoko threatened someone with her sword, she shouldn't have done that."

"But Keitaro is a cruel guy, who's to say that he didn't deserve it."

"That's not right Kitsune. We've seen it happen before. Motoko would always attack people with her sword, even for the most innocent things. It's not right to do that and especially to people who are not even trained martial artist and can't defend themselves. People can get hurt and it will cause resentment and especially resentment toward people who make excuses for their actions."

Kitsune thought of something, "…Shinobu…are you…are you still upset about what happened three month ago with the sibling of one of your classmates?"

Shinobu got sad and looked away.

Kitsune continued, "Shinobu, that was-"

"I don't want to hear it Kitsune!" Shinobu interrupted upset, "It wasn't right. It wasn't right what you, Motoko, and Naru did. It wasn't right that Su was the one who started it. I may have lost my friends because of it. Worse of it is that none of you actually admitted that you were wrong in doing it."

Shinobu got extremely upset and ran to her room leaving Kitsune dumbfound and not knowing how to react.

"Has Shinobu been keeping these emotions all by herself?" Kitsune asked herself, "but she understood that it was a misunderstanding and that we didn't mean to upset her," Kitsune frowned, "Shinobu has been acting weird ever since Keitaro came along." Kitsune thought of another conclusion, "Haruka wanted to talk to Keitaro and get his side of the story…I get it, Keitaro is really the one messing things up for us…"

**Hinata Police Station**

Motoko was sitting in a cell with her three fangirls. They frowned and felt humiliated.

"Motoko-senpai, what are we going to do?" Emi asked upset.

"I don't know," Motoko said.

"That damn bastard, he's going to pay for this," Kikuko said angrily.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life," Sachiyo said sadly.

Motoko looked at the three girls.

"Over here," a voice said.

Motoko and her three fangirls looked over as they saw a police officer and they saw that the officer directed Haruka over and Haruka looked at Motoko.

"Haruka…" Motoko said.

"I'll leave you to them," the officer said.

"Okay, thanks," Haruka replied as she saw the officer leave and glared at Motoko, "You've really done it Motoko."

"Haruka…" Motoko said.

"So, you decided to ignore what I told you yesterday and went after Keitaro anyway."

Motoko frowned and the three fangirls flinched.

"Wait a minute," Sachiyo said, "Motoko-senpai was trying to help.

"Yeah, that guy is horrible and said terrible things to us," Emi added.

"They blew it way out of proportion," Kikuko said, "it's not like that he was going to be killed or anything."

"That doesn't make it excusable! There are reasons why there are laws that are against certain things like what Motoko did!" Haruka countered and looked at the three fangirls, "Are these the three the girls you mentioned Motoko?"

"Yes," Motoko answered, "this is Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko."

"I see," Haruka said and looked at the three girls, "you three told Motoko that Keitaro did something to you, right?"

"Well, yes," Sachiyo said.

"So exactly what did he do?"

"What do you mean?" Kikuko asked.

"Exactly what I asked, you told Motoko that you met my nephew Keitaro and Motoko told me that you three got very upset so what I want to know is what exactly did he do?"

The three fangirls got nervous and looked at each other and Motoko was wondering why they were hesitating.

"What's wrong?" Motoko asked confused, "Go ahead and tell her how Urashima violated you."

"Did he violate you?" Haruka asked, "Did you actually tell Motoko that he physically touched you?"

The three fangirls saw Haruka's glare and they were nervous.

"Um…" Emi spoke.

"You see…" Kikuko spoke.

"Tell me what happened. Keep in mind, I will check and if I find that you're lying to me, I will personally see to it that you three face the consequences. I do have ways of finding out whether you're lying to me not." Haruka gave the three fangirls glares that seemed like her look can actually pierce through their souls.

"Um, well, we didn't actually say that he did," Emi said as Sachiyo and Kikuko looked down and much to Motoko's surprise.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Motoko asked confused.

"Motoko, keep quiet," Haruka replied firmly and looked at the three fangirls, "Well?"

"Um…well, you see, he said awful things to us," Sachiyo said.

"Yeah, and he called us stupid and said things that he had no business of saying," Emi said.

"He says that Motoko was not strong but look what happened," Kikuko bitterly said, "he's too much of a coward to face her that he had to hide behind the police."

"Keitaro didn't really touch any of you, did he?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka, why do you say that?" Motoko asked upset, "Of course he did."

"If they did, they would have said so without hesitation but they didn't, why is that?"

Motoko turned to the three girls, "Tell her."

However, neither of them said anything and they looked at Haruka, who was glaring at them and then back to Motoko. They were looking at each other nervously and then they looked down. Motoko widened her eyes as she had an underling understanding.

"Did Urashima not really touch you at all?" Motoko asked.

"I would bet anything that it wasn't the case because if they did, they would have immediately told you since you said that they tell you everything but they never actually told you that Keitaro actually physically assaulted them, did they?"

Motoko didn't want to believe but had to ask them, "He never did, did he?"

The three fangirls reluctantly shook their heads and Motoko couldn't believe it.

"Anyway, Motoko, I'll bail you out and you three, I take that you don't have anyone coming to get you."

The three girls shook their heads.

"My parents are out of town and they are not willing to bail me out," Emi said.

"I live with my sister and I don't really want to tell her," Sachiyo said.

"My mother won't come for me," Kikuko said bitterly, "she'll just send her new boyfriend and have him bail me out and I don't want that."

Haruka sighed and shook her head, "Fine, I'll bail you all out and you can come with us."

"Oh really?" Emi said.

"Wow, thank you so much," Sachiyo said happily.

"Yeah, thank you Miss Haruka," Kikuko said gratefully.

"Haruka, I thank you as well," Motoko said with a bow.

"Don't thank me just yet because to be honest, none of you are going to be real happy about what's going to happen later on."

Motoko and her three fangirls were confused.

**Danma's Motorcycle Shop**

Keitaro arrived at the motorcycle shop and when he went inside, he saw a man with long black hair tied to a ponytail wearing glasses. The man turned and saw Keitaro.

"Oh, hey Keitaro," the man greeted.

"Hi Ryuji," Keitaro greeted back.

"Your bike is ready, follow me."

"Thanks."

Keitaro followed Ryuji to get his bike and when they got to the area, Keitaro saw a man with bleached blonde hair smoking one of his cigarettes having a relax expression. The man looked over to Keitaro.

"Yo, Keitaro," the man greeted.

"Hey, how's it going Onizuka?" Keitaro greeted.

Ryuji led Keitaro to his motorcycle, "Here you are, good as new."

"Thanks," Keitaro replied very grateful.

"Keitaro, how are things? You are still treating Miyabi right, are you?" Onizuka spoke.

"Yeah, of course I am."

Onizuka puffed his cigarette and smoked it out and grinned, "Good, it's good to hear."

Keitaro and Ryuji simply smiled.

"So Onizuka, how are things with you and Urumi?" Keitaro asked.

Onizuka had a goofy grin on his face, "I'm sure you can guess."

Keitaro chuckled, "I guess."

Ryuji sighed, "Still, I can't believe you're going out with one of your former female students."

Onizuka shrugged as he took a puff from one of his cigarettes, "What can I say, these things happen."

Keitaro chuckled again and then gave the Ryuji the money for the repairs. Keitaro walked out of the repair shop with his repaired bike and waved at Eikichi Onizuka and Ryuji Danma. Keitaro got on his bike and was about to start the engine.

"Keitaro," a man's voice said.

Keitaro turned to see the owner of the voice and was surprised to see the man, someone who he met a month ago.

"Ryuichi Tomaru…" Keitaro spoke.

Ryuichi had an unpleasant expression on his face.

"What do you want?" Keitaro asked.

"I need your help," Ryuichi said.

Keitaro glared at Ryuichi, "Why the hell should I help you?"

"Please, I just want to know if you have any way to contact your grandmother." Ryuichi asked.

"No, and I don't care to, why?"

"I've been trying to contact her for weeks. I don't know where she is?"

"Huh, I guess you don't know."

"Know what?"

"My grandmother went back on her world tour."

Ryuichi was shocked, "She…went back to her world tour? I thought she was finished with that."

"Nope, now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

Ryuichi was shocked and his eyes were twitching, "I don't believe this, I lost my job because my boss found out what I did and then Ms. Urashima just leaves…this…this is…"

Keitaro was intrigued, "Lost your job, huh?"

Ryuichi frowned, "I never thought that Ogi would reveal to my boss what I did and actually have proof of it. I was careless," Ryuichi just looked at Keitaro, "no need for you to concern yourself with my problems."

"I'm not. I don't know what happened to you and frankly, I don't care. Of course you got what you deserve."

Keitaro started his motorcycle after he put on his helmet and rode off.

Ryuichi chuckled sadly, "You would say that."

**McDonalds**

Miyabi was sitting in a McDonalds with one of her friends, the heterochromatic blonde haired Urumi Kanzaki. They were having a good time talking and then Urumi said something to Miyabi which surprised her.

"You're planning to live in the Hinata Inn?" Miyabi asked Urumi.

"That's right," Urumi answered so casually, "that place is cheaper to live and it won't be far from my university."

"Wait a minute," Miyabi spoke.

Urumi put her hand in front of Miyabi, "Now Miyabi, I know, I haven't forgotten what you and Keitaro told me and the others last month."

"Then why?" Miyabi asked out of concern for her friend.

Urumi simply smiled, "I need a place to stay that's not far and besides, I'm curious about those girls that live there as well, the ones you told me about," Urumi had a sinister grin, "living there may not be so…dull," Urumi smiled warmly at Miyabi, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I won't get intimidated by those residents that you mentioned."

"I…don't doubt that," Miyabi said although she could tell what Urumi was really thinking about, "_Urumi, I know what you really plan on doing…_"

"_I think it's going to be fun to see how this may go_," Urumi thought in her head.

Miyabi and Urumi heard the sound of a motorcycle that was heading to their direction.

"Oh, it must be Keitaro with his fixed bike," Urumi said.

"Yeah," Miyabi said happy to know that Keitaro is coming.

"Great, I'll tell Keitaro as well."

**Hinata Inn**

Naru had just arrived back after getting off the bus and walked through the bus stop of the Hinata Inn. When she did, she saw Haruka, Motoko, and the three fangirls.

"Haruka and Motoko," Naru said.

"So you're back, Naru," Haruka said.

"Yes," Naru said and then saw three girls she had never seen before, "who are they?"

"They're friends of Motoko," Haruka said as she and the others started walking up the stairs.

As they walked up the stairs, Naru learned what happened with Motoko and her three fangirls earlier.

"So you were actually arrested Motoko?" Naru asked.

"Yes, I was," Motoko replied bitterly and felt ashamed.

"This happened because you refused to listen, Motoko," Haruka said.

"And Keitaro is going to be pressing charges?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, isn't that terrible?" Sachiyo said.

"That idiot." Naru said bitterly.

"You can't fault Keitaro for it," Haruka reminded.

"Really? And why not, Haruka?" Naru asked, "If he feels that Motoko is not all that skilled, then he should have taken up on the duel and try to prove it. He got the police involved because he knew he couldn't win."

Haruka sighed at what Naru said, "Wrong Naru, if Keitaro actually did fight Motoko with the katana as well, he would have also gotten in trouble as well. He would have been arrested as well. There were witnesses so it would have made no difference."

Naru thought about it for a moment, "Oh is that right?"

"How could you not know that it's against the law to wave a katana in public?"

"It's just that Motoko has done it before and this is the first time something like this happened."

"Yes that's true," Emi said, "there shouldn't been any problems like before."

"Yeah and it's not like he doesn't deserve to be thrashed," Kikuko said.

"This is the first time someone actually pressed charges on me," Motoko said, "Urashima has the nerve to disgrace me,"

"Motoko, you disgraced yourself," Haruka replied.

"Haruka…"

"This happened because you let your pride blind you," Haruka then had her thoughts, "_just like I did._"

**Flashback: One month earlier, the then-opened Hinata Teashop**

In a room that had a couch and a table with two chairs, Haruka and Reiko sat on the chairs and Reiko had out the documents in regards of the lawsuit against Haruka.

"So Reiko, what can you tell me?" Haruka asked.

Reiko sighed looking over the documents, "I checked on the legitimacy of the lawsuit against you."

"And?"

Reiko sighed again, "Haruka, I'm going to be honest with you, it's not looking good for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't really have much a case as they have enough to hold against you. You have nothing that you can counter against Sakura Tanigawa or on any of the people that you decided to 'teach them a lesson'.

"C'mon Reiko, you mean to tell me that there's nothing you can do to help me?"

"The only thing I can say is that you only have two options. One is that you go to court and have the high chance of losing this case and the second is that you settle."

Haruka didn't like what she heard puffed her cigarette, "I'm not going to settle and I won't lose this case."

"Haruka, I'm being honest with you on this and settling is the best chance you have. I can help with that so that you won't lose so much."

"You expect me to give in, that's not acceptable," Haruka said upset.

"This all we can really do, don't let your pride blind you of what's happening," Reiko warned, "it will only get worse if you go to court and no doubt lose."

Haruka shook her head, "Forget it; it seems that it was a mistake to ask you for help Reiko. It would be best if you leave right now."

**Flashback End**

Haruka thought about what happened and she realized that it didn't do her much good in the end. She lost the lawsuit, had to let go all of her employees, close down her business, and suffered the embarrassment that went along with it. She called her aunt, Marumi Urashima about it to get answers, suggested by Granny Hina but it did her no good at the end. Haruka figured that all this time that it was happening, she was just trying to blame others when she should have looked at her own faults.

They went inside where they were greeted by Kitsune and Shinobu.

"Hey Motoko, are you all right?" Kitsune asked out of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," Motoko replied.

"Motoko, why did you do that?" Shinobu asked.

Motoko and Naru were taken back.

"Shinobu, what do you mean?" Naru asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that Motoko threatening Keitaro with her weapon."

"Shinobu, you're not actually siding with Keitaro on this, are you?" Naru asked question Shinobu's behavior.

"It's just that, she shouldn't have done."

"You didn't think the way Motoko did things was bad before," Kitsune brought up.

"Actually…well…"

"Shinobu, what is with you anyway?" Naru asked, "You haven't been yourself recently."

"That's what I said," Kitsune said.

"That's enough," Haruka said, "I have something to tell you all."

"I'm back!" Su's voice announced happily.

"Su?"

Su arrived and was feeling happy.

"Huh? I thought you have to be at work today," Shinobu said.

"I was at work but and I got off at the time I was supposed to," Su said smiling, "and good thing too."

"I see, well, I'm glad you're here Su and because I'm letting all know what's going to happen," Haruka said.

"What is it?" Kitsune asked.

Motoko knew what Haruka was going to tell them and she was not pleased about it.

"Keitaro will be coming by real soon," Haruka said.

This surprised Kitsune, Shinobu, Naru, and Su.

"Haruka, what's going on?" Naru asked narrowing her eyes at the inn manager.

Haruka crossed her arms, "Here's the thing, Motoko was arrested earlier by the police because she decided to take matters into her own hands and challenged Keitaro pointing her katana in public."

"Huh? Motoko was arrested?" Su asked.

"Yes Su, she was. Anyway, I called Keitaro yesterday after our meeting yesterday."

"So it was Keitaro you were calling yesterday," Kitsune said.

"Yes, and I asked Keitaro to come over."

"Haruka, why would you do that?" Naru asked upset, "He has no business being here!"

"Because I asked him to come here and he does have the right to be here. Even though this is now an all-girls dorm and he has no desire to run the inn like Granny wanted, this is the property of the Urashima family so Keitaro has every right to be here, whether you like it or not," Haruka explained with a glare.

"But Haruka, who knows what he will do when he gets here," Motoko said.

"Yeah, think of the others safety," Naru added.

"You still think that Keitaro would get funny ideas?" Haruka asked.

"Hmph, why would he when he's got a girlfriend to have his hand on all over," Kitsune said although was bitter about it, "remember what he said, he doesn't find anyone of us attractive here."

"That's right, so really, you two are worrying over nothing," Haruka said to Naru and Motoko.

"So what's going to happen?" Shinobu asked.

"Is he going to play with us?" Su asked.

"No, Su. Naru owes Keitaro an apology for what she did yesterday and Naru before you say anything, you will apologize for my nephew and I won't listen otherwise."

Naru frowned when Haruka cut her off.

Haruka continued, "Also, these three," Haruka looked at Kikuko, Sachiyo, and Emi, "they are the reason why Motoko went after Keitaro today and as a result Motoko was arrested as well as these three as well."

"Haruka…" Motoko spoke.

"You thought that Keitaro actually touched them and abused them physically it but that was never the case. You assumed that he did and you never bothered to check."

"So they lied?" Shinobu asked looking at the three fangirls of Motoko.

"No, we didn't actually lie," Sachiyo said defensively, "we just…didn't tell Motoko-senpai the whole story."

"You let her believe what she wanted to believe because my nephew simply said things that you didn't want to hear."

"He embarrassed us," Kikuko said angrily, "He had to pay."

Haruka shook her head, "Anyway, I'm going to the front and wait for Keitaro to get here, you all wait and don't you even think of trying anything."

Haruka went out and waited for her nephew.

**Motoko's High School, the Student Council Room**

A high school girl with long light green hair wearing glasses was sitting at her desk and another high school girl with short brown with one strand on her left side that was braided.

"So that's what happened," the light green haired girl said.

"Yes, many people saw her and Aya saw it herself as she took pictures of the incident," the short brown haired girl said.

"This is a problem. The members of the Kendo Club will know about this about this before we tell them ourselves and they will have to force Motoko Aoyama out."

"It's too bad, they have a match that coming up and they'll be one member short."

"Yes but we can't let this kind of behavior be excused. This school had lost face in the past before because students were allowed to get away with unpleasant behavior. I won't let it happen again, not as long as I'm the President of the Student Council."

The short haired girl nodded with agreement, "Yes President."

**With Keitaro**

Keitaro was riding his motorcycle heading to the Hinata Inn to meet with Haruka. He was told that she would have Naru and Motoko around when they discuss things. Keitaro wondered if it was a good idea and had thoughts that there was really no point. But Haruka insisted that there would be no problems and that he would not have to worry about being attacked nor would have to worry about Haruka just taking sides as she really wanted to hear Keitaro's side of the story. Keitaro decided to give Haruka the benefit of the doubt and see what happens.

**Hinata Inn**

Keitaro had arrived at the Hinata Inn and looked at the building.

"So, back here again," Keitaro said as he took off his helmet, "I wonder, is it really a good idea or maybe I'm just insane to go along with it."

"I'm glad you're here Keitaro," Haruka spoke.

Keitaro saw Haruka and nodded, "Yeah."

Keitaro put his helmet on his seat and got off his bike.

"Keitaro, I heard what happened with Motoko earlier and now you're pressing charges," Haruka said.

"That's right."

"I had hoped that Motoko would have listened to me and not do anything."

"Haruka, I decided to do something regarding Motoko's…challenge."

"Huh?"

Keitaro told Haruka what he was planning and do and Haruka thought about it for a bit and then actually agreed to it as they went up the stairs of the Hinata Inn. They went inside and looked around.

"Girls!" Haruka called.

The Hinata Inn residents showed ad they saw Haruka with Keitaro.

"So, back here again, huh Keitaro?" Kitsune said.

Keitaro didn't say anything.

"I can't believe you, what you did was uncalled for," Naru said, "You can't do anything on your own so you hide behind other people, whether it's your girlfriend or the police, you coward."

"Hiding you say?" Keitaro asked.

"That's right, what; you couldn't deal with what you deserve yesterday, so you had your girlfriend fight your battle for you."

"Such a coward, that's all you can do Urashima," Motoko added, "you let your girlfriend Miyabi slap Naru instead of handling the problem yourself. Such a typical weak male and you make Miyabi do things for you."

Keitaro pondered for a moment, "Oh I see, I take it Miyabi confronted you after I told her what happened." Keitaro sighed, "_I knew she would do something like that. I wish Miyabi wouldn't trouble herself._"

"Are you going to try to say you didn't know?" Naru asked.

"Exactly, although I should have known she would do that," Keitaro said rubbing the back of his head.

"You expect us to believe that you had no idea what Miyabi did to Naru?" Motoko asked annoyed.

"It's the truth."

"I don't believe you!" Naru immediately said.

Keitaro shrugged, "It's the truth and if you don't believe me, fine, nothing I can do about it. I'm not going to try to explain things to you anyway, it's not like you have to sense to actually listen to reason anyway."

"You bastard," Naru said seething.

"That's enough," Haruka said losing patience.

"Keitaro, are you okay?" Shinobu asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine," Keitaro replied, "thanks for asking."

"Keitaro, I'll make you some tea. Please have a seat and I'll bring it to you."

Keitaro waved his hand, "Oh, you don't need to trouble yourself Shinobu."

Shinobu shook her head, "It's no trouble. Please let me do."

"Um…well, okay, if you don't mind."

"I really don't mind," Shinobu said as she guided Keitaro to go to the common room and had him sit down.

The others girls and Haruka was shocked at what Shinobu was doing.

"Shinobu, what are you doing?" Naru asked, "Don't bring that pervert anything."

Shinobu ignored Naru.

"Shinobu, I cannot agree with what you're doing," Motoko said.

Shinobu ignored Motoko.

"Hey Shinobu, are you even listening?" Kitsune asked.

"I heard but I still think I should do it. It is bad manners to not offer a guest something to drink," Shinobu explained.

Keitaro was surprised with what Shinobu was doing and then he noticed Su puffing her cheeks and glaring at Keitaro.

"What is it?" Keitaro asked.

"Your parents are meanies," Su simply said.

"Hmph, you're the mean one, eating other people's food without permission. You cost my parents some business, you have no right to be angry with them after what you did. Be glad that you were not arrested and that it didn't lead to a backlash to Molmol."

Su didn't take what Keitaro said well and just moved away. Keitaro simply stay seated while Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune were giving Keitaro death glares, trying to intimidate him.

"You've corrupted Shinobu," Motoko said, "vile male."

"Shinobu wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you," Naru said, "you and Miyabi."

"That's enough," Haruka said, "you're acting like children. You're embarrassing yourselves."

Kitsune looked away while Naru and Motoko frowned as they looked away as well.

Moments later, Shinobu came back with a cup a tea for Keitaro. Keitaro nodded and thanked Shinobu and took a sip.

"Are you satisfied with yourself you cowardly snake?" Kikuko bitterly asked.

"Did you have fun humiliating Motoko-senpai and us?" Sachiyo angrily asked.

"Yeah, did you, you stupid guy?" Emi asked.

"If you girls had any real sense at all, you would have actually thought things through," Keitaro calmly said putting the tea down, "Motoko."

"What?" Motoko responded getting defensive.

"Do you still want to duel against me?"

This surprised everyone else in the room except for Haruka.

"What are you talking about?" Motoko asked, "I did challenge you and you refused."

"I refused because we were in a public place and because I didn't feel the need to prove anything but then I thought about it and it seems that you think that no one of the male gender can really beat you, isn't that right?"

"That's right and it's true," Motoko said with conviction.

"Motoko comes from a family of demon-slayers and excellent swordsmen," Naru said, "there's no around her who can defeat her and she the heir of her school."

"Lineage and heritage means nothing if the person doesn't really have true skill and discipline," Keitaro said.

"Are you insulting my background?" Motoko asked angry.

"I've thought about this and I'm willing to face you in a duel," Keitaro said ignoring what Motoko just asked.

There was silence in the room as the girls all wondered if they heard right.

"Are you serious?" Kitsune asked.

"You can't be," Kikuko said, "you'll just look for a way to get out of it again."

"Y-Yeah, besides, you refused to face Motoko-senpai earlier," Emi said, "I bet it's going to be the same thing."

"I'm willing to indulge Motoko by facing her in a duel; in fact, I'm willing to throw in a wager."

"Really? What kind of wager?" Kitsune asked curious, "I didn't know you were a betting man."

"Not usually," Keitaro said and then had his thoughts, "_usually because most of the time, I would lose._"

"So what is it Urashima?" Motoko asked.

"If you win, I'll drop the charges against you and apologize for the things I said to you and your friends."

The girls were shocked and wondered if it was true.

"Really? You'll actually do it?" Motoko asked.

"You'll actually apologize to us?" Sachiyo asked.

"You'll actually do it?" Emi asked.

"You'll do it, right?" Kikuko spoke, wanting to make sure, "you won't back down on it."

"I won't back out of it, if I lose," Keitaro assured, "in fact, I'll throw another bonus regarding Naru."

"Huh? Me?" Naru asked.

"Yes, Haruka said that you would apologize for what you did to me yesterday. Seeing that actually bothers you to do that and seeing that you feel that you didn't do anything wrong, I'll add something else in the wager. If I lose, you won't have to apologize, instead, I'll apologize for what Miyabi did and assure you it won't happen again."

Naru was relishing on the idea, "You…you better not back out of this when you lose."

"I wouldn't think of it."

"Wait, does Miyabi know about this?" Shinobu asked.

"I met with her earlier and told her what I was going to do. She wasn't…well, thrilled with the idea but she did say that she understood."

"I want an apology from Miyabi as well and I want her to admit that she was wrong," Naru demanded.

"Fine, but if I win Naru, I want a sincere apology from you from for what you did to me."

Naru was started to get smug, "Fine, you got it. Not that you're going to win anyway. Motoko is going to wipe the floor with you."

Kitsune was amused, "Keitaro Urashima, you must be insane. You're going to lose and you're going to have to make up for what you did."

"I have another katana," Motoko said, "You can use that, Urashima."

"Fine, then let's go to the back," Keitaro said, "I know there's plenty of space there."

"All right, let's do it," Haruka said.

Shinobu was worried about what was going to happen. She didn't think that Keitaro would willfully challenge Motoko to a duel. She wondered if it was going to be okay.

Outside at the back wide open area of the Hinata Inn, Keitaro and Motoko were facing each other. Motoko's three fangirls were cheering for Motoko. Kitsune and Su were cheering for Motoko as well. Haruka crossed her arms and wondered if it was really going to be all right. She knew that Keitaro wanted it this way but she wondered if she was wise to let her nephew do things this way. Shinobu was scared and hoped that Keitaro would be all right and she mentally wanted Motoko to lose so that she would understand that she not all the strong like she makes herself out to be. Naru went to Motoko to talk to her.

"You got this Motoko," Naru said.

"Yes," Motoko said ready and confident.

"When you win, Keitaro will finally admit that he was wrong and then Miyabi will have to apologize to me as well," Naru chuckled a little, "well, despite the irritations I went through, it looks like it will be a good day."

Motoko nodded, "Don't worry Naru. I will defeat this vile male and he won't dare disgrace any of us anymore," Motoko then looked at Shinobu, "hopefully it will remind Shinobu that we are there for her as well and that Urashima is not worth her concern."

Naru looked at Shinobu, "Yeah, after you win, I think we should have a word with Shinobu as well."

"Yes," Motoko then looked at Keitaro, "anyway Naru, please step back, I have a match to win."

Naru had her thumb up, "Okay, win this Motoko. I know that there's no way you can lose."

Motoko nodded as Naru went to join the others and stood next the Kitsune and Motoko's fangirls.

"Are you ready Urashima?" Motoko asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Keitaro said as he drew the katana and threw the scabbard on the ground.

Motoko drew her Shisui, "Remember your promise should you lose."

"I haven't forgotten," Keitaro said, "just don't be so sore should you lose."

"Me? Lose to someone like you?" Motoko smiled, "You have quite the fantasy but it's impossible for me to lose to someone like you."

"_Hmm, we'll, see_," Keitaro said in his head.

Haruka step up a little and looked at both of the combatants, "Are you ready?"

Motoko and Keitaro both nodded and they both got in their fighting stances.

Haruka nodded, "Begin!"

Keitaro and Motoko charged at each other and clashed their blades. The clashing kept going on for a bit. Motoko side stepped and quickly swung her sword horizontally only to have Keitaro block the attack with his sword and pushed Motoko back. Motoko gritted her teeth but went back on the offensive and with aggression, swung her katana with precise accuracy and Keitaro went on the defensive. Keitaro was only defending at the moment and couldn't find an opening to counter attack.

Haruka was watching the match carefully and it wasn't shown on her face but she was a bit worried. Shinobu was extremely worried as she watched the match. She balled her fists wondering how it was going to turn out. Su was excited and thought that it was like watching a live fighting game as she was excited and jumping around. Kitsune, Naru, and Motoko's fangirls were cheering Motoko on giving chants such as 'Motoko's strong' and 'down with Keitaro'. Motoko used her ki energy and forced Keitaro back that made him land on one knee. Keitaro was gritting his teeth.

"Is this all you can do?" Motoko asking in a mocking tone, "it's just as I thought, you're all talk."

Keitaro stood up, "You haven't really seen anything."

"Hmph, I'm going to end this now," Motoko said.

Motoko released a technique of the God Cry School, "_**Raimeiken!**_"

Lightning energy is released from Motoko's sword and charges towards Keitaro. Naru, Kitsune, Su, and the three fangirls were impressed with the technique that Motoko released and guessed that it would be over for Keitaro. Haruka was shocked and wondered what would happen if Keitaro was hit with a lightning based attack and Shinobu was scared that something would happen with Keitaro. Keitaro on the hand saw the attack and narrowed his eyes.

"_Okay then…_" Keitaro said in his head.

Keitaro waited for the lightning attack to get close and when it was close enough, he quickly pointed his katana and released a blue ki energy that was emanating from the katana and he was holding the lightning attack that Motoko released. This shocked Motoko and the others as well.

"What the…?" Naru spoke.

"No way, what is that?" Emi asked.

"This must be…" Haruka spoke, having a good idea what was going on.

"What?" Motoko spoke, "How is he able to-?"

Motoko didn't finish what she was going to ask because Keitaro redirected the lightning attack and sent it back to Motoko. Motoko widened her eyes and countered with a ki based slash destroying the lightning attack. She looked ahead and didn't see Keitaro.

"Huh? Where is he?" Motoko asked looking around.

Motoko felt someone from behind and was able to block the attack with her katana and she saw Keitaro. Motoko couldn't believe what was happening.

"You, I can't believe you used my attack against me," Motoko said bitterly.

Keitaro grinned, "Surprised?"

Motoko narrowed her eyes, clearly not amused, "Don't get cocky, I'm not done."

"Oh yes, you are."

Motoko pushed Keitaro away and went on the offensive again but Keitaro was able to counter her attacks and then Keitaro blocked one of her attacks and pushed Motoko's sword on the ground, pinning Motoko's Shisui on the ground and Motoko was unable to move it. Motoko was struggling and Keitaro had her sword pinned with no trouble.

"You vile male," Motoko cursed glaring at Keitaro.

The other girls were shocked at what was happening.

"No way," Sachiyo said, "is Motoko-senpai losing?"

"No, it's all right," Naru assured, "I'm sure Motoko can get back in this."

"C'mon Motoko, you can't lose!" Kitsune cheered.

"You got to beat that Keitaro scumbag!" Kikuko said with passion.

"Oooohh," Su spoke as she didn't expect what she was seeing, "Is Keitaro stronger than Motoko?"

"No, of course not, stop saying stupid things," Emi countered glaring at Su.

Shinobu and Haruka were silent the whole time wondering what was going to happen next.

Motoko was still struggling to get her sword unpinned and then she used her right hand to quickly swing horizontally and forced Keitaro to quickly dodge and that gave Motoko the opportunity to free her Shisui from the ground. Motoko swung her sword and was furious with Keitaro.

"You're through Urashima!" Motoko declared in a rage and went on the offensive and released another ki energy attack, "_**Zanganken!**_"

"Weak," Keitaro said as he swung his sword fast and destroyed the technique.

Motoko was shocked and couldn't believe that someone was able to destroy her Zanganken technique and the saw Keitaro on her left side and tried to counter but only to have Keitaro block her countering attack and the pushed her sword to the side and then with much force Keitaro slashed vertically and broke Motoko's katana. This shocked Motoko to much disbelief and Keitaro disarmed Motoko when he clashed the broken Shisui out of Motoko's had and Keitaro had his sword on Motoko's neck.

"Gotcha!" Keitaro said with cold eyes, "Looks like you lose."

Motoko was shocked with eyes widened as she couldn't believe what has happened.

The others girls and Haruka were surprised to see what happened. Naru, Kitsune, and the three fangirls were shocked and in disbelief at they saw. Shinobu was only relived that Keitaro wasn't hurt, Su was shocked and thought that Keitaro was strong and Haruka was just impressed.

"Nanami taught him well," Haruka said to herself.

Motoko looked at the blade that Keitaro had on her throat and then she looked at her side and saw the disappointed and shocked looks of the face of the other girls.

"It's over, I win," Keitaro declared.

Motoko looked at Keitaro with a defiant glare, "This isn't over," Motoko then quickly held Keitaro's sword on her hands moving it away from her, "not by a long shot."

This surprised Keitaro as well as it impressed him, "You got spirit, I'll give you that."

Motoko moved and away only for a moment and went back on the attack to quickly strike Keitaro with a ki based fist attack. However Keitaro clearly saw it as Motoko was rushing blindly and Keitaro countered with a fist attack.

"_**Shinkuuken!**_" Keitaro released a vacuum-like ki attack with his fist striking Motoko causing her to go up a few feet in the air and then fell in the pond.

Naru and the others screamed Motoko's name and went to check on her and Haruka did the same. They carried Motoko out of the pond and they saw she was unable to go on as Motoko lost consciousness.

Haruka nodded, "It's over. Motoko can't fight anymore. Keitaro wins."

Keitaro sighed of relief, "Finally…"

There were shocked expressions on Naru, Kitsune, and the three fangirls' faces.

"N-No," Emi said with eyes widened.

Sachiyo was shocked in disbelief, "I can't believe this, Motoko-senpai…lost."

Kikuko fell on her knees and couldn't utter a single word with her eyes widened.

Naru couldn't accept it, "You…you cheated!" Naru turned to Keitaro, "You cheated! You must have."

"Oh really, how did I cheat?" Keitaro asked.

"There's no way you can actually beat Motoko, you cheated!"

"How did I cheat?!" Keitaro was annoyed, "The fight was fair and I had no way of setting things to my own advantage and besides, this katana was one that Motoko herself loaned me so I can't see how I cheated."

"Naru, just stop it, stop saying things that you know are not true," Shinobu said firmly, "just accept that fact that Motoko lost."

Naru just gritted her teeth and got very upset and fell on her knees and hit the ground with her right fist.

They all went back inside with Haruka and Kitsune carrying Motoko. It wasn't long before Motoko regained consciousness, got dried, got up, and looked around. She saw that she was in the common room and they were all there and Motoko remembered what happened. Motoko saw Keitaro and he had his arms crossed.

"You're finally up Motoko," Haruka said.

Motoko saw Haruka and then saw Naru, Kitsune, Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko who all had disappointed looks and Motoko was not pleased and then she felt someone's hand on her head and she saw it was Su.

"Are you okay Motoko?" Su asked out of concern.

"Yes, somewhat," Motoko replied sadly.

Motoko looked around and saw something that made her even more sad. She saw her Shisui, broken in half, and recalled how that happened. She stared at it and couldn't believe that it happened.

"Motoko, you lost the fight, in case you didn't know," Haruka said.

Motoko flinched, "I can't believe that I lost," Motoko looked at Keitaro with such hate, "how could I lose to someone like you?"

Keitaro shrugged, "You just weren't good enough, that's all."

"How dare you say that!" Sachiyo said, "Motoko-senpai is the best."

Kikuko stood up and pointed at Keitaro, "You just got lucky, I bet if you two fought again, it would be different."

"Well, it doesn't really matter now either way," Keitaro said, "because as of now, the charges are still intact and Naru, you know what you have to do now."

Naru gritted her teeth, she couldn't believe that she was going have to apologize to someone she couldn't stand and was disappointed in Motoko for losing. Motoko's fangirls were bitter at what was happening and they didn't know what to think anymore. They never imagined that their idol would lose and to a male no less. It was a shock to them as they believed that Motoko was invincible. Su tried to console Motoko and she saw that Motoko was saddened. Motoko just stared at her broken sword. She felt crushed as her confidence in her belief as a strong practitioner of the God Cry School seemed broken and she also wondered what her older sister would say if she was to see the sword that her sister herself gave her broken in half. She dreaded what her reaction would be.

Kitsune was bothered and frowned at what happened and to her it was like a slap in the face to her because since Keitaro won, she wasn't going to hear him apologize. Shinobu was kept staring at Keitaro and thought that he was so strong and so brave and she thought he was so cool. Shinobu couldn't help but to smile.

Haruka looked at Keitaro and had her thoughts, "_I was wrong in the way I did things_," Haruka looked at Motoko and Naru, "_hopefully this will teach them some humility and they'll cut down on their arrogance._"

**That's it for chapter. Next chapter: The fall out of the duel between Keitaro and Motoko.**

**Techniques used in this Chapter:**

**Raimeiken **(Thunderclap Sword)

**Zanganken **(Stone-Cutting Sword)

**Shinkuuken **(Vacuum Fist)


	15. The After Effect

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Love Hina.

**A/N: **Somehow, I managed to produce this in one day. Extremely lucky on my part, so here's the chapter.

**The After Effect**

**Las Vegas, Nevada, USA**

Hina was in a casino with some of the people she was traveling with on her world tour. She was enjoying playing the slots and was winning a lot.

"Hohoho, Lady Luck is smiling on me," Hina said as she was celebrating her winnings, "it's too bad Kanako refused to come with me. Granted, she wouldn't be able to even step in a casino with me but she could have at least enjoyed the sites that Las Vegas had to offer."

Hina proceed to collect her winnings when another woman around the same age as Hina went to her.

"Hina," the woman spoke.

Hina turned to the woman, "Oh, Ester."

"Hina, have you heard anything that has happened in your home country recently?"

Hina raised an eyebrow, "No, why?"

"You might want to take a look at this," Ester said as she handed Hina a picture.

Hina looked at the picture and when she did, she was shocked, "What is this?"

The picture Hina was looking was one of Motoko pointing her katana at Keitaro.

"Here's another," Ester said as she handed Hina another picture.

Hina looked at the second one and it showed Motoko being arrested and being put in the back of a police car.

Hina looked at Ester, "Ester, where did get this? How did you get this?"

**Hinata Inn, Hinata City, Japan**

Naru was gritting her teeth.

"Well Naru?" Haruka spoke, "We're waiting."

Naru huffed, "Fine," Naru looked at Keitaro frowning and said in low soft voice, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Naru, I couldn't hear you," Keitaro said, "could you say it a bit louder?"

"I'm sorry," Naru said a tiny bit hearable tone.

"I still can't hear you Naru," Keitaro said.

Naru was getting angry and gave in and with her eyes closed, fists shaking, and spoke in a loud tone, "I said I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry I hit you yesterday. I was wrong to do so! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

Keitaro simply nodded, "Okay, apology accepted," Keitaro then stood up, "so then with that, I'll be going now."

Keitaro simply bowed and then proceeded to leave. Naru had her hands on her head and was very bitter as to her it was a humiliating thing to do.

"I guess I'll see you around Keitaro," Haruka said.

Keitaro looked at Haruka and nodded, "Yeah…I guess."

Keitaro left the inn and when he did, Haruka looked at Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko.

"You three," Haruka spoke.

The three fangirls of Motoko flinched and simultaneously spoke, "Uh yes?"

"It's time for you to leave as well," Haruka firmly said, "go on and get out of here."

"You're just going to have us just leave?" Emi asked.

"Yes and as far as I'm concerned, you three have caused nothing but trouble."

The three girls were shocked and Kitsune and Naru were surprised.

"Haruka, don't you think you're being unfair to them?" Kitsune asked.

"No, these three have really caused trouble; I would like it if Motoko didn't have anything to do with them."

"Haruka, you can't decide on that," Motoko said.

Haruka sighed, "True, but Motoko, look at what has happened."

"They are not at fault…" Motoko said looking away.

"_I don't believe this…_" Haruka said in her head, "…Fine, but I want them to still leave, right now."

"…Fine, we'll go," Kikuko said as she as well as Emi and Sachiyo left.

"I'll walk you three out," Motoko said.

"Um actually Motoko-senpai, we'll be fine on our own," Sachiyo said.

"Yeah, really…" Emi said as she looked away.

"Oh, okay, I'll see you three at school tomorrow," Motoko replied.

"…Um, yeah…I guess," Emi said.

The three girls proceeded to leave the inn as well, unsure what to really say to the person they admired.

"Haruka, don't you think that was harsh of you say something like that?" Kitsune asked.

"It's Motoko's fault for what has happened however, those three just fanned the flames of the situation and made things worse," Haruka said.

Naru slammed her hands on the table, "I'm going to my room. I have studying to do."

Naru then looked at Motoko and gave her a disappointed look and threw Motoko off. Naru left to go to her room. Motoko felt sad and picked up the hilt part of her broken katana.

"I will retire to my room for now," Motoko said sadly as she picked up both broken parts of her Shisui and left for her room.

Kitsune was concerned for Naru and Motoko, "_I'll see them later and try to cheer them up._"

Su was concerned as well, "I'm going to go to Motoko, I bet she'll feel better if she plays with me."

"Su, I think it would be best if you leave Motoko alone for now," Haruka said.

"Huh? Really?"

Haruka nodded, "Yes, I think she wants to be alone for a while."

"Oh, okay," Su said, "well, I'm going to have some of my bananas," Su looked at Shinobu with a smile, "Shinobu, want to join me?"

Shinobu shook her head, "I have to do my homework and get some laundry done and I need to cook tonight's dinner."

"Oh, okay," Su then had her thumb up, "we'll do it later then."

Su left energetic and filled with joy.

Shinobu sighed, "Well, I better get started," Shinobu said as left to do the things she set out to do.

Kitsune looked at Haruka, "You know, I feel bad for Motoko. She not only lost in her duel but her katana gets broken in the process."

"That's true, but she lost because she clearly underestimated Keitaro," Haruka replied.

Kitsune sighed and then left, "I'm going to try to cheer them up."

Haruka shrugged and left the common room as well.

**Shichimura Apartment Complex**

Keitaro had just arrived by at the place he lived and worked and went inside the garage and parked his motorcycle. Keitaro then went to the lobby and as he got there, he was greeted by a high school boy with long brown hair and it was Shinsuke's son, Kazuya.

"Hey Keitaro," Kazuya greeted.

"Hi Kazuya," Keitaro greeted back.

"You have a visitor."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, she's waiting for you in the dojo with my dad."

"Who is it?"

"Your sister."

Oh, really? Kanako came to visit?"

"Yep, your little sister is dying to see you."

"Oh, I see. Well thanks for telling me."

Keitaro went to the dojo. When he got there, he was surprised to see a sparring match between Kanako and Nagisa.

Shinsuke saw Keitaro, "Ah Keitaro, you're back."

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah," Keitaro looked at the sparring match, "how long has it been going?"

"For a while, your sister is talented."

Keitaro smiled, "Yeah, she's actually better than me."

Nagisa threw her right fist only to have Kanako counted and Kanako tripped and used a judo throw on Nagisa, pinning her on the ground. Nagisa was panting and was impressed.

"You're amazing Kanako," Nagisa said impressed.

"Thank you," Kanako said with a smile as she helped Nagisa up.

Keitaro clapped his hands and the two girls saw Keitaro.

"Oh Keitaro, you're back," Nagisa said.

"Yeah, you two were great," Keitaro said.

"Thank you Keitaro," Kanako said happily.

"Why don't you girls go on ahead, I need to talk to Keitaro about something," Shinsuke said.

"Okay, Keitaro, I'll be waiting by your apartment."

"Yeah," Nagisa said as she and Kanako left.

When the two girls left, Shinsuke looked at Keitaro with a serious expression, "So Keitaro, what happened regarding my niece Motoko?"

Keitaro looked at Shinsuke with a serious expression as well, "I won my match against Motoko."

"I see…your thoughts?"

Keitaro sighed, "Well, Motoko is very skilled and she has great potential but sadly, her skills are very dull. I don't think she spars with anyone and the aura from attacks are only motivated by her…well, disdain for men in general. She would be so much better if she didn't put 'barriers' around herself."

"Hmm, I see…so, you'll be pressing charges on her."

"I have to."

Shinsuke sighed, "I see…"

"Will you be calling your family members in Kyoto?"

"That won't be necessary, I'm sure that they have already found out," Shinsuke pondered, "most likely, my niece Tsuruko will be coming to deal with the matter," Shinsuke looked at Keitaro with a pleasant expression, "oh well, no need to worry about my family issues. Go ahead and see your sister. I don't have anything for you to do for the rest of the day, so go ahead and relax."

"Okay, thanks Shinsuke," Keitaro said with a smile as he left.

Shinsuke looked on and then had his thoughts, "_Poor Tsuruko, it's a shame that she's the one who will have to come here in Tokyo._"

**Hinata Inn, Motoko's Room**

Motoko was upset and kept staring at the broken Shisui. She recalled of her older sister, Tsuruko giving her the sword when Tsuruko gave up her right as heir of the God Cry School. Motoko was trembling and didn't know what to do. Motoko then recalled her fight with Keitaro and how he got the upper hand against her and how he broke her katana.

Motoko closed her eyes flinching and then opened them, "As much as it pains me to admit it but I clearly underestimated Urashima. I thought he was just another weak perverted male who talked a lot…but, it seems that he's actually very skilled."

Motoko gritted her teeth and was getting even more upset. She then looked at the other side and looked at the katana Motoko herself loaned Keitaro in their duel. She was surprised that he didn't keep it himself. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Motoko asked.

"Motoko, it's me, Kitsune," Kitsune's voice replied.

"…Enter."

Kitsune opened the door and closed it behind her, "Hey Motoko, how are you?"

Motoko just looked down depressed.

Kitsune went to Motoko, "Hey, don't let it get you down. It's not like it's the end of the world and besides, so what if you lost to Keitaro, you're still a strong swordswoman and I still think you're great."

"That sadly brings me no comfort," Motoko replied.

"Motoko…"

"I never thought that I would lose. I never believed that there would be a male that would best me but instead…"

"Like I said, don't let it get you down," Kitsune assured.

"Worse of it, I let everyone down. I let Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko down, I let you down, and I certainly let Naru down."

Kitsune got concerned, "Motoko…"

"I failed you all and now Naru is not happy with me."

Kitsune was taken back, "What do you mean? Naru's not upset with you."

"Yes she is. Did you see the look she gave me? She was disappointed, disappointed in me. I don't blame her though, I promised her, I guaranteed her that I would defeat Urashima, but instead I was the one defeated and all I did was made her doubt my abilities."

"Motoko, you're worrying over nothing. I'm sure Naru is not really angry with you," Kitsune said as she got up, "watch, I'll talk to Naru right now and I'm sure that she's not upset with you."

"You're wasting your time Kitsune," Motoko said sadly.

"Look, I know Naru. I've known her since high school and I'm sure isn't really angry with you, okay?"

Kitsune went to see Naru and Motoko just looked at her broken Shisui again and clutched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"How can I go on?" Motoko asked herself.

**Naru's Room**

Naru was studying and writing things down for her assignments. She was concentrating on her work but at the same time, she was bitter. She was bitter at the fact that Motoko was defeated by Keitaro and she had to apologize to him. It left her a bad taste in her mouth.

"How could Motoko lose to Keitaro?" Naru asked herself, "She should have been able to beat him."

There was a knock on Naru's door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kitsune came inside and Naru saw Kitsune.

"Oh Kitsune, what is it?" Naru asked.

"Say Naru, I was just in Motoko's room, talking to her."

Naru flinched and then looked at Kitsune with a serious look, "And?"

"Motoko is really depressed."

"Well of course she's depressed. She lost to that creep Keitaro."

Kitsune rubbed her head, "Well, here's the thing, Motoko thinks that you're upset with her."

"I am," Naru admitted and it threw Kitsune off.

"Naru…"

"Motoko promised that she would win, she shouldn't have lost to Keitaro. It's embarrassing."

"Okay, yeah, that's true, but Motoko is hurt. She's the one who fought against Keitaro."

"And yet she lost…"

"Naru…"

"I was forced to apologize to Keitaro," Naru said bitterly, "do you have any idea how humiliating it is for me? I get insulted, embarrassed and assaulted and he doesn't answer for them. How is that fair?"

Kitsune was concerned, "Naru, I understand, I understand that it's frustrating and unfair but Motoko is angry about this as well. I'm sure she understands as well."

Naru just looked at her table, "Then she should have tried harder."

"Naru," Kitsune was shocked.

"Kitsune, right now, I don't want to talk about Motoko or about that duel. I just want to get back in studying," Naru looked at Kitsune, "I can't be distracted, okay?"

Kitsune didn't know what to say to it and just sighed, "Fine, I'll leave."

"Thank you."

Kitsune got up and then got to the door and gave Naru one last look and saw Naru studying. Kitsune shook her head as she was unable to understand Naru reacting the way she did and then just left.

**Keitaro's Apartment**

Keitaro came by with Kanako and her cat Kuro waiting for him.

"So what brings you here Kanako?" Keitaro asked.

Kanako brought out a flyer and handed to a Keitaro. Keitaro looked at it and saw it was a theme park with an event that was going to happen in the following weekend.

"Dad suggested it," Kanako said, "he wants us go together as a family."

"Really?"

"Yes, and he also said that it was okay if we brought friends along as well. In fact, he also intends to invite Shinsuke and his family along as well."

"That would be great, yeah, I'll be free and I would like to come along," Keitaro said happily.

Kanako smiled, "Great. Let's go tell Shinsuke and the others about it as well."

Keitaro nodded at the idea, "I'm sure they would be happy."

**The next day, Motoko's High School**

Motoko arrived at the campus at her school and saw her three fangirls.

"Good morning," Motoko greeted.

The three girls were surprised and saw Motoko.

"Oh, um, g-good morning Motoko-senpai," Sachiyo greeted nervously and then looked away.

"Um, how are you Motoko-senpai?" Kikuko asked.

"I'm okay, I'm getting there," Motoko replied.

"Yeah, I see," Emi commented.

The three girls looked away.

"I'm sorry," Motoko said sadly.

They looked at Motoko confused.

Motoko continued, "I'm sorry about yesterday. You had faith in me believed that I would win and you cheered for me but instead, I came up short."

They felt a bit uncomfortable and decided they needed to go.

"Um Motoko-senpai, there's somewhere we need to go," Kikuko said.

Sachiyo and Emi nodded.

"Oh, I see, well, I guess I'll see you later then," Motoko said and then had a smile, "Come by the Kendo hall, we'll have a mock battle before our competition tomorrow."

"Um, y-yeah, sure," Sachiyo said, "we'll see if we can drop by."

The three girls left in a hurry and Motoko was a little worried as she felt their behavior was a bit strange.

It was break time and Motoko was sitting in her desk looking outside. Motoko sighed and wondered what she was going to do. She felt the need to call home in Kyoto to let them know what happened but she was worried how it would happen if she did call them. Motoko still had to worry about the charges that were against her and that made things worse. Soon, the door opened and all the students in the class looked and saw the long dark gray haired girl looked around and then saw Motoko. She smiled and went to Motoko and when she did, she put her hand on Motoko's desk, getting Motoko's attention.

Motoko looked and saw the person, "Aya, what business do you have with me?"

Aya smiled, "Motoko, the Student Council President wants to see you right now."

Motoko narrowed her eyes at Aya, "About what?"

"You'll see, c'mon, she wants you there now."

Motoko sighed and got up, "What is this about?"

Motoko left with Aya and headed to the Student Council Room. Soon, Motoko and Aya got to the Student Council Room and Motoko was surprised to see another student there. She had short black hair with flower hairpins on the side and was sitting with an unpleasant expression. It was the captain of the Kendo Team as well as Emi's older sister, Mizuki Ichikawa.

"Captain, what's going on?" Motoko asked.

Motoko looked and saw the Student Council President and the brown short haired girl with the braided strand with serious expression.

"Sit down Motoko," the Student Council President requested.

Motoko sat down on a chair, "So what's going on, Student Council President, Shizuka Sumeragi and Vice President Hiyori Kuromaki."

"Motoko Aoyama, we called you here regarding a certain incident that happened yesterday," Hiyori said.

Motoko flinched, "Incident?"

"Yes," Shizuka said, "an incident where you threatened someone with a real sword and was arrested as a result of it."

Motoko gritted her teeth, "That was…"

"Motoko," Mizuki spoke, "it seems that you and my sister as well as her friends managed to embarrass yourselves yesterday."

"It was…it was Urashima, he's the one at fault," Motoko said.

They looked at Motoko and they were not pleased.

"Aya," Shizuka spoke.

"Yes," Aya replied and handed Motoko a picture and it was shown with her pointing her katana at Keitaro.

"Tell us Motoko, did this Urashima make you do that?"

"W-Well, no, but he trampled on their feelings," Motoko said and then turned to Mizuki, "Mizuki, he insulted Emi terribly, I was just trying to defend your sister's honor."

"My sister has no honor to begin with," Mizuki countered, "and you have no sense if you managed to get arrested. People are talking about it. They know that you attend here and you're part of the Kendo Club. Motoko, do you have any idea how much embarrassment you brought because of the stunt you pulled."

Motoko was shocked at what the Kendo captain said.

"Aoyama, this kind of behavior is not to be tolerated in this school. You have brought shame to our school because of what you did. How do you intend to make up for it?" Hiyori asked.

"Make up for it?" Motoko asked, "I…this wouldn't have happened if-"

"I hope you're not going to say along the lines like, 'it was that Urashima guy's fault', are you?"

Motoko flinched and looked away.

Mizuki sighed heavily, "Because you're such a team player and skilled in kendo, I wanted you to stay and continue for our school's team, even though we have members who really can't stand you because of your beliefs and how you have some sort of snide comments about guys in general but now…I can't ignore what has happened. We have a match against our rival school tomorrow but I can't let you take part of it."

Motoko had her eyes widened in shock, "Mizuki, captain, what are you saying?"

Mizuki sighed, "It pains me to do this but Motoko I'm kicking you out of the Kendo Club."

Motoko couldn't believe what she just heard, "You…can't be serious."

"Sadly, I am. This is something I don't like to do, but I have no choice. Motoko Aoyama, you are hereby official out of the Kendo Club and one more thing."

"Wh-What?"Motoko asked upset.

"I want you to stay away from my sister; you really are a bad influence to her, you as well as Sachiyo and Kikuko."

**God Cry School in Kyoto**

Tsuruko was sitting with her grandmother, Etsuko.

"Tsuruko, you know what you have to do," Etsuko said.

"Yes Grandmother," Tsuruko said.

"That incident has brought shame to the God Cry School," Etsuko said, "Motoko will explain her actions with us and depending on her answers and the situation, we will have Motoko make up for it."

Tsuruko sighed and was not pleased at what she had to do, "_Motoko, how could you bring shame to the God Cry School? I don't understand,_" Tsuruko got up, "I'll be going now."

Etsuko nodded and Tsuruko left. Etsuko sighed heavily and wondered what she would have to do.

**Hinata Inn**

Haruka was on the phone with Hina.

"Haruka, what's going on?" Hina asked upset.

"Motoko was arrested and Keitaro is pressing charges," Haruka simply said, "there's not much we can do about it."

"Haruka, I want you to tell me what has been happening."

"Fine Mom, I'll tell you what happened."

**Shinobu and Su's Middle School**

Shinobu was in hall and she went to talk to a certain someone and she saw her with two others with her. She mentally steeled herself and went up Miyuki, Sana, and Hiroe. They saw Shinobu and they frowned.

"What do you want Shinobu?" Sana asked.

Shinobu just looked at them, "I want to talk, please, just for a bit. Miyuki, about your brother…"

Miyuki gritted her teeth and glared at Shinobu, "How dare you, how dare you bring up by big brother…"

Shinobu was sad but continued, "I know, I know, but please, I want to make it up to you and him."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Tsuruko pays a visit to the Hinata Inn.**


	16. A New Tenant and Tsuruko's Visit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does.

**A/N: **I have one new tenant for the Hinata Inn but I haven't decided on the other one. If you have a suggestion for a new tenant, let me know through review or PM. State the female character and give your reasoning behind it.

**A New Tenant and Tsuruko's Arrival**

Haruka was on the phone with Hina. Haruka had just explained everything that had happened with Motoko, from Motoko's declaration to go after Keitaro to Motoko's arrest and to Motoko's lost in her duel with Keitaro with Keitaro breaking her katana. Hina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So even with Keitaro winning over Motoko, he still intends to press charges?" Hina asked.

"That's right," Haruka replied.

"And you didn't try to convince him otherwise?"

"Correct."

"Haruka, what exactly are you doing?"

"I don't know what you mean Mom."

"It sounds like you're just standing by and letting it happen without even trying to help Motoko."

"I wouldn't really be helping Motoko by trying to convince Keitaro to change his mind."

"Haruka?"

"Mom, ever since you made me the official manager of the Hinata Inn, I have watched closely first hand of the girls and I started to see what was going on. I didn't want to admit at first as I believed that they were just having a hard time and that I was sure that were really kind overall but I was wrong and also I was started to see what Keitaro was talking about all this time and I also realized one more thing."

"What would that be?" Hina said in an unpleasant tone.

"I have realized that all this time, you really didn't do much to really help them and what you really did was shirk off your responsibilities and tried to use Keitaro to do what you should have done yourself in the first place."

"Haruka, how dare you, how dare you!"

"It's the truth, just as I realized that I didn't help myself and it's why I lost the lawsuit. I never should have listened to you to call on Aunt Marumi, it was pointless and I now know that I just embarrassed myself."

"Young lady, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"I do, which is why I'm not going to help the girls shirk off their responsibilities."

"Hello, anybody here?" A female voice spoke.

Haruka looked and saw a young woman with her suitcase and bag, "Mom, I have to go, a new tenant have just arrived."

"Haruka, I still think that you should stop Keitaro from going through this, if this happen, it will be bad for Motoko, it would bring terrible shame on her and it will damage her confidence."

"Motoko brought it on herself Mom."

"Haruka-!"

Hina was cut off as Haruka hung up the phone. She then went to greet the new tenant, "Hello, are you Urumi Kanzaki?"

Urumi smiled and bowed, "Yes, I'm Urumi Kanzaki," Urumi brought herself up and looked at Haruka.

Haruka nodded, "Welcome to Hinata Inn, I'm the manager, Haruka Urashima."

"So you're Haruka, you're just as Keitaro described you."

Haruka was intrigued, "You know my nephew Keitaro?"

Urumi nodded, "Yes, he's dating my friend."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "You're friends with Miyabi."

Urumi nodded, "Mmhm."

"…I see."

"I am in your care Miss Manager," Urumi smiled.

"Uh, yes, sure…" Haruka had her thoughts, "_I wonder why she chose to live here._"

**Motoko's All-Girl High School**

Motoko was in the practice hall of the Kendo Club and just gave her uniform and her shinai back to Mizuki Ichikawa, the kendo captain. Motoko was getting glares from the team members and Motoko simply looked around and had her head down and left. As Motoko was walking in the hall, she noticed a picture on the bulletin board and it was the picture of Motoko pointing her katana at Keitaro. The words that went along with it said: 'Disgrace and caused embarrassment to our school, Motoko Aoyama'. Motoko was shocked to see it and gritted her teeth and was getting very upset as she balled her fists.

Meanwhile, outside the building, Emi, Kikuko, and Sachiyo were having a conversation.

"I still can't believe that Motoko-senpai lost," Sachiyo said.

"How could she lose?" Kikuko asked upset, "She should have been able to beat that guy and yet she lost."

"If Motoko-senpai couldn't beat that Keitaro guy, who is to say that she would actually be able to beat the next pervert that comes along," Emi commented.

"Hmm, good point," Sachiyo said, "we trusted Motoko-senpai to beat any perverted guy but now…"

"I hate to say it but I think Motoko-senpai has lost her edge," Kikuko said.

Sachiyo and Emi nodded in agreement. What they didn't know was that Emi's sister Mizuki was watching them and heard their conversation. She shook her head at the things they said.

"_It's amazing how it can be easy for some to change their tune_," Mizuki thought.

**Naru's Cram School**

Naru was sitting in her desk and organizing her papers. There was a break that was going on and Naru sighed and was thinking about what was going happen for the rest of the day. Naru remembered that Haruka told her and the others that a new tenant was going to be coming to the Hinata Inn today and Naru figured that the person may have arrived by now.

"Is that true?" Mutsumi asked.

Naru looked over to Mutsumi and saw that Mutsumi was talking to a female student that had short light brown hair with brown eyes wearing glasses.

"Yeah, it's true," the glasses wearing student said, "I was there when this crazy high school girl threatening your friend Keitaro with a sword."

Mutsumi was shocked, "I don't believe this. Why would some girl threatening Keitaro with a sword?"

The female student shrugged, "Who knows, there's speculations that this girl is just insane believing that we're still in the Sengoku period for some reason."

"I hope Keitaro is okay," Mutsumi said with concern.

"I saw that he wasn't hurt and he didn't seem trouble by it and besides, I heard that that girl is facing serious ramifications right now. In fact, the rumor that I'm hearing is that that girl practices a kenjustu style from a school in Kyoto and that she's also part of the kendo club in her high school."

Mutsumi pondered at this and Naru looked at her desk.

"_This wouldn't be happening to Motoko if she had beaten Keitaro like she was supposed to_," Naru thought.

**Shinobu and Su's Middle School**

Su was looking around in the hall looking for Shinobu. Su suspected something was going on with her and she wanted to find out what it was. She looked further and found Shinobu and was intrigued that she was talking to Miyuki, Sana, and Hiroe. She smiled and rushed to Shinobu.

"Shinobu!" Su called out excitedly and went and glomped Shinobu, much to Shinobu's surprise.

The three girls were shocked and Shinobu looked at Su.

"Su, what are you doing?" Shinobu asked.

"Let's go play," Su insisted.

"Su, can't you see that I was talking to Miyuki and the others?"

"Huh? Why are you talking to them? They said mean things to you."

"Yes and I'm sorting that out right now."

Su looked at the three girls and saw that were glaring at Su.

"Forget about it Shinobu, c'mon, let go somewhere else," Su said as she attempted to pull Shinobu along.

Shinobu sighed at Su, "Su, I was talking to them about something, it's not nice to interrupt."

Su looked at Shinobu confused, "Huh? What do you mean?" Su waved it off, "Who cares about that? You should come with me, I made a new invention and I want to have fun with you."

Shinobu released herself from Su's grasp, surprising Su.

"Su, can't you think of anyone other than yourself once in a while? I'm trying to have a conversation with them and I want to talk to them about something."

Su was confused, "Shinobu, what are you saying?"

"Su, I need you to leave me alone for now."

Su's eyes widened and was shocked, "W-What?"

Shinobu turned to Miyuki, Sana, and Hiroe, "I'm sorry, maybe we should go somewhere else for our conversation."

Miyuki shrugged, "That's fine."

Hiroe and Sana nodded as well as they, Miyuki, and Shinobu left. Su couldn't believe at what just happened and it was it threw her off.

"Hey," Su spoke, "what's going on? Why is Shinobu acting like this? Why is she being so mean?"

Su looked down with a hurt expression.

**Tokyo Train Station**

People were getting off the train one of them was a woman with long black hair, wearing her white gi and red hakama. It was Motoko's older sister, Tsuruko Aoyama. Tsuruko looked around and saw a map. She went to map and looked at the locations. She nodded and head for where she needed to go.

**Parking Lot**

Keitaro was walking along and went to his motorcycle that he parked.

"Nice to see you again Keitaro," a young man's voice said.

Keitaro turned to see Kentaro Sakata with a grin and leaning on his red sports car.

"Kentaro, what are you doing here?" Keitaro asked, "I figured you would be studying hard in Kyoto University."

"Hey, can't I come by say hi one of my close friends?" Kentaro asked.

Keitaro raised his eyebrows, "Since when did we become close friends?"

Kentaro chuckled, "Ah Keitaro, you're such a kidder."

"No, seriously, when did we become close friends?"

Kentaro waved off Keitaro's comments, "Putting jokes aside, I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You know a girl name Naru Narusegawa."

"Huh?"

"Come now, don't 'huh' me, you know exactly who I'm talking about. I know that she lives in your grandmother's inn."

"Okay, but how do you know?"

"I know also know her friend Mitsune Konno, anyway, I heard that you didn't have a pleasant…meeting with her."

"More like a few unpleasant meetings with her, her and her roommates in my grandmother's inn."

"I also met with Naru's sister, Mei a while back and she told me that she's been living there for a while."

"Huh, I didn't even know she had a sister."

Any, I was wondering," Kentaro said as he narrowed his eyes at Keitaro, "what's your impression with Naru?"

Keitaro just frowned, "She's annoying."

"Annoying?"

"Yes, absolutely annoying, I can't stand to be around her."

"So…you're not interested in her?"

Keitaro was shocked and looked at Kentaro, "Hell no! Are you nuts? I'm not interested in that violent, selfish, immature psycho!"

Kentaro put his hand silencing Keitaro and then put it down, "Geez, I just asked if you were interested in her, I didn't mean to have you insult her."

Keitaro crossed his arms and frowned, "Well that's the impression she gave and besides, you know I have a girlfriend."

"Yes but that doesn't necessarily mean you be a one girl man. Besides, you may not know this or maybe you pretend not to know but you're quite the charmer. You got girls fall for you with your words and smooth approach."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just being polite, that's all. Anyway, why are you asking me about Naru?"

Kentaro grinned, "Naru, Mitsune, and I went to high school together."

Keitaro was surprised, "Really? Whoa, now that's…uh, something."

Kentaro sighed, "Anyway, I've always had a thing for Naru and in fact, I did what I could to get her to fall for me but it for some reason, it never worked out, in fact, for some reason, she had Mitsune tell me that she wasn't interested. I soon realized that she was head over heels for tutor who's actually is teacher for Tokyo University. So, I decided to try to bribe him to get him to reject Naru."

Keitaro was disturbed, "Are you serious? Kentaro, that's despicable."

Kentaro ignored what Keitaro said, "Anyway, I was set to do that but by the time I was about to do so, I had learned that the teacher had left and Naru didn't know where he went and she was quite sad over it. I figured that this would be my chance to make my move but Naru didn't accept my heartfelt approach. I have tried several times but it has not worked, but this time, I will succeed. I was wondering because since I found out that she lives in your grandmother's inn and that you had visited there recently, I was wondering what you thought of her, that's why I asked."

Keitaro sighed, "Kentaro, I don't see what exactly you see in Naru but I won't say or do anything to stop from trying so you want to try to have a relationship with Naru, hey, it's all you. I guess if you don't mind her violent, arrogant, pig-headed behavior," Keitaro said the last part with venom.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kentaro waved his finger, "Oh Keitaro, you just don't get it. Naru Narusegawa has a certain air that radiant her beauty; she's smart, beautiful, and very stunning. Keitaro, my friend, I can't understand how you don't see it."

Keitaro twitched an eyebrow with annoyance, "Your right, I don't understand and I will never understand. Besides, why would I be interested in Naru when I have Miyabi as my girlfriend? My girlfriend is more beautiful and stunning than any other girl. Anyway, it's all you, do what you want although I would suggest not through underhanded means…just saying is all."

Kentaro grinned, "Heh, heh, I will and I will take in what you just said as I see that there's no need for it now."

"I'm out of here," Keitaro said as he got on his motorcycle and rode off.

Kentaro was planning, "Now, what to do…"

**In front of the Shichimura Apartment Complex**

Tsuruko had just arrived at her uncle's apartment building and looked at the building. She stared at the building and sighed heavily.

Tsuruko nodded, "Well, here we go."

"Tsuruko? Tsuruko, is that you?" Nagisa's voice spoke.

"Tsuruko turned to her left and saw her cousin Nagisa with her two friends and smiled, "Hello Nagisa."

Nagisa was happy and then ran and hugged Tsuruko, "Tsuruko, it's so good to see you again!"

Tsuruko hugged Nagisa back, "It's good to see you again Nagisa. How are you?"

Nagisa looked at her cousin with glee, "I'm fine…oh," Nagisa looked at her two female friends. One had light blue short hair with green eyes and the other had mid length dirty blonde hair with brown eyes, "Tsuruko, these are my friends. This is Rika and this is Satomi."

"Hello," the blue haired name Satomi greeted.

"It's nice to meet you," the dirty blonde haired name Rika greeted.

"Nice to meet you too," Tsuruko greeted back, "thank you for looking after my cousin."

The two girls waved it off like it was no big deal.

"So Tsuruko, when did you arrive in Tokyo?" Nagisa asked.

"Not too long, I had gotten off the train station and walked all the way here," Tsuruko answered.

"Oh, I wish you would have called. We wouldn't mind coming to pick you up."

"Don't worry and besides, this is an impromptu visit anyway."

"Tsuruko?" Shinsuke called.

Tsuruko turned to her uncle and bowed, "It's good to see you again Uncle Shinsuke."

"Yeah, it's a pleasant to see you as well. Come, I believe you deserve a bit a break."

"Thank you having me, Uncle," Tsuruko said being grateful.

Tsuruko, along with Nagisa, Satomi, and Rika went inside the building. They went in the Aoyama family three bedroom apartment. Nagisa and her two friends went to her room for studying. Tsuruko sat in his couch in the living room with Tsuruko sitting in one of the couches.

"Uncle, I'm sure you know why I'm here in Tokyo," Tsuruko started.

Shinsuke sighed, "Motoko."

"Yes, the news of what has happened shocked us as well. Also, I want to speak to Keitaro Urashima. I feel the need to give my apologies for my sister's disgraceful actions."

Shinsuke looked at the clock and nodded, "Keitaro should be coming back soon."

Tsuruko nodded, "Very well, I can wait."

**Hinata Inn**

Kitsune had just finished her first day in the bookstore and was about to walk back up to the stairs until she noticed Motoko walking back as well and saw she had a sad expression.

"Motoko?" Kitsune spoke.

Motoko saw Kitsune, "Oh, hello Kitsune."

"Motoko, you're back early. I thought you had kendo practice."

"I would have but…"

"But?"

"I was kicked out of the Kendo Club," Motoko said balling her fists.

This surprised Kitsune," You were kicked out? Why?"

"Because of what happened yesterday. The Kendo captain found out and so did the rest of student body. Worse of all, I've been humiliated and been called a disgrace and embarrassment to my high school. My fellow students have been avoiding me and giving me looks like I'm the devil."

"Oh," Kitsune felt sorry Motoko, "say, what about your three friends?"

"Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko…they've been avoiding me as well."

Kitsune was surprised again, "Huh, why?"

"I think it has to do with the fact that I lost to Urashima. They don't believe in me anymore."

"Did they actually say that to you?"

"No, but I can tell from their body language."

Kitsune put her hands on Motoko's shoulders, "It will be all right, things will get better."

"Somehow, the only thing that would make things worse if one of my family members shows up and I was told that I had to go to Kyoto to explain my actions."

"C'mon Motoko, you're being too negative right now, look, I'm sure that something will happen and things will get better for you. C'mon, let inside."

Motoko nodded sadly, "Okay…by the way Kitsune, how was your first day on your job?"

Kitsune flinched angrily, "I, um, I rather not talk about it."

"Hmm, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about."

Kitsune went upstairs and Motoko followed. They soon reached the entrance of the Hinata Inn and opened the door. There, they saw Haruka talking to someone they had never seen before and Haruka and saw Kitsune and Motoko.

"Oh, Kitsune and Motoko, you two are back," Haruka commented.

"Yeah, we're back," Kitsune said.

"Motoko, I thought you would have kendo practice at this time."

"It's no longer the case for me," Motoko replied sadly.

"You were kicked out, weren't you?"

Motoko and Kitsune were taken back and Motoko nodded.

"I thought so."

"Haruka, take it easy with Motoko, she's had a rough time," Kitsune pleaded.

"Hm, oh, I'm sure she has," Haruka retorted.

Motoko looked at new person, "I take it you're the new tenant."

"Yes, I'm Urumi Kanzaki," Urumi introduced herself, "you must be Kitsune and Motoko."

"Y-Yeah…" Kitsune said.

"Hello Urumi," Motoko greeted formally.

"Anyway, I still have to show Urumi around. As soon as Naru, Shinobu, and Su come back, we'll have a formal introduction with Urumi."

"Okay," Kitsune said.

"Understood," Motoko said.

**Urashima Bakery/Residence**

Nanami was behind the counter putting things on display when she heard the door open. She looked and saw it was Su and Miss Tsuchikatsu.

"Hello there," Nanami greeted.

"Hi Nanami," Miss Tsuchikatsu greeted back and then looked at Su, "go on."

Su went and gave Nanami an envelope. Nanami opened the envelope and there was money inside.

"Ah, yes," Nanami said as she counted the money and then nodded, "Yes, this is it. With this, you have now paid back what you owe with interest."

"So I'm done here," Su said.

Nanami looked at Su, "Yes, you're done."

"Then can you please get rid of the pictures you have of me?" Su asked pointing at a flyer.

The flyer showed a picture of Su with the warning stating to be very caution when she enters in a place of business and if food is eaten without being paid for, contact the Molmol Embassy immediately.

"I see no reason to have them taken down," Nanami said.

"Please, I worked and paid back for eating your brownies, I won't do it again."

Nanami waved her finger, "It's better to be safe than sorry and who's to say that you would forget and do it again at another place."

"I won't!" Su insisted.

"You have to understand Kaolla," Miss Tsuchikatsu spoke, "when something like this happen, people are going to be cautious. Just saying it won't happen again won't cut it."

Su was getting upset and scowled, "You're just being unfair. I'm leaving."

Su stormed out of the bakery and then she looked back and had a frown. Back inside the bakery, Miss Tsuchikatsu requested a dozen chocolate chip cookies and Nanami brought them out and put them in a bag. The ladies were both smiling and talking about their day and what they were planning on doing.

**Shichimura Apartment Complex, Aoyama Apartment**

Keitaro arrived back in the apartment building and was told by someone who also worked in the building that Shinsuke want Keitaro to see him in his apartment. He knocked on the door and the door was answered by Shinsuke.

"Ah Keitaro, come in," Shinsuke said as Keitaro came inside, "Keitaro, there's someone who wants to meet you."

"Me?" Keitaro asked as he looked and saw Tsuruko.

"So you're Keitaro Urashima, the one who defeated my sister yesterday," Tsuruko said.

"Oh, so you're Tsuruko Aoyama."

"Yes," Tsuruko bowed respectively, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Keitaro bowed as well, "Yes, it's nice to meet you too. Shinsuke told me about you and Nagisa and Kazuya always say pleasant things about you."

Tsuruko unbowed at Keitaro and smiled, "Thank you."

Keitaro unbowed as well and smiled, "So you wanted to see me."

"Yes," Tsuruko had a remorseful look and bowed again, "Keitaro Urashima, on behalf on myself, the Aoyama family and the God Cry School, you have my heartfelt apologies for my sister's disgraceful action. What Motoko did goes completely against the teachings of the God Cry School and has brought disgrace and shame to us."

"Oh I see. Well, I can see you feel that way but you don't need to apologize for Motoko's action."

Tsuruko unbowed and shook her head, "But I do. Myself and the members of the God Cry School expected Motoko to act as befitting as one of practices the God Cry and at the same time be mindful of her actions and especially be aware of her surroundings. Clearly my sister didn't do that."

"How have things been for you and the others back in Kyoto?" Shinsuke asked.

Tsuruko shook her head, "Not well, we've been hounded by reporters and people are looking at us with such questioning looks and wonder if we as members have lost our touch with reality. My husband hasn't had it easy as well when he was at work and I haven't had a pleasant day at work as well."

"I see…"

"I came here to give my apologies to Keitaro Urashima as well as to see Motoko."

"Well, since you're doing that, I feel the need there some factors that you should know," Keitaro said.

"What is it?"

**Hinata Inn**

Naru had just got off the bus stop after coming back from her cram school and she was surprised to see Shinobu just coming back as well.

"Shinobu," Naru spoke.

"Naru," Shinobu spoke.

"Shinobu!" Su's voice spoke loudly.

Naru and Shinobu looked at Su rushing over to them and then Su stopped in front of them.

"Welcome back Su," Naru greeted, "you finished what you had to do?"

"Yep, no more working at that smelly fish place but they still won't get rid of those flyers," Su said.

"I see," Shinobu said as she started heading up to the inn.

"Hey Shinobu, what were you talking to those three about earlier?"

"That's none of your business."

Naru and Su were shocked at Shinobu's response.

"That's mean Shinobu."

"Shinobu, why are you being cruel to Su?" Naru asked.

"I have nothing to say her."

Naru was getting upset and went to Shinobu, "Hey, what is with you? Why are you being like this? Lately, you been very distant towards us and been very rude as well, what's going on with you? Why are you being like this?"

"Just leave me alone Naru," Shinobu said as she went pass Naru.

Naru was shocked and then frowned, "I get it. It's because of Keitaro and Miyabi, isn't it?"

Shinobu was shocked and turned Naru, "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since Keitaro came along, you've changed and Miyabi must have said something to you as well. Do you really think they have your best interest in mind? We've been the ones who looked out for you and we've supported you when you first came here when you had to deal with your parents' nasty divorce but now all of a sudden, this pervert Keitaro and that witch Miyabi comes along and throws some words acting like they know and you're taking their bait, making you turn on us, is that it?"

"Naru, you don't know what you're talking about."

Naru pointed at Shinobu, "You know that I'm right, you just don't want to admit it. We're here to help you and you're just blowing us off like it's nothing."

"You know nothing and you never really helped me. You just wanted to restrain me, you and Kitsune and Motoko."

"Restrain you? What are you saying? You are so ungrateful, I'm not sure about Kitsune but if it wasn't for me and Motoko, you would have been in trouble with some perverts targeting you."

"That's the same stupid unjustified excuse you said after what happened with Miyuki's brother, Takaya."

Naru was shocked, "Takaya? Wait, is this what is also going on with you?"

Shinobu turned to Naru with an upset expression, "Su was the one who started it when she was making Miyuki, Sana, and Hiroe uncomfortable. Takaya was just trying to help them and get Su to stop but you and Motoko concluded that Takaya was trying to molest them and Su and you two assaulted him and Kitsune fanned the flames just because Takaya said that he wasn't going to loan money to her. What you did put Takaya in the hospital."

"Sh-Shinobu, that was…" Naru looked away with a frown, "that was his own fault. He should have been more cautious."

Shinobu got angry, "This is also what I hate. You were the one who did something wrong and yet you're blaming Takaya for it."

"Shinobu," Su spoke.

"I was talking to Miyuki and gave my apologies as well, mostly for not speaking up for what happened. It was no wonder that she as well as Hiroe and Sana didn't want to speak to me, they felt that I betrayed them and in a way, I did."

"Shinobu, listen to me, what happened with that Takaya guy is irrelevant, this is about your recent behavior and the ones who started it are Keitaro and Miyabi. It's about you upsetting others with your attitude."

Shinobu frowned and was getting angrier, "Irrelevant? You say that the issue regarding Takaya is irrelevant?"

"Yes, it's irrelevant."

Shinobu gritted her teeth, "Naru, you really are a cold hearted person."

Shinobu turned and went to the entrance surprising Naru and Su.

"Shinobu, wait!" Su called as she went after Shinobu.

"I can't believe that Shinobu would say that to me," Naru said as she was in shock.

Naru went up to catch up with them. They went inside and they saw Urumi with Haruka.

"Welcome back you three," Haruka said.

"Yeah, we're back," Naru said.

Shinobu had a frown and Su was upset as well.

"Hey, what's with you three?" Kitsune asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Naru asked pointing at Shinobu.

Haruka looked around and sighed, "Look, I don't know what's happen but we can try to solve it later. First, introductions…" Haruka turned to Urumi.

Urumi looked at the other residents, "I'm Urumi Kanzaki, as of today, I'll be living here in the Hinata Inn as well."

They looked at each other and Naru started.

"I'm Naru Narusegawa," Naru spoke.

"Hi, I'm Su," Su spoke happily.

"Shinobu, Shinobu Maehara," Shinobu spoke.

"And I've already met you two," Urumi spoke looking at Kitsune and Motoko.

Motoko and Kitsune nodded.

They went to the common room and sat down.

"Urumi, why don't you tell us a bit of yourself?" Haruka asked.

"Sure," Urumi replied, "well, I'm living here so that I can commute easily to the university that I attend."

"What university do you go to?" Naru asked

"Meiji University, I'm on my second year studying Political Science and Economics."

The others were impressed of what they heard.

"Um, your family?" Shinobu asked.

"I used to live with my mother but she and I…well, let's just say I haven't spoken to her for a long time."

Shinobu regretted asking, "Oh, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have brought it up."

Urumi waved it off, "It's okay, you didn't know and it doesn't really bother me much."

"What about your father?" Kitsune asked.

"My father's not in the picture."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Hmph, he probably ran off," Motoko commented.

"Maybe he was cheating or maybe he just decided he didn't want to really be a parent," Naru added.

"Knock it off you two," Haruka sternly said, "don't make assumptions."

"You're both wrong anyway," Urumi said.

"So then what's the deal with your father?" Naru asked.

"Like I said, it's complicated and that all I'm going to say."

"What I find amazing is your IQ," Haruka said.

"Her IQ?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes, Urumi actually has an IQ of 200."

This greatly shocked the Hinata Girls here and even Su was surprised.

"T-Two hundred?!" Naru spoke, "Really?"

Urumi smiled, "Well, yeah."

"She's quite the prodigy," Haruka said, "and you can actually speak five languages."

"Wow," Kitsune said and then had an idea, "say Naru, maybe she can help you with your studying of your college entrance exam."

"Y-Yeah, I guess," Naru replied, "but I got to ask though."

"Yes?" Urumi replied.

"Since you're so smart, how come you're not in, let's say, Tokyo University? If you're IQ is that high, you should have no problem getting into Tokyo University."

"That was due to my own personal choice and besides; I didn't want shrink my time to spend with my boyfriend."

This surprised the Hinata residents again.

"You have a boyfriend?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes, his name is Eikichi," Urumi replied as she blushed.

"I don't believe this," Naru said with a scowl.

"Hmm?"

"Your reason of not going to a university for your potential is so you spend time with your boyfriend?"

"That's right and besides, it's not really a big deal, Meiji University is still an excellent school."

Naru huffed, "Forget it, I don't think it's a good idea for me to get help from someone who chooses to waste their potential."

"Naru, that's crossing the line," Haruka berated.

"What Naru is saying is true," Motoko added, "besides, he's probably a weak male and not doing much for Urumi anyway. I wonder if he's the one who is really holding you back."

"Motoko!"

Urumi signaled Haruka that she could handle herself and then chuckled, "Are you sure you should be saying things like that Motoko?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would have thought you would have learned not to make baseless assumptions. Tsk, tsk, I guess you didn't really learn anything when Keitaro defeated you in your duel yesterday and the fact that you were arrested along with your three friends before that."

Motoko and the others except for Haruka were stunned.

"Wh-What?" Motoko spoke.

"How do you know about that?" Kitsune asked.

"Of course there would be people who know about it and besides, Miyabi told me all about it."

Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko twitched.

"Miyabi?" Naru asked, "Are you friends with Miyabi Aizawa?"

Urumi grinned, "Yes, for a long time. We even went to high school together and it is also where I met my boyfriend," Urumi was smiling on the inside when she saw Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru glaring at her, "oh my, you three seem to be extremely upset."

"Ah, you're friends with those meanies," Su said.

"So, you're really friends with Miyabi and Keitaro?" Shinobu asked out of curiosity.

"Yes I am," Urumi answered.

"Hmph, in that case, I'm done," Naru declared, "I don't think you and I are going to get along," Naru got up," I'm going to my room."

Naru left for her room and Haruka was not pleased with Naru's behavior.

"Naru!" Haruka spoke.

"It's okay, if she wants to leave, there's no need to stop her," Urumi said.

"I must take my leave as well," Motoko said, "this may bother you Urumi but the fact that you're friends with that scum Urashima sickens me."

"Calling my nephew scum, are you?" Haruka spoke offended.

"That's what he is," Motoko insisted.

"My, my, this coming from someone who pretends to have honor, but would attack men unharmed because of your stupid prejudice. You might think that my friend is not great but at least he's smart enough not to get arrested, especially something so stupid. He wouldn't let his friends convince him to do something that would get him in trouble," Urumi chuckled.

Motoko was livid, "You, you…"

"Oh, it seems that I struck a nerve, what are you going to do, you pretender?"

"Pretender?!" Motoko was shocked and couldn't believe what she was just called.

"Hey you, that's enough," Kitsune spoke in defense for Motoko.

Urumi shrugged, "Hey, she started it; I was just making a point is all."

Kitsune frowned at Urumi, "You're cruel, saying things like that. Do you know what Motoko is going through?"

"Oh, boo hoo," Urumi mocked, "poor Motoko, getting arresting for something she could have avoided and being defeated by someone she assumed had no real skilled and then getting kicked out of her Kendo Club and all in all, being an embarrassment to herself as well to her high school and her family, tainting her honor."

Urumi said the last part with such venom.

"You-" Kitsune growled and then she as well as Su looked at Motoko and saw that Motoko was her face was kind of contorted and there were tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Motoko…" Su said with concern.

"Enough, I'm going to my room," Motoko said with her head down and rushed to her room.

"Motoko!" Kitsune and Su said with concern and then they looked at Urumi with a glare.

"Are you happy with yourself now?" Kitsune said angrily.

Urumi shrugged, "I was just telling the truth. It must really hurt for her to be that upset."

"I've only just met you and I hate you already," Kitsune said as she went after Motoko.

"You're mean, horrible, you're just like Miyabi and Keitaro," Su said as she went after Motoko as well after she figured that Haruka and Shinobu were not going to say anything and do anything about it.

"Well, that was unpleasant," Haruka commented, "sorry about this Urumi."

"It's okay, Keitaro and Miyabi did warn me about this so I was prepared."

"You must be really good friends," Shinobu said.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm curious, can you tell me about them and about how you and Miyabi are friends and about you as well? I want to know more about you and about Keitaro and Miyabi since you're friends with them"

Urumi and Haruka were surprised.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Urumi asked happily.

"I'm surprised Shinobu," Haruka said, "of course, I'm actually curious as well since I realized that I didn't really know my nephew at all."

Shinobu was happy and was ready to learn what Urumi knew about Haruka's nephew and his girlfriend from someone who was close to them. Shinobu figured that she would be able to understand them better.

**On route in a bus in USA**

Hina was in the bus and traveling with the people of her tour. Hina was more concerned of what was happening and she decided that she needed to do something about it. She never expected that things would go sour as they were and she was especially concerned with what was going on with Keitaro and Motoko. She was talking to Ester, who was sitting next to her.

"You want to go back to Japan?" Ester asked.

"I'm very concerned about what's happening," Hina said.

"Hina, if you head back to Japan, we won't be waiting for you. If you leave, that's it; your own tour is over."

"I'm…I'm aware of that Ester…it's just that things are definitely not going well. It seems that I can't count on Haruka to take care of things that are going on."

"You left your daughter Haruka in charge because you trust her, right?"

"Yes but she has sadly betrayed my trust. I have to do something."

Ester sighed, "You shouldn't be so rash."

"I'm not being rash," Hina insisted.

**Hinata Inn**

There was a knock at the entrance and Haruka went to go answer.

"I'm coming," Haruka said and then opened the door, "Yes?"

It was Tsuruko Aoyama at the door, "Hello."

"Hello, may I help you?"

"I'm here to see my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, I'm Tsuruko Aoyama; I'm here to see my sister Motoko."

"Oh," Haruka moved a bit, "come in."

Tsuruko nodded and came inside, "Where's my sister?"

"In her room, I take you there."

Tsuruko nodded, "Thank you, um…"

"Haruka, Haruka Urashima, I'm the manager here in the Hinata Inn."

"I see, thank you Haruka."

Haruka had Tsuruko follow her and they reached to Motoko's room. Haruka knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Motoko's voice spoke.

"Motoko, you have a visitor," Haruka said.

"A visitor?"

"That's right."

The door opened and it was Kitsune and Su who opened and the door and Motoko was surprised to see who her visitor was.

"Tsu-Tsuruko!" Motoko spoke in shock, "Sister!"

"Sister?" Kitsune spoke.

Su went to Tsuruko, "Oh, so you're Motoko's big sister," Su put on a smile, "hi, I'm Su."

"Nice to meet you Su," Tsuruko then turned to Kitsune, "and you are…?"

Kitsune smiled, "I'm Mitsune but everyone calls me Kitsune."

Tsuruko raised her eyebrow, "Really…well anyway, I need to speak with my sister."

"Oh don't worry, go ahead," Kitsune assured.

"Alone, I need to speak to her alone."

"Oh, that's what you meant," Kitsune then looked at Su, "c'mon Su, we have to go."

"Huh? Really?" Su asked.

"Yeah," Kitsune then looked at Haruka and then just went to her room with Su following her.

"I'll be going as well," Haruka said, "I'll have Shinobu bring you something to drink."

"Thank you Haruka," Tsuruko said gratefully.

Haruka nodded and left closing the door. Tsuruko looked at Motoko with a serious look.

"Sister, I'm surprised that you came all the way here," Motoko said.

"Yes and I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Motoko looked down, "Yes…"

Tsuruko then noticed the broken Shisui and went and picked it up and Motoko got nervous.

"Um Tsuruko, about what happened to Shisui…" Motoko said nervously.

"No need to tell me," Tsuruko said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Keitaro Urashima told me all about it, about how you lost in that duel against him with him breaking this sword and how he is now pressing charges against you."

Motoko flinched and was upset, "You…you actually went to see Urashima."

"Yes and I apologized to him for your action," Tsuruko said glaring at her sister, "Motoko, what on earth were you thinking?"

Motoko gritted her teeth, "That was…I was trying to…"

"I don't know what you were actually trying to prove but there have been problems for us in our family and in the God Cry School due to your actions."

Motoko was surprised, "Sister, what do you mean?"

Tsuruko sighed, "I never would have believed that you would do something so disgraceful. The council isn't happy with you that include our grandmother and our parents are not happy with you. With what you did and depending on your answer, they may have to strip you of your position as heir to the God Cry School."

Motoko's eyes widened.

**Sakamoto Bookstore**

Keitaro was in the bookstore to purchase several books. As he finished, he went to the counter and was greeted by Mutsumi and Sakura.

"Find everything you need Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Keitaro replied happily and then looked at Sakura, "it's nice to see you again Sakura."

"Mmhm, nice to see you too Keitaro," Sakura replied, "I never thought we would see each other again like this."

"Yeah, I was surprised to learn that you and Mutsumi are friends, small world."

Mutsumi giggled, "Yes indeed."

Mutsumi told Keitaro the cost and Keitaro paid for the books. Keitaro talked a bit more with Mutsumi and Sakura and then said his goodbyes and they said their goodbyes as well. Keitaro stepped out of the bookstore with his bag of purchased books in hand and then suddenly he was bumped into by a girl with brown hair and in her school uniform. The girl fell and dropped her bag.

"Are you okay?" Keitaro asked with concern extending his hand to her.

"Y-Yes," the girl answered, "I'm sorry, I was in a rush and didn't watch where I was going."

The girl looked at Keitaro and saw he was extending his hand so she took his hand and Keitaro helped her up.

"Thank you," the girl said, "again, I'm sorry. I should have paid attention to where I was going."

"Oh, don't worry," Keitaro assure her, "no harm done and I completely understand."

Keitaro gave a sincere warm smile to the girl and the girl was in awe and then shook her head.

"Mei, I told you that you should be careful," a woman's voice said.

"Oh Mom," the girl turned to see her mother, "I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," the woman said and then looked at Keitaro with concern, "I apologize, I hope my daughter didn't cause you trouble."

Keitaro waved it off, "No, it's fine," Keitaro picked up his bag of books.

"Anyway, we should go," the woman said.

"Well, so long," Keitaro said and then looked at Mei, "nice to meet you Mei."

"Oh, yes, nice to meet you too um…"

"Keitaro."

"Keitaro," Mei smiled, "nice to meet you Keitaro.

The woman looked at Keitaro, "Keitaro?"

"Uh yes ma'am?" Keitaro asked.

The woman looked at Keitaro closely and then decided to asked, "Pardon, I hope you don't mind but I would like to ask you something."

Keitaro raised his eyebrow, "Uh, sure, what is it?"

"Mom, what is it?" Mei asked.

"Keitaro, did you ever spend time at the Hinata Inn as a small boy?"

Keitaro was surprised, "Huh? Yeah, my grandmother owns the inn…but why? How do you know that?"

The woman was surprised as she guessed right, "You're Keitaro Urashima, aren't you? You're Kyoshiro and Nanami Urashima's son and Hinata Urashima's grandson."

"Wait, how, how do you know that?" Keitaro asked surprised.

"Oh right, I guess you wouldn't remember me…then I guess you wouldn't remember my older daughter, you used to play with her along with another girl. I'm Saori Narusegawa; I stayed with my ex-husband and my daughter in your grandmother's inn years ago."

Keitaro was shocked to hear the surname, "Narusegawa," Keitaro flinched a little, "wait, then the one of the two girls that I played with was…was…"

Saori smiled, "That's right, my daughter Naru."

Keitaro's eyes widened and he was literally frozen with his thoughts, "_Wh-What?!_"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Keitaro learns a little about his childhood from Naru's mother Saori and then starts asking his parents and Mutsumi.**

.


	17. Understanding and Putting Pieces

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Love Hina.

**Understanding and Putting Pieces**

Keitaro was in complete shock of what Naru's mother, Saori Narusegawa had just revealed to him and was literally frozen. Saori shook Keitaro to get a response from him.

"Keitaro," Saori spoke with concern, "Keitaro, are you okay?"

Keitaro snapped out of his daze and looked at Saori, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, I was just shocked with what you told me."

Saori chuckled a little, "Yes, I suppose that's understandable."

Keitaro had his thoughts, "_I can't believe this, Naru was at the Hinata Inn as a little girl and Mutsumi and I used to play with her?_"

"Keitaro, do you have some time to spare?" Saori asked.

Keitaro thought for a moment and nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Great, also, I can tell you little about the time you and my daughter played with each other," Saori said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks…" Keitaro said nervously.

**An Airport in USA**

Hina was getting to ready to get on the plane to go back to Japan and Ester was with her.

"It's time to say goodbye Ester," Hina said.

"Hina, I still think you're making a mistake," Ester said.

"Ester, I have to go back. I trusted my daughter to take care of things when I came back here but now…"

"Hina, that girl Motoko, threatened your grandson with a real weapon, doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me but I'm sure things would work out if there is talk and not getting the legal system involved."

Ester shook her head, "If it was my own grandson threatened like that, I would be worried if he didn't pressed charges."

Hina sighed, "Ester, you don't understand how things are where I'm from."

"I think it's just you."

Hina flinched, "How rude."

Hina looked back and started to get ready.

"Hina, don't expect us to wait for you," Ester reminded.

"I know," Hina replied, "well, so long Ester. I hope to see you again someday."

Hina left for her plane and Ester sighed and shook her head.

"I still think she's making a mistake but it's her choice," Ester said as she left to go back to her tour group.

**Hinata Inn**

Su was in her room working on a project. She took a little break and sighed and then looked at what she was working on.

"I'm sure with this, Motoko will feel better about herself and she will be a strong sword lady again," Su said, "with it, not even Keitaro can beat her a second time."

Su went back to work on her invention and concentrated.

Meanwhile, Naru was in her room studying with her glasses on. She sighed and decided to take a little break. She thought about the meeting with the new tenant, Urumi. Naru was irritated about that memory because not only did she learn that she was friends with Miyabi and Keitaro but she learned that even though she had a very high IQ, she chose her college based on wanting to spend to spend time with her boyfriend.

"That Urumi, yeah, Meiji University is not a bad school, in fact, it's excellent, though it's not Tokyo University and yet she chose her college based on wanting spending time with her boyfriend," Naru commented, "What's the point in that? I wonder if this boyfriend of hers even goes to college. Hmph, maybe the same university or most likely doesn't go one at all. What a waste."

Meanwhile, Kitsune sipped down and finished up one of her alcoholic beverages and sighed. She decides to take a walk around the inn to clear her head. As she was about to step out of her room, she sees Shinobu and Urumi having a conversation as they were walking by the hall and went passed her. Kitsune was seeing Shinobu smiling and having a good time with Urumi and it was the first time that Kitsune saw in a long time that Shinobu was so happy and she saw that in her expression herself. Kitsune then remembered what happened earlier and the things Urumi said to Motoko.

"Urumi is not so great," Kitsune said to herself, "the way she talked down on Motoko like that," Kitsune thought of an idea, "I will do something about this," Kitsune then had her fox-like grin, "I need to find out everything I can about Urumi. One of the first things is to find out her boyfriend is and then, I'll use charm and put him in a 'compromise situation'."

Kitsune giggled and decided to get started.

**A Café Somewhere**

Keitaro sipped his tea as he was facing Saori and Mei. Saori did the same things and Mei was nibbling on a snack with glee.

"It's nice to see you again Keitaro," Saori started, "you've grown so much over the years. Of course, that's bound to happen."

Saori giggled and Keitaro smiled.

"Th-Thank you," Keitaro replied.

"So Keitaro," Mei started, "you really knew my sister at Hinata Inn?"

"According to your mother, yeah, but the truth is that I had completely forgotten about that part in my past. It was the same with Mutsumi, it was only through my parents that started to remember her and I reacquainted with her ten years ago."

"Hmm, well, I'm sort of sad that you had forgotten my daughter," Saori said, "especially since you and Mutsumi would play with Naru a lot at the time."

"A lot?"

"Yes, especially in that sandbox. You three would play there all the time. Naru was a sick little girl and you two were so kind to her as to play with her as well as making sure she was okay," Saori smiled, "you know, there is something else as well."

"What is it?" Keitaro asked.

"Natsumi finished her work in the Hinata Inn and she and her family were set to move to Okinawa. Mutsumi was talking about a promise and it was something about you and Mutsumi seeing each other again. Your grandmother was telling us and your parents about it. We all thought it was cute," Saori said the last part with a giggle.

"My grandmother…" Keitaro spoke and then thought of it, "_What could that promise be…wait…no, it couldn't be…but if that's true then…_"

Keitaro thought about and it made Saori and Mei curious as they were seeing his expression.

"Keitaro, are you okay?" Mei asked concerned.

Keitaro got out of his thoughts, "Oh, y-yeah, I was just surprised as all," Keitaro had his thoughts, "_I need to ask Mutsumi as well as my parents._"

"Say Keitaro, how is your Aunt Marumi doing?" Saori asked.

"Huh?" Keitaro was surprised, "She's doing well. Do you know my aunt?"

"We went to college together."

"Oh, that's surprising," Keitaro then had a smile, "What was she like back then?"

Saori sighed, "Honestly, most of the time, she annoyed me but in all, really a good person and she has helped a lot in the past. In fact, it was through your aunt, that I got acquainted with your parents and Mutsumi's parents when I met them at the Hinata Inn."

"Oh, I see, so it was because my Aunt Marumi," Keitaro smiled feeling joy hearing good things about his aunt."

Saori paused her moment and then decided to ask, "Keitaro, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you a favor."

Keitaro was taken back a bit, "Oh, what is it?"

"My daughter lives in your grandmother's inn now."

"Oh, yeah, that's true."

"Huh? You know?"

"The truth is that I was there a month ago when my grandmother asked me to go there. Turns out she wanted me to take over the duties as manager of the place."

Saori was surprised, "Huh? Manage the place even though it's now an all-girls dorm?"

"Yeah, it surprised me too; I didn't even know that it was converted until I went there."

"Huh? You didn't know?" Mei asked, "How come?"

"Well, my grandmother changed the place without telling me or any of the other members of the family except Aunt Haruka since she was the house mother."

"That's strange, why didn't she tell you?" Saori asked.

"I don't know, she didn't really give an explanation just as she didn't tell me that she was actually on her world tour."

"What world tour?" Saori asked surprised.

"Huh? You didn't know as well? My grandmother went on her world tour a year, she only came back to try to convince me to take the job until she gave up and passed the responsibility to my Aunt Haruka."

"Wait, what?" Saori asked surprised and Mei was surprised as well.

"….Wow, I guess you didn't know."

"We haven't heard anything of the sort, what in the world is going on? That is completely irresponsible, sending you to go there without really telling you what's going on. Did Naru and her dorm mates know beforehand?"

"Not really, she didn't really tell them either and it was not pleasant when I met her and the others."

"What do you mean?"

Keitaro began to tell Saori and Mei what had happened when he went to the Hinata Inn what had happened up to the point Keitaro left with Miyabi after giving his warning to his grandmother. Saori and Mei were shocked, especially in the way that Naru had acted and it bothered them.

"I know it would be hard to believe me and I would understand if you doubted me," Keitaro said.

Saori shook her head, "I…I'm just finding it hard to believe, I don't know about those other girls, but Naru, my own daughter…"

Keitaro decided to move on the question at hand, "Putting that aside, what's the favor you want to ask?"

"Oh, right," Saori cleared her throat, "Keitaro, I would like you to talk to Naru."

"Talk to Naru? About what?"

"The truth is that we haven't really heard anything from Naru for a long time."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Naru hasn't come by to visit us or even call us. When we tried to contact her, we were always told that she was out and doing things or too busy. We were assured that she would visit and call later but it would never come. I just wanted to see her again but…"

Saori and Mei were saddened by this and Keitaro was sad for them as well.

"I see," Keitaro said.

"Mei wants to spend time with Naru but she hasn't been able to do so."

"Naru wasn't even there with me when I started entering junior high," Mei said as she was upset about it.

"_What the hell? Naru hasn't visited or talked to them? I wonder…_" Keitaro decided to asked, "When was the last time you actually saw Naru?"

"Um, well, nearly two years," Saori answered.

Keitaro was surprised and answered, "I can't make any promises but I will at least mention this to Naru if I see her again."

"You will?" Saori asked.

"Would you really Keitaro?" Mei asked.

Keitaro nodded, "Sure, I can promise you that."

Mei and Saori were happy with what Keitaro said and Mei went and hugged Keitaro surprising him.

"Thank you Keitaro," Mei said with glee.

Keitaro smiled at Mei and Saori put her hands on Keitaro's hand.

"Keitaro, thank you," Saori said with a smile, "you're still the same kind little boy that I remember."

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and smiled, "It's no big deal," Keitaro had his thoughts, "_I'll give Aunt Haruka a call, maybe she might know._"

"Thank you Keitaro," Saori said.

The three left the café and Keitaro waved his goodbye to Mei and Saori as they left. Afterward, Keitaro sighed.

"I guess you heard, didn't you Mutsumi?" Keitaro spoke as he turned around to see Mutsumi.

Mutsumi nodded and had a remorseful expression, "Yes Keitaro, I did and I know you want to know about our past fifteen years ago."

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, you would have found out eventually and I just didn't when and how I should tell you."

Keitaro tapped Mutsumi's shoulder and Mutsumi nodded as she and Keitaro went to a different direction.

**Hinata Inn, Motoko's Room**

"I want an explanation Motoko," Tsuruko said.

Motoko looks away, "I was trying to defend my friends."

"Defend your friends, you say. Was it worth getting arrested and shaming your family and school?"

"I had to do it. Urashima made them cry, I couldn't let him get away with it."

Tsuruko sighed, "Motoko, I was told by Haruka that she told you not to do anything until she figured things out and she told me that you ignored her and took matters on your own. Why?"

"If I did that, it would have been like I was not doing anything for Sachiyo, Emi, and Kikuko," Motoko answered, "you weren't there when they gave me the looks on their faces. I have always defended them whenever a perverted male bothered them, it was no different with Urashima and if I started now to not take action, it would have been like my conviction would have been for nothing."

"But look at what your so-called conviction has gotten you. I can't believe that you would do something so foolish just to satisfy those three girls."

"There are my friends, sister."

"Really? Let me ask you something. Where they there for you after you lost to Keitaro Urashima?"

Motoko was taken back, "Well, no but they had their reason…

Motoko was nervous and looked away.

"I can see that you don't believe in what you just said. I also understand that you were kicked out of your Kendo Club as a result."

Motoko flinched at what was said.

"Motoko let me tell you what's going to happen."

"W-What is it?" Motoko asked looking at her sister.

"Your disgraceful actions have caused shame and embarrassment to our and the God Cry School. We actually lost some students because of this and are they were afraid that people would think that they would think that they're like you. With that, you will be coming home in Kyoto."

"But sister-"

"No but!" Tsuruko countered firmly, "You will come home and explain yourself to the council. Also, it is a fact that you will be stripped of your right of succession to the God Cry School and they will have you transferred to another school in Kyoto and it will be a co-ed high school."

Motoko's eyes widened, "Does that mean that…?"

Tsuruko nodded, "That's right. After it's settled with the charges against you, you will be leaving this place and moving back home and start school there. It has already been decided and you have no say in the matter. Father is already in the process and letting your all-girl school know. By the way, you'll be going to the school Hayato works."

"Sister…but that…" Motoko frowned thinking that she would see her brother-in-law in the school he worked as a teacher, "You're saying that I have to leave the Hinata Inn, leave my friends here?"

"That's right," Tsuruko said, "by the way Motoko, there is one thing I want to ask you about."

"What is it?"

"When I visited Uncle at his apartment building, he informed me about your feelings."

"My feelings?"

"Yes," Tsuruko looked at Motoko and felt betrayed, "so, you hated the fact that I got married."

"I…" Motoko wasn't sure what to exactly say when Tsuruko gave her a vicious glare.

"To think that you and Hina Urashima would say that I was being inconsiderate and irresponsible, amazing that you would say things like that about me when it was you as well as Ms. Urashima who's being irresponsible."

"Sister, Granny Hina is not irresponsible," Motoko defended.

"Oh yes, she is, especially deceiving her own grandchild regarding the Hinata Inn and you not seeing something wrong with it. If that's not considered to be dishonorable, then I don't know what is."

Motoko was about to say something but cut herself off and closed her eyes sadly. On the other side from Motoko's door, Su heard the conversation and was shocked and sad to hear what was going to happen with Motoko.

"She can't leave," Su said in a quiet voice as she moved away from the door, "Motoko can't leave…if she leaves, who will comfort me at night?"

**Urashima Bakery/Residence**

Keitaro and Mutsumi were in the bakery and Keitaro's parents were happy to Mutsumi and they talked for a bit. Afterwards, they learned what prompted Keitaro's visit and Kyoshiro went to get something. He came back and handed Keitaro a picture. It was picture of three kids; it was Keitaro, Mutsumi, and Naru. Mutsumi pointed at two-year-old Naru and it surprised Keitaro. Keitaro told Kyoshiro and Nanami about meeting with Saori and they were happy and asked how she was doing. Keitaro nodded saying that she was doing fine and he talked about how he met with Saori and her younger daughter Mei.

After some time, Mutsumi decided to start as Keitaro's parents went to do deliveries leaving the bakery to Keitaro while they were both gone for the moment and Kanako showed up as well to mind the bakery as well.

"Okay Keitaro, now about the promise that was made fifteen years ago," Mutsumi started.

**Flashback: Fifteen years ago, Hinata Inn sandbox**

Five-year-old Keitaro was playing in the sandbox with six-year-old Mutsumi.

"Say, did you know that if two people go to Tokyo University, they will find happiness with each other?" Mutsumi asked.

"Huh? Really?" Keitaro asked, "Is that true?"

Mutsumi nodded, "Yeah, it's true. So promise, we'll see each other again at Tokyo University when we grow up."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Keitaro learns of the promise and realizes why Hina wanted him to be manager of the Hinata Inn and Hina returns to Japan. **


	18. Accept

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **New job, personal issues, and writer's block and not just for this fic and those are the reasons why this took me too long to write and update but anyways, here it is.

**Accept**

**Flashback: Fifteen years ago, Hinata Inn sandbox**

Five-year-old Keitaro was playing in the sandbox with six-year-old Mutsumi.

"Say, did you know that if two people go to Tokyo University, they will find happiness with each other?" Mutsumi asked.

"Huh? Really?" Keitaro asked, "Is that true?"

Mutsumi nodded, "Yeah, it's true. So promise, we'll see each other again at Tokyo University when we grow up."

Mutsumi then kissed Keitaro on the cheek, surprising him and Mutsumi gave Keitaro a warm smile. Sometime later, Mutsumi was feeling happy when the promise was made between her and Keitaro as she was holding her Liddo-kun.

"We'll be able to see each other again at Tokyo University," Mutsumi said with glee.

After some time later on, Mutsumi walked a bit and then saw two-year-old Naru. She saw that Naru was feeling sad and looking at Keitaro. Mutsumi had felt sorry for Naru because she was ill and she couldn't really do much.

Mutsumi went Naru and faced her eye level, "Hello Naru."

Naru was quiet and was still sad as she looked at Keitaro. Mutsumi looked at Keitaro who was drawing something on the ground, and Mutsumi looked at Naru.

"You like Keitaro, don't you?" Mutsumi asked.

Naru simply nodded.

"Would you like to be with Keitaro?"

Naru nodded again with a smile this time.

Mutsumi saw that Naru was feeling more cheerful and it made Mutsumi glad. She stood up and looked at Keitaro and then Naru and smiled.

"I guess it's better this way," Mutsumi said and then looked at Naru, "Naru, Keitaro and I promised to be in see each other again in Tokyo University. You can have that."

Naru was a confused.

Mutsumi continued, "You can be Keitaro's promise girl to see him again at Tokyo University. That way, you can be happy again. Make it your motivation to get well again," Mutsumi smiled warmly, "get well soon and be happy. You'll find happiness and I know that Keitaro will bring you happiness as well."

Naru was excited and smiled, happier than she has been before and it gladdened Mutsumi. Mutsumi then gave Naru her Liddo-kun plushy.

"For you Naru, as a symbol for your promise and your pursuit of happiness," Mutsumi said with a glee.

Naru was opened her mouth with happiness and gladly accepted the plushy and hugged it. Mutsumi looked at Naru and smiled. When Mutsumi was sitting on the ground picking flowers, Hina came by and kneeled next to her.

"Oh hello Granny," Mutsumi greeted.

"Hello Mutsumi," Hina greeted with a smile and then she looked at the flowers Mutsumi was picking, "those are nice flowers you're picking."

Mutsumi nodded, "I'm collecting them for Naru, to help her get better."

"You really are kind Mutsumi. You know, I saw what you did earlier. That was nice of you, promising Naru to Keitaro."

"Yeah, I was just doing what I can to make Naru get better, it's sad when you're sick and I just want them to be happy."

Hina smiled as she and Mutsumi stood up and Mutsumi smiled with all the flowers she picked.

"They will be and when that happens, it will be a wonderful day for them and for you because you made it happen," Hina said with a warm smile.

Mutsumi smiled and nodded, "Mm!"

**Flashback End**

"And there you have it," Mutsumi said.

Keitaro crossed his arms, "So let me see I got this right. You and I promised to go to Tokyo University as kids in the sandbox, you and me."

"That's right."

"But then, you saw Naru and wanted to do something to help her get better so you decided that a way to help is to promise her that she and I could be together when going to Tokyo University, which made the promise itself already completely invalid."

"Yes."

"So my grandmother saw and knew what was going on as she saw it happened."

"Yes Keitaro."

Keitaro uncrossed his arms, "I see…so all this time, all these years. Now I understand…Mutsumi, is it also the reason why you rejected me four years ago?"

Mutsumi flinched and nodded sadly, "Yes…I was…I thought that it was better this way but I was wrong and I know was unfair. It was unfair for what I did…I wanted you and Naru to be happy and I thought that when the promises were made, that you two would find happiness."

"Mutsumi, when you saw Naru again, you actually recognized her, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"I see," Keitaro said thinking about what was told and figuring things out.

"Keitaro, I am so sorry," Mutsumi said.

"Mutsumi…"

"I know it was unfair to you. The thing is that I wanted to tell you all these years but I just didn't know when would be a good time and how I should do it. I…I wanted you to know the truth because when you told me what happened at the Hinata Inn, I figured why your grandmother was doing the things she was doing…and to why she was being well, very rude to Miyabi."

"Mutsumi, you…"

"I just want you to know that even after all of this and what I did, I want you to be happy and live your own life and not be tied down to some child promise. Keitaro, I…probably don't have the right to say this, but I still consider myself to be your friend and I want to support you in whatever you do and I'm very fond with Miyabi as well. Truth be told, I would be sad if you and Miyabi were not together anymore."

"You mean that Mutsumi?"

Mutsumi nodded, "I do, I consider Miyabi to be my close friend just like you and you two are so happy to be together," Mutsumi smiled, "I know just how much you two care for each other and how you make each other very happy and I really enjoy that. You two truly deserve each other and I would hate to see that end and I won't let anyone make any attempt to destroy that, not even your own grandmother."

Keitaro was intrigued and felt happy, "Mutsumi…you…you really are a kind person."

Mutsumi had a sad expression, "I don't know about that. If I really was, I would have told you the truth from the start about the promise and I…"

"But you didn't and it was because you felt that it didn't matter anymore, right?"

Mutsumi was taken back, "Oh, um, well…"

"Mutsumi, it's because you're one of my best friends and that I've known you for so long, I know how clever and smart you are."

"Keitaro…?"

"If you really wanted to me fulfill that promise we made as kids, you would done subtle ways to remind me and set me up with Naru, but you didn't do any of that. You would have said and try to do things in kind of the way my grandmother did but you didn't and even though you recognized Naru at the cram school campus, you admonished her actions and didn't excuse her behavior."

"Keitaro…"

Keitaro put his hand on Mutsumi's shoulder, "Mutsumi, thank you, thank you for telling me."

"Are you okay with it though?" Mutsumi asked with concern.

Keitaro nodded, "Yes, I know that it wasn't easy for you and what you said revealed that your true feelings on this, I still consider you to be one of my best friends and I would be sad if our friendship ended, especially for the reason of finding out something that really doesn't matter."

"Keitaro," Mutsumi said feeling happy.

"Mutsumi, I think I understand now about what my grandmother was trying to really do."

"So then what will you do?"

Keitaro thought about it, "Well…hmm…I really don't know just yet but I'll figure something."

"I see, okay Keitaro," Mutsumi said.

Kanako was listening on their conversation behind the counter, "_So that was Granny's intention all along…_"

**Hinata Inn**

Haruka was speaking with someone on the phone.

"Yes, that's right," Haruka said.

The person on the other line spoke and Haruka nodded.

"Yes…yes…okay, thank you," Haruka said and then hung up the phone.

Haruka sighed and then went to the kitchen. It was then that Kitsune showed up.

"Oh Haruka," Kitsune called.

Haruka turned to see Kitsune, "What do you want?"

"Haruka, I want to ask you about Urumi."

"Urumi, what do you mean?"

"Is there something else you can tell me about her…like whom her boyfriend is?"

Haruka narrowed her eyes at Kitsune, "Kitsune, you had your chance to ask her when she was introducing herself, you chose to leave and decided that you hate her and now all of a sudden, you're asking me about her?"

"I know, I know, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier but she didn't want to talk to me and I was curious about her some more. I figured since she wouldn't talk to me, maybe you can tell me, anything at all."

Haruka had her thoughts, "_What are you really up to Kitsune? You must be scheming, that's the only thing that I can think of why you're asking me_," Haruka shook her head, "Kitsune, if you really want to know, ask Urumi herself and if she doesn't feel like telling you, that's her business."

"But don't you know more about her? I just want to know our new dorm mate, that's all."

"I might know more but I'm not going to tell you just because you ask. I didn't do that with regarding you and the others girls so I won't that with Urumi as well. If you want to know, ask her yourself and if she doesn't tell you, then just drop it."

Kitsune was disappointed and sighed, "Fine," Kitsune walked away and had her thoughts, "_well, that was disappointing. Looks like I'll have to find some other means…I'll ask Su, she does have her ways…_"

Later on, Kitsune went upstairs and went to Su's room. She knocked on the door calling for Su and then Su opened the door and had a depressed look.

"Huh? Su, what's wrong?" Kitsune asked.

Su looked down and shook her head and Kitsune put her hand on her shoulder and then afterwards, Su told her what she overheard regarding Motoko.

"Motoko will be going back to Kyoto?" Kitsune asked surprised.

Su nodded sadly, "I heard Motoko's big sister talking. She intends to take Motoko away from us and take her back home."

Kitsune couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I don't believe this."

"Kitsune, what are we going to do?" Su asked, "Hey, let's tell Naru, maybe she would have an idea."

Kitsune sighed, "Su, honestly, I doubt Naru would be willing to help us."

"Huh? Why?"

"Naru is just upset and it seems like she's not interested in helping…and all because Motoko lost to Keitaro."

Su thought about it for a moment and then had an idea, "I think I have an idea."

"Hmm, you do?"

Su nodded, "I was in the process of creating something that would help Motoko beat Keitaro and make her a strong swordswoman again. If Motoko can be shown that she is strong, maybe she will be allowed to stay."

"I don't know…but maybe…just maybe…"

Meanwhile Shinobu was in her room and Urumi was helping her with her homework assignment. Urumi was pointing things out to Shinobu and showing her how to do the problems and Shinobu was able to get how to do and she felt very grateful and was happy she was able to do them. Shinobu finished with all of her homework with thanks to Urumi's help.

"Wow, thank you so much Urumi," Shinobu said feeling happy.

Urumi smiled, "My pleasure Shinobu."

"You really are smart, I struggled so much with them but with your guidance, it made it seem like so easy."

"It's no big deal, all I did was showed you, you did the rest on your own and figured things out."

"I don't know if I'll ever be as smart and strong as you or Miyabi or Keitaro for that matter."

"Don't sell yourself short Shinobu," Urumi said as she rubbed Shinobu's head.

Shinobu giggled, "Hey…um, Urumi, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Will it be okay if I call you Senpai?"

Meanwhile on the third floor, Motoko was walking through the hall and was heading for the balcony for some practice with her bokken. For Motoko, things had gotten worse for her for not only was she kicked out of the Kendo Club in her high school, but she was also being told that she would be heading back to Kyoto to live with her family as well as change school and learning that it was highly likely that was not going to be the heir of the God Cry School anymore and it made for feel even worse. Her sister, Tsuruko was going to be with her as Motoko would be at court for the charges against her made by Keitaro and as she would head back after the case was settled. As Motoko kept moving, she saw Naru and Naru saw her and gave her a glare.

"N-Naru," Motoko spoke.

"Hmph, Motoko," Naru said with a bit of venom and walked passed her.

"Naru, I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah, sure, you're sorry all right," Naru responded sarcastically.

Motoko sighed sadly and just went on her to the balcony.

**Next day, Tokyo Airport**

Hina had just got off the plane and had arrived in the airport. She then grabbed her bag and got out of the airport and then she waved a taxi and a taxi pulled up and Hina got in. As Hina got in, someone else got in the taxi as well and it was Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi," Hina spoke surprised.

"Ms. Urashima, we need to talk," Ryuichi said.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Coincidence really, I saw leaving the airport and just had to catch up with you."

Hina shrugged as she signals the taxi driver to go and told him the destination.

**On route**

Ryuichi continued, "Ms. Urashima, I had been trying to contact you for weeks, I would have appreciated it if you had told me you had left for your world tour again. Is it over this time?"

"Ryuichi, first off, I'm not obligated to tell you anything, secondly no, my world tour is not over but I had to come back because something happened that I need to take care of and my tour group won't wait for me this time."

"Ms. Urashima, I lost my job doing you a favor."

"And that's my concern why?"

"Ms. Urashima," Ryuichi said surprised, "how…how can you say that?"

"Ryuichi, I had already known that you lost your job but that was your own fault when you went and talked to Ogi."

"I didn't know that Ogi was going to tell the people at my job what happened and I sure as hell didn't know that he was going to record our conversation."

"You know, if you had done what I asked you to do, you wouldn't be in the situation you're in now, it's out of my hands."

"Ms. Urashima, please, I need your help," Ryuichi pleaded.

Hina shook her head, "Sorry, I can't, I have other things that are in need of my attention and I don't have the time to help you because of your own screw up Ryuichi."

Ryuichi was shocked at what Hina said. The taxi arrived at the Hinata Inn and Hina was getting out of the taxi and paid the driver and had her bag with her.

"Ryuichi, I can't solve this for you, you're on your own on this one," Hina said.

"So that's it," Ryuichi responded upset, "after I went out of my way to help and working for you loyally at your inn, this is the thanks I get from you."

Hina sighed, "Ryuichi, you're the one who didn't think things through, you have no right to be upset with me about anything so grow up."

Hina headed up to the Hinata Inn and Ryuichi had his hands on his face and the taxi driver looked at Ryuichi.

"Hey, do have a place where you want to go or do you simply want to keep my meter running?" The taxi driver asked.

Ryuichi looked at the taxi driver.

**Hinata Inn**

Hina entered the inn and looked around, "Hello, anyone here?"

Kitsune and Su appeared and were surprised to see Hina.

"Granny!" Kitsune said surprised.

"Yay! Granny is here!" Su said with excitement.

Naru, Shinobu, Motoko Tsuruko, Haruka, and Urumi came downstairs and saw Hina.

"Granny, you're back," Naru said with smiles.

"Hello girls, I'm back," Hina greeted.

"Are you back for good this time?" Kitsune asked.

Hina nodded, "Yes, this time, I'm here to stay."

Naru, Kitsune, and Su were excited to hear that and Motoko smiled and hoped that Hina could help her while Shinobu just acknowledge the fact.

Hina looked at Shinobu, "Hello Shinobu, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Um, y-yes, sure Granny," Shinobu simply said and then looked away.

Hina didn't feel that Shinobu meant it and it was not unnoticed by the other Hinata Inn tenants.

Hina looked at Tsuruko, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we have met."

Tsuruko nodded, "No we haven't."

"Um, Granny," Motoko started, "this is my older sister Tsuruko Aoyama."

"Oh, so you're Tsuruko," Hina responded, "Motoko has told me a lot about you."

"Yes, I'm sure she has," Tsuruko replied.

Hina then looked at Urumi, "And you are…?"

Urumi waved her hand, "I guess you're Hina Urashima. I'm the new tenant here. I'm Urumi Kanzaki. I just started living here yesterday."

"Oh, I see," Hina replied.

"Granny, she's a mean lady," Su complained.

"Not only that, she's friends with Miyabi and Keitaro," Naru added.

"Oh brother," Shinobu said rolling her eyes.

Urumi simply smiled cheerfully.

Oh, is that so?" Hina said and then looked at Haruka, "Haruka."

"Hello Mom," Haruka greeted.

Hina had her hands together, "Well, I'm back and this time I'm here for good. Oh and Haruka, we need to talk, privately."

Haruka simply shrugged not surprised at Hina's request, "Okay, where?"

Naru, Kitsune, Su, and Motoko smiled as they figured that Hina would solve their problems and give Haruka a serious talking to while Shinobu and Tsuruko were preparing what Hina had in mind and Urumi was coming up with whatever she needed for whatever scenario that would be thrown to her thanks to the warning she got from Keitaro and Haruka.

**Urashima Bakery/Residence**

Keitaro had just arrived at his parents' bakery and Miyabi was with him as they were helping out with the bakery for a bit.

"Are you sure you want to help Miyabi?" Keitaro asked, "I can do this by myself and you could just sit and wait. It won't be long anyway."

"Don't worry about it Keitaro," Miyabi assured and starting stroking her boyfriend's hair, "I don't mind helping you out."

Keitaro smiled, "Well, if it's all right with you, then it's okay."

Miyabi liked Keitaro's response, "I'm happy to hear you say that."

"So anyway Miyabi, about this weekend…"

"Oh yes, the theme park," Miyabi smiled, "I'm looking forward to it. Oh by the way, Urumi said she will be coming as well and Onizuka."

Keitaro nodded with a smile, "That's great."

"Also, Urumi wants to bring Shinobu along as well."

"Shinobu, huh, well, if it's all right…"

"Great, I'll let Urumi know as well."

Keitaro continued to work in his parents' bakery with his girlfriend Miyabi helping out as well. Meanwhile, in Kanako's room, Kanako was sitting on her bed and her friend Kyoka was there with Kuro relaxing on Kyoka's lap. Kyoka felt happy that Kanako's cat was resting on her lap.

"Kuro is so cute," Kyoka said happily.

Kanako chuckled, "Kuro really likes you. He's like this with my parents and brother as well. He doesn't do this with just anybody."

Kyoka chuckled, "Guess I'm lucky."

Kyoka petted Kuro and that got Kuro to purr.

"So Kyoka, will you be able to come this weekend?" Kanako asked.

"To the theme park…yes, I'll be there. Oh, it's going to be so much fun."

"Great, I'm glad you're coming along."

"Hey, will it be okay if I bring a friend along?"

"Sure, absolutely."

Kyoka hugged Kanako, "Kanako, you're awesome."

Kanako simply smiled.

**Mutsumi's Apartment**

Mutsumi was sitting on her floor and looked at a photo. It was a photo of her, Keitaro, and Naru as children playing in the Hinata Inn's sandbox from fifteen years ago.

Mutsumi sighed, "You can't go forward if you keep looking back," Mutsumi then put the photo down and then smiled, "well, I'm looking forward to go to the theme park with Keitaro, Miyabi, and the others."

**Hinata Inn**

Hina and Haruka were at the balcony and Hina was looking at Haruka with a serious expression.

"Haruka, we need to talk and for what will happen from here on in will depend on what you tell me," Hina said.

Haruka crossed her arms, "Is that so? Fine, okay Mom, so, let's talk."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The case with Motoko and Hina tries to smooth things over for Motoko.**


	19. Lack of Sympathy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**Lack of Sympathy**

Hina and Haruka were on the balcony of the third floor of the Hinata Inn and Hina was not pleased with Haruka when she learned what was going on.

"Haruka, I'm not happy with you," Hina said, "Do you know why?"

Haruka had her arms crossed, "Because of the things that you've heard with what happened and that I ignored what you wanted."

"You sound like you don't care."

"Well Mom, that's because I don't anymore."

Hina shook her head, "I can't believe this you're starting to act just like Keitaro."

"Mom, how can you not be disturbed that Motoko threatened Keitaro with a real sword?"

"Don't assume to know whether or not I'm bother about it, I am, but…"

"But you think that it's not necessary to press charges, Mom, any parent or grandparent would be mortified if their child was threatened with a weapon and would want to make sure that the offender paid the consequences but you, you just want it to be swept under the rug."

"I know for a fact that Motoko meant no real harm and I know that she wouldn't really kill Keitaro."

"This happened because her three so-called friends made her believe that Keitaro violated them and that Motoko took matters in her hand when I told her not to do so until I learned what happened so Motoko brought this on herself."

"Haruka, that's a horrible thing for you to say just as it's horrible that you're forcing Mitsune to get a job."

Haruka sighed, "Mom, Kitsune hasn't paid her rent in three months."

"I know that and I also told her to tell you that I was okay for her to get the rent in when she can in case you asked her about it but you ignored that and made her get a job anyway."

"Yes Mom, I know and you were just setting a bad example."

"Shinobu doesn't pay rent here," Hina pointed out.

"Yes, Shinobu does the cooking, laundry, and cleaning and Kitsune never does any of that. Even when she tried to convince me to let her do that, I refuse because I know that she would give up halfway."

Hina shook her head, "You don't know that Haruka."

"I do Mom."

"What about Kaolla, I heard that she was made to work in a fish market."

"That's her own fault Mom; you know what happened at Kyoshiro and Nanami's bakery and what she did. Besides, it was either that or her being sent to her home country, Molmol."

Hina was displeased, "I also heard that Naru was assaulted by Miyabi. Why hasn't Miyabi been arrested?"

"Naru physically assaulted Keitaro because she was just looking for an excuse to assault Keitaro and at the place of her cram school no less. Did Naru tell you that?"

"Uh, no, she didn't but that doesn't mean it was okay for Miyabi to do such a thing."

"So, you're okay that Naru attacked Keitaro for no real reason, uh, actually never mind, you're just going to give an excuse anyway."

Hina glared at Haruka, "Watch it young lady, you're on thin ice right now."

"I'm not going to do anything to help the girls get out of taking responsibility for their actions."

Hina shook her head, "I'm really disappointed with you Haruka. I thought I could trust you but it seems that I was wrong."

"Yeah, you were wrong, wrong in thinking that I was going to baby them."

"You're just horrible Haruka, absolutely horrible and right now, I don't even want to look at you," Hina said upset and then walked away.

Haruka just watched as Hina walked away, "_You're the one that's horrible Mom._"

**An Apartment Building**

Keitaro had just arrived at an apartment building on his motorcycle and dropping off Miyabi. Miyabi gave Keitaro a kiss and waved and headed to her own apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow Keitaro," Miyabi said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Keitaro replied and he rode off.

Miyabi looked on as she watched her boyfriend ride off and then she proceeded to head to her apartment.

**With Keitaro**

Keitaro was riding his bike and headed to another apartment complex and the apartment of his cousin Yoshinari.

"_I wonder if Genshiro and Ayame are there already_," Keitaro said in his head.

**Hinata Inn**

Hina knocked on the door to Motoko's room, "Motoko, it's me."

"Oh Granny, please enter," Motoko replied.

Hina entered in Motoko's room and there was Motoko with Tsuruko with her.

"Motoko, how are you?" Hina asked with concern.

"Well, as okay as I can be Granny," Motoko replied.

Hina nodded and Tsuruko stood up.

"Ms. Urashima, I would like to have a word with you please," Tsuruko said.

Hina simply nodded, "Yes, of course, let's go to the manager's room, we can discuss things there."

"That is suitable," Tsuruko agreed with a nod.

Tsuruko and Hina left Motoko's room and went to the manager's room and they both sat down and faced each other.

"Ms. Hina Urashima, after everything is settled with the charges against my sister, I will be taking my sister back home with me in Kyoto," Tsuruko said.

"I see, but won't you reconsider?" Hina replied.

Tsuruko shook her head, "No, Motoko's actions here have caused shame and embarrassment here and towards my family and we believe that Motoko should come home."

"Tsuruko, I ask you to please reconsider," Hina said, "Motoko has been happy here and made friends here. She has found confidence in herself being here as well. What happened was terrible but I know that Motoko would never, ever actually cause real harm towards my grandson."

"Hina Urashima, I fail to understand how you cannot be upset with my sister that she actually threatened your grandson and all due to the manipulation by those three girls who I doubt are real friends to her."

"I don't doubt that those girls were not really friends with Motoko, I would even go as far as saying that they were just using Motoko."

"Well, at least there's something we can agree on."

Hina nodded, "Yes, so you see, those horrible girls are the ones to blame; they manipulated Motoko and tried to have my grandson harmed for their sick pleasure."

"Even so, my sister took action and went after your grandson with Shisui, there's no excuse for it. Yes, those three girls started the problem but Motoko chose to challenge Keitaro Urashima with a real blade in public. After the case is settled, Motoko will be coming home with me and live with our family again and even go to school there and that is the decision of our family."

"But Tsuruko, please, you can't just yank your sister out of the Hinata Inn just like that, especially something that was started by those three horrible brats."

"That is not your decision, whether or not you're the owner of this establishment, we decide if Motoko can continue to live here or not. If Motoko was the one paying her own rent here, then yes, it would be Motoko's decision but it is my parents as well as my grandmother who pay her rent here and signed her lease so they make the decision and they decided that they want Motoko home so you Hina Urashima have no say in the matter," Tsuruko stood up, "that is what I want to say to you," Tsuruko slid open the door but then turned to Hina again, "someone like you who disregards her own grandchildren's happiness and well-being should not be preaching to others."

Hina was surprised, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"The talk you and Motoko had with my uncle at his building last month."

Hina realized and frowned and Tsuruko left.

Meanwhile at the long stairs of the Hinata Inn, Reiko was walking up the long stairs. She had finally reached the entrance of the inn where Shinobu was sweeping the floor of the entrance and saw Reiko.

"Hi there," Shinobu greeted, "may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Motoko and Tsuruko Aoyama," Reiko replied.

"Oh, and you are…?"

"I'm Reiko Osawa, I'm an attorney."

"Oh, sure, come, in."

Shinobu guided Reiko inside the inn and when they got inside, they saw Haruka with the inn manager surprised.

"Reiko, what are you doing here?" Haruka asked.

"Hello Haruka, I'm here to see the Aoyama siblings."

"Aoyama siblings?" Haruka was surprised, "Do you mean Tsuruko and Motoko?"

"Yes, I'll be representing Motoko regarding the charges against her."

"Oh, I see."

"I'll go get them," Shinobu said.

Reiko nodded, "Thank you, what's your name?"

"Shinobu, I'm Shinobu Maehara," Shinobu said bowing to Reiko.

"Right, thank you Shinobu," Reiko said with a smile.

Shinobu unbowed and then nodded as she went to get Motoko and Tsuruko.

"So Reiko, how have you been?" Haruka asked.

"I've been busy," Reiko answered neutrally, "you?"

"I've been better…you must have saw that my teashop is now closed."

"Yes, it's real shame."

"…I could have avoided it from happening…if I had listened to you," Haruka said with a downcast expression.

Reiko was surprised and looked at Haruka, "What? Wait Haruka, are you admitting that…?"

Haruka sighed, "Yes Reiko, for the past month, I've thought about what had happened and what you really tried to do for me. I was so blinded by my pride that I didn't see the whole picture or the serious consequences. If I had listened to you and kept you as my attorney when I got sued, yeah, I would have been forced to settle but at least I wouldn't have lost my business."

"So you have realized."

"Yeah, I did, I know you were trying to help me but I was too stubborn."

Reiko was amazed and then put her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"I see, well, since you realized, I guess there may be hope for you," Reiko said.

"So, what about you, you're here for Motoko? What's the deal with that?"

"I was called by Ms. Tsuruko Aoyama to represent her sister regarding the charges against her. I'm planning to have her settle and hopefully have your nephew Keitaro agree with her paying a fine and doing some community services. Of course, I have to make sure that there are no other incidents that I am at ignorant about."

"I see," Haruka said with a nod.

"Oh, you're here," Tsuruko's voice spoke.

Reiko and Haruka saw Tsuruko coming down the stairs with Motoko.

"Yes," Reiko said and then looked at Motoko, "You must Motoko. I'm Reiko Osawa; I'll be representing you in your case."

"I see," Motoko said with a frown, "then I should assume that you're just going to have me settle, practically having me admitting that I was wrong."

Haruka narrowed her eyes as she figured what Motoko might be going with it and sighed.

"Motoko, take it from me, it's best to listen to Reiko and do what she says. Things may come out as unpleasant to you but it will be a lot worse if you try to fight it and lose. Take it from me, I made that mistake and my teashop is closed down as a result."

Motoko was taken back, "But Haruka, isn't actually because of that male attorney?"

"No, it was really all me," Haruka said when she shook her head at what Motoko was saying.

Reiko nodded in agreement, "Haruka knows what she's talking about and look, I know this might not be something you want to hear but you really have no case and that's the truth."

"They are right Motoko," Tsuruko said, "listen, I've learned about this woman's reputation as an attorney and I believe that she can really help."

Motoko looked at her sister and the attorney that was hired to represent her and frowned while looking down.

"I'm afraid I must disagree with this," Hina said as she came down the stairs.

Tsuruko, Haruka, and Reiko looked at Hina annoyed.

"Mom, don't," Haruka said glaring at Hina.

Naru was looking from the top of the stairs with a glare, "_I say let Motoko go back home…_"

**Juseimaru Apartment Complex**

Keitaro arrived at a door of the apartment complex and Keitaro knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Keitaro's cousin Yoshinari.

"Hey Keitaro," Yoshinari greeted with a smile.

"Good to see you again Yoshinari," Keitaro greeted back with a smile.

Keitaro was led inside and he saw Yoshinari's two best friends. A young short and petite woman with dirty blonde hair name Ayame Sugiyama and a tall young man with shaved brown hair name Genshiro Koda.

"Yo Keitaro," Genshiro greeted.

Ayame grinned as she waved at Keitaro, "Hey Keitaro, good to see you again."

Keitaro smiled, "Yeah, good to you both of you, Genshiro and Ayame."

Yoshinari patted his cousin on the back, "I'm making some lunch, join us."

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Keitaro replied very grateful.

Keitaro got comfortable talking with Yoshinari, Genshiro, and Ayame and then the food that Yoshinari made arrive for them and all four of them ate. Afterwards, Genshiro and Ayame were playing video games with Yoshinari and Keitaro watching having a great time. After a few hours, it was time for Genshiro and Ayame to leave as they had to get back to their own apartments and prepare themselves for tomorrow. Keitaro and Yoshinari were left as they fixed the place up a bit.

"Well, that was fun," Keitaro said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was," Yoshinari said with a smile as well.

**Hinata Inn**

Hina stood with a determined look, "Listen, before you go any further, I would like you hear from all the people who are her roommates here in the Hinata Inn."

"What are you doing Mom?" Haruka asked.

"Kaolla, Mitsune, Shinobu, and Naru," Hina turned to the four tenants, "is there something you would like to say to Tsuruko and Reiko about Motoko?"

Kaolla and Kitsune nodded happily and walked and stood next to Hina.

"I would like to start," Kitsune said, "I want to say that Motoko has been great to have a around. We've seen her working real hard practicing in the art and that she has been a great friend. Motoko has made some mistakes, no one's denying that but we shouldn't concentrate on the bad things and actually look at all the good things about her. Motoko works real hard and takes her duties seriously. We would be sad to see Motoko go over a mistake."

"Kitsune," Motoko uttered touched in what she was hearing.

Hina was smiling in the things Kitsune was saying.

"Motoko has really helped me a lot," Su added, "Motoko always helped me by keeping me company whenever I get lonely and homesick."

"Su," Motoko uttered again remember those nights that she stayed with Su because the Molmol princess was homesick and it gave her a warm feeling.

Su went and pulled lightly Shinobu's arm, "Shinobu, you would be sad if Motoko had to go away, right?"

Shinobu looked at Su and then sighed, "Yes."

"See?" Kitsune said as she and Su liked what they had just heard.

"That's what I would have felt three weeks ago," Shinobu added.

Su, Kitsune, Hina, and Motoko were surprised.

"Shinobu, what are you saying?" Hina asked.

Shinobu looked at Motoko and then nodded, "I used to think the same way Kitsune and Su felt but then I realized that Motoko has some issues, issues that she needs to take care and the fact that she thinks she do what she wants and not have to answer for them. So I'm thinking if her going to back to Kyoto will make her understand that she can't act irrationally and that she can't say that she follows the Bushido Code when she clearly doesn't, then I support it. I would have been sad and also pleaded for Motoko not to leave but now, I'm thinking that maybe she'll understand, in fact, it would actually may do her some good."

Hina, Su, Motoko, and Kitsune were shocked and upset at the things that Shinobu said while Haruka was amazed and impressed with Shinobu.

"Shinobu, what are you doing?" Hina said with nervous chuckle.

"I'm being truthful Granny," Shinobu responded.

"Shinobu, you—" Su spoke.

"Now, I'll admit that I admired Motoko for what she does and the fact that she consistent with training with her sword…but we have to face the facts, Motoko is irrational, too willing to swing her sword on people of the male gender due to her own prejudice, and when it's obvious that she's wrong and when someone tries to point that out, she would stubbornly refuse to listen and would always gives excuses and insist that she was not the one at fault."

"Shinobu, I think you should stop," Kitsune suggested.

"No, I believe that Motoko's sister needs to hear what I'm about to say. I had been keeping quiet and always simply following along with the others but I can't do that anymore."

"Um, Shinobu, what are you talking about, dear?" Hina asked with a nervous tone.

"Well, an example of what I'm talking about is back three months ago, we were in the Hinata Park and I had my friends with us, Hiroe, Miyuki, and Sana and as well as Miyuki's older brother Takaya."

"Huh, why are you bringing him up?" Motoko asked surprised.

"Motoko, Su was making Hiroe, Sana, and Miyuki feel very uncomfortable with her play. She was asked to stop but Su chose not to listen and then Takaya came by to tell Su to stop, you as well as Naru saw them and immediately assumed that Takaya was bothering her and Su lied to you saying she was."

"I didn't lie," Su said bonking on her head with her tongue out in a playful manner, "I was just joking and besides, he wouldn't give a chance to show them my inventions and I really wanted to show them but that Takaya guy wouldn't let me so I just said that he was bothering me and like magic, Naru and Motoko gets him away and poof, I was able was able to finally show them," Su frowned, "that is that I would but then they went and decided to pay attention to Miyuki's brother again."

"It was the same!" Shinobu snapped back at Su.

Everyone else was surprised to see Shinobu snap at Su and Shinobu felt disgusted and wondered why she didn't really do anything for Miyuki and her brother back then.

"What had happened next?" Tsuruko asked.

Shinobu had her head down and was very upset.

"Motoko and Naru physically assaulted Takaya over something that wasn't true and as a result, Takaya suffered many injuries," Shinobu said with sadness.

"Shinobu, that was…" Motoko spoke, "we believed that Su was being harassed by that male and so was those classmates of yours, we didn't even know that he was actually the brother of one your classmates."

Shinobu looked at Motoko with anger, "Su admitted to you that what she had said was not true but instead of admitting that you were wrong, you just didn't care simply because and you went on saying that you and Naru were justified with that ridiculous reason that Takaya was being a pervert even towards his own sister and friends and it didn't help that Kitsune fanned the flames only because Takaya would fall her advances."

Kitsune frowned, "Hey, I was just having fun, and besides—"

"Oh give it a rest Kitsune, you're just terrible," Shinobu interrupted.

"Shinobu, everyone knows that it was a misunderstanding," Hina pointed out, "and besides, I gave the parents money for that boy's medical treatment."

"Sure, just so that his parents wouldn't insist of pressing charges," Shinobu said bitterly.

"I'm appalled in what I'm hearing," Tsuruko said upset as she glared at her sister, "Motoko, how could do that? How could do something so deplorable and unfit as someone of the God Cry School and not even admitting or wanting to make up for the fact that you were in the wrong."

Motoko was taken back with Tsuruko's response.

"Sister, that…that was …" Motoko spoke but frowned and looked away from her sister's glare.

"Hang on, hang on," Hina said, "I think that there is someone who would like to speak on Motoko's behalf."

Kitsune turned to Naru, "Hey Naru, you would be sad to see Motoko leave, right?"

"Why would I be sad?" Naru responded.

This surprised Kitsune, Su, Hina, and Motoko and even Shinobu was a bit surprised.

"Naru, what do you mean?" Su asked.

"If her family decided that she has to go back to Kyoto then who are we to try to convince them otherwise," Naru said and then looked at Motoko.

"Naru…you…" Motoko spoke feeling a bit hurt.

"I guess this is good bye to Motoko," Naru said, "I suppose we won't see you anymore," Naru looked at the others, "if you all will excuse me, I need to go back studying."

"N-Naru, hold on," Kitsune pleaded, "you can go back to your studies anytime but Motoko is about to leave and we may not get to see her around here again."

"Yeah Naru, it's going to be sad with Motoko gone," Su said sadly, "it's sad to see friends just being taken away. Naru, aren't you sad? Aren't you going to be sad that Motoko will have to go back and leave us?"

"Could you two stop bothering me?" Naru replied irritated, "some of us have to study and plan for our futures, not all of us can just play around with our inventions and not all of us can just sit around watching television and party all night, every night so leisurely and drink like crazy."

Su puffed her cheeks and was very upset with Naru.

"Why are you being a meanie?" Su asked upset, "You've been acting like a meanie ever since Motoko lost to Keitaro in that duel yesterday."

"Just leave me alone, okay?!" Naru said when she flinched at what Su had just said and was losing her patience, "I just don't care, I don't care that Motoko has to leave and never come back. I was the one who had to suffer yesterday because she couldn't live up to all her hype and I was forced to do something that I should have never been forced to do," Naru turned to Motoko with a hateful glare, "you act like you're so strong and skilled and yet when it came to prove it, you failed miserably and worse, you broke your promise to me. I don't want to have anything to do with someone who doesn't keep their promises."

"N-Naru," Motoko spoke shocked and hurt at the things Naru said, "N-Naru, please…I thought…I thought you and I are friends."

Naru turned away from Motoko, "Well, we're not…not anymore," Naru looked at Tsuruko, "since you feel the need to have Motoko go back home with you, you go ahead and do that."

Naru quickly left to go back to her room to study and Motoko was too shocked and crushed by Naru's words feeling very depressed and Kitsune, Hina, and Su were shocked as well at the things that Naru had said.

"Can I add something here?" Urumi said as she came down the stairs as well.

Motoko glared at Urumi and Kitsune and Su were also glaring at Urumi.

"Hey Urumi, this doesn't involve you," Kitsune said.

"Oh, but Granny here asked for all here as Motoko's roommates to have their say about Motoko and I do live here now which make me her roommate," Urumi looked at Hina with a smile, "that is what you said Granny."

"_No, no…_" Motoko said in her head angry that Urumi was going to speak as well.

**Juseimaru Apartment Complex**

Keitaro was getting ready to leave Yoshinari's apartment and then he saw a picture on top of a drawer and it was a picture. Keitaro looked closely at the picture and it was when he and Yoshinari was at the entrance of the middle school together they went together. Keitaro looked at the picture and then felt sadness.

"Fujimori Middle School…" Keitaro spoke.

**Flashback: Seven years ago, Fujimori Middle School**

Twelve-year-old Keitaro was crying as he was on the ground and his face was red. He looked up and saw some kids that were laughing at him. He looked directly at a girl that had long black shoulder length hair that was tied to twin tails and wore glasses.

"Ah, don't feel too bad about it Keitaro," The bespectacled girl said, "after all, you did give us a great show."

"How could do this?" Keitaro asked upset, "How can you be so cruel? I thought we were friends Chisato."

"Friends?" Chisato replied and then laughed with the other kids with her laughing as well, "Seriously, you thought we were friends," Chisato shook her head and looked at Keitaro acting like she had pity for Keitaro, "oh Keitaro, you actually thought that?" Chisato then had a cruel grin, "it's laughable that you would make that assumption that I would ever be friends with a naïve gullible idiot with rose-colored vision. I mean after all, I'm a girl and to you, that meant that you felt the need to help me out. I admit that I did enjoy having you around for my own benefit but as far as friendship between us, that's just laughable. The very idea that I would actually be friends with you is a joke."

"Yeah, a real stupid joke," A boy with a light black hair said with a smile.

The other kids with him laughed and Chisato laughed as well.

Keitaro gritted his teeth and looked at Chisato and her friends with a glare.

"You have humiliated me," Keitaro said with new tears started to form out of his eyes, "and to think that I needlessly betrayed my real friends for you, for no real reason."

"Oh, boohoo," Chisato mocked Keitaro, "get over yourself you stupid dork."

Chisato then kicked Keitaro in the stomach, causing Keitaro to hold his stomach as he was in pain and Chisato as well as her friends left still laughing at Keitaro. Keitaro was left alone and he just laid on the ground and started to cry again saying that he was so sorry and wished he was smart enough not to simply go along with Chisato.

**Flashback End**

Keitaro sighed as he had his hand on his head thinking about that part of his past that had haunted him.

"Keitaro?" Yoshinari spoke, "Hey Keitaro, you okay?"

Keitaro flinched and quickly turned to his cousin.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine," Keitaro said.

Yoshinari noticed the picture and closed his eyes, "Reminiscing, are you?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am…although…" Keitaro had a depressed expression.

Yoshinari opened his eyes and went and patted his cousin on his shoulder.

"Keitaro…" Yoshinari spoke.

"I was a naïve and gullible kid back then," Keitaro said, "I just wished that I knew what I know now."

Yoshinari took the picture from Keitaro and looked it.

"You know, I was very worried about you after that thing that happened with you and Chisato. I mean after what happened and the humiliation that had continued afterwards in school, I was worried that you might…" Yoshinari looked away.

"Yeah, well, that…" Keitaro shook his head, "what's worse that I hurt the two people who were my real friends…say Yoshinari, have been able to talk to them?"

"Yeah, actually, they also attend Waseda University as well," Yoshinari answered, "in fact, I actually have a class with them."

"I see...how have they been?"

"They've been well."

"I see," Keitaro nodded, "that's good. I just wish they would let me talk to them again…at least to let me apologize for what I did to them."

**Hinata Inn, Shinobu's room**

Shinobu was sitting on her bed and waited for someone and it was Hina. Earlier, Hina requested that she wanted to talk to Shinobu about the things she had said earlier. Shinobu just sat and waited. Soon, a knock on her door and Shinobu looked at her door.

"Come in," Shinobu said.

The door opened and Hina came in the room with a smile.

"Thank you for waiting Shinobu," Hina said.

"Yes, sure thing Granny," Shinobu replied.

Hina closed the door and sat next to Shinobu on her bed.

"Shinobu, I need to talk you about you said happened," Hina said.

"Yes?" Shinobu replied.

"Shinobu, I understand that you were upset with what had happened three months ago and I do feel bad that the brother of one of your friends got hurt because of what Naru and Motoko did."

"I'm glad you understand," Shinobu replied.

"Yes but Shinobu, do you think that it was bit cruel for throwing that fact at Motoko's face?"

"No, what was real cruel was the fact that Motoko as well as Naru and Kitsune for that matter are still not sorry for what they did."

**Naru's Room**

Naru was irritated again, she was very irritated and the reason for that was that all Naru wanted to was to study and concentrate in making sure that by the time the entrance exam came along for Tokyo University, she would be ready and be able to pass but someone was keeping her from study and it was Kitsune as she was in Naru's room bothering her about the issue that Naru did not care for.

"Kitsune, why can't you leave me alone?" Naru asked glaring at her best friend, "I need to study now and I can't be bothered."

"You can't be bothered," Kitsune repeated, "how can you be so nonchalant about the fact that Motoko is still going to have to leave even with our pleas and how you can be so cruel in the things that you said to her."

"I don't want to talk about Motoko anymore," Naru said, "will you just go away? Right now, you are interfering with my study time."

"Naru, I just don't get, I just don't get why you have to be cruel. Did the fact that Motoko lost to Keitaro was really so bad for you that you have to be cruel about it? Motoko was just as upset and I'm disappointed in you Naru for not being compassionate for the hardship that Motoko is about to go through right now."

"What about the hardships that I'm going through?" Naru countered.

"Naru, please calm down," Kitsune said with worry, "I know you're going through hardships as well and I'm willing to help in any way that I can but you see, that's why I can't understand," Kitsune had a sad expression, "Motoko would have really liked to have your support, you know. I mean c'mon Naru; surely you didn't mean the things you had said about how you no longer consider Motoko a friend."

Naru shook her head angrily and decided to get up and grab all of her study materials and her bag, surprising Kitsune.

"Huh, Naru, where are you going?" Kitsune asked surprised.

"To the Hinata Public Library," Naru answered, "since you can't stop being selfish and let me study in peace in my own room, I have to go somewhere else. You're supposed to be my best friend but you're interfering in my study time to talk about someone that has to leave. How selfish can you be?"

"Selfish?" Kitsune replied shocked that Naru would accuse her of such a thing.

Naru left disgusted and Kitsune was shocked and didn't move as Naru took her things and left for the Hinata Public Library.

"Naru," Kitsune spoke in a sad tone.

**Hinata Inn's Hot Springs**

Haruka and Urumi were relaxing in the hot springs.

"So that was Tsuruko, Motoko's sister and that lady with the glasses in the dark blue business suit is an attorney who going to be representing Motoko," Urumi said as she relaxed in the pool.

"Yeah, the whole thing will happen tomorrow," Haruka said, "and then if everything goes as Motoko's sister hopes for, Motoko will be heading back to Kyoto right afterwards."

"I see, so this is actually Motoko's last day here."

Haruka nodded, "It is, her family had decided that they want Motoko home and no pleading or telling the good things about Motoko's stay here would change that."

"Oh yeah, although me and Shinobu were not really pleading to have Motoko stay," Urumi said as she getting even more relaxed, "it's sad really for why it's happening and the things that Naru said about Motoko…not really much of a friendship here I guess."

"Yeah, it's sad really," Haruka said, "and my mother as well as Kitsune and Su thought by telling all the good things about Motoko, it would somehow convince them to try to get Motoko to stay. They should have realized that it was not going to change Tsuruko's mind."

"Hmm…"

Suddenly a splash occurred and it surprised Haruka and Urumi. They looked and they saw Su emerge from the warm water she smiled as she viciously splashed water at Urumi.

"Take that! And that! And that!" Su said with the intent to make Urumi suffer.

Haruka was not pleased with what she was seeing.

"Su, stop that!" Haruka berated.

Su ignored Haruka and continued to splash water at Urumi in a devious way.

"I'm just washing out the meanie in Urumi," Su said.

"Su, stop being so juvenile!" Haruka said angrily.

"Juvenile, what's that? Is that some word you made up? Oh, is it maybe something to eat?" Su asked.

Urumi was covering her face as she kept getting splashed on by Su but what Su and Haruka didn't see was Urumi having a grin.

"_Okay little girl, you want to play this kind of game?_" Urumi said in her head still having her grin, "_Okay, fine, I'll play your little game._"

**Keitaro's Apartment**

Keitaro had just entered his apartment in the Shichimura Apartment Complex and sighed of relief. He was happy to spend some time with his cousin Yoshinari.

"Today was a good day," Keitaro said with a smile.

Keitaro sat on his couch to relax a little. He knew that he would have to get to work within the complex soon as he took a look of a paper that he had on his table and it was a list of things that Shinsuke wanted Keitaro to take care of. He heard a knock on the door and then he got up from his couch.

"I'm coming," Keitaro said.

Keitaro went to open the door and he saw Nagisa with her arms behind her.

"Oh Nagisa," Keitaro spoke.

"Hi Keitaro," Nagisa greeted back.

"Something I can do for you?"

"Um, well…" Nagisa looked nervous and fidgeted a little.

"Nagisa, you okay?" Keitaro asked as he was concern.

"Um Keitaro, I was…I was wondering if you can do me a favor?"Nagisa said.

"A favor?" Keitaro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, it's…really hard for me to ask this of you, but well, I'm desperate."

"What is it? If I can do it, then I'll help you out," Keitaro said.

Nagisa simply nodded, "Okay…"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Keitaro spends the day in the amusement park with his friends and family.**


End file.
